Doble Vida
by Diana Prenze
Summary: El apellido Swan guarda secretos, dicen. Una Bella de quince años huye de Forks con muchos misterios, dejando a un destrozado Edward y diez años más tarde, en Chicago, vuelven a encontrarse, pero esta vez, no quedará ningún secreto bajo llave. TH
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER: No soy dueña de Twilight (ya me gustaría a mí) sino Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para entretenerme y entretenerlos ;).**

**Este fic va dedicado a una de mis mejores amigas Miranda Kliese que siempre ha estado ahí y especialmente para todos mis compatriotas chilenos, porque sé que se la pueden.**

**Enjoy it.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Prólogo**

_Estaba nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa._

_Su vida cambiaba drásticamente si salía… si salía…_

_Positivo._

—_Mierda._

_Dejó caer el pequeño objeto, agitada._

—_¿Bella? Llegó la hora —anunció una voz masculina._

_Ella asintió temerosa._

_No había vuelta atrás _

_Ella ya había tomado su decisión._

_Y ni la criatura en su vientre podría cambiar las circunstancias._

_

* * *

_

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¡Hola a todos! Dios, llevo años esperando esto. Comenzar a subir un longfic ha sido mi sueño desde que me inscribí aquí, pero soy la persona más inconstante del mundo (contrario a mi nombre xD) y jamás he pasado más allá del segundo capítulo, así que me prometí no subir ninguno hasta no tener varios capítulos listos y ahora estoy aquí, dándoles una probadita, a ver si les pica la curiosidad.**

**Espero de verdad que les guste. Pronto regresaré con el primer capítulo y de ahí nadie me parará.**

**¡Besos!**

**Diana.**


	2. Funeral

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight no me pertence, es totalmente exclusivo de Stephanie Meyer, ella es la que disfruta del dinero, lamentablemente para nosotros los que escribimos aquí... xD**

_Bien, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, espero que les guste._

_Nos leemos abajo._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

"**Funeral"**

Secó las lágrimas que salían involuntariamente de sus ojos con el antebrazo. Sorbió la nariz y pestañeó rápidamente para espantar las lágrimas. Después de eso siguió con la odiosa tarea de picar cebollas.

A veces odiaba ser la cocinera de todos los haraganes de la compañía. Ella no era una simple cocinera. No estaba ahí para acallar los estómagos hambrientos de nadie. Pero a veces tenía que hacerlo, porque las cocineras no estaban despiertas a las tres de la mañana después de una misión y mucho menos alguien podría pensar en llenar estómagos en una situación tan particular como esa, sólo a ella se le pudo haber ocurrido cocinar en circunstancias así.

Bostezó involuntariamente, mientras echaba las cebollas y todos los demás ingredientes a la olla. Una cazuela les vendría bien a todos.

Miró por la ventana como la nieve se arremolinaba peligrosamente. Con esa tormenta sería imposible salir al día siguiente. Y nadie podría cubrir nada del trabajo.

Salió de la cocina para dirigirse a la espaciosa y lujosa sala, que estaba tenuemente alumbrada por la chimenea, donde estaban acurrucados los demás. Se acercó a un sillón donde habían tres personas y se sentó entre medio de dos hombres, un de ellos pasó un brazo libre sobre ella, el otro rodeaba a la mujer que estaba en la esquina, y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, en busca de confort.

Recorrió los rostros desconsolados de sus compañeros. La muchacha morena que estaba recargada sobre el hombro del muchacho que la rodeaba, el chico a su lado, la rubia despampanante que estaba sentada sobre otro chico corpulento de cabellos rubios y otro chico rubio de semblante aparentemente sereno.

Ella sabía que bajo sus facetas, todos sentían la misma tristeza que la embargaba a ella.

Apretó sus puños sobre su regazo, si tan sólo hubieran previsto ese movimiento antes…

—Ya he avisado a Aro sobre todo —rompió el silencio una voz ronca, desde la entrada principal. Otro hombre corpulento y moreno que tenía el rostro desencajado por la tristeza.

—Gracias, Embry —habló la mujer que había ingresado recientemente a la sala y se paró. Era de larga cabellera color chocolate y ondulada, alta y delgada— Chicos, ya debe estar lista la comida, ¿por qué no vamos a la cocina un momento?.

—Bella tiene razón —se paró el chico de mirada imperturbable— Todos debemos comer algo e ir a descansar, es lo más sensato, ya mañana podemos…

—Jasper —la que respondía al nombre de Bella negó levemente con la cabeza, indicando que lo mejor era guardar silencio. Él asintió, serio.

Todos se pararon lentamente y caminaron hacia la cocina. Bella se adelantó, removió con una cuchara el contenido de la olla y probó delicadamente su creación. Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y ella comenzó a servir con la ayuda de Jasper.

—Ah, Bella, esto es una delicia —rugió el rubio mastodonte.

La aludida negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos.

—Gracias, Emmett —respondió secamente. La verdad es que no estaba de humor— Yo me retiro, chicos. Buenas noches.

Todos la siguieron con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Crees que se sienta culpable? —preguntó al aire uno de los morenos.

—Embry —soltó Emmett con tono casi burlesco— Bella es una mártir.

—Lo más probable es que sí se sienta culpable —aseguró Jasper— Además, Seth era solo un niño.

—No hablen así de mi hermano, por favor —habló la chica morena, parándose de pronto. El chico a su lado tomó su mano y la apretó— Ya es bastante duro sin sus comentarios estúpidos. Buenas noches —y salió de la cocina a zancadas.

—Vamos, por favor —se quejó molesto Emmett— Todos sabíamos en lo que nos estábamos metiendo cuando empezamos a trabajar con los Vulturi, no pueden ponerse así ahora…

—Cállate —advirtió Jasper y puso una expresión conciliadora ante la notoria tensión que se había producido desde que Bella se había marchado de la cocina— No sigamos con esto, por la salud mental de todos. Mañana tendremos que informar de todo detalladamente a Aro y será bastante difícil, así que lo mejor es que todos nos retiremos a descansar. Jacob —se dirigió al chico que había intentado detener a la morena— Ve con Leah, por favor, y que no cometa ninguna locura.

El aludido asintió y salió rápidamente de la cocina.

—Buenas noches a todos —se despidió finalmente él. Y salió de la cocina.

Los demás se inclinaron sobre sus platos e intentaron probar más bocados, pero era imposible.

Jasper caminó tranquilamente por el pasillo y subió por unas amplias escaleras de mármol hasta el tercer piso de la mansión y entró a la última habitación del pasillo. Era infantil. Tenía repisas repletas de peluches y otras estanterías donde se exhibían preciosas y delicadas muñecas de porcelana y varias muñecas Barbie. Sí, era infantil y absolutamente femenina. En el centro de la habitación había una cama con doseles donde estaba inclinada Bella, tomando una pequeña mano y sollozando en silencio.

Se sobresaltó cuando alguien tocó su hombro y volteó a ver sorprendida a Jasper. Él se acuclilló a su lado y susurró:

—Me imaginé que estarías aquí.

Bella no respondió, pero se dedicó a mirarlo con los ojos enrojecidos y brillantes.

—¿Quieres hablar de esto? —preguntó suavemente. Bella negó— Sabes que no puedes guardarlo todo… tienes guardadas muchas cosas…

Mucha verdad tenían sus palabras. Pero ella no iba a admitirlo frente a nadie, porque la hacía más vulnerable y en un trabajo como el suyo la vulnerabilidad era igual a debilidad, y la debilidad destruía a quienes trabajaban para Aro Vulturi.

Se levantó y Jasper la siguió fuera de la pieza. Ella le indicó con la cabeza otra habitación y él entendió el gesto.

Entraron a una cómoda biblioteca. Era pequeña y tenía una puerta al lado. Era la biblioteca privada Swan, porque todos sabían lo fanática de la lectura que eran Bella y su hija, desde que ésta había aprendido a leer, claro.

El apellido Swan envolvía muchos misterios. Jasper lo sabía. Lo sabía desde que había ingresado a trabajar con los Vulturi y se había reencontrado con la desaparecida Bella. Sí, porque Bella tenía un antes, previo a los Vulturi. O tal vez una vida paralela a los Vulturi que había dejado para ser parte solo de ellos, quién sabe. Él jamás lo comprendería, pero lo que sí sabía es que tenía que contarle algo muy importante.

—Le propuse matrimonio a Alice —soltó cuando estuvieron solos.

—Te vas a casar —analizó Bella, sentada en el sillón. Se quedó pensativa. Ya lo veía venir. Alice y Jasper. Eran sus mejores amigos, ambos sabían de su historia mejor que nadie, porque sabían quién era ella antes de convertirse oficialmente en Ice Vulturi, su seudónimo, su otra identidad— ¿Sabes en lo que te estás metiendo, cierto? ¿Aro lo sabe?.

—Sí. Y Alice también —contó y en sus ojos se logró ver la preocupación por un instante, pero fue reemplazada rápidamente por una capa de serenidad. Jasper era experto controlando sus emociones y las de los demás.

—Yo tampoco permitiré que ella se meta más en esto, Jasper —dijo suavemente.

—Si se casa conmigo lo estará, de una forma u otra —replicó. Bella asintió, sabiendo que eso era cierto. Lo mismo pasaba con Renesmee— De todas formas, supongo que sabes que estás invitada, ¿no?.

Bella frunció los labios.

—Alice te quiere demasiado, Bella, siempre ha estado al tanto de todo esto. —siguió Jasper— Y tú eres su mejor amiga.

Sintió nuevamente las lágrimas asomar por sus ojos. Miró hacia otro lado.

—Es peligroso —murmuró.

—Aro nos enviará protección.

—Aún queda el funeral de Seth —dijo Bella, con los labios temblando. No quería hablar de ninguna de las dos cosas, pero volver a verlo a _él,_ era más de lo que podría soportar.

—Bella, no eres culpable de…

—¡Era solo un niño! —se levantó exaltada— ¡Y murió por protegerme! ¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidada? —sollozó, se llevó las manos a la cara, totalmente acongojada.

Su amigo la rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho.

—Seth murió orgulloso de poder proteger a Ice Vulturi, eras su ídolo.

—Eso es mucho peor, mucho peor… lo he decepcionado.

—Bella, no puedes mantener a todos vivos, porque no eres capaz de salvarnos a todos —siguió hablando Jasper contra el cabello de su amiga— Tus habilidades son maravillosas, más espectaculares que las de ninguno de nosotros… pero no puedes abarcarlo todo. No puedes cuidar de ti, de nosotros y de Nessie. Tampoco puedes apartar a tus seres queridos por protegerlos. Tu corazón está demasiado frío… y terminarás por congelarlo. No hay corazón que sobreviva congelado.

—Por algo me llaman Ice, Jasper —afirmó Bella, alejándose de él y abriendo la puerta que dirigía directamente a su cuarto— Hay más pasado del que te imaginas.

—Lo sé, Ice —dijo Jasper seriamente, sabiendo que Bella había puesto nuevamente su muro de hielo alrededor de ella, para protegerse del mundo— Lo sé.

—Buenas noches, querido Wrestler —hizo un mohín de disgusto ante su seudónimo— Y mi corazón ya está congelado.

Cerró la puerta dejando un sorprendido Jasper. ¿Su corazón ya estaba congelado?. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

…

—_¿Has tomado una decisión?_

—_Sí —dijo una joven Bella._

—_¿Y cuál es?_

—_Me iré contigo a Italia._

—_Bella, sabes que estás sacrificando todo en esto —inquirió preocupado— Incluso tu corazón._

—_Debo hacerlo, Aro —insistió Bella, sin embargo, bajó la mirada— Por la razón de existir de mi corazón…_

…

Un rayo de luz se coló despiadadamente por un espacio que dejaba la cortina y le alumbró directamente la cara. Frunció el ceño. No había dormido para nada bien y además se tenía que despertar de forma desagradable.

Oh, pero el rayo de luz no era nada con los temblores de su cama.

Un momento. ¿Temblores? Las camas no temblaban.

Abrió los ojos.

—¡Mami, mami! ¡Despierta! —una linda niña de rizos cobrizos saltaba de un lado a otro en la cama matrimonial que tenía. Con otro salto quedó frente a ella, mirándola atentamente con sus ojos cafés y su reluciente sonrisa —Buenos días, mami.

—Buenos días, cielo —murmuró Bella con una suave sonrisa y se incorporó más lúcida— ¿Tienes hambre?.

—Sí, mucha —dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Bien, levantémonos y te haré unos panqueques, ¿o prefieres leche con cereal?

—¡Panqueques, panqueques!

Se paró. Su pijama consistía en un pantalón y una camiseta, así que no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo que alguien la viera en pijama. Estaban en total confianza. Se puso unas pantuflas y una bata. Se aseguró que la niña también estuviese calzada y abrigada. Tomó su mano y ambas caminaron hasta la cocina.

Amaba a esa niña, porque era realmente un encanto y era su hija. Siempre estaba sonriente y era su único remedio para cualquier malhumor o dolor de cabeza, que conviviendo con quienes convivía era bastante seguido.

Sacó los huevos y la harina para hacer los panqueques a su hija. Observó disimuladamente por la ventana, al parecer, la tormenta había parado la noche anterior y ahora todo estaba absolutamente blanco. Se giró hacia la mesa y vio que Nessie la miraba fijamente, tomó los materiales y volvió a lo suyo rápidamente.

—Saca la salsa del refrigerador, Nessie —pidió, mientras hacía la mezcla. Sacó la sartén y comenzó a cocinarlo.

—Huele a panqueques de Bella —dijo Emmett entrando a la cocina y se sentó entusiasmado, como un niño— ¡Yo también me apunto!.

—Eres un niño, Emmett —replicó Bella— Bien, uno más para Emmett —susurró. Emmett sonrió a su vez.

—¡Tío oso! —chilló Renesmee lanzándose sobre el corpulento cuerpo de Emmett. Él se rió y le revolvió el cabello.

Bella tenía una mueca divertida en el rostro. Les sirvió a ambos y ella misma y se sentó frente a ellos. Calentó dos tazones de leche y le pasó uno a su hija. Ella lo tomó sin rechistar.

Emmett tragaba rápido y Nessie le hacía la competencia. Ella, por su lado, no comía mucho, por lo que masticaba lentamente. Estaba a medio camino en su desayuno cuando Leah entró a la cocina, escrutándola con la mirada. Tanto ella como Emmett se pararon de un salto.

—Leah —saludó Emmett.

—Sam y Emily lo han traído. Prepárense porque el funeral es al mediodía. Aro pidió expresamente que después debíamos reunirnos en la Casa Central —anunció seriamente.

—Está bien, Leah —dijo suavemente Bella— Renesmee, vamos a vestirnos.

Sacó rápidamente a su hija de ahí y la llevó a su habitación. Nessie se sentó en la cama, mientras observaba a su madre revolver en su armario en busca de un vestido.

No le gustaba que su hija tuviese cosas deprimentes en su armario, pero era necesario. Aunque no se atrevía a dejarla sola en la mansión por mucho tiempo, a menos que estuviera en una importante misión, cuando tenían que cumplir con la asistencia al cementerio la llevaba por una cuestión de pantalla y seguridad para ella misma, en su identidad como Bella Swan, todos sabían que tenía una hija y que ésta no tenía padre. Si por alguna razón Nessie no estaba con ella, sería el foco de las incertidumbres. El enemigo tenía espías por todos lados. Al igual que ellos.

Todos tenían una vida que ocultaba su verdadero trabajo. Aunque nadie sabía que ellos residían la mayor parte del tiempo en el Palacio Vulturi a las afueras de Chicago, juntos.

Por pantalla, todos tenían sus propias residencias dispuestas en todo Chicago y públicamente no necesariamente todos eran amigos entre sí. Jasper era abogado de un importante buffet y su profesión era de gran ayuda, en todo momento. Emmett era un reconocido arquitecto. Rosalie era modelo profesional, esposa de Emmett y hermana de Jasper. Y Bella era dueña de la organizadora de eventos más espectaculares de Chicago, ella había organizado de cerca la boda de Emmett y Rose, por supuesto que sí, porque Emmett era su hermano mayor. Todos frecuentaban los mismos lugares, por lo tanto, no era de extrañarse que también se juntasen bastante y que estuvieran invitados a los mismos eventos o... funerales.

Leah y su ahora difunto hermano, Seth, eran poseedores de un apellido de alto poder. Los Clearwater. Quienes también estaban ligados a los Vulturi. Jacob tenía una empresa de automóviles y su apellido también era demandante. Además, estaba comprometido con Leah y eso hacía una mezcla espeluznante de poder. Embry Call y Quil Ateara eran dos ricos empresarios que tenían los mismos negocios.

Todos frecuentaban los eventos de Bella, pero no se relacionaban demasiado públicamente. Era una coartada demasiado bien ensayada como para que alguien pudiese sospechar nada.

Ya vestidas, bajaron al encuentro con el resto. Impecablemente vestidos de negro estaban Emmett y Rosalie tomados de la mano. Jasper estaba enfundado en un largo abrigo y con paraguas en mano, listo para salir. Leah ya debía de estar en el cementerio, porque era la hermana del difunto y Jacob, como buen prometido, estaba a su lado. Embry y Quil también estaban listos para salir.

Jasper organizó la salida del lugar.

—Yo saldré ahora, porque tengo que ir al centro de Chicago a buscar a Alice, la gente sabe que es mi novia y sería extraño que estuviese sin mi prometida en algo así, mucho más si ella es tan reconocida por sus diseños —todos asintieron— Embry y Quil saldrán justo detrás de mí, porque son los mejores amigos de Leah y Jacob, y deben de ser unos de los primeros en llegar. Cuando yo esté de camino con Alice hacia el cementerio los llamaré para que salgan ustedes. Bueno, ustedes son familia así que no habrá nada que sospechar sobre ustedes. Nos vemos en el cementerio.

Diez minutos después de que Jasper saliera, se fueron Quil y Embry. Entonces Emmett, Rosalie, Bella y Renesmee se fueron a sentar a la sala a la espera de la señal de Jasper. Él era el estratega de todas las misiones. Era un perfeccionista con los detalles para poder encajar todo con la vida real. Siempre después de una misión se reunían en la Casa Central, que era el mismo Palacio Vulturi.

Una chica del servicio les llevó té, mientras esperaban.

Bella suspiró. Nessie tenía la cara llena de curiosidad, porque aún no entendía bien quién era el muerto esta vez. Por lo general, ella se comportaba como toda una damita, porque no conocía a todos los agentes. Pero Seth,… Nessie había crecido con Seth a su lado y lo adoraba. Era como su hermano mayor.

—¿Mamá? ¿Por qué Seth no está aquí? ¿Quién…

Rosalie la miró preocupada. Ella también sabía del cariño que tenía Nessie por Seth, y le inquietaba de igual manera su reacción, porque fue Rose quien había cuidado de Bella durante su embarazo y también adoraba a su sobrina.

—Renesmee —pronunció lentamente Bella—, esto es muy difícil para todos, porque…

—¿Mami? —inquirió mucho más preocupada Nessie.

—Seth no estaba aquí hoy, porque… —la angustia se apoderó de ella. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a su hija?. Le había arrebatado a su mejor amigo, a su hermano. Y ahora tenía que decírselo, tenía que romper su corazón…

—Nessie, cariño, Seth te está cuidando desde el cielo ahora —dijo suavemente Rose, apretando cariñosamente la mano de ambas. Madre e hija. En algún momento se había parado y se había acuclillado frente a su cuñada y su sobrina.

Era inevitable que Nessie se pusiera a llorar escandalosamente. Bella ocultó su rostro en sus rizos y lloró con ella. Rose las abrazó y Emmett también se unió al abrazo grupal.

Debían sufrir en silencio y como la pequeña familia que eran, porque en el funeral no podían sufrir tanto como Leah, porque en apariencias no eran nada más que conocidos.

Finalmente, Jasper llamó a Emmett y salieron. En el camino, Renesmee se quedó dormida por el cansancio que le produjo llorar. Bella miró el deprimente paisaje en todo momento, mientras que Emmett y Rose iban silenciosamente adelante, tomados de las manos.

En el lugar donde enterrarían a Seth había un montón de gente importante esperando para darle el pésame a Leah y su madre, Sue, quien lloraba desconsoladamente. A Bella se le encogió el corazón. No solo por su culpabilidad por la muerte de Seth, sino por lo que había detrás de todo eso. Pero lo ocultó muy bien. Se le daba excelentemente ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos y emociones.

Jasper había llegado un par de minutos antes que ellos. Se saludaron educadamente y Alice, una pequeña mujer de cabellos despuntados en varias dirección de color negro, que hace mucho tiempo que no veía a Bella por sus constantes misiones, estuvo a punto de tirarse sobre ella. Pero el dolor por Seth pudo más que todas las demás emociones.

Bella se acercó a las mujeres Clearwater y tuvo una extraña sensación deja vú.

—_Lo siento mucho, Sue —le tomó la mano a la muje, que estaba acongojada. Leah le envió una mirada asesina a una Bella adolescente— Harry era el mejor amigo de mi padre._

—_Yo también siento lo de Charlie, Bella —ella negó con la cabeza. Lo de Charlie había pasado hace demasiado tiempo como para apenarse ahora._

—_Mi padre falleció hace años, no te preocupes… —una mano se posó en su hombro y la estrechó, ella volteó a mirar los preciosos ojos verdes de…_

Sacudió su cabeza aturdida. Estiró su mano hacia Leah.

—Lo siento mucho, Leah —se enfrentó a la desafiante mirada de la morena, esa mirada que la declaraba culpable, pudo haber evitado ese encuentro, pero no podía hacerlo con Sue, porque ésta estaba echa un mar de lágrimas y era imposible que ella pudiese recibir un pésame. Se decía que el dolor de la pérdida de un hijo era lo peor que se podía experimentar. Y ya lo creía. Si ella por alguna razón perdiera a su hija, no tendría motivos para vivir. Ella mantenía su corazón congelado latiendo de alguna forma.

También abrazó a Jacob, él era su mejor amigo y la principal razón de discordia entre ella y Leah, pero en ese momento no importaba. Nada importaba más.

El entierro fue desolador. Incluso aquellos famosos que estaban ahí solamente por hacerse presentes antes las Clearwater se sintieron sobrellevados por la dolorosa ida de Seth.

Seth era joven. Tenía diecinueve años. Estaba en la plenitud de su vida. Y recién había entrado a la agencia de los Vulturi. Leah no quería permitirlo, pero él de todas formas entró. Había sido la vitalidad y alegría de los que luchaban por un mundo mejor. Su jovialidad era contagiosa y después de una densa misión era capaz de traerlos a todos de vuelta a la realidad con solo una sonrisa. Así como Nessie.

Pero si él ahora no estaba, todo sería mucho más difícil.

En un sendero tan oscuro se había apagado una luz y ahora la iluminación era tenue. Por mucho que brillara Renesmee, para ellos no volvería a haber tanta luz, porque hasta a Nessie se le había apagado su propia luz.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué tal? Ya lo sé, es un capítulo algo deprimente, pero es que acá no se las van a ver muy lindas, creo que soy un poco sádica. Me gusta hacerlos sufrir. De todas formas, después no todo es tan trágico, creo. Ya llevo muchos capítulos escritos, y puedo calcular que la historia va a tener como mínimo veinte capítulos, pero no lo sé, aún estoy escribiendo, juju. Me imagino que quieren ver en escena a más Cullen, más específico a Edward, pero ya lo verán, ya lo verán... Yo gozo con la macabra sensación de saber todo lo que pasará después xD.**

**Dudas, tomatazos, felicitaciones, sugerencias, críticas, blabla, y otros etcéteras, sólo apreten el sagrado botoncito verte ;).**

**Cariños, Diana.**


	3. Reencuentros inesperados

DISCLAIMER: Stephanie creó Twilight y yo tomo prestados sus personajes para esto...

¡Disfruten y nos leemos abajo!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

"**Reencuentros inesperados"**

Aro Vulturi era un hombre sofisticado y muy hermoso. Era alto, delgado y de aspecto gallardo, a pesar de su edad. Los años parecían no pasar sobre él o, por lo menos, no pasaban en vano. Seguía siendo el mismo caballero aristócrata que había llevado a Bella a Italia para darle el entrenamiento necesario y una excelente educación. Siete años de esfuerzo continuo la convirtieron en la hermosa mujer que era, con todas sus habilidades y su inteligencia más que desarrolladas. Él estaba orgulloso de sus frutos.

_Ice_ era su creación. Un diamante en bruto, ahora pulido.

La reunión de informes con Aro duró exactamente una hora de reloj. Todos salieron de la sala de reuniones con la misma cara de tensión. Alice se paró cuando entraron a la sala de estar.

Era la primera vez —oficial— que permitían que Alice conociera la Casa Central. Había sido la eterna novia de Jasper, pero él no podía hacerla parte de su doble vida hasta que lo suyo fuera totalmente seguro. Así que una vez comprometidos, Aro le había dado la autorización para llevarla al Palacio. Aunque por supuesto, el Palacio Vulturi era muy reconocido por su sofisticación y cuando se hacía un evento la gente que era invitada se regodeaba por sus lujos. Era un honor estar invitado a una fiesta allí. Por supuesto, los mismos agentes siempre eran invitados, por eso también es que se les respetaba demasiado. La mansión tenía tantas habitaciones que podía resguardar a muchos invitados y aquellos que se quedaban, la mayoría, gozaban de una excelente velada y al día siguiente, de un día de campo excelentemente preparado, porque la organizadora siempre era Bella, por eso es que sus fiestas siempre eran frecuentadas por importantes personajes.

Alice había estado todo el tiempo con Nessie, que había estado sollozando un resto después del funeral, era la única que podía hacerlo.

—Mi querida Alice —Aro besó la mano de Alice delicadamente, como todo un caballero— Es un gusto recibirte en la familia.

Jasper estaba tenso a un lado de Aro. Alice sonrió. Bella captó la sonrisa y la actitud de Jasper. Probablemente él no tenía idea de nada, como había sospechado la noche anterior cuando le avisó de su compromiso.

—Jasper, deberías de enseñarle a Alice el resto de la mansión y su habitación aquí. Aunque me imagino que querrán compartirla, ¿no?

Jasper hizo un movimiento imperceptible con la cabeza que todos captaron. En casa tenían sus códigos y los movimientos siempre eran sutiles, porque era con lo que más trabajaban. Se alejó con Alice por el pasillo, mientras le señalaba los lugares por donde iban pasando.

—¿Cómo esta mi _bella_, Renesmee? —Renesmee entendió la palabra italiana utilizada por su padrino, quien estiró sus brazos y ella se empinó sobre él.

Aro era el padrino de Nessie, y no Emmett, porque él no había estado totalmente de acuerdo con la decisión de Bella. En ese tiempo, su relación no había ido muy bien, aún así estaba en Italia con ella, pero no se contactaba mucho con ella. En cambio, Rosalie estaba todo el tiempo cerca.

Ese era otro punto de discusión.

Rose quería un hijo, pero Emmett no.

El hecho de que Bella hubiese quedado embarazada tan joven, cuando Rose quería fervientemente un hijo era un verdadero problema. Por eso Rose la había defendido en todo momento y Emmett tuvo que tragarse sus palabras.

Aún así, ambas comprendían a Emmett, porque lo que ellos hacían era demasiado peligroso como para poner en riesgo también la vida de un hijo. Por eso Renesmee era la niña más protegida del universo. Sobre todo porque su padrino era el ser con más poder de toda la tierra. Bueno, tal ver era exagerar un poco, pero sí, Aro Vulturi tenía demasiado poder.

—¿Vas a venir esta navidad, tío Aro? —preguntó Nessie interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Bella. Cierto, la Navidad se acercaba.

—No, no lo creo. La pasaré con mi hermano Marco… ¿lo recuerdas?

.

La navidad era un suceso importante para todos. Era el momento en el que podían tomarse un descanso de sus dobles vidas y disfrutar sólo de una de ellas. Aro les prohibía entrenar durante ese tiempo y no los enviaba a ningún tipo de misión, porque las misiones en época navideña le traían malos recuerdos.

Había sido una navidad en donde había empezado todo, la razón de la existencia de la corporación y la creación de dobles vidas para sus agentes, con el fin de mantenerlos resguardados.

Aún así, Bella nunca se tomaba en serio lo del descanso. Seguía entrenándose secretamente en su casa, en un mini gimnasio que había hecho especialmente para esas fechas. Y también a Renesmee le gustaba jugar con ella a ejercitarse o practicar tiro al blanco.

Bella pensaba que lo mejor era mantener a alerta a su hija y por eso le pagaba clases de defensa personal en el colegio y ella misma iba con ella a las prácticas de tiro al blanco, que era el deporte favorito de la niña. Y ahora que Seth había partido y ella estaba particularmente decaída, no se le imaginaba qué otra cosa podría levantarle el ánimo más que las cosas que ambas compartían con mucha alegría.

Ambas con el cabello tomado en unas colas altas y vestidas con un cómodo conjunto deportivo, dirigían sus respectivos arcos a un centro.

—¡Ja! ¡Toma eso, má'! —chilló Nessie dando un salto cuando su flecha se clavó perfectamente en el centro.

—¡Muy bien! —la alabó Bella, aplaudiendo— Ahora me toca a mí.

Tensó la cuerda del arco y tiró firmemente de ella con la flecha, lo soltó suavemente y un segundo después la flecha estaba clavaba exactamente en el centro del círculo. Nessie chilló y se tiró sobre su mamá.

—¡Eres genial, mamá! ¡Salió perfecto! —Bella rió y sostuvo a su hija como pudo entre sus brazos. Puso uno de sus traviesos rizos tras la oreja.

—No es para tanto, Renesmee, ahora vamos —mientras hablaba la bajó de sus brazos y le tomó la mano— ¿Qué te parece un rico chocolate caliente, películas y palomitas de maíz?.

En la entrada la mujer con aspecto de duendecillo las esperaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Nessie corrió entusiasmada y se lanzó sobre ella. Bella puso una mueca divertida.

—Cualquiera diría que quieres más a tu tía Alice que a tu propia madre —se quejó, sin dejar de lado el matiz de diversión. La niña se rió al igual que el duendecillo— Hola, Alice. ¿Qué haces por aquí?.

—Supuse que estarían aquí, así que ahora las llevaré al centro comercial.

«Qué bien, un centro comercial», pensó sarcásticamente Bella. Compras era una palabra que no combinaba con Isabella Swan.

Alice alzó las cejas al ver el gesto contrariado de su mejor amiga.

—Vamos, Bella. ¿Qué te harán unas compras? —se burló de ella— Hace mucho que no nos veíamos…

La morena se encogió de hombros, resignada, y se subió a su Mercedes Guardian dispuesta a seguir al Porsche amarillo de Alice que estaba estacionado justo frente a ella. Renesmee optó por la traición a su madre y se fue en el llamativo automóvil de su tía. Bella no sabía si reír o llorar. Por supuesto que no se habían visto, pasaba de misión en misión.

Las pocas compras que Alice había dicho que serían, antes de empezar a recorrer tiendas, se convirtieron en millones y millones de bolsas con todo tipo de ropa y accesorios de marcas caras para cada una de ellas, y más para Bella, porque Alice tenía algo así como un alma caritativa —o alma compulsiva, en realidad— y amaba comprarle ropa.

Finalmente, Alice las arrastró a su propia tienda, con la ropa que ella misma había diseñado, por supuesto.

Alice no solía presumir su línea de ropa, a menos que tuviera una verdadera razón para meterla allí. En vez de dedicarse a pasarle todo tipo de conjuntos para que se los probara entró directamente a la parte trasera del local que era su oficina personal dentro de esa sucursal. Y comenzó a revolver en un perchero.

—¡Aquí está! —chilló triunfal, sacando un vestido— Esta es mi mejor creación y está hecha exclusivamente para ti.

Bella abrió la boca de la impresión. El vestido era precioso. Renesmee también chilló.

—¡Mamá, pruébatelo!

—Es azul —soltó Bella muy sorprendida. Y Alice sonrió misteriosamente.

_Se observó en el espejo. Era un vestido sencillo de color azul, era strapless y caía delicadamente sobre sus rodillas. Alguien carraspeó tras ella._

_Alice sonreía alegremente._

—_Yo sabía que te quedaría perfecto._

—_¿Bella estás lis… —la miró boquiabierto. Después de unos segundos carraspeó incómodo— Te ves preciosa, Bella. El azul te queda maravillosamente bien._

_Se sonrojó._

_El azul era su color favorito._

—_¿Vamos? —le tendió la mano y ella asintió lentamente._

_Alice sonrió cuando pasaron a su lado y se alzó para susurrarle al chico, sabiendo que Bella escuchaba: Cada vestido azul que diseñe para Bella será por ti._

Suspiró frente al espejo del probador. Los recuerdos eran cada vez más fuertes desde la noche en que había muerto Seth. Las palabras de su asesino seguían dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

_«Será como si no hubiese existido»_

Eran las mismas palabras que ella había utilizado diez años atrás cuando se había ido de Forks, embarazada y con el corazón destrozado.

Movió la cabeza con disgusto. No valía la pena atormentarse después de tantos años, no tenía por qué hacerlo si ya lo hecho estaba hecho. No había vuelta atrás después de todo.

Alice observó los movimientos de su amiga, mientras se miraba al espejo, y también trató de descifrar los diferentes sentimientos que habían cruzado sus ojos en cuestión de segundos. Ella sabía que ese vestido le iba a traer recuerdos, porque la niña que estaba a su lado, mirándola maravillada, era la prueba fehaciente de que Bella no se había ido por ya no amar a su hermano, sino por una razón mucho más fuerte que nadie entendía y que Aro ocultaba demasiado bien.

Sin embargo, Alice sabía que eso estaba destrozando lentamente el buen corazón que alguna vez había tenido Bella. Y nadie sabía por cuánto tiempo iba a aguantar y ella pensaba estar ahí cuando ella decidiera hablar todo lo que no había hablado.

Renesmee jaló el vestido de su madre para que la mirara. Ella también estaba embutida en un bonito vestido de color amarillo, hecho especialmente para ella.

—¡Qué bonito, Ness! —exclamó con una muy bien disimulada alegría, notó Alice. Alzó una ceja, interesada. ¿Desde cuándo la Bella Swan que ella conocía podía esconder tan bien sus sentimientos?. Se respondió sola cuando vio la brillante sonrisa de la niña y el efecto que causaba en Bella esa alegría.

Fue apabullante.

Nessie instó a su madre a girarse sobre sí misma para admirar el vestido, y Bella insistió a su vez para que su hija hiciese lo mismo. Y ambas rieron en armonía, divertidas en su pequeño mundo.

Alice salió de su ensoñación cuando Bella la llamó.

—¿Te pasa algo, Alice? —preguntó Bella. También se había puesto muy perceptiva, anotó mentalmente la duendecillo.

—No es nada, sólo me quedé pegada. Creo que atiné muy bien —sonrió Alice— Son para que los usen en mi fiesta de compromiso con Jasper.

—¡Tío Jasper y tía Alice se casarán! —chilló Renesmee emocionada— ¡No me lo habías dicho, mamá!.

—Se me olvidó, pequeña, lo siento —se disculpó Bella. Miró el reloj sobre el escritorio de Alice y suspiró— Tengo que irme ya —se metió de nuevo dentro del vestidor, mientras seguía hablando— Tengo que ver a unos clientes en media hora, debo organizar la fiesta navideña para el hospital de Chicago.

Alice se paralizó.

—¿Alice te podrías quedar un momento con Nessie? —Bella salió con el vestido en mano, mirando a su hija, por lo que no notó la extraña reacción de su amiga.

—C-claro.

—Genial, nos vemos en un rato —se despidió de un beso en la mejilla de ambas y salió rápidamente.

…

Jasper notó la inquietud de su prometida apenas la vio entrar al departamento de la mano de su sobrina. Y también notó su sobresalto al verlo instalado cómodamente en uno de los sillones de la sala, lo que era extraño, porque vivían hace varios meses juntos.

—Ah, hola, amor —saludó Alice, aún nerviosa.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Alice lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Renesmee que husmeaba en un mueble donde habían fotos. Negó con la cabeza. No podía decirle nada en presencia de la niña.

—Tía —llamó de pronto Nessie, interrumpiendo la conversación visual de la pareja. Tanto Alice como Jasper se acercaron al llamado— ¿Quién es él?

Era una foto de hace un par de años atrás. Que había sido tomada en un cumpleaños de Alice, porque ella había insistido en que tenía que tener una foto con su hermano. Y la había puesto en esa repisa apenas la hubo revelado, sin esperar que un par de años después Nessie o Bella podrían verla, al entrar a su departamento. No se lo esperaba y no estaba lista para decir nada de nada tampoco.

—Él es… —empezó Jasper, mirando a Alice con preocupación.

—Mi hermano —respondió Alice finalmente— Es mi hermano —repitió suavemente tomando el marco y mirando la foto donde salía un hombre de cabellos cobrizos y de mirada verde sonriendo. Era la primera vez que había sonreído de verdad en años, desde que ella se había ido y le había costado una enormidad lograrlo. Por eso era su favorita— ¿Es muy apuesto, no?.

—Sí —asintió la niña seriamente. Ambos notaron su ceño fruncido.

—¿En qué piensas, pequeña? —preguntó Jasper.

—En nada —dijo ella sonriendo después de una pausa—. Tía, me habías dicho que veríamos una película.

Alice le dio la razón y la tomó de la mano para guiarla al mueble donde tenía muchas películas. Renesmee se emocionó, diciendo que tenía muchísimas películas más que ella y su madre en el departamento, y eso que ellas tenían casi todas las películas del mundo, textualmente.

La pareja se rió ante el eufemismo de la niña. Aunque no le extrañaría, conociendo cómo se había criado ella y su madre. Ellas podían tenerlo todo si querían, porque no era difícil conseguirlo.

Alice escondió disimuladamente el retrato de su hermano mientras Renesmee estaba concentrada viendo la película y se felicitó mentalmente cuando unos minutos después Bella llamó para avisar que ya estaba llegando y Nessie perdió total concentración del filme.

Bella llegó veinte minutos después, contenta por el inminente éxito de su último evento antes de Navidad. Relató brevemente que las cosas estaban saliendo tal como esperaba y que ella misma iría a supervisar que ese día todo saliera perfecto, provocando que Alice se ahogara con el café que estaba bebiendo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntaron en sincronización Bella y Jasper, Alice soltó una risita por eso.

—Sí, sí, estoy perfecta —respiró hondamente y bebió otro sorbo de su café para tranquilizarse— Y Bella, ¿incluso en estas fechas supervisas tus eventos?.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Bella pretendiendo sonar ofendida y luego rió— Ya sabes que siempre superviso, ¿por qué debería de ser diferente esta vez?.

—Claro, no debería ser diferente —dijo Alice pensativa.

Ya más tarde cuando Bella y Nessie se fueron a su casa Jasper logró abordar a su novia y sonsacarle la información que le había ocultado. Y comprendió perfectamente su actitud. Eso los iba a meter en un grave problema… Se supone que ellos no debían verse hasta la fiesta de su compromiso, muy lejos de Chicago. Pero también entendió que iba a ser inevitable, de todas formas.

.

Observó su reflejo en el enorme espejo que tenía a un lado de su también enorme armario. El vestido era de un color gris brillante amarrado tras el cuello y con un escote en V muy generoso. El corte le realzaba los pechos y eso, en conjunto con la caída hacía que pareciera alta y de largas piernas, aunque éstas no se vieran. Llevaba la espalda totalmente descubierta, exceptuando por lo que tapaban algunos mechones de su cabello.

Aunque ella tenía bastantes vestidos para sus eventos, Alice había insistido en que llevara uno de sus modelos más bonitos, para que las mujeres le preguntaran por él y ella la recomendara. Una verdadera tontería, porque todo el mundo sabía que los mejores vestidos de toda la tierra eran, sin duda alguna, los que diseñaba Alice Cullen, futura Hale.

—Te ves muy bonita, mamá —la alabó Renesmee desde la entrada de su habitación, ella sonrió y le indicó que se acercara.

—Pues tú eres mucho más bonita —dijo Bella, acomodándole el cuello del abrigo— ¿Estás lista para irnos?.

—Síp —asintió.

—Bien, ¿no te molesta quedarte con Alice y Jasper, cierto? —Nessie negó y Bella sonrió para sus adentros. Claro que no iba a molestarle. Alice había planeado toda una noche para entretenerla y una habitación para cuando se durmiera. Por supuesto, ella no se iba a quedar toda la noche en la velada. Se aseguraba de que los invitados estuviesen bien instalados y cómodos en su fiesta y luego se iba a su casa, pero aún así la hora de salida dependía de cuanto se extendiera el cóctel previo a la cena.

Tomó su abrigo negro y se lo puso antes de salir del departamento y cerrar con llave. Normalmente, cuando iba para alguno de sus eventos salía muchísimo más temprano, pero Alice había prometido pasar a buscar a Nessie a las ocho en punto. Y allí estaba, embutida en su abrigo de marca de color morado.

Tomó la mochila de Nessie y su mano.

—Espero que sea una muy buena noche —dijo Alice alegremente.

—Eso espero yo también —sonrió Bella— Pero ya sabes que mis fiestas son las mejores de todo Chicago y hasta, me atrevería a presumir, de todo Estados Unidos.

—Vaya que eres presumida —se rió Alice.

—Adiós, cariño, te pasaré a buscar mañana, como acordamos con Alice, ¿de acuerdo? —la niña asintió y recibió gustosa un beso en la frente de parte de su madre.

Se despidió con la mano de ambas y luego se subió a su auto para dirigirse al salón de eventos Swan. Era un sitio que el mismo Emmett había diseñado para los propósitos de Bella, desde que sus eventos habían cobrado más fama de la realmente necesaria. Había tenido tanto éxito en su empresa que se compró un sitio más grande y le pidió a su hermano que le diseñara el lugar ideal para que todas las fiestas posibles fuesen celebradas ahí. Era llamada la mansión Swan.

Era un edificio de tres pisos, hecho de piedra y de vidrios. Tenía un amplio jardín con dos piletas situadas estratégicamente para darle una mayor impresión estética, que estaba dispuesto para fiestas en el exterior y tenía un montón de salas muy amplias que era habilitadas dependiendo de la ocasión y de quien contratara a la organizadora, o sea, Bella.

Bella dirigió su auto al estacionamiento que estaba tras el edificio y entró como siempre por la puerta trasera, que era en realidad la entrada principal a la oficina. Tenía un hall con cómodos sillones para la espera, un minibar y una oficina cerrada, pero de vidrio, que era la suya. Sólo ella y sus empleados entraban por ahí el día propio de la fiesta, porque los invitados y anfitriones de fiesta entraban por la entrada principal delantera, ya que contrataba a gente para que se encargara de los autos y llevarlos al estacionamiento.

El lugar de atención al cliente estaba ubicado de tal manera que Bella tenía entrada a la parte del servicio y de los salones. Y esta vez, el salón principal y los balcones eran el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo.

Bella dejó su abrigo y su bolso en la oficina y salió al salón principal, donde los garzones estaban dándole un último toque navideño. Sonrió muy pagada de sí misma y en cuestión de segundos, recibió al director del hospital y a su esposa, quienes eran los anfitriones de la fiesta.

El sitio no tardó en llenarse de los murmullos de las conversaciones de los invitados que iban llenando cada vez más el salón. La gente se veía satisfecha por el momento en el lobby. El comedor era único y se encontraba subiendo las escaleras de mármol que estaban justo en el centro. Y también tenía una amplia pista de baile. Los más jóvenes a veces se dedicaban a subir y bajar constantemente. Del comedor al salón principal y viceversa. Pero esta vez la gente no era tan joven.

Bella se metió en la cocina e inspeccionó una vez más el comedor. Caminando tranquilamente, se dedicaba a saludar a un que otro doctor que la reconocía y la mantenían en una breve conversación hasta que ella considerara prudente abandonarla sin parecer descortés y seguir recorriendo todo.

Regresó a la entrada donde el director aún seguía recibiendo a algunos pocos invitados.

—Sus invitados parecen satisfechos con su elección, doctor Reynold —se anunció Bella, delicadamente. El hombre mayor le sonrió de regreso.

—Lo sé muy bien, todo gracias a usted —Bella sonrió cordialmente ante el halago, pero no dijo nada— ¡Ah, pero qué bien! —exclamó de pronto mirando tras ella, donde estaba la entrada— Mire, déjeme presentarle a un joven doctor muy talentoso que se acaba de integrar a nuestro hospital. ¡Edward!.

Bella se paralizó, mientras los sonidos de la música y los murmullos parecían desvanecerse. Respiró hondo tratando de tranquilizar sus pulsaciones. _Vamos, Bella. Existen más Edward's en el mundo, _se reprendió mentalmente. Y se giró.

No podía ser cierto. Esto no podía estar pasándole a ella.

—Edward, te presento a la creadora de los mejores eventos de todo Chicago, Isabella Swan.

Bella lo miró y él le devolvió una intensa mirada, conteniendo una mueca. También la reconoció de inmediato. La atravesó con sus ojos verdes, haciéndola sentir extraña. Si cuando joven, Edward había sido un chico muy apuesto, los diez años que habían pasado, no lo habían hecho en vano sobre él. Seguía teniendo el mismo cabello cobrizo desordenado que a ella tanto le gustaba y la firmeza de sus facciones tan varoniles, pero los años habían acentuado y mejorado un cuerpo de escuálido adolescente, para transformarlo en el de un verdadero hombre, fuerte y varonil.

—Bella, él es Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Diana: **¡Uh! Por fin ha hecho aparición nuestro amado Edward. Aunque en un principio, cuando comencé a escribir mi idea era hacerlos esperar más, pero esto le da más emoción a la historia. Como verán, es algo que los toma por desprevenidos, así que veamos como se las arregla Bella en el siguiente capítulo. Por supuesto, yo ya lo sé.

Espero que les haya gustado y perdonen si me salté algún error, porque estoy subiéndolo para cumplir con ustedes, porque ahora mismo voy saliendo y estoy apurada, así que eso.

Se me había olvidado decirles que voy a actualizar sí o sí los sábados. Supongo que pueden esperar una semana, hay varios fics muy entretenidos para leer por ahí, e incluso en fictionpress también hay historias muy buenas, personalmente les recomiendo 'Polos Opuestos' de xSmile.

Muchas gracias a: luuli_s, Roxa Cullen Malfoy, Miranda Kliese, viszed y danibellacs por dejar reviews, ya saben que son el alimento de los autores.

Y recuerden, dejar reviews es bueno para la salud.

¡Cariños!


	4. Frente a frente

DISCLAIMER: Lo de siempre, doña Meyer creó a los personajes y yo los utilizo para entretenerme con ellos (y entretenerles a ustedes).

**Aclaración:** Algo que se me había olvidado decir, por si aún no se han dado cuenta. La letra en _cursiva_ dentro de la historia indica que son recuerdos de lo que pasó, ya sea, diez años atrás como lo que pasó durante esos años.

_Un nuevo capítulo para las que estaban esperando la reacción post-reencuentro._

_¡Espero que les guste!_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

"**Frente a frente"**

**.**

—Él es Edward Cullen.

Ambos se miraron, reconociéndose. Recordando.

—Mucho gusto, señorita Swan —respondió con voz aterciopelada, más gruesa de lo que tenía en sus memorias de muchos años atrás. Le ofreció la mano por mera cordialidad y esbozó una extraña sonrisa, que sabía que ocultaba toda la rabia contenida por los años.

—Es un gusto también, señor Cullen —dijo Bella sosteniendo su mano firmemente , aunque quería salir corriendo de ahí en ese mismo instante. Se soltaron rápidamente, porque ambos sintieron un extraño cosquilleo en sus manos, un cosquilleo que no habían sentido en demasiado tiempo.

Bella se apretó las manos, incómoda. ¿Cómo no estarlo si ella se había escapado de su lado hace diez años y él probablemente la odiaba?. Sabía de primera fuente que él la había buscado, que le guardó rencor y que la daba por muerta en su vida. Y ahora, estaban frente a frente.

—¡Pero qué serios!.

—Señor Reynold —dijo Bella, dirigiéndose a él— Si me permite iré a ver si la comida está lista para ser servida.

—Oh, tus ocupaciones, claro, claro. Ve, tranquila, hija —la despachó amablemente, mientras apretaba el tenso hombro de Edward para guiarlo a otro lado— Estás muy tenso, Edward.

Bella sintió su poderosa mirada todo el camino rumbo a la cocina. Aún así supo mantenerse imperturbable en todo momento. Sigilosa, como estaba acostumbrada a hacer en sus misiones, se dirigió a la entrada sin que el director ni Edward se percataran de que estaba revoloteando nuevamente por el salón. Se aseguró que todos los invitados en la lista ya hubiesen llegado y le dijo al animador que podía anunciar que se podían sentar.

Ella sabía que una vez anunciada la cena podría irse a descansar, aunque dudaba mucho que esa noche pudiera hacerlo, suspiró. Se paró en una esquina del salón habilitado como comedor y luego de echar una última vista, se giró sobre sus talones para irse a casa. Esta vez podría huir de la inminente explosión de furia que probablemente tendría Edward al haber encontrado al fin su paradero.

Mientras conducía de regreso a casa pensó en que debió de ser más precavida. Sabía que no iba a poder evitar encontrarse con él en algún momento, porque ella había regresado a Estados Unidos. Pero debió haber previsto el momento, mantenerse informada de alguna manera. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se hubiesen encontrado por la calle mientras ella llevaba de la mano a su hija?. Hubiese sido desastroso.

—Realmente desastroso —murmuró contra la almohada de su cama. De pronto un foco se prendió en su mente.

Oh, Alice lo iba a pagar muy caro.

.

Aún tenía en su mente el rostro pálido, ahora adulto, de Bella. Llegó a sentirse, incluso, menor que ella por un instante, cuando sabía perfectamente que eso era al revés. Pero se notaba que la Bella dulce que había conocido, había madurado abruptamente. Y no sólo mentalmente, sino que físicamente también. El vestido dejaba muy claro que bajo él había una figura esbelta y muy bien trabajada, porque se notaba que Bella había estado haciendo ejercicio y eso era extraño, porque ella no solía hacerlo en sus quince años. Estaba endemoniadamente hermosa. Sin embargo, su hermosura no impedía que negros pensamientos se colaran en su mente, y su cambio no hacía más que recordárselo. ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Por qué nunca lo buscó como él a ella? ¿Por qué fue necesario desaparecer por completo de sus vidas… como si no hubiese existido?. Tenía tantos por qué en su cabeza que creía que pronto iba a estallar…

De todas formas, ¿qué le importaba ya?. Habían pasado diez años.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió Reynold. Edward movió la cabeza, distraído.

—Sí, sí. ¿Decía?.

—Decía que creí haber entendido que tenías una prometida, ¿por qué no vino contigo hoy? —preguntó Reynold, llevando su copa a los labios mientras esperaba por una respuesta.

—Ah —comprendió Edward por fin. Era mejor centrarse en temas más agradables, como su prometida por ejemplo— Ella tenía otros compromisos familiares hoy y me pidió que la excusara por no poder estar presente.

—¡Bah, que no se preocupe! —se rió despreocupadamente el director— Esto es una fiesta, no una cita de trabajo… me dijiste que es modelo ¿no?.

Edward asintió, extrañado de la soltura con la que se manejaba el director del hospital fuera del mismo. Era muy diferente, porque en el hospital podría llegar a ser alguien realmente temible y extremadamente respetado. Tal vez era por lo mismo. Por lo capaz que era separar el trabajo de su vida personal, y mantenerse constantemente feliz y atento.

Solo se quedó a la cena, excusándose de no tener pareja para no quedarse al baile también. El director lo dejó ir, respetando su "fidelidad" a su prometida, queriendo reservarle los derechos de baile solo a ella. Él le siguió el juego, porque sabía que en otra oportunidad si se habría quedado a disfrutar de todo el baile, pero después del tenso reencuentro no tenía ganas de nada más que de dormir y olvidarse de que había vuelto a ver a Isabella Swan. O creer que solo había sido un mal sueño.

.

Alice Cullen nunca había visto tan furiosa a su mejor amiga. Bella había llegado resoplando y discutiendo con ella en todo momento. Por suerte, Jasper había tenido el buen tino o presentimiento, como sea, de haberse llevado a Nessie unos minutos antes de que Bella llegara, porque ambos presentían que la madre de la niña se iba a molestar muchísimo.

—¡Tú lo sabías todo! —se decidió por decir al fin Bella, señalándola acusadora con el dedo índice, después de haberse dado un par de vueltas resoplando en la sala, tratando de controlar su ira— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Podría haberme preparado para algo así!

Alice intentó ocultar la diversión que le causaba la alteración de Bella.

—¿De qué te ríes? —espetó bruscamente.

—De que es la primera vez que te veo descontrolarte de esta manera en años —dijo sinceramente— y que no tengo ni idea de lo que me estás diciendo —agregó, mintiendo esta vez.

—Pues de que tu hermano era el nuevo doctor del hospital de Chicago y que iba a asistir a la fiesta —soltó el aire contenido, provocando más diversión en su pequeña amiga.

—Ah, eso —dijo ella tranquilamente— pues… yo traté de convencerte de no ir, pero no me escuchaste. No es mi culpa que no quieras verlo…

—Alice —Bella respiró, logrando al fin el pleno control de sus emociones y hablo seria y pausadamente— No es que no quiera verlo. Es que _no_ puedo verlo. No después de que yo huí de ahí. Él me odia y si no fuera porque de verdad es un hombre recatado podría haberme montado una escena ahí mismo. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso implica?.

Alice frunció el ceño intentando comprender lo que Bella intentaba decirle. ¿Acaso de verdad ya no tenía ningún sentimiento por su hermano?.

—¿Te das cuenta en las especulaciones que podría hacer la gente y que esa información podría llegarle a nuestro enemigos? —Bella hablaba de trabajo, comprendió finalmente. Siempre le preocupaba eso más que nada— ¿Y si nos hubiéramos topado cuando yo paseaba con Nessie? ¿Sabes lo grave que es eso? Por la seguridad de mi hija yo… —Bella se calló, estaba hablando demás y Alice percibió el cambio de enojo a desesperación y luego, nada.

—¿Todo esto es por la seguridad de Nessie?.

—Por eso son nuestras fachadas, para proteger la integridad de nuestras familias y por parecer lo más normales posible, Alice —dijo Bella mirándola significativamente— Tú sabes perfectamente qué es lo que hacemos y yo sé perfectamente qué trabajo te ofreció Aro, el cual creo que tu prometido desconoce, si no me equivoco.

Alice abrió la boca sorprendida. Bella sonrió ante eso.

—Cuando Jasper me dijo que te había propuesto… —Bella caminó hacia la ventana y miró hacia abajo— Hice un comentario que me comprobó enseguida que él no sabía nada de eso… ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho? —volvió a su posición original.

—¿Por qué cambias de tema? —inquirió a su vez, Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No tiene importancia.

—Sí tiene importancia, ¡hablábamos de mi hermano!.

Bella iba a replicar, sin embargo cerró la boca abruptamente cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y los apresurados pasos de su hija, antes de que su visión fuese tapada por una mata de rizos cobrizos. Abrazó a su hija y aspiró el aroma de su cabello.

—Hola, mamá —saludó la voz chillona de su hija.

—Hola, hija —respondió a su vez, sonriendo levemente, mucho más calmada con ella entre sus brazos. Siempre parecía apaciguar todo malestar.

Jasper sonrió tras ellas y avanzó con un par de bolsas en las manos hasta llegar a Alice y saludarla con un beso, notando su tensión enseguida. Se imaginó que había interrumpido justo en un momento importante de la conversación y tomó su propia decisión al respecto.

—¿Bella, ya desayunaste? —Bella negó sorprendida. Y arqueó una ceja, porque Jasper sabía perfectamente que ella no acostumbraba a desayunar sin su hija— ¿Nessie, porqué no me acompañas a preparar un rico desayuno para tu tía Alice, tu mamá y nosotros dos?.

Renesmee se olvidó inmediatamente de su reencuentro con su madre y siguió a Jasper a la cocina. Ambas mujeres entendieron la maniobra del hombre y sonrieron a su pesar.

—¿Podemos continuar esta discusión después? —consultó Bella, suavemente. Tampoco quería lograr una gran discordia.

—¿Sabes que Edward va a preguntarme, cierto?

—Y tú sabes que no puedes romper tu propia coartada de no verme hace diez años.

—Bella, nadie va a creerlo —dijo Alice, negando con la cabeza. Llevaba varios años diciéndole que nadie iba a creerle que cuando fuera el reencuentro del grupo, ellas también se reencontraban por primera vez. Porque no era lógico, en realidad era un reencuentro solo entre los Swan y Edward.

—Es un plan —insistió Bella— Los planes no son rompibles en la compañía. Y sólo lo podemos revelar a los integrantes Vulturi, _Tinkerbell_.

Alice frunció el ceño ante su apodo. Bella siempre utilizaba los seudónimos para callar al que sea, incluso a ella, que era su mejor amiga. Además, a nadie le gustaba su seudónimo.

—Vale, está bien. No hablemos más del tema —replicó molesta Alice— Solo espero que sepas lo que haces. Yo me ocuparé de lo mío —refiriéndose a su propio trabajo secreto.

La duendecillo se perdió por el pasillo y Bella salió al balcón, seguida de un caminar tranquilo que reconoció enseguida.

—¿Y Nessie?.

—La dejé preparando tostadas —respondió Jasper.

—¿Cuánto escuchaste? —se volteó para encararlo y apoyó la espalda en el barandal.

—Lo suficiente —seguía con la misma expresión imperturbable de siempre. Bella sabía controlar sus emociones y esconderlas, pero Jasper era capaz de mantenerse así siempre, sin necesidad de esforzarse demasiado, excepto si el tema lo afectara demasiado, como Alice— ¿Qué me oculta Alice?.

—Eso es algo que te tiene que decir ella, dale tiempo —pidió Bella.

Sabía perfectamente que para su amiga no sería nada fácil que llevaba un tiempo trabajando secretamente para Aro también. Ella misma había pedido tiempo para contarle a alguien sobre su propio trabajo, pero nunca había estado lista para revelar nada de ello. Había cosas que no podía contarle a nadie. No había nadie tan metido en el asunto más que ella. Y su principal característica era la desconfianza en la gente.

.

Las fiestas pasaron como siempre en la organización Vulturi. Aro regresó a Italia con su familia, sin olvidar de dejar las indicaciones respectivas antes de irse. Jacob y Leah se fueron con Sue a un lugar más tranquilo, por la reciente pérdida. Embry y Quil lo celebraron a su manera en un local de strippers. Sam y Emily se acoplaron a los planes de los Clearwater, porque Emily y Leah eran primas muy cercanas. Alice y Jasper se fueron ese mismo día a Seattle para pasar las fechas con la familia Cullen. Y Bella y Renesmee pasaron las fiestas con Emmett y Rosalie en una villa privada también diseñada por el hombre de la familia.

Bella terminó por creer que su encuentro con Edward de verdad había sido un sueño y esperaba que Alice no tuviera problemas con Jasper porque ahora él tenía una ligera impresión al respecto y la instigaba a que le contara algo. A pesar de todo estaba demasiado tranquila.

Así terminaron las vacaciones y nuevamente se encontraba en su oficina, verificando valores de las últimas fiestas celebradas.

—Es buen negocio —dijo una voz aterciopelada sobresaltándola. Bella dejó los papeles y se irguió en su silla, alzando una ceja escéptica.

—Buenos días —saludó— Hace diez años tocabas la puerta antes de entrar a un sitio.

—Hace diez años yo tenía diecisiete y era un adolescente ingenuo —respondió él a su vez.

—Así que solo los adolescentes ingenuos tienen modales —replicó Bella.

—No —Edward tensó la mandíbula.

—Puedes sentarte —indicó Bella el asiento frente a ella.

—No, gracias.

—Entonces yo me paro —dijo Bella, haciendo lo dicho.

Sus miradas se enfrentaron, examinándose nuevamente.

Bella no entendía por qué había ido a buscarla. Si fuese una situación normal, ella tendría que haber hecho lo que estaba haciendo Edward en esos momentos. Pero en su vida lo que menos existían eran situaciones normales.

A su vez, él tampoco entendía qué hacía parado como un tonto frente a la mujer que más daño le había hecho en su vida. Esa mujer que odiaba tanto, por todo el dolor causado no sólo en él, sino también en toda su familia. Sus padres, su hermana y, para qué negarlo, él mismo. Por suerte, ella era un tema superado. O esa había creído hasta que la volvió a ver, así que eso era lo que hacía. Superarla.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Edward? —preguntó Bella tratando de comprender la extraña actitud de su ex amor.

—Vengo a cerrar un capítulo de mi vida —respondió él. Bella permaneció impasible.

Era una declaración fuerte. Y si ella no se hubiese preparado tanto tiempo para esperar algo así, probablemente ya se habría derrumbado, pero no por nada había trabajado en el control de sus emociones. Porque ella sabía perfectamente que ella jamás podría cerrar ese capítulo de su vida, porque tenía el fruto de él recordándoselo constantemente. A veces se sentía culpable de mantener a padre e hija alejados. Pero para ninguno era seguro conocer la existencia del otro. Al menos no aún.

—Entonces, ciérralo —dijo ella sabiendo lo que implicaba eso. Estaba dejándolo alejarse de la oportunidad de conocer a su hija. Si pudiesen llevar una relación cordial ella podría intentar presentarlos. Pero con una relación hostil eso sería imposible.

—Necesito saber por qué… ¿por qué te fuiste así sin más, dejando una carta tan… insípida después de todo? —Aún estaba dolido. Esa carta hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Desilusionarlo, porque era la única forma que no la siguiera ni la buscara.

_«Edward, sabes que agradeceré eternamente cada una de las cosas que has hecho por mí. Siento tanto que las cosas tengan que ser así, pero lo nuestro no puede continuar más. No me busques, porque no vas a encontrarme. Será como si no hubiese existido._

_Espero de verdad que puedas ser muy feliz._

_Hasta siempre, Bella. »_

_Arrugó el papel en sus manos. Y pateó el banco del piano frente a él. Su hermana lo miró con preocupación._

_¿Qué decía esa nota que lo ponía así?_

—_Bella se ha ido._

—¿Por qué causarle daño a tu mejor amiga, a mis padres que te querían tanto?

_¿Qué? ¡No, Bella no pudo haberse ido así como así!. Alice gritaba y lloraba desconsolada._

—Además, solo tenías quince años… ¿cómo…?

—Muchas preguntas, Edward, para tan poca respuesta —dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros, sabiendo que lo que diría podría desatar la Tercera Guerra Mundial con el hombre frente a ella— Aro era muy buen amigo de mi padre y se aseguró de llevarme a un mejor lugar, buenos estudios y buena vida para mí. No se lo podía negar. No _me_ lo podía negar a mí misma.

A Edward se le desencajó el rostro de la rabia. ¿Cómo la dulce Bella que él había conocido podría haberse convertido en una mujer tan frívola?. La Bella de quince años tenía sueños de ser una escritora, no una prestigiosa organizadora de eventos. La Bella de quince años había dicho amarlo.

Esa mujer frente a él no era la misma persona que él había conocido.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, después de todo lo que pasamos, Bella?.

—Por favor —se rió Bella— Sólo teníamos quince y diecisiete años, Edward. Tú mismo lo has dicho éramos un par de adolescentes ingenuos. Ahora somos adultos y cada uno tiene su propia vida, ¿ves?.

—Has cambiado mucho —dijo dolido Edward, alejándose de ella.

—Por supuesto que he cambiado. Han pasado diez años.

—No, Bella, no… Isabella —Edward se enredó en sus propias palabras, confundiendo por un momento a la mujer— Tú no eres Bella. Eres una farsante.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —Bella se frustró. Ahora sí que no comprendía lo que trataba de decirle el hombre de mirada verdosa— No soy una farsante. Soy yo. Bella Swan.

—No, Bella Swan era una chica dulce, con otros sueños e ideales —dijo Edward con resentimiento— No sé que has hecho con ella.

Bella alzó la barbilla desafiante.

—La has matado. Bella Swan está muerta.

Y se fue.

_«Bella Swan está muerta»_

:

* * *

**Diana:** ¡Chan! Bueno, la verdad es que no sé que decir sin hablar demás, jaja. Cada vez se pone más intrigante, porque nadie sabe lo que ha pasado Bella y eso no se sabrá hasta el final (aún tengo que pulir un par de detalles sobre la historia de Bella, si alguien quiere dar ideas serán bienvenidas xD). En cuanto a Edward, es bastante notorio que está dolido, pero ya verán que pronto no sólo estará dolido xD. Por ahora no tengo ni idea de cuánto durará la historia, pero ya van más de 15 capítulos.

Cambiando de tema, en mi profile puse el resumen de tres fics que se están fraguando en mi mente, si pueden se pasan por ahí y me mandan un PM de cuál les agradaría leer más. A ver si caigo por aquí con otra historia también ;).

Una vez más gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.

Dejar un review hace bien para el alma :).

¡Besos de Edward para todas!

* * *

_En el próximo capítulo: _

_Edward había dejado las cosas claras, así que Bella optó por seguir muerta para él. Por fin se aclara el asunto de Alice con Jasper. Aro tiene una nueva misión para ellos y eso incluye la fiesta de compromiso de Alice y Jasper,... se viene el reencuentro de los Cullen y Bella, y una nueva misión que alterará el cursos de sus vidas._


	5. Fiesta de compromiso, parte I

DISCLAIMER: Como siempre, los personajes le pertenecen a doña Meyer, la trama es mía.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

"**Fiesta de compromiso"**

**Parte I: Plan de acción.**

* * *

—_¿Edward qué haces? —preguntó horrorizada Alice, al ver como el humo subía entre los árboles— ¡Estás quemando las cosas de Bella!._

—_Sí._

—_¡No puedes hacerlo! —chilló Alice, con lágrimas en los ojos._

—_¡Sí, puedo, Alice! —gritó Edward fuera de sí, logrando asustar a la adolescente— ¡Bella Swan está muerta para mí! ¡Muerta!._

_._

La pequeña mujer de cabellos negros dejó la taza sobre el platillo nuevamente. Lo que Aro le estaba pidiendo era realmente inconcebible para ella, pero sabía que a partir de ahora no podía llegar y vivir su vida como le plazca.

Bella, Emmett, Rose y Jasper también estaban presentes en la reunión.

Finalmente, Alice le contó su secreto a Jasper y una vez descubierta, Aro presentó oficialmente a la nueva integrante Vulturi. Su prometido no había reaccionado tanto porque era parte de inteligencia, no de los agentes en sí, los de inteligencia se encargaban de cosas que no requerían mucho contacto con los 'malos', por lo tanto, no corría demasiado peligro. Tanto Bella y Jasper se hubieran desquiciado si un cuerpo tan menudo como el de Alice se veía sometido a la fuerza bruta que ellos soportaban misión a misión (aunque no siempre eran sometidos a la fuerza bruta, siempre había que estar preparados).

Alice era la creadora de los trajes que los protegía durante batalla y su cabeza, capaz de predecir los movimientos que haría el enemigo, la hacían de una muy buena colaboradora en el área de inteligencia. La investigación de los casos era suya totalmente. Sobre todo en el caso que llevaban trabajando por años, paralelamente con otros más pequeños, por supuesto.

—Aro, lo que me nos estás pidiendo es muy arriesgado para nuestras familias —dijo Jasper, tomando la mano de Alice por encima de la mesa, sin ocultar que eso les concernía a los dos. Ella asintió.

—¿Por qué involucrar a gente indefensa en esto? —preguntó Bella contrariada. Nunca habían tenido que mezclar las familias con los casos, no entendía cuál era el punto ahora.

—Como les he dicho. Emily y Sam han estado siguiendo a éstos tipos y por lo que han encontrado, parecen tener mucha relación con el contrabando de Cayo —dijo Aro. Todos notaron la tensión de su jefe cuando mencionó al hombre que estaban investigando. Bella frunció el ceño.

—Cayo siempre se sale con las suyas, ¿por qué no piensas que Peter y Charlotte podrían ser solo una trampa?

Peter era abogado del mismo buffet que Jasper y Charlotte era dueña de una pequeña empresa que era benefactora del buffet. Eran pareja. Se podría decir que eran muy buenos socios y si bien Jasper pensaba invitarlos al matrimonio, no pensaba hacerlo en su fiesta de compromiso, porque querían que eso fuese más privado y familiar. Pero con eso, ahora tenía que ampliar la pequeña celebración a una gran fiesta de compromiso, porque no podía solo invitarlos a ellos.

—Además será en terreno conocido. Hemos hecho muchas fiestas para recopilar información —dijo Aro.

—Sí, pero esta no es cualquier fiesta. Es nuestra fiesta de compromiso. Es algo real —dijo Alice. Estaba preocupada por la intromisión en sus familias si algo de la recopilación fallaba. Sus padres y su hermano eran totalmente ajenos a lo que hacían y también eran muy perspicaces, todo podía convertirse en un auténtico lío. Sobre todo porque tendría que aparentar que recién venía viendo a Bella después de mucho tiempo, cuando en realidad solo dejó de verla dos años.

—Yo sé que es importante para ti —dijo Aro— Pero también sabes que mientras antes tengamos esto en nuestras manos, será más rápido su fin.

Todos tenían muy claro que esa misión estaba siendo realmente dificultosa y peligrosa. Mientras más tiempo pasaba, más temían por sus vidas y las de sus seres queridos. Estaban intentando desbancar a una peligrosísima mafia.

Alice y Jasper se miraron. Todos supieron que mantenían una silenciosa conversación mediante esa simple mirada. La conexión entre ellos era tan amplia que no había necesidad de palabras.

Finalmente, Alice apartó la mirada de su prometido y soltó un sonoro suspiro que todos interpretaron de la misma forma. Ellos habían aceptado.

—Hay que empezar a hacer algunos cambios de planes y… comenzar a enviar las invitaciones —dijo Alice dando por zanjado el quid de la cuestión.

.

Alice se había dedicado a hacer sus propias investigaciones para llevar a cabo su propia fiesta de compromiso. Había consultado con Jasper antes de proceder a hacer eso y él la alabó por su inteligencia. Solo esperaba que su hermano no fuera tan perspicaz como solía serlo y se tragara su pequeña mentira.

Para poder cubrir el hecho de que sólo querían invitar a Charlote y Peter a la fiesta, Alice también había incluido a muchos conocidos de ella de su propio trabajo y también gente reconocida del medio que estuviese en contacto con ella. Por supuesto, no podía invitar a Embry, Quil, Jacob o Leah, porque aunque se contactaran públicamente en una que otra fiesta, no tenían ningún contacto más. En cambio, sí podía invitar a Rosalie porque era modelo, una de las que usaba sus creaciones, y su esposo.

Ahora tenía que empezar su mentira frente a Edward.

Sabía que su hermano estaba en Chicago porque él mismo se lo había informado y se mantenían en contacto, a pesar de que él estaba la mayoría del tiempo ocupado. Así que él no tendría motivo de desconfiar de su visita. Aunque tal vez sería demasiado raro que justo llegase a visitarle cuando tenía hora de almuerzo.

Lo pilló saliendo de su despacho.

—¡Edward! —chilló emocionada. Y corrió hacia él. Su entusiasmo era natural así que no podía disimularlo, aunque era por una razón diferente a la que le daría entender a Edward.

—¡Alice! —exclamó el hombre de ojos verdes, sorprendido, recibiéndola en sus brazos— ¿Qué haces por aquí?.

—¡No sabes a quién me encontré hace unos días!

Edward alzó una ceja, notoriamente interesado. ¿Sería que Alice también se habría encontrado con la traidora de Bella?. No podía creer que estuviese tan emocionada por eso.

—Con Rose, Rosalie Hale —dijo contenta. Edward sonrió con pesadumbre, su hermana notó su actitud y lo comprendió— Aunque ahora es Swan, como ya sabes.

Emmett Swan, el hermano de su ex novia, la fugitiva que se había encontrado hace unos días, se había casado con la gemela de Jasper, Rosalie. Ambos habían desaparecido junto con Bella, con la diferencia de que Rose se mantenía en contacto con su hermano y les mandaba saludos. No sabían nada más de ellos más que la información que les brindaba alguna revista de moda sobre la famosa y deslumbrante modelo.

—Así que también ellos están en Chicago —murmuró Edward pensativo e ignorando la mirada curiosa que le lanzó Alice.

—¿También? ¿A qué te refieres? —se estaba haciendo la tonta, porque sabía adónde iba a llegar esa conversación. Ella ya sabía que reacción había causado su reencuentro en Bella, pero no en Edward, porque él jamás le diría que había vuelto a ver a una persona que consideraba muerta hace años.

—No, nada.

—Ah —dijo Alice y retomó su emoción con rapidez— Como te decía… Rose estaba con Emmett y les pregunté sobre Bella, y me dijo que ella también estaba Chicago, ¿puedes creerlo?. ¡Podremos volver a verlos!

Su hermana estaba dando saltitos tan emocionados que no quiso desilusionarla con lo que él sabía de Bella. Ella estaba demasiado cambiada, y probablemente a Alice también le sentaría mal saber que ahora era totalmente diferente.

—Me gustaría invitarlos a mi fiesta de compromiso con Jasper, Rose es su hermana… ¿Crees que iría Bella si la encuentro? Sería tan emocionante…

Edward perdió el hilo de la conversación. Y se puso a divagar en sus propios recuerdos. Contrastando a la Bella adolescente de la que se había enamorado con la mujer adulta tan frívola en la que se había convertido.

—Pero no tengo un lugar donde celebrarlo —suspiró Alice aparentemente entristecida.

Sabía que su hermano no había escuchado más que el principio y el final de su entusiasmada charla. Desde que Bella de había "ido" de sus vidas solía hacerlo a menudo, y ya se había acostumbrado tanto, que ahora sabía cuál era el momento adecuado para que Edward le siguiera la corriente.

Y supo que había acertado cuando vio que a Edward se le alumbraba ligeramente el semblante.

—Es tu día de suerte… creo que te gustará saber que conozco a alguien que podrá ayudarte —dijo Edward y la empujó por el pasillo en dirección al despacho del director del hospital, para poder salir unos segundos con su hermana.

"La dejaré en un sitio y vuelvo", habían sido sus palabras textuales.

.

Ángela, una muchacha de cabello negro, piel pálida y ojos cafés, miraba con curiosidad la actitud de su jefa. Bella la había contratado por ser una chica simpática y amable que mantenía una distancia prudencial de ella y era una excelente asistente para alguien como ella, que solía estar fuera bastante tiempo, a causa de sus misiones. Lo mejor de ella, era su silencio.

Sin embargo en esos momentos, su inquietud mataba de curiosidad a la pobre muchacha que cada vez se tentaba más a preguntarle si le ocurría algo.

Hace pocos minutos había recibido una llamada y ahora no dejaba de dar vueltas en su oficina de vidrios transparentes.

Finalmente, decidió entrar.

—Disculpe, señorita Bella, ¿le ocurre algo? —preguntó con timidez. Bella se giró sobresaltada

—Oh, Angela —dijo con voz aliviada— No, no ocurre nada. Tráeme un café, por favor.

La morena asintió y se alejó a pasos apresurados a la cocina.

Notó que su asistente se había puesto nerviosa con su propia actitud. ¿Y por qué tenía que estar ella tan nerviosa? No tenía razones para hacerlo, porque con Edward habían dejado las cosas claras. Bueno, al menos el la daba por muerta y ahora mágicamente la revivía para volver a presentarle a su hermana. Para ser el primero en presenciar el reencuentro. Un reencuentro fingido, claro. No entendía como se le había ocurrido algo así a Alice, pero para su pesar, era una idea brillante, sobre todo después de que Edward y ella ya se hubiesen visto alguna vez en un evento organizado por ella.

Su mirada estaba posada en la dirección por donde había desaparecido Angela, y aunque tenía la ligera esperanza de que ella regresara con su café antes de que llegaran sus nuevos clientes, no fue así.

Edward entró sin tocar a la oficina, dejando a una curiosa Alice, o eso él creía. Bella alzó una ceja escéptica. Eso sí que no era actuado.

—Vaya —dijo con la voz llena de incredulidad— ¿Qué lo trae por aquí, señor Cullen? —preguntó educadamente, aunque en su interior tenía ganas de arañar ese bonito rostro. ¿Bonito? Bueno, era cierto... Sacudió la cabeza molesta consigo misma, debía de dejar pensar idioteces.

—Sólo le haré un favor a mi hermana, porque yo sí la quiero —la expresión de su rostro era dura y Bella tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar alguna estupidez que echara por los suelos toda su actuación. Ella sí quería a Alice. ¡Por algo era la madrina de Nessie!. Pero no le iba a decir eso jamás.

Edward salió para hablar brevemente con Alice y luego entró con ella. Aunque con los vidrios se podía ver perfectamente todo. Los tres lo sabían.

—¡Bella! —gimió Alice, entre una mezcla de felicidad y un leve sarcasmo que su hermano no interpretó. La morena estuvo a punto de romper su careta, para su suerte, Alice la estrechó en sus diminutos brazos antes de que se formara una mueca de diversión en su rostro por la tontería que estaban haciendo.

—Alice, yo… —Bella ocultó su rostro en el cabello de su amiga e intentó imaginarse que de verdad no veía a su amiga hace diez años. Y recordó lo que había sentido cuando se habían reencontrado de verdad, por primera vez.

.

—_¡Alice! —exclamó sorprendida Bella, mirando alternadamente a Jasper y a su amiga. Por un momento se sintió furiosa con el recién incorporado a la corporación. Se suponía que no se le podía revelar nada a nadie a menos que fuera una persona realmente importante o que fuese a entrar también. Pero Alice no estaba incluida en eso. No. Ella no podía permitirlo— ¿Q-qué…_

—_Jasper es muy bueno encontrando a mis seres queridos cuando los necesito —sollozó Alice. Bella se tapó la boca para ahogar su propio llanto— Cuando terminó el instituto te buscó y te encontró… Bella, yo…_

_El aire se le fue de los pulmones, dejando la frase inacabada, cuando Bella acortó el espacio y la ahogó con un poderoso abrazo._

—_Yo también te extrañé muchísimo, Alice… te había necesitado tanto…_

—_No vuelvas a alejarte de mí otra vez, amiga… No vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor…_

_Entonces, Bella supo que era la decisión más sabia que pudo haber tomado Jasper al llevarle a Alice allí. Aunque ella no tuviese ni idea de lo que estaban haciendo._

—_No. Nunca más —prometió._

.

El de mirada jade se retiró silenciosamente. Dándole el espacio a ambas mujeres. Sabía que Alice quería encontrarse a toda costa con su mejor amiga de siempre, aunque ella no hubiese estado tantos años, la seguía considerando igual que antes.

Estuvieron aferradas un par de minutos, hasta que Angela carraspeó, mostrando su confusión. ¿Por qué su jefa y su mejor amiga se abrazaban como si hubiese pasado algo tan terrible e importante?.

—Ah, Angela —sonrió Bella y miró a su amiga.

Sin poder soportarlo, y provocando más confusión en la otra morena, se soltaron a reír.

—Ay —suspiró Alice con una mano sobre su estómago, aún tentada de risa— Bueno, querida amiga, somos actrices geniales… nos merecemos un oscar.

Bella asintió, mientras respiraba profundamente, para detener la risa.

—Ahora debes planear mi fiesta de compromiso —dijo Alice, sonriendo brillantemente— Y tiene que ser genial.

—¡Claro que será genial! —exclamó Bella, fingiendo estar ofendida— ¡La haré yo! Y tú me vas a ayudar.

Alice chilló emocionada. Mientras que su amiga negaba con la cabeza, divertida. ¿Cómo podría mostrarse tan entusiasmada cuando toda esa treta era para seguir trabajando en su ardua misión?. ¿Cómo podría sentirse feliz con esa intromisión en sus vidas?. Bueno, nunca había sido diferente.

.

Habían pasado varios días ya. Y habían distribuido la misión de cada uno durante la fiesta. Alice tenía que ser la anfitriona total, porque Bella no podría ser capaz de supervisar el evento ya que iba a ser una de las más activas en la misión, era una de su habilidades sacarle información a la gente, al igual que Jasper, pero él no podía desaparecer de repente de su propia celebración. En cambio, si Bella desaparecía por un momento nadie se daría cuenta. Rose y Emmett iba a estar merodeando cerca, pero también atentos por si había algún movimiento extraño dentro de la fiesta.

Si Bella comprobaba que Peter estaba en malos negocios lo tendría que dirigir de alguna forma a los jardines traseros, donde la estarían esperando Quil y Embry. Si Peter era lo que ellos creían, según la base de datos que había conseguido inteligencia, iba a necesitar brazos fuertes que la ayudaran a sostener a su presa.

Con el plan trazado, se habían enviado las invitaciones y faltaba una semana para el día esperado.

Alice los había citado a su lugar de trabajo dentro de la organización, que estaba en la sección de inteligencia de la organización. Era un sitio escondido bajo el subterráneo, en una empresa que años atrás había creado Charlie Swan, antes de que Emmett o Bella nacieran. Y allí había estado escondido por años, sin que nadie supiera de su existencia.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Bella estaban esperando en una sala donde solían pasarle los instrumentos que usarían en cada misión, dependiendo de qué se tratara.

Mientras esperaban a Alice, una pareja de inteligencia, Carmen y Eleazar. Les dieron los implementos que ocuparían esta vez.

—Nos hemos divertido bastante implementando sus instrumentos —dijo Carmen, mientras presionaba un botón. Frente a ellos se abrió de forma automática un cajón con varios accesorios— Como es una fiesta, no pueden simplemente vestir de negro para ocultar que tienen instrumentos de espía o armas…

—Las otras veces que ha habido fiesta habíamos ocupado otra clase de tecnología que falló un poco —Eleazar se mostró culpable, los agentes sabían a qué se refería. Era la trampa que hace un par de meses los había hecho perder a Seth.

—Así que ésta vez hicimos algo diferente —continúo Carmen, tomando entre sus manos unos aretes plateados largos, comunes y corrientes— Como verán, chicas, éstos parecen aros normales, pero la verdad es que tienen un chip que capta el sonido de su voz y se lo transmite al otro. Son nano micrófonos.

—En cuanto a ustedes… era un poco más complicado conseguirles un audífono, pero mi esposa tuvo la brillante idea de inventar estos parches transparentes que cumplen la misma función, solo que sus micrófonos irán acoplados en su corbata. Alice ya se encargó de instalarlo.

Y así le siguieron explicando la función de los pequeños accesorios, que serían los adornos de sus vestimentas.

Alice llegó cargando una enorme caja, apenas viéndose tras ella. Su prometido se paró enseguida a ayudarla. Sacó de ahí varias bolsas. Y les entregó a cada uno una que tenía su nombre respectivo anotado.

Cuando Bella recibió el suyo, percibió que el contenido era algo pesado.

—Vamos vean —los instó Alice— Tuve que hacerle una serie de modificaciones a los trajes, ya que ahora no será solo una fiesta de compromiso, necesitan unos buenos trajes. Me costó un poco asegurar las vestimentas sin modificarlas demasiado.

—¿Esto es un vestido? —preguntó Rose, sorprendida— ¡Pesa demasiado para ser un vestido!.

—No es un vestido común y corriente. Son vestidos anti-balas —sonrió Alice sabiendo que su idea era brillante y única.

Bella miró su propio vestido, más que sorprendida, era igual, pero más pesado y con un tajo extra.

—Además, ya están acostumbrados a llevar un peso parecido en sus misiones, no me digan que ahora son unos debiluchos —se burló Alice de ellos— ¿Por qué no se los prueban con todas las cosas, para ver si tengo que hacer algún cambio?.

Todos asintieron y cada uno se llevó su propio traje, para cambiarse en unos vestidores que tenían en esa misma sala.

.

Se observó en el espejo. Aunque tenía un pequeño atisbo de cansancio, su rostro lucía tan espectacular como lo era el vestido que le había hecho Alice. Era pesado, sí, demasiado para ser un vestido de fiesta, pero sabía perfectamente el por qué. Alice no se iba a arriesgar a que ninguno recibiera un balazo y quedase dañado enseguida, con ese vestido las partes vitales del cuerpo quedaban cubiertas. El detalle era muy inteligente de su parte.

El vestido era de color azul, tenía un generoso escote V que llegaba más debajo de lo normal en un escote, pero sin revelar más que la imaginación. Caía con suavidad sobre sus caderas y le llegaba a los tobillos. Cuando se lo había probado la primera vez en la tienda ya le había parecido demasiado revelador que tuviese un tajo, ahora, por la misión, tenía otro más, para darle una mayor movilidad, ambos desde la mitad del muslo. Por atrás le cubría desde media espalda hasta los talones. La tela era muy flexible y el largo ocultaba las dos pistolas que tenía escondidas dirigidas hacia atrás. El cabello lo tenía tomado en un moño alto con algún que otro mechón suelto. Y todo eso le parecía demasiado sexy para ser una invitada a la fiesta.

Suspiró.

Por fin había llegado el gran día y Bella tenía un impresionante dolor de cabeza.

Su amada hija se había quejado una y otra vez por no poder asistir a la fiesta de compromiso de su tía Alice. Y Bella tuvo que prometerle que por nada del mundo la iba a dejar faltar al matrimonio, porque probablemente la muchachita tomase cartas en el asunto y le haría la ley del hielo o algo así. Pero ella tenía dos fuertes razones para no dejarla ir, la primera era el peligro que correría si la llevaba y lo otro, era Edward. Aún no sabía qué iba a decirle de Renesmee, pero por lo menos, esa misión le daba la excusa perfecta para tener más tiempo y pensar seriamente sobre ello.

Estacionó su auto frente al Palacio Vulturi y tomó la mochila de su hija para encaminarse rápidamente dentro de la mansión.

Allí iban a estar Jacob, Leah, Sam y Emily. Por lo tanto, Nessie quedaba en un lugar seguro con personas seguras y confiables. Aunque según la información que tenía en su cabeza Jacob y Leah partirían a una misión a algún lugar fuera de Chicago.

—Nessie, por favor —insistió Bella por última vez— No quiero que hagas problemas a los chicos, esto es lo más seguro. Ahora no es solo una fiesta, es una misión y tú sabes que pasa con eso —Nessie la miró fijamente y frunció los labios.

—Tampoco me gusta que vayas a misiones, mamá —se quejó— Eso no va a lograr que lo entienda.

Bella frunció el ceño. No podía prometerle que no iría más a misiones, porque sería mentirle. Y ambas lo sabían.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer nada por eso —dijo Bella— Hija, mira… algún día todo esto acabará. Y ya te prometí que irás sí o sí al matrimonio de Alice, aunque tengamos que llevar a Jacob, Quil, Embry, Sam y todos de guardaespaldas para protegerte. Ahora, déjame hacer mi trabajo.

—Vuelve pronto —le dijo abrazándola.

Emily miraba la escena desde la entrada y recibió con los brazos abiertos a la niña cuando ésta saltó a sus brazos, enterrando su rostro para no ver cómo su mamá se iba nuevamente a una misión.

.

Esta vez entró por la puerta principal y sintió millones de miradas posadas en ella. Bella sabía que allí iban a haber personas que no la veían hace diez años. Pero las únicas que realmente le importaba eran los padres de Alice. Y fue a ellos a quienes se dirigió directamente, pero ellos estaban acompañados por dos personas que no les agradó ver para nada. Edward y una mujer que lo tomaba por el brazo.

—Buenas noches —saludó. Edward se giró y la miró, sin evitar sorprenderse. Mientras en ambas cabezas hacía eco una frase que no creían que iban a recordad alguna vez.

_«Cada vestido azul que diseñe para Bella será por ti» ._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

**Diana:** ¡Dios!, se supone que debía actualizar ayer, pero mi cabeza anduvo volando en otros planetas y el tiempo que estuve desocupada no lo ocupé precisamente en ponerme a editar el capítulo y subirlo, como verán. Pero supongo que un día no va a matarlas ¿cierto?. Bien, como verán, no hay mucho Edward/Bella aún, pero es eso porque ella no mantiene nada de contacto con él y hasta ahora no les sienta nada bien estar cerca del otro y no les sentará en mucho tiempo. Cuando la historia esté más avanzada se comenzará a ver qué es lo que es tan peligroso y cuál es la mafia. Por ahora, la idea es mantener el misterio y todavía falta la aparición de más personajes.

Como siempre, agradecerles por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos.

Alguna duda, felicitación, sugerencia, tomatazos, crítica, etc.. ya saben para que está el link de allí abajo que dice "Reply this chapter" jaja. ¡Estaré esperando!

¡Feliz Pascua de Resurrección!


	6. Fiesta de compromiso, parte II

DISCLAIMER: Lo que reconozcan no me pertenece.

_Otra vez con un día de retraso, espero el capítulo lo compense ;)_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

"**Fiesta de compromiso"**

**Parte II: Fuera de planes.**

* * *

—_Te ves hermosa —dijo Edward sonriendo._

—_Gracias —dijo sonrojada Bella. Alice asentía con aprobación. _

_Edward había sido el único que había logrado que Bella diera un sí a un baile. Y ahora lucía magníficamente. _

—_Está será una gran noche —predijo Alice entusiasmada, mientras revoloteaba alrededor de ellos._

_._

Sintiéndose parte del foco de atención supo que iba a ser una noche realmente larga. El hombre y la mujer frente a ella parecían sorprendidos, Bella se mordió el labio inferior suavemente, pensando si tal vez debió esperar a que Alice los hiciera recordarse, pero ya estaba allí. Frente a sus ex-suegros, presentándose ella sola como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado...

El hombre era una versión mayor de Edward. Era realmente hermoso. Aunque sus ojos eran de un color ambarino muy bonito y peculiar. Y la mujer tenía un rostro con forma de corazón, tenía el cabello de color caramelo y los ojos azules, como Alice.

—Buenas noches, señores Cullen —saludó Bella, repentinamente avergonzada. ¿Cómo se le ocurría llegar y presentarse ante ellos después de diez años así como si nada?, por el rostro que tenía Edward, supuso que él estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo, pero con desagrado.

—Bella… —la voz de Esme parecía como si hubiese visto un fantasma o un espejismo.

—¡Bella, aquí estás! —exclamó Alice, abriéndose paso entre la multitud— Me estaba preguntando a dónde te habías metido.

Había visto de lejos cómo Bella se dirigía directamente a sus padres y cruzó el salón lo más rápidamente posible para que ella no se topara antes que ella con ellos, pero no lo logró. Así que ahora le tocaba salvar la situación. Quiso estrangular a Bella por tener la imprudencia de comportarse como la mujer frívola que disfrazaba su verdadero carácter, porque estaba segura que esa careta insensible que siempre la rodeaba era puro cuento.

—¡Hola, papá, mamá! —dijo alegremente mirándolos a ellos e ignorando la cara de furia de Edward y la de estúpida curiosidad de la mujer que lo acompañaba— ¡Les dije que vendría Bella! ¿No les parece grandioso?.

Alice empujó a Bella para que se dignara a hacer algo para remediar su actitud.

—Ella organizó la fiesta —agregó Alice.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Esme sorprendiéndose y recuperando el habla— El lugar es grandioso.

—Lo sé, digo… gracias —Alice ahogó una risita.

—Es un gusto volver a verte, Isabella —dijo finalmente Carlisle, más perceptivo de lo que esperaban, extendió la mano.

—El mío también, señor Cullen —sonrió Bella estrechando su mano. Eso significaba que estaba perdonada por desaparecer como si nada y eso la hacía sentir aliviada, porque el único que estaba a la defensiva con toda la situación era Edward.

Y a él se detuvo a mirar ahora.

Estaba acompañado por una mujer realmente hermosa. De cabellos rubios-rojizos, alta y de figura muy bien tornada. No tardó en reconocerla, porque era tan reconocida como su cuñada. Era una modelo, que en ese mismo instante no recordaba como se llamaba. Tenía un vestido strapless muy ajustado a su figura de color rojo que llegaba justo sobre la rodilla. No era un diseño de Alice para extrañeza suya. Tenía la vaga idea de que a sus cercanos los iba a vestir con sus diseños más exclusivos.

Sonrió divertida al notar la mirada de envidia de la mujer. Ella también había reconocido ese detalle.

—Edward —saludó con una leve inclinación y miró inquisitivamente a su lado.

—Isabella —dijo él con el rictus tenso.

—¿No vas a presentarnos? —seguía mirando a la modelo.

—No creo que yo necesite presentación, todo el mundo me conoce —dijo imprudentemente la mujer, desafiándola con la mirada.

—Sí, tengo un vago recuerdo de usted, solo que no recuerdo su nombre —dijo Bella con maldad disfrazada de una ingenuidad de la que no era poseedora ya. Alice tuvo que reprimir una risa con una mal disimulada tos— Mucho gusto, Isabella Swan —extendió su mano, sonriente.

—Tanya Denali —dijo la mujer, ofendida y aceptando de mala gana la mano que le extendía la morena— Soy la prometida de Edward.

—Oh —alzó una ceja— Felicidades.

Miró burlonamente a Edward y se giró para ponerse a conversar con Esme y Carlisle quienes platicaban con Jasper. Había llegado hace unos minutos y le dijo disimuladamente que su hermano y Rose venían en camino.

No pudo evitar una sonrisa de suma diversión al imaginarse el encuentro de su cuñada y Tanya. Sabía de primera fuente que ellas no se llevaban nada bien. Ni si quiera a Alice le agradaba.

—No me habías dicho que tu hermano estaba comprometido con Denali —le dijo Bella disimuladamente a Alice, posándose a su lado para retirar una copa que ofrecía uno de los garzones— Yo pensaba que ella no te agradaba.

—Y no me agrada —aseguró Alice con la misma disimulación, bebiendo un sorbo de su copa— Gracias por tu disimulado desaire, le diste un duro golpe a su ego.

—No fue nada —sonrió Bella— Quiero ver qué hará Rose. Ella sí es dura.

La duendecillo soltó una risita, pero se puso seria.

—Cuando _ellos_ lleguen se servirá la cena —Bella notó el imperceptible cambio de tema. Si alguien las escuchaba no podría sospechar que no estaban hablando precisamente de Emmett y Rosalie.

—Claro, debo asegurarme de si han llegado todos los invitados antes, eso sí —dijo Bella, tomando de su copa por primera vez —Vaya, esto está bueno, le diré a Gary que me dé la receta.

Alice rió.

—Gary trabaja para ti, Bella. Puedes tomar de eso cuando tú quieras —ambas se encaminaron riendo al círculo de conversación de los Cullen. Carlisle y Jasper estaban enfrascados en una conversación de negocios unos pasos más allá con otra gente. Edward y Tanya también estaban con ellos. Esme estaba escuchando atentamente. Alice y Bella se miraron.

—Esme —la llamó Bella. La mujer las miró— ¿Quieres que te enseñe el lugar?. Alice lo conoció el otro día…

—Te encantará —asintió Alice— Además, puedes darle algunos consejos también para decorar más ambientes.

A Esme se le iluminó la cara y se alejó del otro grupo inmediatamente, sin dejar de avisarle a Carlisle que se iba a dar una vuelta con las chicas.

Mientras Bella le mostraba el lugar, Alice se dedicó a revolotear por la fiesta saludando a sus invitados y conversando de vez en cuando con algunos. Esme aprovechó para preguntarle qué era lo que había estado haciendo esos diez años que no supieron nada de ella.

—Estuve siete años estudiando en Italia —confesó Bella. Era una verdad a medias. No sólo había estudiado, se había entrenado y había criado a una niña, entre muchas otras cosas que no le iba a contar a Esme, porque seguramente se horrorizaría con la vida que llevaba entonces y que seguía llevando.

—Vaya, ¿y qué estudiaste? —la curiosidad mató al gato, y a veces el gato no era necesariamente el que preguntaba, sino el que tenía que responder.

—Terminé el instituto —Bella pensó rápidamente—, estudié algunos idiomas, especialmente italiano y diseño de interiores, para complementar la profesión de mi hermano, Emmett, ¿lo recuerda?.

—Ah, claro que lo recuerdo. ¿Está casado con la hermana de Jasper, cierto? —Esme hizo memoria— Ellos también han perdido contacto todos estos años.

—Es mi culpa —la voz de Bella sonó prudentemente avergonzada— Emmett me iba a acompañar a donde sea que fuere y mi padrino, Aro, me brindó una excelente educación. A Emmett también. Incluso a Rose.

Y Jasper y Alice también. Sólo que no el tipo de educación que una madre esperaba que sus hijos tuvieran.

Cuando se armó un gran jaleo en la entrada, supo que habían llegado Emmett y Rosalie y que algunos periodistas se habían colado también. Bella se disculpó con Esme y fue a ver qué estaba pasando. Se suponía que los periodistas se tenían que mantener al margen de esa fiesta. Lo habían pedido explícitamente.

—Ya han sacado las fotos necesarias de este compromiso así que ahora debo pedirles que se retiren de mi propiedad —dijo Bella, parándose frente a los susodichos. De reojo divisó a un hombre y una mujer que estaban verificando su invitación— Vamos, ¡fuera! —puso una de sus manos en la cadera, presionando un sector en especial, bajo el vestido tenía un cinturón que encendía el intercomunicador nano que tenía con todos. Ésa era la señal para que empezara el show— Han llegado nuestros invitados —dijo y se dirigió al que recibía las entradas para verificar que había llegado todos los invitados.

Alice se dirigió al sector donde estaba la banda tocando y tomó el micrófono.

—Buenas noches a todos —saludó— Me complace decirles que la cena está lista, así que pueden comenzar a tomar asiento. Los garzones los ayudarán a encontrar su mesa. Gracias.

Todos se dirigieron a sus puestos. Bella se encontró en el camino con Esme y le indicó ella misma cuál era su mesa.

—Hola a todos —saludó con su voz atronadora Emmett. Apretó el hombro de su hermana y ella le sonrió. Rose le dio un abrazo y luego se fue a abrazar a su hermano.

—¡Emmett!

Todos saludaron a los esposos y se sentaron en su mesa. Las mesas estaban distribuidas para tres parejas. Alice y Jasper se sentaron con sus padres. Mientras que Bella estaba sentada con Emmet, Rosalie, Edward y Tanya. Se preguntó quién aparte de ella iría solo.

—Buenas noches —saludó una voz masculina y Bella miró horrorizada a quien se sentaba a su lado. Alice desde la otra mesa le mostró una sonrisa.

—Muy graciosa, Alice —murmuró, mirando al que sería probablemente su pareja de mesa, debido a que los otros ya lo eran— Mike, qué gusto verte.

—Buenas noches, Bella, hoy estás bellísima —la piropeó sin importar que los demás los estuvieran mirando con curiosidad. Para la diversión de Rose, no sólo Emmett frunció el ceño esa vez.

—Mike, te he dicho millones de veces que no coquetees con mi hermana en mi presencia, es asqueroso —dijo Emmett y esbozó una mueca burlona. ¡¿Qué?!. ¿Su propio hermano iba a seguir el jueguito de Alice?. Se suponía que él tenía que actuar como hermano celoso, como siempre lo hacía. Esa se la iban a pagar muy caro.

Mike Newton, era un hombre rubio de ojos azules, muy atractivo. Era hijo de uno de los socios de Emmett y también trabajaba en la misma compañía que él. En la cenas de trabajo en las que Bella acompañaba a su hermano cuando Rosalie andaba en una gira de modelaje, solía acosarla, al igual que en todas las fiestas que ella misma organizaba y que por lo general estaba invitado él también, por ser alguien importante.

Edward frunció el ceño. Él también conocía de las mismas cenas a Mike Newton. Su padre también era benefactor del hospital. De hecho, lo había conocido la misma noche en que se había reencontrado con Bella. ¿Acaso podía ser peor esa noche?.

—No sabía que te habían invitado a la boda también —dijo Rosalie— Oh, pero qué poco educada soy. Buenas noches, Edward, Tanya.

—Vaya manera de volver a vernos, después de tanto tiempo —dijo Emmett con el mismo tono jocoso que usaba desde siempre.

—Cierto —A Edward, Emmett solía caerle bien. Pero saber que también había sido uno de los que había apoyado la huída o lo que sea que pretendía Bella, ya no confiaba demasiado— ¿Qué tal sus vidas?.

—Bueno, todos terminamos nuestros estudios en Italia —contó Rosalie.

—¿Estudiaste? —preguntó sorprendida Tanya a Rosalie. La rubia le mostró una mueca burlona.

—Por supuesto que estudié, Tanya —Emmett soltó una risotada. La misma que Bella intentaba esconder tras la copa de vino que le había servido un garzón recientemente— ¿No creerás que todo lo que hecho es sólo mostrar mi cuerpo? Hay que tener algo más que cuerpo para estar en estos medios, si no quedas como una simple modelo hueca.

Oh, eso era bueno. Bella y Emmett lucharon contra la risa. Siempre habían sido los admiradores de Rose por callarle continuamente la boca a Tanya. La mujer hizo resonar los dientes con rabia. Edward también estaba molesto por las bromas pesadas que le dirigían a su prometida. Tenía que hablar seriamente con Alice respecto a eso. No podía permitir que la trataran como se les antojara. Él sabía que no le agradaba a nadie de su familia, y ahora notaba que tampoco le agradaba a los Swan, pero eso no les permitía faltarle el respeto, porque a él también lo insultaban de cierta manera.

La cena estuvo llena de sarcasmos y chistes privados entre Bella, Rose y Emmett, incluso Mike fue capaz de comprender algunos y la estaban pasando muy bien. Pero Edward y su prometida no entendían nada. Al final, Rosalie le tuvo un poco de compasión a Edward e intentó amenizar la charla. Después no los iba a ver en toda la noche, mientras estuviera pendiente de cubrir la desaparición de Bella. Ahora que se fijaba bien. El hecho de que se hubiesen reencontrado iba a ser más difícil que pudiesen pasar desapercibidos en el momento de empezar con la acción.

Para el alivio de todos. La cena terminó con un brindis de Jasper dirigidos a sus invitados y a su futura esposa. Después de eso, los invitó a que disfrutaran de la música y que bailaran y la pasaran bien, como sea.

Jasper fue a saludar a su compañero de trabajo y todos se movieron a sus posiciones. Alice los acompañaba. Emmett, Rose y Bella estaban conversando cerca de ellos, contando chistes y ocultando bien que estaban haciendo.

—Alguien tiene que ir a sacar la grabadora que estaba en la mesa —dijo Bella, repentinamente nerviosa. Se dio vuelta y vio que Edward la estaba mirando fijamente desde el otro lado de la pista, cuando se giró nuevamente, vio a Mike frente a ella. Emmett y Rose parecían algo molestos. Eso iba a atrasar ligeramente su plan— Mike.

Sólo esperaba que no hubiese escuchado nada.

—¿Quieres bailar? —sonrió.

—Claro, Mike —aceptó Bella. Girar sobre la pista, aunque sea con el idiota de Mike, iba a servirle para observar todo el lugar sin que se notara que lo estaba haciendo. Alguien tenía que ir por la grabadora, porque la iba a necesitar.

Alice captó la mirada de Bella y le guiñó un ojo. Tenía que empezar a actuar.

—Mike, necesito ir al baño —El hombre asintió y ella subió apresuradamente las escaleras en dirección al baño. Era una suerte que tenía que pasar por las mesas. Observó que no había nadie y retiró cuidadosamente la mini grabadora. La apagó y se la guardó donde mismo tenía las pistolas.

Bajó de nuevo y visualizó a Alice con ambos sospechosos. Jasper se había retirado con Peter a buscar unas copas de vino para sus chicas.

—Charlotte, ¿por qué no me acompañas a ver los jardines? —escuchó decir a Alice, ambas se alejaron y ella vio que Jasper y Peter se acercaban a ella— ¿Has visto lo maravillosos que son?

—Hola, Bella —la saludó— Te presento a Peter Crow.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Bella estrechándole la mano— Isabella Swan.

Ambos vieron como Peter miraba la hora y buscaba con la mirada a su novia. Bella estrechó la mirada.

—¿Buscas algo?

—Sí, es que yo y Charlotte ya debemos irnos —dijo.

—He visto a Alice dirigirse a los jardines con alguien —dijo Bella inocentemente— ¿Quieres que te guíe hacia allí?.

Peter asintió y se despidió de Jasper.

Bien. El tipo había mordido el anzuelo.

.

Alice vio que Charlotte estaba inquieta en la oscuridad de los jardines. Vio una sombra cerca y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—¿Te parece si regresamos a la fiesta? —Charlotte asintió— Te noto un poco asustada con la oscuridad.

—No, no es eso, es que no debí haberme alejado de Peter.

—¿En serio? —no era Alice quien había hablado, si no Bella que había llegado junto con Peter quien la miró rabioso, por hablar de más— ¿Por qué no debería alejarse de ti? Bueno, eso no tiene importancia, nosotras regresaremos a la fiesta. ¿Se tenían que ir, no?.

Peter se acercó a Charlotte y la tomó del brazo cuando creyó que las otras dos se habían metido a la fiesta. Pero en realidad solo Alice se había ido, Bella estaba metida en un pasillo para escuchar con la grabadora y el micrófono encendidos.

—¿Eres estúpida? No tienes que alejarte de mí, pero tampoco debes decírselo a alguien —exclamó— Sólo te estoy protegiendo, porque nuestro jefe cree que eres importante. Además tenemos que ir a hacer un trabajo, el maldito traidor de Marco cree que puede traicionarnos como Aro.

—¿Marco? —susurró Bella.

—¡Ya no quiero matar a nadie más, Peter! —exclamó Charlotte— ¡Fue demasiado con lo de María, era mi hermana!

—Cállate, María se lo merecía —gruñó Peter.

Bella se removió.

—¿Han escuchado eso? —murmuró Bella emocionada. Varios sí le hicieron eco en el oído. Todos estaban pendiente de la conversación que ella les estaba proporcionando— A Aro le va a gustar mucho saber esto…

—Y en la última misión… mataste a un niño —siguió aterrorizada Charlotte.

—¡Dije que te callaras! —Bella escuchó el golpe que le dio Peter— Ese niño, como dices, era uno de los estúpidos perritos falderos de Aro Vulturi, además protegía a esa estúpida de Ice… siempre me hace la vida imposible…

Así que él era quien había asesinado a Seth. Bella sintió como la furia le subía.

—Merecía morir, no servía para nada.

—¡Sí servía! —gritó Bella de su escondite— ¡Era un niño!.

«¡Bella, no! ¡No tienes que hacer eso!» escuchó la voz de Jasper, alarmado.

—Así que tú eres Ice —dijo malvadamente Peter— Ahora te quitas la máscara, solo para defender a un muerto.

Peter tiró a un lado a Charlotte. Y sacó una pistola para dirigirla a Bella.

—Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas —sonrió con sorna— Esta vez no fallaré.

Bella saltó sobre él y le quitó hábilmente el arma. Pero él le dio un golpe en el estómago que la dejó sin aire. Vio nublado por un segundo y se recuperó para atesarle la réplica del mismo, pero en la cara.

—Perra —soltó él. Bella vio de reojo como Charlotte se escabullía.

—¡Atajen a esa! —Peter volteó también, pero Bella lo agarró del brazo y le aplicó una llave, dejándolo tirado en el suelo. Sin embargo, él era fuerte y no tenía un vestido más pesado de lo normal puesto. Así que no le dificultó dar vuelta la situación.

—Ahora sí voy a matarte —Bella vio como una gota de sangre corría por sus labios y también vio el filo de una navaja.

—No, tú vas a morir ahora —dijo Bella y levantó con fuerza su pierna para golpearlo en la entrepierna.

—¡Agh, estúpida!

Peter se lanzó sobre ella. Sintió un agudo dolor en el brazo, la había dañado. Detuvo con las manos la navaja del hombre, cortándose. Desvió su ataque cuando por fin lo pudo tomar de la muñeca y ambos empezaron a forcejear, recibiendo varios arañazos. El hombre hizo un movimiento extraño con el pie y ambos terminaron en el suelo. Él encima.

Bella jadeó por el dolor del impacto, Peter estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y botaba más sangre por la boca.

—¿Bella estás bien? —preguntó alguien desde lejos— Tenemos a la mujer.

Veía borroso. Parpadeó varias veces para reponerse. Supuso que con la caída mal planeada de Peter, se había enterrado él mismo la navaja y ahora era un peso muerto sobre ella. Empezó a empujarlo, pero pesaba mucho y le costaba respirar con la presión que ejercía sobre ella.

—¿Bella?

—Sí, estoy bien —jadeó— Pero que alguno de ustedes me quite a este tipo de encima.

Escuchó que Alice murmuraba una palabra de alivio desde la sala. Y Emmett avisó que la iba a buscar, porque alguien había preguntado por su ausencia y eso era la excusa perfecta para que alguien fuera por ella.

Alguien le quitó de encima a Peter y por fin pudo tomar una bocanada de aire. Reconoció a Quil frente a ella, mientras que Embry sostenía a una aterrorizada Charlotte, pero ya casi sin conocimiento de mucho, porque estaba al borde de un desmayo.

—¡Dios! —exclamó Emmett cuando llegó junto a ellos y tiró del brazo a Bella para pararla. Echó un vistazo al cuerpo inerte de Peter y luego al aspecto de Bella. Ya no quedaba ni rastro del peinado y el vestido, ahora rojo por la sangre, se le había rasgado más— Estás hecha un asco.

—Me lo imagino —soltó ella— No puedo regresar a la fiesta así. Tendrás que disculparme con todos por sentirme indispuesta y que me fui.

—Sí, muy discreto y prudente de tu parte —dijo sarcásticamente Emmett— Has estado fuera una media hora.

—Mejor, por eso no me ven hace tanto tiempo.

—Aro va a estar furioso —la advirtió.

—¡Diablos, también sé eso! —exclamó molesta Bella— Pero no puedo regresar así y alguien tiene que esconder el cuerpo de éste y llevarse a ésa otra —dijo despectivamente.

—Eso podemos hacerlo nosotros —dijo Quil, mirando el rostro ensangrentado de Bella.

Bella se giró bruscamente y sintió una punzada en un costado. La navaja había herido un sector de su cintura.

—Estás herida —observó Emmett— ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?.

—Emmett, déjate de hablar, ¿sí? —espetó furiosa Bella, rasgándose el vestido en esa parte para mirarse la herida— Es poco profunda.

«Voy a ver por qué Emmett se demora tanto», escucharon la voz de Rosalie.

Cuando llegó también vio el aspecto de Bella, sorprendida.

—Alice dijo que tenía un mal presentimiento —murmuró— Por eso hizo esto —mostró un vestido exactamente igual al que llevaba Bella— Límpiate, sánate las heridas y vuelve a la fiesta. Es mejor retrasar la furia de Aro para cuando todos estemos contigo.

Bella hizo caso a Rosalie y entró por el mismo pasillo, seguida de ella, camuflándose hasta llegar a una habitación que había habilitado para caso como ésos. Cuando se le ocurría desobedecer instrucciones y terminaba más arañada de lo normal. Emmett ayudó a esconder el cuerpo de Peter, vio que ellos se llevaron a la mujer y regresó a la fiesta para decir que Rose y Bella ya regresarían, porque Bella había tenido un percance femenino y por fin una mujer había acudido a socorrerla.

Cuando se enteró de la mentira que había utilizado Emmett para cubrirla quiso golpearle, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Todos se fijaron que se había puesto un chaleco.

Edward la miró sospechosamente y luego estrechó más la mirada.

—Tienes una herida allí —dijo señalando su mejilla. Bella se llevó la mano a la cara sorprendida. Se le había pasado ese detalle.

—Tengo que haberme pasado a llevar con algo cuando salí al jardín —dijo. Alice alzó una ceja por la verdad escondida bajo esa frase— Iré al baño.

—Te acompaño —dijo Alice rápidamente.

Una vez dentro Bella comenzó a ocultarse con maquillaje la herida.

—¿No vas a decirme nada? —preguntó Bella, mirando a Alice. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Sé por qué lo hiciste, aunque no me parezca lo mejor, alguien iba a hacerlo algún día.

Bella sonrió aliviada. Al menos tenía una aliada para cuando Aro estampara su furia contra ella por no seguir el plan correctamente. Si alguien iba a tomar a Peter debieron haber sido Embry y Quil, no que ella interviniese más. Pero le molestaba que Aro insistiera con que ella sacara información en esas fiestas, en vez de ser la parte activa.

Regresaron a la fiesta para seguir charlando y bailando hasta que se fueron todos los invitados.

Bella supo que Edward no había dejado de mirarla toda la noche después de que detectó su herida. También supo que no le creía nada.

.

—_Me estás escondiendo algo —declaró Edward al ver la mirada perdida de ella en un punto fijo del parque— ¿Qué te tiene así?._

—_No pasa nada, Edward —dijo ella, acurrucándose en sus brazos y escondiendo su cara en el pecho del chico— Te estás imaginando cosas._

_Pero él no estaba tan seguro de eso. Y lo comprobó al día siguiente cuando su hermana llegó con un pequeño sobre en sus manos._

_

* * *

_**Diana:** Chan, chan. Antes que nada lamento no haber actualizado ayer, pero a mí solamente me pasa que me enferme justo el día de actualización xD. Bueno, sigo enferma, pero al menos estoy lo suficientemente cuerda como para saber lo que estoy escribiendo xD.

Siguiendo con nuestro tema, la cosa se pone más interesante. Como ven, los recuerdos siempre van ligados a lo que está sucediendo en el presente, digamos que son los deja vú que deja la historia. Bella se sigue comportando fríamente con Edward, pero es solo una manera de cuidarse a sí misma y protegerlos a todos, que es lo que ella quiere hacer. Aunque eso no le sirve de nada, porque nuestro chico en cuestión se da cuenta rápidamente que ella está envuelta en algo extraño. Y bueno, ya veremos lo que pasa en el siguiente capítulo. Por que Aro los castiga a todos con algo que no les agrada, a ninguno.

Como siempre, gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, saben que me encantan.

Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, tomatazo, ya saben, _review this chapter_ ;)

¡Hasta pronto!


	7. Castigo

DISCLAIMER: Lo de siempre, los personajes de Stephanie con trama mía.

_Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. He aquí el castigo que les deja Aro a los chicos. _

_Disfrútenlo._

* * *

**Ca****pítulo 6**

"**Castigo"**

* * *

Todos los agentes de Aro Vulturi sabían que la 'fiesta' no acababa allí, y todos estaban pensando en lo mismo cuando se despidieron de Esme, Carlisle, Edward y Tanya, quienes también se habían quedado hasta el final.

Y con justificada razón, porque la cara que tenía el _chief _**(1)** era temible. Bella vio en sus ojos no sólo enojo, si no también decepción por su imprudencia. Lo sabía, porque después de tantos años de estar metida en esa organización había aprendido a que las cosas tenían que funcionar tal cual como se las esperaba, al menos de ellos. Siempre iban a variar de alguna u otra forma, porque no sabían cuáles serían los movimientos del enemigo, pero ellos tenían que limitarse a hacer solo su trabajo. La venganza no era parte de ello, pero...

Aro se acercó y le plantó una sonora bofetada que resonó en los pasillos, dejando impresionados a los demás. La morena se mordió los labios con fuerza. Le había dolido.

—No puedo creer la imprudencia que han cometido, todos —Alice agachó la cabeza. Jasper presionó su mano con comprensión. Era la primera vez que ella se veía arrastrada en la decepción de Aro. En todas las misiones que había hecho Bella, la mitad había terminado castigada por Aro— Sé que Seth era muy importante para ustedes, pero ha sido demasiado riesgoso el precio. Tal vez nos moleste uno menos, pero seguramente los hombres de Cayo se estarán preguntando por qué faltan dos más, porque definitivamente Charlotte se quedará con nosotros. No podemos arriesgarnos más.

Miró a cada uno de nuevo, aún embutidos en sus trajes elegantes.

—Por ahora no puedo decirles nada más, solo que Charlotte la interrogaré personalmente así que eso ya está fuera de sus manos —suspiró— Ahora vayan a descansar y el lunes a primera hora les diré su castigo.

.

Aro le sonrió burlonamente desde el otro lado de la mesa. Esos castigos los hacía como para que a nadie le quedaran ganas de desobedecer órdenes nuevamente. Sin embargo, Bella siempre había tenido problemas con ellos y era la que más castigos había recibido.

Pero éste, éste era lo peor.

Se sentía como una niñita regañada por haber echo una travesura, en vez de una agente que había cometido un error. Refunfuñó molesta al ver la elección que había hecho Aro para ella esta vez, como castigo. Tampoco es como que los demás estuviesen muy contentos, pero era algo realmente infantil. No era nada que pudiese matarlos, o al menos eso ella creía.

Nada de fuerza bruta.

Nada de trabajos forzados, físicamente.

Nada de quedarse encerrada por un tiempo, sabiendo que a ella le gustaba su libertad.

Aro había elegido torturarlos exactamente con lo que menos soportaban. Bella miró nuevamente el papel con el destino a donde se tendría que dirigir desde ese mismo momento y se levantó resignada. No había forma de que Aro cambiase de opinión, porque mientras en más desacuerdo estuviera con lo impuesto, más duradero para ella y más diversión para él. Sí, era cruel.

Sin embargo, Rose no pensaba lo mismo.

—¿Qué? —bufó la rubia totalmente enfurecida— ¡Me niego a hacer esto! —moviendo la hoja frente al rostro de su jefe.

—Sabes que no cambiaré de opinión, Rosalie. Esto es lo que pasa cuando desobedecen.

—¡Pero… pero… —miró su hoja con rabia— ¡No pienso asesorar a Tanya Denali!

Todos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas para mayor frustración de la rubia. Aunque a todos les habían designado cosas desagradables para cada uno, eso no impedía poder burlarse de ello, porque todo eso tenía cierto matiz de diversión, que tenían que aprovechar en esos tiempos.

—Vamos, sólo es una semana —trató de consolarlos Jasper cuando salieron de la sala, todos con rostros de resignación.

—¡¿Qué?! —Bella respingó al escuchar el grito enfurecido de Rose. Que le había arrebatado su papel a una desolada Alice— ¿Una semana recluida en su propia casa? ¿Qué clase de castigo es ése?.

—Uno para Alice —dijo Bella, soltando una risita, sin darse cuenta de que Jasper ojeaba disimuladamente su hoja.

Jasper comenzó a analizar la actitud de Bella. Se veía relajada y se reía abiertamente de las bromas que sucedían por los castigos impuestos a las otras dos chicas. El suyo era igual de insoportable para ella, sin embargo, no mostraba ninguna actitud de desagrado. Él sabía que había sido castigada más de una vez, pero no sabía qué clases de castigos habría obtenido en todo ese tiempo, cuando él la encontró en Italia, supo que dos años podían hacer mucho en una persona y podían transformarla completamente.

Pero lo que sí sabía, es que a la Bella de quince y a la Bella de veinticinco, les desagradaba de igual manera los hospitales.

«Voluntariado en el hospital de Chicago. A cargo del Dr. Cullen»

.

—Vengo por el voluntariado a cargo del Dr. Cullen —Edward escuchó claramente la voz femenina en recepción y fue porque se le hizo especialmente conocida, que apresuró su paso.

Sabía que había una chica que había aceptado ser voluntaria esa semana, cosa que casi nunca sucedía, así que tenía una gran curiosidad por saber quién era la susodicha.

De espaldas a él, embutida con un largo abrigo gris y de cabellera castaña, identificó rápidamente a la mujer. Isabella Swan. Alzó una ceja con escepticismo. Al sentirse observaba se giró e hizo una mueca al verlo plantado ahí, mirándola fijamente. ¿Era lo único que era capaz de hacer ahora o qué?. Lo único que había conseguido desde que se habían reencontrado eran sólo miradas estúpidas. Intensas, pero estúpidas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —no pudo evitar preguntarlo y su tono incrédulo molestó a Bella— ¿No que odiabas los hospitales?.

—Los odiaba —asintió ella. Y los seguía odiando, quiso agregar. Era un estúpido castigo que duraba una semana, la suficiente para torturarla. Ofrecerse de voluntaria para el hospital y además a su cargo. Ella no soportaba ser mandada por hombres, a penas era capaz de obedecer las órdenes de Aro, como para ahora tener que obedecer al último hombre de la faz de la tierra a quien obedecería. Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado en esos diez años como para limitarse a seguir órdenes de Edward Cullen.

—Bueno —Edward movió la cabeza, despejándose. Tenía que actuar profesionalmente. Le extendió una ficha— Harás exactamente todo lo que yo te diga. Ahora, sígueme para explicarte como es todo esto.

Bella suspiró y lo siguió hasta su despacho. Ya sabía perfectamente todo lo que tenía que hacer. Se había acostumbrado a investigar cada una de las cosas que iba a hacer antes de hacerlas. Quería empezar ya para terminar lo más rápido posible.

Al final del día, Bella entre mosqueada y cansada, concluyó que jamás iba a entender a ese hombre. Se suponía que la odiaba y la daba por muerta. Sin embargo, ese día se había comportado civilizadamente. En ningún momento parecía que alguna vez le había gritado que estaba muerta para él o algo parecido. Le había hablado lo justo y lo preciso, sólo las órdenes que tenía que seguir. Y se había comportado tan frío como ella, siendo que Bella no lo creía capaz de apartar su vida personal de eso. Solamente ella lo creía así, pero él la había sorprendido.

Regresó a la mansión Vulturi, porque allí iba a quedarse con Renesmee toda la semana, solo porque tenía que cumplir el castigo y no podía escaparse antes del hospital para retirar del colegio a Nessie a la hora de salida, así que lo hacía Carmen, la mujer de inteligencia, y la llevaba a la mansión Vulturi,.

Apenas llegó vio que estaba el automóvil de Leah estacionado ahí también, así que dedujo que había regresado de su misión con Jacob. ¿Tan pronto?. Tal vez era sólo cosa de un día y ya estaba informando a Aro, aunque él estaba de regreso en Italia para esos momentos.

Cuando entró a la casa, supo que Leah no estaba allí para informar su misión. La estaba esperando a ella.

Tendría que haber sentido su auto cuando lo estaba estacionando, más que mal, todos en la organización tenían un muy buen oído, así que eran perfectamente capaces de detectar cualquier sonido, por mínimo que fuera, y el suave ronroneo de su auto no estaba excluido.

Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo y Leah se acercó lentamente. Posó una mano en su hombro y sonrió imperceptiblemente.

—Gracias —dijo, sorprendiendo a Bella.

—¿Cómo?

—Gracias por… lo de Seth —repitió suavemente, quitando su mano de ella y desviando la mirada.

—De nada, supongo —murmuró Bella comprendiendo a qué se refería. Era extraño mencionar el nombre de Seth después de tres meses de lo ocurrido, sobre todo que estuviera en una conversación entre ellas— Sabes que Seth también era alguien importante para mí.

Antes de eso solían llevarse bastante bien. Aunque bien tampoco era demasiado, porque Bella no confiaba mucho en la gente, aún así, con Jacob y Leah era con los que mejor se llevaba. Jake había sido su mejor amigo y lo seguía siendo, sólo que más distante desde lo de Seth, por su novia por supuesto. No era como que dejasen de hablarse abruptamente o algo así.

Después de un extraño, pero cómodo silencio. Leah se despidió y le comentó vagamente que su hija había estado jugando en los jardines hace poco tiempo. Así que allí se dirigió.

Vio una cabellera rizada moviéndose de un lado a otro, y un cuerpo enorme cerca de ella. Nessie y Embry. Una bola de nieve aplastó a su hija.

—¡Embry eres un niño! —chilló Bella, acercándose rápidamente, pero Nessie reía alegremente tirada en la nieve. Y comenzó a moverse en ella. Bella se paró a su lado y sonrió— Hola, mi angelito.

—¡Mamá! —Nessie se paró y trepó sobre ella. Le dio un sonoro beso, ella rió encantada y frotó su cara en el cabello perfumado de su hija, pero el incesante bamboleo de la chiquilla de nueve años la terminó por botar a la nieve.

—¡Nessie!

—¡Guerra de nieve! —escuchó otra voz masculina de lejos y de pronto sobre su cabeza comenzaron a volar bolas de nieve en diferentes direcciones.

A Bella no le gustaban los juegos infantiles de sus compañeros, pero cuando era su hija la que sonreía alegremente y participaba activamente en eso. Le daban ganas de ser tan o más infantil que ellos.

El juego duró hasta que Emmett derrumbó a Nessie con una enorme bola de nieve, ganándose la reprimenda de su mujer y de Bella, por supuesto.

—… la próxima vez te arrancaré la cabeza —rugió Bella, tomando a Nessie.

—¡Uf, mamá, te ves terrible! —sonrió Nessie— Estamos muy mojadas.

—Sí, y si no quieres pescar un resfriado ve a cambiarte ahora mismo.

Nessie asintió y salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Si Nessie salía con alguna enfermedad no sabía que iba a hacer, porque no quería tener que verse la cara con Edward cuando la conociera. Sobre todo si su especialidad era pediatría. Ella también subió a cambiarse, porque tampoco quería tener otra razón para visitar un hospital más que su castigo y luego fue a buscar a su hija para que bajaran a tomarse un chocolate caliente que tenían pendiente hace un par de semanas atrás.

.

—¡A-a-chú! —un pañuelo apareció frente a ella y levantó la mirada. Edward le sonreía burlonamente— Gracias.

Tomó el pañuelo y le dio la espalda para ocuparlo. Ni loca iba a mostrarle cómo se limpiaba la nariz. Se arrepintió de haberse dejado llevar por el juego infantil del día anterior. Escuchó una risita atrás de ella y se volteó fastidiada.

—No sé qué es tan gracioso, Cullen —espetó. Él la miró igual de serio esta vez. Y suspiró.

—¿Por qué estás tan cambiada?

La pregunta la pilló desprevenida. Estaba acostumbrada que le devolvieran los ataques. Pero no, el muy imbécil tenía que ser caballeroso y amable todo el tiempo. Tuvo que tomar un par de respiros muy profundos antes de dirigirle una mirada de profunda molestia. Vamos, era ella la que había pasado por situaciones rancias y extrañas esos diez años, era ella la que había tenido que adecuar su forma de ser al estilo de vida que llevaba, no él. No podía esperar que de la noche a la mañana él fuera tan frívolo como ella, aunque ya quisiera…

—Se llama madurez —respondió ella, aunque dudaba mucho que su actitud fuera el de una adulta muy madura, pero ella podía fingir que lo era— ¿Por qué no seguimos con esta tontería? —Se giró completamente para tomar la ficha en sus manos nuevamente.

—No son tonterías —replicó Edward frunciendo los labios— Veamos que sigue ahora. Ah, vaya. Ese niño ya no es mi paciente.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? —preguntó extrañada.

—Espero que sepas que no siempre verás cosas agradables aquí —dijo él seriamente retirando de sus manos la ficha médica para tachar. A Bella le recordó un poco a ella misma, cuando se ponía de cabeza a trabajar. Edward no sabía las cosas que ella había visto… o hecho.

Al final, se terminó enterando de que el niño que ya no era paciente de Edward lo habían transferido a la sección de oncología del hospital. Tenía un cáncer muy avanzado y probablemente a su edad no lo soportaría mucho.

—¿Qué estás viendo? —inquirió Edward tras ella. Ella respingó, dejando a un lado la ficha médica.

«Nombre: Nick Thompson. Edad: 10 años... »

—No debes ver cosas que no tengas autorizadas, eres una simple voluntaria.

—¡No soy solo una simple voluntaria, imbécil! —estaba muy susceptible. El niño tenía casi la misma edad que su hija. ¡Él no podía estar tan tranquilo!.

_«Claro que puede estar tranquilo, idiota. No sabe que tiene una hija»_, se reprendió mentalmente la morena.

—¿Por qué me insultas?

—¡Porque se me da la gana! —Bella se giró, dispuesta a irse de allí.

—¡Swan! —Edward la detuvo por el brazo, pero Bella se sacudió con fuerza, dejándolo sorprendido. Lo miró desafiante, pero él no se dejó amedrentar con esa mirada— Aún sigues bajo mi supervisión en el voluntariado.

.

_Corrió tras la menuda chica hasta que logró atrapar uno de sus brazos con su mano._

—_¡Déjame en paz, Edward! —chilló, intentando contener las lágrimas. No podía seguir soportándolo. No la entendía en lo absoluto. ¿Por qué siempre le rehuía cuando quería ayudarla?._

—_¡No voy a dejarte en paz, quiero ayudarte!_

—_Nadie puede ayudarme. ¡Entiéndelo! —intentó zafarse del agarre, pero él seguía siendo más grande y más fuerte que ella. Pero no sentía miedo, porque sabía que él no quería hacerle daño._

—_Yo sé que es reciente lo de tu padre, pero déjame apoyarte en esto… ¿somos amigos, no? —Sí, eran amigos. Pero él seguía sin entender cuál era la realidad de todo eso._

_._

.

.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se lamentó que Tanya estuviera esperándolo en su casa al llegar de un arduo día de trabajo. Después de tener que estar la mayor parte del tiempo con una Bella que desconocía por completo, que lo desquiciaba, que lo desobedecía y que le provocaba una impresionante jaqueca con sus comentarios salidos de tono y llenos de misterios no develados.

Fue una agradable sorpresa encontrarse con que la casa estaba vacía y se permitió desparramarse en el sillón de la sala. De pronto sintió unas llaves y la puerta abriéndose. Se irguió para darle una bienvenida a su novia, pero unos sobres sobre la mesa le llamaron la atención. ¿Correo?.

—¡Edward, ya has llegado! —escuchó la voz chillona de Tanya justo antes de que alcanzara a tomar algo y su delgado cuerpo de modelo sobre sus piernas dispuesta a hacer algo que lo distrajera— Tienes mala cara, ¿mal día? ¿puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?.

Dudaba mucho que su ayuda sirviera de mucho, pero su idea era bastante desestresante. Tomó el cuello de su novia y bajó a su rostro para atraparla en un beso bastante apasionado.

.

Jacob parecía divertido que Bella estuviese golpeándolo con más fuerza que nunca en ese entrenamiento. Cuando soltó una risita tuvo que agacharse para no recibir una patada que iba directa a su cara. Ella también se estaba divirtiendo moliéndolo a golpes, pero no era la única puliendo habilidades, así que atrapó la pierna y la giró dispuesto a aplastarla contra el suelo para terminar con el juego. Sin embargo, Bella aún tenía algo de energía por quemar, así que movió con fuerza la pierna sacudiendo a su amigo.

—¡Vaya, vaya! —se rió con ganas Jake— ¡De verdad que el doctorcillo hermano de Alice te pone de mal humor!.

Nadie más, aparte de Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y Aro, sabía que Nessie era hija del doctor Edward Cullen. Decírselo a alguien era una locura, ya era bastante malo con que fuese públicamente su hija como para agregarle otra razón más a los francotiradores.

—¡Por supuesto que me pone de mal humor! ¡Es muy pasivo!

—Vamos, Bella. Agradece que no es rencoroso como tú o ya estarías muerta o pidiendo su perdón —Jacob tomó una toalla y se la pasó por la cara y tras el cuello, secándose el sudor— Tú habrías sido muy cruel con alguien que te hiciera eso…

Y por eso mismo estaba fastidiada. Hubiese sido más entretenido y fácil tener que soportar la furia de Edward en vez de su indiferencia y pasividad.

Al ver que Jacob pretendía acabar con el entrenamiento, se dirigió hasta la barra donde había dejado su propia toalla, justo cuando la tomó entre sus manos una voz la llamó desde la entrada.

—No me digas que ya te cansaste —Rosalie entró a zancadas, muy molesta— ¡Y yo que quería quemar energías un rato!. Esa perra de Denali puede ser muy estresante cuando se lo propone.

Bella soltó una risita, al mismo tiempo que dejaba la toalla a un lado y esquivaba con un salto una daga que pasó veloz hacia el otro lado.

—No has perdido tu toque, _Ice_ —sonrió satisfecha la rubia.

—Ni tú, _Blonde_.

Sacó un abanico y atrapó varias dagas más. Nunca sabía cuándo iba a necesitarlo así que siempre lo andaba trayendo. No sólo servía para ventilarse en un día muy caluroso. Tomó las dagas y con una sonrisa traviesa se las devolvió a Rosalie que dio un salto y comenzó a correr por la sala, llegó a un armario y sacó dos espada.

—¿Qué te parece un duelo de espadas? —consultó a Bella que ya había llegado a su lado y sonreía de la misma forma que ella.

—Nunca antes me habías caído tan bien, cuñadita —se burló ligeramente la morena. Rose alzó una ceja, pero le pasó una de las espadas a su cuñada— ¡En guardia!

Desde afuera se oían las risitas y estocadas de ambas mujeres. Emmett y Jasper se encontraron en la entrada y se miraron con curiosidad. Alice que venía detrás de su prometido los miró con una pregunta tatuada en el rostro.

—Me parece que Bella y Rose han tenido un día un poco estresante, amor —contestó Jasper a la silenciosa interrogante de su novia. Pasó uno de sus brazos por sus hombros y se la llevó en dirección contraria, mientras que Emmett se metió a la sala de entrenamiento dispuesto a entretenerse también con las muchachas.

.

A la mañana siguiente Bella estaba ligera y contenta. Después de entrenar arduamente y pasar la noche con su hija se sentía mejor que nunca. En cambio, Edward estaba con un humor de perros ya que su noche no había sido tan desestresante como él esperaba que fuera. Al final, no había podido dejar de pensar ningún momento en Bella y eso lo hastiaba.

—Mierda —refunfuñó cuando se le rompió el papel con el que pretendía secarse las manos, pero éste se deshizo en su manos.

—¿Mala noche? —una voz burlona surgió a sus espaldas. Bella se lavó las manos tranquilamente y se las secó sin ningún problema, con la misma sonrisa que se había posado en su rostro desde la noche anterior.

—¿Y tú, buena noche? —inquirió él alzando una ceja.

—Como no tienes idea —respondió, ampliando su sonrisa.

Bella se giró dispuesta a comenzar con sus labores de voluntaria obligada. Edward apretó los puños. ¿Por qué ella podía estar así de fresca cuando él estaba tan pendiente de sus movimientos?. Era injusto, ella no merecía ni un segundo de su atención.

—Swan —Bella se detuvo algo sorprendida por el tono de voz del doctor— Hoy haremos algo diferente.

Le indicó con la mano la dirección que iban a tomar en ese momento y la llevó por los pasillos de los hospitales hasta entrar a una sección con acceso restringido de visitas. Y allí Bella vio demasiadas cosas que pudieron haberla desarmado fácilmente. Era la zona de niños con enfermedades terminales, y habían más de los que alguien podría haber pensado que habían dentro.

Edward atendió con calma a cada uno de sus pacientes, dejando que Bella observara su labor. Le explicó que por lo general los voluntarios no tenían acceso a esas cosas, pero ya que le tocaba a él encargarse de muchos pacientes y ella estaba bajo su 'tutela' tendría que guardar silencio y ayudarlo sin intervenir demasiado en el proceso, porque muchos de esos niños solían encariñarse con la primera persona que les mostrara algo de afecto y eso era tan terrible para el niño, como para la persona.

Cuando entraron a una habitación Bella se quedó de una pieza en la entrada.

—Edward, el doctor Reynold lo llama, es urgente —una enfermera entró seguido de ellos.

—Swan, puedes hacer las cosas indicadas en la ficha, vuelvo enseguida —pidió él con suavidad y se dirigió a la niña postrada en la cama— Claire, esta señorita se encargará de ti ahora, ¿está bien?.

La niña asintió.

Edward salió de la sala junto a la enfermera conversando alguna cosa del hospital, mientas que Bella dio un par de pasos al frente mirando la cabellera rizada y rubia de la niña. Era muy parecida a su hija, y su corazón se oprimió de angustia al pensar en que ella podría serlo también, algunos recuerdos que tenía guardados en lo más profundo de su ser salieron a flote cuando la chiquilla la miró con sus brillantes y expectantes ojos verdes.

—¿Claire es tu nombre, cierto? —preguntó temerosa.

No era su hija, no tenía el mismo nombre para nada. Y su hija no estaba enferma. ¿Por qué actuaba así?. Ella lo sabía, pero no iba a admitirlo. Jamás.

Mientras buscaba los remedios en un mueble, justo los que indicaba en su ficha médica, se fijó en su estado de salud. Tenía leucemia casi terminal y por su aspecto parecía que la niña estaba sufriendo mucho.

—¿Sabes? Yo tengo una hija de tu misma edad —comentó Bella, acercándose a ella.

—¿Tan joven? —la mujer sonrió— ¿Y ella también está enferma como yo?.

—No, pero es porque yo no dejo que haga nada de nada —explicó Bella, sabiendo que eso era mentira. Nessie hacía las cosas que quería y era muy feliz. Pero no podía mostrarle a esa pequeña lo injusta que era la vida.

—¡Yo sí hice muchas cosas entretenidas!

—Qué bueno…

—¿Tu hija es feliz?

—Sí, ¿y tú?.

—Yo soy muy feliz, porque sé que mi mami me está cuidando desde el cielo —Bella se giró descompuesta. Tomó con manos temblorosas el frasco con el remedio y se lo extendió a la niña junto con un vaso de agua.

—Ahora debes tomarte esto —le pidió Bella.

—¿Cómo se llama tu hija?.

—Renesmee —la niña asintió mostrando que había escuchado, sin embargo cerró los ojos. Su rostro era pacífico.

—Cuando yo esté en el cielo —musitó levemente— Cuidaré de ti y tu hija para que sean muy felices.

Bella estaba fuera de la habitación cuando Edward regresó. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se notaba que estaba pensando en algo muy importante. Posó una de sus manos en sus hombros y ella abrió los ojos lentamente.

—¿Estás bien? —ella se enderezó y asintió alzando una ceja. Edward suspiró— ¿Por qué no estás adentro?.

—La niña se quedó dormida.

El resto de la semana fue pura monotonía, aunque Edward seguía visitando a los niños de esa ala. Bella comprobó que en realidad él no tenía encomendada esa tarea, la hacía porque él quería y los niños también parecían felices de que él la hiciera.

Todos cumplieron su castigo exitosamente y Aro los felicitó por haberlo logrado, porque era una tarea que requería mucha fuerza de voluntad. Bella se preguntó, cuando él comentó que esperaba que hubiesen aprendido algo bueno, si eso era un plan de Aro para que ella notara algo.

—Bella —Aro la detuvo antes de que saliera de la sala— Mañana te vas conmigo a Italia, necesito que hagas un trabajo.

Ella asintió y salió de la sala, donde se encontró con la expresión sombría de Sam. Siguió avanzando hasta perderse por el pasillo, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos el hombre se dirigió a Aro.

—Edward Cullen ha sido atacado.

* * *

**(1)** _Chief_: Jefe en italiano. Recuerden que la Sociedad es de Aro.

**Diana: **

¡Chan! ¿A que no se esperaban algo así? Ahora la historia toma un rumbo relativamente diferente. Edward ya no está más seguro sin saber lo que les rodea a todos, porque alguien lo ha atacado. ¿Se imaginan de dónde viene esto? Juju.

Creo que debo aclarar un par de cosillas sobre el espacio temporal de la historia. Cuando comienza el fic, se supone que están a principios de noviembre así que desde entonces han pasado tres meses y ahora se encuentran en la primera semana de febrero. Pero pronto habrá una aclaración de eso, ya que bueno.. Bella es organizadora de eventos y hay una fecha muy importante en Febrero, ¿no? O al menos, ellos sí que la celebran.

El siguiente capítulo se llama "Protegido" , jojo. Y pasan un par de cosillas muy interesantes.

Así que a las/los que se tomen el tiempo de dejarme un review (sí, porque yo sé que igual requiere tiempo hacerlo) les regalaré un pequeño adelanto como respuesta.

Ya saben que los reviews son mi alimento inspiratorio, aún quedan muchos capítulos por escribir de la historia así que necesito más motivación, chicos!.

Por supuesto que agradezco los alertas y favoritos, pero también me gustaría saber qué es lo que opinan al respecto.

Así que, reitero, cualquier duda, tomatazo, sugerencia, bienvenidas sean, solo aprieta el botón.

¡Los adoro!


	8. Protegido

DISCLAIMER: Twilight le pertenece a doña Meyer, la trama no :)

_¿Qué habrá pasado con Edward? He aquí la respuesta ;)_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

"**Protegido"**

* * *

Italia era un país grandioso. Pero no era lo mismo sin todos los demás allí. Se había acostumbrado a que cuando regresaba de una misión estaban allí Emmett, Rose y Nessie. Ahora sólo la esperaban Aro, Alec y Jane, los Vulturi que quedaban.

Miró el informe que había echo con lo que había conseguido la noche anterior. No entendía por qué Marco también había traicionado a su hermano ahora. Era estúpido. Muy estúpido.

—¡Bella! —exclamó sorprendido cuando la morena se adentró en su oficina, vestida con la misma ropa de la noche anterior. Una vestimenta muy reveladora. Una mini de cuero y un top que mostraba su estómago plano.

—Ya tengo lo que querías —dijo, frunciendo los labios— ¿Por qué…

—Supongo que nunca superó lo de Dídima… Cayo debe de haberle ofrecido algo mejor… —respondió con sencillez. Bella bajó la mirada. ¿Cómo se suponía que iban a acabar con todo eso si cada vez había menos gente de su lado?.

—Esto es tan…

—Tranquila, pronto todo terminará. Ya lo verás —sonrió él conciliador. Ella asintió— Ya puedes regresar a Chicago. Sé que no te gustan esta clases de trabajos.

—Gracias, Aro… —comenzó a alejarse, apesadumbrada. No entendía cómo Aro podía vivir tan bien rodeado de toda esa traición. Ella se sentía pésimo y no eran sus hermanos los que estaban luchando y haciendo trampas contra ella. En su familia solo quedaban sus sobrinos postizos— Oye, deberías ir a América más seguido.

Aro sonrió y ella correspondió esa sonrisa.

Pero, claro que sí tenían una familia. Eran ellos mismos.

.

_La rubia se sentó, intranquila. Bella también miró con preocupación a Aro, acomodando en sus brazos a su pequeña hija, de cinco meses._

—_No puede ser cierto…¿Jasper? —Rose enterró sus manos en su rostro. Emmett la rodeó con un brazo._

—_Tengo entendido que él se metió solo en esto… —Aro detuvo su mirada sobre Bella brevemente, sus ojos cafés estaban ensombrecidos remarcados con las ojeras y todo eso acentuaban la madurez que parecía haber adquirido de una ese año— ¿Alguien tiene idea alguna?._

—_No sabemos cómo pudo enterarse, señor —sollozó Rose— No quería que él estuviese metido en esto también. Es mi hermano menor…_

—_Aro, yo tampoco habría dejado que Bella estuviese metida en esto si no fuera por… _

_De pronto un bullicio en la entrada los sobresaltó. Jacob entró con semblante serio. Seguido de cerca por Jasper, que venía con varias heridas. Tanto Bella como Rosalie se pararon rápidamente._

—_Hermana, Bella, Emmett —dijo conmocionado Jasper._

_¡PAF!_

—_¡Imbécil! —Rose había abofeteado a su hermano— ¿Cómo haces esto? ¿Cómo me haces esto?_

_Jasper miró a su hermana, entristecido. _

—_Lo siento, pero no permitiré que estés en esto sola, hermana, no sin mí —Jasper la abrazó y Rose se puso a llorar._

_Bella se sentó acongojada. Rose se había ido de Estados Unidos junto con Emmett por algo parecido a ella. No quería que su ser más querido después de Emmett saliera dañado. Ella no soportaría estar en la misma situación, pero con el amor de su vida y padre de su hija._

_Renesmee se movió y comenzó a llorar. Recién entonces Jasper notó el bulto en brazos de su amiga. Y la miró directamente a los ojos haciéndole una pregunta silenciosa._

_Y lo comprendió perfectamente._

_._

Edward estaba sentado en la sala de la mansión Vulturi con el rostro enterrado en sus manos. Renesmee se fijó en él desde que entró por la casa, resguardado por la imponente figura de Sam, y lo reconoció de inmediato. Era el hermano de su tía Alice.

Jasper vio que la pequeña estaba en la entrada de la sala, mirando a Edward y se alarmó. Se acercó rápidamente y le tocó el hombro.

—¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña? —susurró. Bella no le perdonaría si Nessie y Edward se encontraban en su ausencia.

—Él es el hermano de tía Alice —afirmó la pequeña— ¿Puedo saludarlo?

—No ahora, porque tengo que hablar algo importante con él, así que debes subir a tu habitación —la pequeña asintió comprensivamente y Jasper suspiró mientras veía como se escabullía rápidamente por las escaleras.

De algo que sí estaba seguro, es que no podrían cuidar a Edward en la misma casa donde estaba Nessie.

—Buenas tardes —saludó entrando a la sala. Edward se paró sorprendido. Apenas había comprendido nada cuando ese tipo gigantesco lo había sacado de la explosión de su departamento, hablándole cosas que no tenía idea. Y ahora aparecía Jasper con cara de entender todo perfectamente— ¿Cómo te encuentras, Edward?.

—¿Jasper? ¿Qué diablos es todo esto? —preguntó él desorientado— ¿Quién diablos era el otro tipo?.

—Calma —Jasper suspiró— Puedo explicarte todo, pero siéntate, por favor.

Edward le hizo caso y Jasper se sentó en el sillón frente a él antes de proceder a explicarle que debían someterlo a investigación y protección a causa del ataque a su casa.

—Soy parte de una organización secreta, Edward —confesó Jasper. No era la primera vez que tenía que hacerse cargo de una protección. Casi siempre era él quien lo hacía, porque era muy bueno para persuadir. Él protegía y alguien entrenaba al protegido para que supiese defenderse en el caso de necesitarlo y si el protegido así lo quería, podría integrase a la corporación dependiendo de sus aptitudes. Así era como él había entrado— la Volturi Societá es algo así como una CIA, pero italiana. No es muy fácil de explicar, porque llevamos todo en secreto. Tenemos una doble vida para protegernos de nuestros enemigos. Y son peligrosos, por eso no me explico por qué tú tienes que estar metido en esto…

—Espera… ¿cómo es que estás en una organización como esta? —inquirió Edward— ¿Cómo lo hiciste sin que nadie se diese cuenta, ni Alice?.

—Bueno, Alice lo supo siempre…

—¡¿Qué?!

—Mira, Edward, ahora es indispensable tu protección, después podemos hablar de lo demás, te sorprenderás…

Aunque se mostraba reticente en hablar, porque jamás se imaginó que su amigo estuviese involucrado en algo como eso, incluso su hermana, habló de todas las cosas que hacía, pero para más intriga de Jasper, su vida no tenía nada fuera de lo normal. Su profesión era normal y su relación con Tanya Denali, era normal. No había nada ni nadie sospechoso que quisiese hacerle daño.

.

Era genial estar de regreso en casa. Bella respiró el aire con fuerza cuando se bajó del avión privado de Aro y se adentró en la mansión. Había regresado antes de lo previsto así que no era de extrañar no ver a nadie por la casa. Seguramente a esa hora Nessie estaba en el colegio y los demás en sus respectivos trabajos como buenos profesionales que eran.

Para matar el tiempo se fue a la sala de conferencias para anunciar su llegada a Aro, pero antes de eso divisó en una sala a Sam y Jasper inmersos en algo. Como no la notaron ella se iba a hacer notar, pero antes unas fotos llamaron su atención junto a unas fichas. Las tomó entre sus manos, sorprendida. Eso no tenía sentido, ella había hecho todo lo que había hecho para evitarlo.

—¿Por qué están siguiendo a Edward Cullen? —inquirió con brusquedad Bella, lanzando las fotografías que había encontrado junto a unas fichas informativas sobre Edward.

Sam y Jasper alzaron la vista sorprendidos. Se suponía que Bella no tenía que enterarse de eso aún.

—Bella, ¿no estabas en una misión en Italia? —preguntó Jasper, sorprendido. Tenía entendido que Bella iba a llegar al menos dos días después.

—Pues ya no, ahora explíquenme esto —alzó una ceja.

—Bueno…

—Edward Cullen es un _protetta_**(1)** —respondió Sam sencillamente. Él no tenía por qué ocultarle a Bella la verdad, pero Jasper sabía que eso la haría enojar mucho.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? —exclamó con el ceño más que fruncido— ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Él no tiene por qué estar involucrado con los Vulturi!

—Lo siento, Bella, pero es cierto. Lo atacaron el día que te fuiste —Jasper habló conciliador, mientra veía como su amiga se dejaba caer en una silla. Sabía que ahora su mente debía de estar trabajando a mil por hora para encontrar una buena razón para eso— Yo estoy a cargo de él.

Bella lo miró. Sin embargo, no abrió la boca. Se paró de allí y salió rápidamente, ofuscada. Si Edward iba a ser un protetta, ahora lo iba a ver más seguido. De hecho, probablemente lo llevaran a la mansión, si es que no estaba allí ya y eso quería decir que… ¡Oh, Dios!. ¡Nessie!.

Se giró rápidamente para regresar por Jasper, pero él estaba tras ella.

—¡Dime que no ha visto a Nessie!

—No, no la ha visto —dijo él, frunciendo los labios— Pero Nessie sabe que es el hermano de Alice.

—¿Qué? —Bella jadeó sorprendida— Esto no puede estar pasando. Él no puede saber… menos ahora que es un protetta. ¡Oh!. Esto es terrible.

Siguió caminando de un lado a otro, murmurando insultos a Dios y otras cosas más dirigidas al mundo en general.

—Bella, si él está aquí no podrás ocultarle eternamente a su hija —Bella lo miró alarmada y miró hacia los lados— Aún no lo traemos a vivir acá, estábamos esperándote. Sabes que eso no sucede… pero como es mi amigo, está en mi casa.

—¿Cuál es su coartada para desaparecer temporalmente?

—Se fue con sus padres un tiempo, mientras reparan su departamento de la explosión. Fue una suerte que Sam lo hubiese interceptado antes.

—¿Explosión? —Jasper asintió. Bella se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca. Era demasiada información para un día. Se llevó las manos a la cara.

De pronto escuchó ruidos de abajo. De lejos se escuchaban los grititos de Nessie y las estruendosas carcajadas de Emmett. Bella agradeció que él fuese como el padre que Nessie no había tenido. Habría querido decir que él era el padre, pero era su hermano y solo pensarlo era asqueroso, era imposible que ellos tuviesen una hija, eran bastante parecidos. A menos que…

Bella levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro, entonces Jasper supo que ya había encontrado la solución perfecta para lo que la atormentaba. Pero algo le decía que su decisión, como casi todas, no le iba a gustar a nadie.

.

—¡¿Qué?! —Rosalie abrió los ojos demasiado sorprendida ante lo que le estaba pidiendo su cuñada.

—Por favor, Rose, necesito tu ayuda… es la solución perfecta…

—Pero Bella, Edward tiene que saber que tiene una hija —Rose negó con la cabeza, medio escandalizada, medio halagada. Que Bella la hubiese escogido para algo así, aunque lo había hecho porque no había otra opción también.

—Rose, si hubiese tenido otro hermano no se lo hubiese pedido. Tú eres como una madre para Nessie también. ¡Será perfecto! —Rose seguía mirándola reprobatoriamente, pero menos convencida de eso— Es solo mientras no sea seguro para ambos… yo…

—No, Bella, no es mientras no sea seguro para ellos, sino para cuando te sientas segura tú —Bella se calló, mirando a su cuñada seriamente. Rose probablemente tenía razón, pero ella no se la daría— Sin embargo, está bien. Voy a ayudarte. Yo convenzo a Emmett… y no sé cómo harás para que Nessie entienda tus locuras…

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —exclamó Bella lanzándose sobre sus brazos, justo en ese momento entraron a la sala Emmett y Jasper, quienes la miraron extrañados.

Rosalie sonrió tímidamente cuando los vio. Ambos supieron que Rose había aceptado algo que le había pedido Bella. Cuando quería podía llegar a ser muy convincente.

Jasper abrió la boca y la cerró. Se moría de curiosidad por saber qué es lo que estaba planeando Bella, pero era imposible que pudieran sonsacarle algo hasta que el plan estuviera totalmente en marcha y nadie pudiese remediarlo.

Rose se llevó a su marido para tratar de persuadirlo inmediatamente, mientras más rápido actuara, más rápido cedería. Porque sabía que iba a costarle, pero alguien tenía que ayudar a Bella con sus líos mentales. Era imposible que pudiese arreglar toda su vida de un día para otro. Para eso necesitaba tiempo, pero esperaba que cuando estuviese lista no fuese demasiado tarde. Aunque era un poco difícil que ellos volvieran cuando Edward estaba comprometido, pero… aún no estaba casado así que aún podía pelear por él, si es que se atrevía a botar su muralla.

Mientras tanto, Bella y Jasper se habían quedado solos en la salita.

—¿Y Alice?

—Está acompañando a Edward —contestó Jasper— ¿No me dirás qué has planeado, cierto?

—Sabes que no, Jasper —sonrió Bella calmadamente.

—No sé si temer o ser feliz por tu calma —dijo Jasper dejándose caer con pesadez al sofá. Cerró los ojos en ese mismo instante— Pero tú jamás haces planes para que te fallen…

—Jamás.

—Espero que te tenga muy contenta, porque debo decirte algo…

.

Alice miró preocupada a su hermano. Había estado enfurruñado todo el día por su encierro, pero no podían permitir que saliera mientras había un maniático que quería matarlo por algo que nadie podía entender. Le había confesado a duras penas que ella también era parte de los Vulturi y eso lo había enfurecido más.

«¡¿Cuántas personas más están metidas en eso?!».

Estaba furioso porque le hubiesen escondido información y probablemente iba a estar más furioso cuando se enterara que en realidad ella y Bella se seguían viendo por eso. Cuando se enterara que era por eso que Bella se había ido. O cuando se enterara que tenía una hija, no sabía qué iba a ser peor. Pero sí sabía que todo lo iba a molestar o herir enormemente y no quería eso.

Lo peor de todo, es que no sabía cuánta información iba a recibir como protetta, así que ella no podía abrir más la boca.

Ni si quiera le habían designado un entrenador, aunque tenía la ligera sospecha de alguien… Jasper había estado muy extraño al respecto así que eso la hacía dudar y temer.

—Edward…

—¿Por qué tienen que mantenerse ocultos? —preguntó de la nada.

—Porque es peligroso, porque pueden atentar contra nuestros seres más queridos, porque estamos más expuestos ante ellos… —dijo Alice tristemente— Estamos rodeados de secretos, Edward, y… hay personas que tienen muchísimos más secretos que nadie comprende —Alice sabía que estaba introduciendo el tema para que Edward pudiese comprender a Bella, o al menos, intentarlo—, pero que son terribles en su vida. Hay agentes que tienen muchísimo pasado. Demasiado. Yo no quería que estuvieses en esto. Nadie lo quería.

—Hay más gente que conozco allí —Edward afirmaba. Sabía que se iba a encontrar con más de una sorpresa. Alice asintió.

Un sonido la distrajo y tomó su teléfono. Era un mensaje de Jasper.

—Es Jasper —dijo Alice abriendo el mensaje— dice que tu entrenador ya fue avisado —hizo una mueca— Vaya, así que… uhm, ya llegó.

—¿Quién ya llegó?

—Tu entrenador, estaba en una misión en Italia… —dijo Alice, sin mirarlo, aún estaba leyendo el resto del mensaje. Sonrió cuando terminó. Edward pensó que Jasper debió de haber terminado con una de sus cursilerías de enamorado— Mañana te lo presentarán. Aro, el _chief,_ vendrá personalmente.

—Ya veo… ¿Él es el jefe supremo o algo así? —Alice rió.

—Sí, algo así. Le tiene mucho cariño a tu entrenador, pero debe controlarla…

—¿Controlarla? —Alice se calló y se reprendió mentalmente.

—No importa, vamos, vete a dormirte ya. Tienes que estar cansado. Mucha información para ti —dijo Alice empujándolo— Además, mañana será un día muy intenso.

Edward obedeció a su hermana, porque realmente estaba muy cansado mentalmente, al menos. Se tiró en la cama de la habitación de huéspedes que le había habilitado Alice y se durmió rápidamente. De lejos escuchó como murmullos las risitas de Alice que estaba hablando con Jasper.

.

—_Tu entrenador será Bella —dijo Aro._

—_¿Ella? —preguntó incrédulo Jasper— ¡Pero si tiene una bebé recién nacida, cómo puede…_

—_Ey, ey, no me subestimes, Jasper —dijo Bella, parándose y mirándolo desafiante— Que haya tenido una hija no me incapacita para entrenarte…_

—_Pero…_

—_Jasper —Aro negó con la cabeza divertido— Deberías de estar agradecido, Ice es la mejor._

—_¿Ice? —inquirió. Bella se encogió de hombros._

—_El entrenador le pone un sobrenombre a su discípulo. Jacob no tiene mucha imaginación —dijo ella. Jacob se quejó de lejos. Y ella rió._

_Pero Jasper iba a entender muy pronto por qué._

_._

Bien. Bien. Iba a hacer lo que Aro le estaba pidiendo, el muy… ¡cómo se le ocurría ponerla a ella!.

Renesmee observó la caminata furiosa de su madre con curiosidad y la interrumpió para salir de su duda.

—¿Por qué estás enojada, mami?

—¡Por culpa de tu pap… padrino! —se corrigió rápidamente. Nunca, nunca le había pasado eso. Ella jamás mencionaba al padre de Nessie. Jamás lo había hecho.

—¿Qué hizo tío Aro?

—Nada, solo algo que no quiero, pero no importa… lo solucionaré —dijo Bella sentándose a su lado y respiró profundamente. Ella no estaba en la pieza de su hija para desquitarse con ella por culpa de Aro y Edward. Claro que no. Estaba ahí por algo mucho más importante.

—Ah, ¿y qué venías a decirme?

—Bueno, Nessie, esto es algo muy serio —comenzó Bella repentinamente nerviosa. Esperaba que Nessie entendiera o guardara silencio e hiciera lo que iba a pedirle solo confiando en ella— Te quiero pedir un enorme favor. Es por tu propia seguridad y necesito que lo hagas, ¿sí? —Renesmee asintió obedientemente— A partir de ahora, al menos frente a un nuevo invitado que conoceremos mañana debes portarte como si fueras la hija de Emmett y Rosalie, ¿puedes?. Yo sé que los quieres mucho y Rose es como otra mamá para ti, ¿no?

—¿Por qué?

—Es por tu seguridad, porque si alguien malo se entera sin querer que eres mi hija, yo… —Bella se calló al ver el rostro de su hija. Ella sabía lo importante que era mantener el secreto— No quiero que te pase nada malo, ¿bueno?.

—Está bien, mami…

—No puedes decirme mami en frente de él… porque yo voy a entrenarlo para que se pueda cuidar solo ¿ya?.

—¡Síp!

Bella abrazó a su hija, sintiendo una extraña opresión en el pecho. Sabía que era la mejor solución para cuidar a su hija y a él de un ataque al corazón o algo parecido. No podía permitir que ninguno de los dos supiera que estaba frente a su padre y su hija respectivamente. No podía permitirlo, porque iba a ser demasiado dolor para su pequeña. Sin embargo, ¿por qué sentía que eso no estaba bien?.

* * *

_**(1) **Protegido en italiano._

**Diana:**

¿Ven?, no le hice daño a Edward. En esta historia salen dañados más sentimentalmente que físico, doh, que es peor jaja. Pero al menos no lo maté, solo hice que alguien lo intentara. La pregunta es ¿quién? Les recuerdo que la organización tiene más de un enemigo, hay uno que es el peor, la razón principal de todo el meollo, pero Edward no tiene nada que ver, o eso suponen todos. Muajajaja. Y Bella sabiendo que se va a meter en la boca del vampiro protege a su hija de la noticia de que su padre está más cerca de lo que ella cree, como verán, ella nunca a preguntado por él, porque no le había hecho falta, Bella no tiene a su padre y ella tampoco, así que es como si no existiera, está acostumbrada y la imagen paternal que tiene son Emmett, Aro y todos los muchachos de la organización. Sin embargo, Bella sabe que eso está mal. Ya verán como le salen las cosas, pero falta mucho para que se enteren de toda la verdad.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Por dudas, tomatazos, sugerencias, felicitaciones, etc... **_review this chapter_** ;)

¡Las adoro, chicas!


	9. Entrenadora y discípulo

DISCLAIMER: Twilight es de Stephie y la trama es mía :)

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

"**Entrenadora y discípulo"**

* * *

Alice revoloteó entusiasmadamente a su alrededor toda la mañana mientras preparaba sus cosas para irse a instalar oficialmente a la mansión Vulturi.

Jasper se había encargado de hacer una coartada perfecta para que pudiese desaparecer por un tiempo, incluso, Tanya, su prometida, estaba siendo totalmente engañada para protegerlo. Ella pensaba que él se iba con sus padres y sus padres pensaban que estaría en un congreso en Europa. ¿Cómo habían creído fielmente en eso? Nadie lo sabía.

Alice era la más feliz, porque no tendría que ver a Tanya cerca de su hermano mínimo un mes. Las supuestas "vacaciones" de primavera que se iba a tomar, porque su casa era un desastre y como Tanya se iba a ir de gira de modelaje a algún lado, porque Rosalie había pedido un tiempo de descanso también, nadie podría sospechar nada. Aunque parecía todo fríamente calculado, según su punto de vista. Y no sabía cuánta razón tenía.

Edward subió las maletas al Porsche de su hermana y se sentó en el asiento de copiloto, contra su voluntad, porque la pequeña monstruo le prohibió llevar su auto hasta la mansión Vulturi.

Él ya había visto toda la elegancia y sofisticación de lugar. La verdad es que no se imaginaba como podrían entrenarlo en un lugar así. No parecía que hubiese alguna habitación dispuesta para peleas, tiroteos o lo que fuera que hicieran como entrenamiento. Aunque debía reconocer que no había podido recorrer en su totalidad las instalaciones.

Alice entró saltando, seguida de su hermano que cargaba sus maletas.

Lo guió a la sala inmediatamente, donde lo esperaban Aro y Jasper. Faltaba alguien. Su entrenador.

De pronto una estruendosa carcajada llamó su atención. Alice miró hacia la entrada de la sala.

—Allí viene Ice, no está nada contenta parece —dijo, apretando los labios para que no saliera una sonrisa. Jasper y Aro, sin embargo, sonrieron ampliamente.

—Para nada —dijo Jasper.

.

Jacob abrazó a una enfurruñada Bella, riéndose abiertamente.

—No puedo creerlo —soltó otra carcajada, muy divertido.

—No es gracioso, Jake.

—Ice, eres tan divertida —siguió riéndose.

—A mí no me parece nada divertido —se detuvo justo antes de entrar.

—A ver, niñita cobarde, ¿por qué no te enfrentas y ya?

.

Desde el interior los tres ocupantes de la sala podían escuchar perfectamente el encaprichamiento de "Ice".

—¿Ice? ¿Es mi entrenador? —preguntó Edward algo sorprendido. Jasper asintió y le explicó rápidamente.

—Ice es su seudónimo. Su entrenador lo escogió para ella. Es mujer —amplió su sonrisa— Pronto lo entenderás.

—Y si no quiero —la voz femenina se alzó.

—Vamos, entra y ya, yo no te entrené así.

—Aún soy mejor que tú.

—Ya cállate y entra, yo me voy. Hielo caprichoso —soltó el hombre y sus pasos se escucharon alejándose.

Entonces las puertas se abrieron de par en par y por ella entró una desafiante Bella, vestida deportivamente y sudada. Se paró frente a los tres y se cruzó de brazos al mirar el rostro sorprendido de Edward, su nuevo discípulo. Alzó una ceja al decir:

—Ya, ¿no le dijeron que yo era su entrenadora? —el matiz burlón se alcanzó a percibir bajo su enojo— Cada día me sorprenden más.

—¿Cómo estás, Bella? —se acercó Aro sonriendo calmadamente.

—Perfectamente, gracias por no decirme antes de regresar de Italia —bufó ella— Te odio, ¿lo sabes?. Debiste habérmelo dicho, después de ese tipo de misión era lo mínimo… Ugh…

—Vaya —Edward jadeó sorprendido— ¿Tú también estás metida en esto?.

Bella sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Yo soy esto —se sentó en el sofá— ¿Dónde pensaste que pasé los últimos diez años? ¿O qué? ¿Creíste que me hice la mejor de un día para otro?

Alice tosió para disimular una risa. Ahora que Edward sabía su verdadera identidad, o el muro que había creado por sobre la anterior ella, Bella no se iba a medir en lo que decía. Era muy hiriente cuando quería, pero jamás mentía en lo que decía. Ocultaba información, que era diferente.

—Entonces, gracias por mentirme —dijo sarcásticamente el de mirada jade.

—Oye, yo no te mentí, te dije que Aro pagó mis estudios y eso hice —Bella sonrió burlonamente— Solo que aproveché mi tiempo en varias cosas… pero eso no te interesa.

Edward la miraba furioso. Más que furioso. Alice parecía muy entretenida, pero dentro de ella sentía que las cosas irían muy mal entre ellos. Ambos habían sacado su lado más oscuro para enfrentarse al otro. Si Bella no intentaba cambiar las cosas y explicarse mejor iba a ser imposible que Nessie saliera de su habitación.

Sin embargo un torbellino pasó corriendo y tras ellas Emmett. Todos se paralizaron cuando Renesmee se paró frente a Edward.

—¡Tú eres el hermano de tía Alice! —chilló emocionada.

—¿Tía? —Edward miró confuso a Alice quien tenía una expresión de terror en el rostro.

—¡Nessie! —la inconfundible voz de Rosalie se hizo oír. Emmett tomó a Nessie y la miró reprobatoriamente— ¡Renesmee Swan!.

Bella pensó que era un alivio que Emmett fuera su hermano. Era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado.

—Ness, te dije que tus tíos estaban en una reunión importante —la regañó suavemente. Nessie entendió que la persona que no debía saber que su mamá era Bella, era él, el hermano de Alice, pero ¿por qué?. Ahora sí que no lo lograba entender.

Bella se mordió los labios con nerviosismo. Edward miraba fijamente a su hija. Eran idénticos. ¿Cómo iban a creerle?. Se notaba mucho quienes eran padre e hija.

—Hola, Edward —saludó Emmett sonriente— disculpa a mi hija.

—¿Tu hija? —Alice y Jasper se miraron sorprendidos. Aro lo presentía— ¿Tienes una hija?.

—¡Mamá! —Rosalie entró a la sala y miró sorprendida la reunión. Le envió una disculpa silenciosa a su cuñada con la mirada y extendió sus brazos para tomar a su sobrina que ahora le decía 'mamá'.

—Alice, ¿por qué no le muestras a tu hermano cuál es su habitación? —dijo Aro— Es justo la que está al frente de tu encantadora sobrina.

Todos se giraron al mismo tiempo a ver a Bella y su reacción, pero ella permaneció impasible. Edward siguió la mirada de los demás y alzó una ceja con curiosidad. Si reaccionaba iba a ser sospechoso. Ya podía hacerle una rabieta cuando estuvieran solos a Aro, pero justo ahora que se había aparecido Nessie en la escena no podía hacer ningún movimiento en falso, primero porque su hija comprendería que pasaba algo raro y querría saberlo y lo otro, es porque no quería que se enterara por nada del mundo que supiera Edward.

—Claro —dijo Alice, tomando la mano de su hermano. Miró a Bella severamente antes de moverlo a la puerta— Vamos.

Rosalie murmuró algo y salió junto con Nessie. La morena se removió inquieta en su lugar al sentirse severamente observada por los hombres de la casa. Dígase Emmett, Jasper y Aro. Sobre todo Emmett.

—¿Qué? —inquirió, descruzando sus brazos y caminando hasta los ventanales.

—¿Cómo que 'qué', Bella? —exclamó Emmett gesticulando con las manos, mientras la seguía a lo largo de la sala, tomó su brazo y la giró para mirarla a la cara— ¡Yo no estaba de acuerdo con esto!

—¿Entonces por qué diablos lo hiciste? —replicó Bella molesta— ¿Por qué?

—¡Por Rose!

—Entonces hazlo por ella —Bella se mordió el labio inferior— Yo se lo pedí por Nessie. ¡Haré todo por protegerla!

—¡Bella, solo lo estás haciendo por ti! —exclamó Emmett— ¡Porque tú no puedes enfrentar tu pasado!.

—Cállate, Emmett —Bella tembló. Apretó los puños y bajó la mirada— No puedes entenderlo…

Su hermano la tomó por los hombros y la estrechó. Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza para que las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos no lo hicieran. Respiró lentamente para tranquilizar el fluido de emociones que se desataba en su interior. Desde que se había vuelto a encontrar con Edward, parecía estar más susceptible a todo.

—Bella… —Emmett murmuró contra su cabello— Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado aunque a veces me parezcan que tus decisiones no sean las más sensatas. Soy tu hermano.

—Lo sé, Emmett… —musitó ella— Gracias, hermano.

Se separaron y se brindaron una sonrisa de mutua comprensión silenciosa. Un pequeño movimiento por parte de Jasper que intentó salir de la escena antes de que lo notaran, sin lograrlo, los hizo mirarlo. Se les había olvidado completamente que no estaban solos en la sala.

Aro se sentó en un sillón, mientras que Jasper se despidió de ellos para ir junto a Alice y Edward. Emmett notó que su jefe quería conversar con Bella, así que también salió de la sala para dejarlos solos, después de dejar un cariñoso beso en la frente de su hermana. Bella se dirigió hacia donde estaba Aro y se sentó frente a él.

.

Edward miró su nueva habitación sorprendido. Él estaba acostumbrado a los lujos, porque se había criado con ellos, pero esa habitación era incluso más enorme que la propia. Era como la habitación destinada a alguien de la realeza. Y definitivamente él no era un príncipe.

Se giró hacia Alice que sonreía desde la entrada.

—Impresionante, ¿no? —caminó hacia él— Esta es una de las habitaciones menos lujosas, créeme.

—¿No te parece demasiado?

—Terminas por acostumbrarte cuando trabajas para Aro Vulturi —dijo Alice— Después de todo nosotros nos criamos llenos de riquezas… Bella…

—No me hables de ella, por favor —pidió Edward dejando una de sus maletas sobre la cama y la miró severamente— Alice, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que estás aquí?

—No hace mucho que trabajo en esto… un año o dos, no mucho.

—¿Y Jasper?

—Edward… —Alice se acercó a él al notar que él estaba haciendo los cálculos mentales— No quisimos ocultártelo, pero no podíamos…

—¡Ustedes sabían donde estuvo todo este tiempo! ¡Mentiste el día del reencuentro! —la miró enojado, molesto porque le habían ocultado información valiosa para él hace unos años— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si después iba a enterarme igual, ah?.

—Se suponía que no debías enterarte… el ataque ha cambiado las cosas —Alice se movió nerviosa en la habitación— De todas formas, no sabríamos de ella si a Jasper no le hubiese pasado algo parecido… solo que él sí estaba involucrado más directamente en ellos. Nosotros no. Yo estoy aquí por él, pero tú… tú no deberías estar aquí.

—¿Les molesta que esté aquí?

—No… Es sólo que esto está mal —Alice acarició suavemente la mejilla de su hermano— Las cosas no tendrían que ser así.

—¿Cómo tendrían que ser? —preguntó Edward. Alice lo miró, pero no respondió nada.

Esa era la pregunta que todos se habían hecho cuando se habían reencontrado con Bella y la vida que ella llevaba. Cuando vieron la cantidad de secretos que tuvo. ¿Cómo habrían sido sus vidas si Bella jamás se hubiese ido de su lado? Nadie tenía la respuesta.

Alice dejó solo a Edward para que se instalara en su nueva habitación.

Mientras ordenaba su pieza se preguntó qué clase de trabajos harían exactamente en esa organización. Jasper le había explicado que Alice era parte de inteligencia, el departamento de la asociación que se encargaban de las cosas materiales que necesitarían los agentes para utilizar en cada misión, los que hacían los instrumentos y detectaban información. En cambio, él y Bella eran de los que iban directamente al campo de batalla.

Un daga pasó velozmente al lado de su oreja y el saltó hacia atrás, sorprendido.

—¡Vaya! —se giró hacia la voz de la mujer. Bella se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, sumamente divertida por la expresión de Edward— ¡Tienes buenos reflejos!.

—¿Buenos reflejos? —exclamó— ¡Casi me sacas una oreja!

—¡Bah! —Bella hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano— No pretendo hacerte daño cuando no te defiendas. Ahora mismo no eres capaz de dar un buen golpe, pero tienes buenos reflejos así que probablemente aprendas más rápido de lo que me imaginé —salió de la pieza y regresó enseguida— ¡Vamos, muévete! Y ponte algo cómodo…

.

Aunque la actitud arrogante de la nueva Bella frente a él lo había sorprendido, pudo percibir que era realmente profesional en lo suyo. Le explicó en pocas palabras que ese día solo iba a hacerle un entrenamiento simple para diagnosticar su condición en lo que era lucha de armas.

—¿Por qué tenías que desaparecer tantos años? —preguntó de pronto Edward, mientras tomaba la espada que le extendía Bella.

—Regla número uno: No preguntas personales —contestó Bella—. No puedes tener información de mi vida, porque soy tu entrenadora. Y tú eres un protetta de la organización, es hora de que empieces a adecuarte a las normas.

—¿Y si empiezo a formar parte de…

—¿Puede un doctor compaginar a sus pacientes con misiones? —interrumpió bruscamente Bella— No puedes hacer esto, Edward.

—Tal vez…

—En guardia —dijo Bella poniendo su espada en posición— Veamos cómo golpeas con una espada.

—Esto es ridículo —se quejó Edward tomando la espada. Bella movió la espada y él la detuvo con un movimiento— Tomé clases de esgrima en la universidad.

—Qué bien —sonrió Bella— Entonces podrás pelear decentemente…

Bella comenzó a atacar más seguido y Edward se defendía rápidamente, hasta que revertió la situación atacando él a su vez. Ambos parecían realmente entretenidos cuando un carraspeo los interrumpió. Ambos se giraron a la puerta, donde la esperaban Jacob y Sam. Bella alzó una ceja demostrando su curiosidad.

—Aro ya está en Italia —anunció Jacob— y ha mandado los papeles de tu siguiente misión. Partes mañana a primera hora a Berlín.

—¿Berlín? —Bella se acercó y tomó los papeles— ¿En qué diablos estaban pensando los alemanes cuando se metieron con nosotros?

—No sé, pero mira quién es… creo que te va a gustar… —Edward miró con curiosidad a los tres agentes. Sam y Jacob estaban vestidos casualmente, pero él sabía que cada uno iba equipado. Parecían recién llegados de una misión. En cambio Bella estaba con un short negro y una sudadera gris que la hacían verse muy sexy.

—Weber —leyó en voz alta— Angela no va estar nada contenta. ¿Sabe esto?

Jacob asintió. La morena le regresó los papeles y suspiró, llevándose las manos a las caderas. Se mordió el labio inferior y miró con duda a su 'discípulo'. Los otros dos también lo miraron, sabiendo qué era lo que estaba pensando la mujer.

—Bien, vayan a la sala de conferencias, en un momento los alcanzo —Los morenos salieron de la sala y Bella se encaminó en dirección de Edward, le quitó su espada y la guardó en el mueble— Seguiremos con esto cuando regrese de la misión, también le pediré a Aro que no me dé más misiones hasta que termine contigo. Aunque a mi regreso comenzaremos con algo que no sea espadas.

Edward asintió, sintiéndose extraño. Hace años había esperado encontrarla y saber por qué se había ido, y ahora que la tenía frente a él, con su verdadera identidad y vida, no era capaz de formular la verdadera pregunta. ¿Por qué se había ido de verdad? ¿Y cómo había terminado trabajando ahí? ¿Sería que Aro se la había llevado en contra de su voluntad y la había metido en su organización?

Había muchos misterios que tenía que develar, aunque por alguna razón, tenía la sensación que todo volvía a ser como cuando apenas la conoció. De nuevo ella volvía a ser un misterio que le atraía.

.

_Los murmullos comenzaron a expandirse cuando entraron los nuevos. El grandote y la chica menuda. Estaban en boca de todos. _

_Alice emitía sonidos de excitación, queriendo irlos a saludar, pero Rose la detenía con su mano._

—_Alice, quédate quieta —pidió Rose. Ella ya había tenido clases con el mayor de los hermanos y no le había parecido agradable— Me parece que a los nuevos no les gusta llamar la atención._

—_Esa chica… ¿va en tu clase, Alice? —preguntó Edward, mirando a la pequeña._

—_Sí, parece muy tímida —dijo Alice— Y está a la defensiva todo el tiempo, pero yo sé que vamos a ser grandes amigas._

_Edward y Rose negaron con la cabeza, divertidos y Jasper esbozó una pequeña sonrisa._

—_¡Bella, por aquí! —el chillido de Alice llamó la atención de todos los demás alumnos y sobresaltó a la mencionada. Emmett también dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de la duendecillo, pero su mirada se desvió en dirección de Rose y alzó una ceja. Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, empujó a su hermanita hacia esa mesa. _

—_Hola, Hale —saludó Emmett con una sonrisa burlona a la rubia. Ella alzó la barbilla desafiante._

—_Swan._

—_Chicos, ella es Isabella Swan —los presentó Alice— Él es mi hermano Edward, Rosalie y él es Jasper, mi novio._

—_¿Novio? —La chica se sorprendió, pero es que sólo tenían catorce años y él estaba en el penúltimo año— Eh, oh. Él es mi hermano Emmett, va en el último curso._

—_¡Igual que Rose! _

_Al principio parecían no ser compatibles con el grupo, nunca nadie había sido compatible con los Cullen y los Hale, pero los Swan eran muchísimo más cerrados que nadie._

_._

Una vez Bella se hubo ido de sala de entrenamientos, lo mandó a quedarse en su habitación si no quería encontrarse con sorpresas o, sorprendentemente, le dio permiso para utilizar su biblioteca.

«Supongo que aún te gusta leer»

Recordó que a todos les había costado mucho entender a ambos hermanos, pero era comprensible. Cuando llegaron a Forks habían perdido hace poco a su padre en una situación muy extraña, un ataque, aunque ahora que sabía lo que sabía, tal vez todo tenía sentido. Aro era su tutor y los dejó allí porque su madre, que había fallecido al nacer Bella —otra cosa que la hacía meterse más en sí misma—, había crecido allí.

Ahora parecía que la historia volvía a empezar desde el principio.

* * *

**Diana:**

¡Wow! Ahora sí que me atrasé un día completo xD, discúlpenme, que ayer tuve trabajo y estuve hasta las tantas de la noches garzoneando y terminamos de ordenar a las 5 am. Así que estoy muy cansada. Apenas miré este capítulo, sólo lo subo. Si hay algún error me disculpan y ya no doy más jugo que ahora mismo me voy a dormir ;).

La historia se pone más interesante, porque hay más contacto entre Bella y Edward, y también mucho Nessie/Edward.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Cariños.


	10. Lo evidente

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

_Aquí un nuevo capítulo para ustedes y para mí. _

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

"**Lo evidente"**

* * *

_Edward se acomodó de lado y puso un mechón rebelde tras su oreja. Le sonrió con ternura mientras la observaba. Bella se cubrió con las sábanas y le regresó la mirada, avergonzada. Él rió suavemente. La vergüenza era absurda después de lo que habían hecho._

—_Eres hermosa… —murmuró ocultando su rostro en su cuello embriagado de su aroma florar, pero en un momento de lucidez una duda se sembró en su mente— Bella… no hemos usado protección._

…

—_Tranquilo, tomo pastillas —se rió suavemente— Mi ciclo es muy irregular…_

…

—… _aunque un hijo contigo sería hermoso…_

…

—_Le pondría el nombre de nuestros padres… una mezcla._

—_¿Es eso posible? —inquirió divertido. Bella se encogió de hombros y lo abrazó— Bueno, supongo que para ti nada es imposible…_

_._

Abrió los ojos desorientado esa mañana. Escuchó murmullos fuera de su habitación y sintió curiosidad por las voces que oía. Se le hacían ligeramente familiares.

—Sí, mamá. Te lo prometo…

—Nos vemos en un par de días, cariño, que no se te olvide lo que hablamos, ¿sí? —escuchó un beso y un par de murmullos más.

Supuso que se habían alejado del pasillo y de su puerta en particular cuando no oyó nada más, así que acomodándose más, pensó que era una muy buena idea seguir durmiendo, ya que estaba de vacaciones o algo parecido, iba aprovecharlo. Cerró los ojos, pero unos pasitos lo distrajeron y su curiosidad superó su sueño. Asomó la cabeza y al mirar a un lado se encontró con los ojos cafés de la pequeña que ayer había interrumpido su pequeña de reunión de presentación con su entrenadora. Era la hija de Emmett y Rose.

—Hola —saludó con su vocecilla y le sonrió, haciéndole perder todo el sueño.

—Hola —le respondió suavemente.

La niña se acercó a él y lo miró atentamente.

—Tú eres el hermano de tía Alice —afirmó sonriente— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Edward, ¿y tú? —Edward sonrió. Él era pediatra y por el tamaño de la niña podía deducir que tenía unos seis u siete años aproximadamente, pero era muy despierta. Como si tuviese más edad.

—Renesmee —respondió ella tranquilamente— Oye, ¿sabes hacer panqueques? Mi mamá siempre me hace, pero ahora no hay nadie…

Puso un gesto de sufrimiento que le causó mucha ternura y una sensación que nunca había sentido antes, como de querer proteger a esa niña a toda costa y hacer todo lo que ella le pidiese. Era encantadora. Emmett y Rose eran muy afortunados por tenerla como hija.

—Me visto y me llevas a la cocina —dijo Edward sonriente— Tienes suerte de que sea lo único que sé hacer bien en la cocina…

La niña aplaudió y rió melodiosamente, dejando más encantado al de cabello cobrizo. Se vistió rápidamente y le tocó la puerta a la niña que salió vestida también. Lista para desayunar con el nuevo invitado de la mansión.

Cuando Alice llegó a la mansión esa mañana se encontró con una escena más que encantadora. Y también dolorosa. Edward y Nessie estaban llenos de harina desayunando panqueques y parecían exactamente lo que eran, pero que cruelmente se les estaba ocultando. Padre e hija.

Jasper entró tras ella y vio lo mismo. En silencio se alejaron, sin formular la opinión que se estaba forjando en su cabeza.

.

—¿Estás bien, preciosa? —murmuró el hombre a su lado, cubierto de la cadera hacia abajo por una sábana.

—Descuida, sólo estaba pensando que ya me tengo que ir de aquí…

—Vamos, mi esposa no se enterará —murmuró él, tirando de ella hacia la cama y atrapándola en un salvaje beso que hizo sentir más asco que nunca a Bella. Sobre todo después de ese mensaje… Alice quería volverla loca.

_«Te estás perdiendo cosas muy interesantes… Solo para que no te sorprendas cuando llegues, Edward y su hija se están llevando maravillosamente bien. Son amigos. »_

Ahora sentía que los estaba traicionando, a ambos, cuando sabía perfectamente que eso solo era un trabajo. Muy asqueroso debía aceptar, pero eran cosas que tenía que hacer para poder conseguir lo que quería… No era traición. Era trabajo.

Vamos, a quién estaba engañando. Siempre se había sentido asquerosa cuando tenía que hacer algo así, en el fondo siempre le había sido fiel al recuerdo de lo que habían tenido ella y Edward, porque nunca se había vuelto a sentir así. Aunque esa había sido principalmente su decisión, pero no quería involucrar nada más con las cosas que hacía. Quería ser todo para Nessie, ella era lo único que quería que estuviese bien en su vida. Pero, ¿cómo iba a estar bien si también sentía que la estaba traicionando a ella?.

.

—Toma —dijo Bella pasándole el informe a Aro— Espero que esto les sirva para pudrir en la cárcel al padre de Angela. ¿Hay algo más que tenga que hacer aquí?.

—Estás muy seria —afirmó Aro, recibiendo el informe. Bella miró por la ventana la ciudad alemana.

—Sabes que no me gusta hacer este tipo de trabajo —murmuró Bella— Deberías contratar una puta.

—Está bien —Aro suspiró— Tómate el tiempo que quieras para descansar —Bella lo miró sorprendida— Quiero que estés bien y no lo estás. ¿Es por Edward, cierto?.

—Ningún hombre se ha entrometido jamás en mi trabajo, Aro, no tiene por qué ser diferente…

—Edward no es 'ningún hombre', Bella, y ambos lo sabemos —la miró fijamente, pero ella desvió la mirada, incómoda.

—Estás viendo cosas donde ya no las hay —respondió, mirando por la ventana nuevamente.

—O tú las estás escondiendo.

.

Lo único que quería hacer después del tedioso viaje de regreso desde Alemania era darse una ducha, darle un gran abrazo a su hija y dormirse. Pero el destino no le tenía preparado eso cuando llegó a casa. Se bajó del yet privado de Aro con su maleta y escuchó risas desde el patio donde estaba la piscina. Era enorme y estaba temperada, así que en cualquier época del año era utilizable, estaba techado así que la nieve no molestaba para nada. Aún en pleno invierno. En febrero.

Las risas eran de Edward y Nessie. Quiso llorar. Edward le estaba enseñando a zambullirse perfectamente a su hija y se veían muy entretenidos. Ella le había prometido hacerlo algún día, pero jamás habían encontrado la ocasión para hacerlo o ella no tenía tiempo o se les olvidaba por otra causa. Ahora lo estaba haciendo con él.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Nessie y ella se alarmó. Se hizo la loca y miró hacia atrás como mirando por si venía alguien. Rose. ¿Por qué no aparecía Rose en ese momento?.

—¡Hola, Bella! —saludó alegremente Edward. Bella sonrió nerviosa, ¿por qué no parecía extrañado o sorprendido?.

La niña se acercó corriendo y la abrazó. Bueno, al menos había cumplido uno de sus deseos. Dejó caer la maleta y apretó más el abrazo, se arrodilló y escondió la cara en su hombro.

—Lo siento, mamá, no puedo ocultarlo con Edward, pero le he dicho que mi verdadera mamá es Rose, pero a ti también te quiero mucho y también te digo mamá… a veces también le digo mamá Rose a tía Rose —explicó rápidamente— Así puedo decirte mamá. No puedo decirte tía.

Muy inteligente. Demasiado inteligente a decir verdad, pensó Bella. Con lo agotada que estaba no habría podido zafarse de esa y habría terminado por decirle la verdad a Edward, al menos la parte en que ella era la madre. Habría inventado algo para el padre. No, no podía hacer eso. Era demasiado obvio que si ella era la madre quien era el padre. Y no podía saberlo. No se sentía capaz de revelarlo.

—Tu sobrina es muy encantadora —la elogió Edward cuando Nessie salió corriendo a la casa para preparar un baño de burbujas para ella, porque según ella se veía muy cansada— y te quiere mucho.

Bella se mordió los labios. Sentía un profundo pinchazo en el pecho. _Eso se llama remordimiento, idiota_, la atormentó una vocecilla en su cabeza.

—Sí, lo sé. Yo también la quiero mucho —murmuró, mirando por donde se había ido la pequeña hace unos minutos. Cómo no iba a quererla si era la luz de su vida.

—Y… ¿cómo te fue en tu misión? —preguntó Edward. Bella lo miró. Ya se había puesto la polera y se le pegaba al cuerpo. Se distrajo un segundo mirando la buena formación que tenía.

—Uhm, bien. Perfecto —musitó distraída, pero reaccionó rápidamente— Eh, mañana comenzaremos temprano con tu entrenamiento, Cullen.

Bella tomó su maleta y comenzó a caminar al interior de la mansión. Edward la alcanzó rápidamente y le quitó la maleta sin decir nada. Era más que obvio que estaba agotada, y si sus habitaciones quedaban cerca, ¿qué le costaba ayudarla un poco?. También, era evidente que ella no quería hablar más con él o quería guardar distancias. Él tampoco estaba mayormente interesado. ¿O sí?.

Una vez Bella se metió a su habitación a descansar, el timbre de su teléfono lo distrajo. Leyó la pantalla y se quiso golpear a sí mismo. ¿Cómo se le había olvidado su prometida?.

—Tanya —contestó. Y se dirigió a su pieza, mientras hablaba calmadamente con su novia.

Mientras que desde el otro lado de la puerta, Bella se despegó de la pared.

—Claro —murmuró— Está comprometido, ¿cómo se me había olvidado?. Y yo que había pensado que tal vez… agh, olvídalo, Bella. Olvídalo.

.

Golpeó con fuerza el saco, imaginándose un rostro pálido en él. Le pegó patadas y más combos. Quería destruir ese rostro de niño bonito que tenía. Por ella que se muriera. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba. ¿Por qué se tenía que meter donde no lo llamaban? Si no fuera por esa explosión jamás se tendría que haber enterado de la existencia de Nessie, ni estaría revoloteando cerca de ella y su vida y su mente.

Alguien entró y tiró una daga.

—¡¿Estás loca?! —exclamó después de tomar la daga, antes que le cortara la cara.

—Llegas tarde.

—¿Y por eso me atacas?

—Exagerado…

—¿Exagerado? —inquirió, pero al ver que Bella lo ignoraba totalmente se enfureció más. ¿Y ahora qué le pasaba a esa loca?

—Sabes usar una espada… ¿cómo se te dan las armas de fuego? —preguntó mientras se metía dentro del mueble.

—¿Armas de fuego? ¿Por qué debería saber algo?

—Porque desde ahora se convertirán en tus mejores amigas —dijo Bella saliendo con dos rifles, le pasó uno y lo tomó en sus manos— No sabes nada. Bueno, iremos a practicar con esto.

.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo iban a cenar todos juntos en la mesa. Con todos se refería, por supuesto, a todos los agentes que trabajaban en Chicago más Edward y Nessie, que eran los protegidos de la sociedad. Bella se encarga del entrenamiento de su hija y también de que a nadie se le ocurriera permitirle ser parte de la sociedad. Aunque ella sabía que cuando tuviese edad, intentaría por todos los medios incorporarse. Allí sí que habría una batalla campal. Una verdadera batalla. Por ahora, eso no era una preocupación, si no que la inminente y constante presencia de Edward de ahora en adelante en sus vidas. Ella no podía impedirle ser parte de la corporación y ella menos que nadie podía negar cuánta falta podría hacer un doctor en determinados momentos.

Jacob y Sam estaban a las cabeceras, eran los miembros más antiguos de la corporación y los mejores junto a Bella. Aunque todos tenían su especialidad allí. Al lado derecho de Jacob estaba Leah, seguida de Embry y luego, Quil. Por su lado izquierdo estaban Bella y Nessie, luego venían Rose y Emmett y al frente de ellos, Edward, Alice y Jasper que a su vez estaba en el lado derecho de Sam, a su izquierda estaba Emily, por supuesto.

Era un alivio poder comer lejos de la mirada de Edward, después de haber estado entrenando gran parte del día en su puntería y su condición física ya había tenido suficiente de su presencia para siempre.

—Ellos son Sam y Emily Uley, están casados desde siempre —presentó Alice, desde el otro lado de la mesa, mientras las sirvientas les servían la cena. Bella conversaba con Jacob y Leah tranquilamente, desde que había matado a Peter que su relación había mejorado notablemente, más ahora que Leah tenía la idea de por qué Bella no podría estar enamorada de Jacob. En la agencia era evidente para todos que Bella y Edward alguna vez habían tenido algo, se llegaba a sentir esa tensión.

—¿Siempre?

—Alice siempre exagera —replicó suavemente la morena, divertida— Es sólo que ella nos conoció casados. Llevamos casi lo mismo que Emmett y Rose.

—A todo esto… ¿Rose y Emmett…?

—Es una historia que te contaré después —dijo Alice—, pero tendrá vacíos —advirtió mirando hacia el otro lado donde Bella le golpeaba en el hombro a un risueño Jacob, por lo que sea que le hubiese dicho.

Le habían repetido millones de veces que la única que podía develar esos diez años de misterios era ella misma. Aunque tenía la sensación de nadie sabía exactamente qué era lo que hacía Bella en las misiones ni cuánto arriesgaba su vida. Parecía estar tan inmersa en ello que todos tenían miedo que de repente llegase a desaparecer, pero había algo que los mantenía seguros en cuanto a que quisiera seguir viviendo, algo que todos sabían, pero que él no debía saber, hasta que la misma quisiese decírselo.

—¿Quién es él? El otro día los vi a ambos, pero no me los presentó.

—Ice es así —dijo Sam— Él es Jacob, él fue el entrenador de Bella hace mucho tiempo atrás…

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Quién sabe. Jacob, Leah, Bella y Emmett son los que más tiempo llevan en esto. No sé qué historia habrá detrás de todo esto, siempre llevan mucho misterio. Son cargas del pasado que solo ellos saben y Aro, por supuesto, él siempre sabe todo —dijo Sam y siguió comiendo tranquilamente. Edward removió su comida y volvió a mirar a los recién mencionados. Parecían muy felices.

Alice y Jasper intercambiaron miradas. Ellos sabían que Edward querría saber qué era el misterio que los envolvía y exactamente desde cuándo, lo que iba a sorprenderlo que eso era desde mucho antes de que la conocieran hace diez años. Era algo probablemente de todas sus vidas.

.

—Míralos, es tan evidente, no sé cómo Bella no siente deseos de decírselo —le comentó Alice a Jasper, mientras miraban desde el ventanal el nuevo entrenamiento de Edward, que consistía en la especialidad de Nessie. Tiro al blanco con arcos y flechas.

Al principio había parecido sorprendido de que una niña tan pequeña se involucrara en un entrenamiento de ese tipo, pero más lo sorprendió su habilidad con el arco. Había descubierto que todos tenían una especialidad. Bella había dejado su torpeza de antaño para convertirse en una perfecta luchadora. Y ahora descubría que Nessie también tenía la propia. Él podría ser experto en espadas a lo más.

Nessie volvió a tensar el arco y lanzó la flecha, divertida.

—Vamos, Cullen, puedes hacerlo mejor —se mofó Bella— Una niña te está ganando.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Nessie? ¿Seis? ¿Siete? ¡Cómo haces esto! —gruñó exasperado. Y definitivamente, sabía que el arco no era lo suyo.

—Tengo nueve —replicó contrariada Nessie y miró a Bella— Ya sé que soy pequeña, pero es que nací antes y no crezco mucho…

—Es prematura —explicó Bella rápidamente, mirando hacia los arcos. Tensó el suyo y lanzó la flecha—, nació a los siete meses, pero eso no le impide hacer cosas.

—¿Y su salud siempre ha sido buena? —Bella alzó la barbilla desafiante. ¿Por quién la tomaba? Ella jamás permitiría que su hija tuviese una mala calidad de salud.

—Excelente. Por eso hace deportes y come saludable —musitó Bella— Bueno, toma el arco, te ayudaré —se posó tras Edward y miró su posición— Debes bajar un poco más este brazo —bajó el brazo flexionado a la altura de su hombro— Recto, así es. Ahora tensa bien la cuerda y mira el blanco, así mismo. Ahora, suéltalo.

La flecha salió disparada hasta el blanco y dio en él. Que era lo importante.

—Bien, ahora hazlo tú solo. Yo no diré nada.

Solo consiguió darle al blanco con la ayuda de Bella ese día. Pero en los días posteriores y también con ayuda de una entusiasmada Renesmee, pudo hacerlo solo. Después pasaron a hacer solo entrenamiento físico.

.

Alice paseaba por los jardines con su hermano después de su segunda semana de entrenamiento. Sabía que en poco tiempo Bella diría que estaba listo para defenderse y sobrevivir solo, así que tendría que irse. Lo que más le sorprendía era que, aunque todos estaban pendientes del momento en que Edward se enterara, él no tenía la más mínima idea de que Nessie era su hija. Cualquiera sospecharía, porque la niña pasaba más tiempo con Bella que con su 'verdadera' madre, pero como él era feliz compartiendo con ella, no sospechaba nada.

—Al final nunca me contaste lo de Emmett y Rose —Edward interrumpió sus pensamientos, se detuvo para sentarse en una banca, ella lo imitó.

—Bueno, no me corresponde realmente, pero no es mucho en realidad —comenzó Alice— Rose siempre supo que Emmett tenía algo raro, sin quererlo se enamoró de él y cuando descubrió que ellos pensaban irse en algún momento le insistió hasta que lo consiguió. Por eso se casaron antes de la graduación…

—Fue muy sorprendente… o sea que Rose lo supo todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué no…

—Un favor.

—No entiendo nada.

—Nunca lo entenderás si no sabes la historia completa de todos…

—¿Y Nessie? —Alice se mordió los labios. Ahora tendría que empezar a mentir y ella no quería meterse en los enredos que tenía Bella en su vida.

—Bueno, fue algo inesperada. Eso es todo —bien, era mentira a medias. Fue inesperado que Bella le pidiese ese favor a Rose. Por lo menos Edward no se había enterado que Emmett de verdad no quería tener un hijo.

—Ella es muy avispada y adorable —comentó Edward mirando al vacío. Su hermana tenía tantas ganas de decirle la verdad, pero eso no le correspondía. Ni siquiera sabía qué cosas podría ocasionar el que Edward se enterara de que Nessie era su hija.

.

Bella vio en el rostro de Alice la culpa que sentía por no poder confesarle nada a su hermano y se sintió mal por hacerla llevar esa carga. Así que a la mañana siguiente tomó una decisión.

Llegó como siempre temprano a la sala de entrenamiento, pero la sorprendió ver que Edward ya la estaba esperando. Él también parecía sorprendido de que ella estuviese vestida como si fuese salir a trabajar. Llevaba una carpeta y unas llaves.

—Tu departamento está listo —informó pasándole los papeles— Denali llega dentro de dos días y puedes comenzar nuevamente con tu vida. Sam y Jasper seguirán investigando sobre tu ataque, pero por mi parte ya todo está listo. Puedes volver a tu vida normal.

—¿Qué? ¿Y no puedo quedarme aquí?

—Todos tenemos una vida fuera de aquí, Edward, y hay que seguir con ella. Incluso si quieres ser parte de la organización tienes que saber llevar esa doble vida que llevamos todos —Bella le entregó las llaves— Tu cerradura es nueva y nos aseguraremos de que tu novia tenga una copia pronto, hemos instalado cierta seguridad y cámaras. Sigues siendo un protegido en cierta forma. Por cierto, si quieres intimidad no la hagas en tu casa —le advirtió con ligera diversión, le gustaba la idea de impedir que Edward y Tanya tuviesen que evitar contacto en su casa, ya quería ver como Edward trataba de quitarse a Tanya de encima solo para que nadie los viera— Bueno —miró su reloj— Yo ya me tengo que ir, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, tú decides cuando terminas tus vacaciones, pero te recomiendo volver pronto porque todos volverán a sus casas… Alice puede acompañarte el tiempo que desees.

Así que eso era todo. Ahí acababa esa sensación de estar en una dimensión paralela. Tal vez había sido producto de su imaginación el haber estado con Bella y con esa pequeña niña.

—Adiós, Edward.

.

—_¿Por qué escondes tantos misterios? —preguntó siguiéndola de cerca._

—_No escondo nada —murmuró Bella encogiéndose más, aferrándose a sus cosas escolares— Tú te estás imaginando cosas, Cullen._

—_Dime Edward —pidió._

—_Parece que te gustan mucho los misterios. Pues bien —Bella lo encaró— Mi padre murió. Emmett y yo vivimos solos. Misterio develado. Ahora déjame en paz._

—_¿Solos? —Edward la tomó del brazo— Bella, detente. ¡Déjame ayudarte o algo!._

—_¿Qué quieres? —paró, cansada._

—_¿Podemos ser amigos?_

—_Amigos… —murmuró Bella mirándolo. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con sinceridad. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan perfecto quisiese ser su amigo?— No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo._

—_No importa —sonrió Edward, al ver que había logrado bajar las defensas de la reservada muchacha— Será un placer ser amigos…_

_

* * *

_**Diana:**

**Dios mío, ¿a que no se esperaban que Edward fuera tan despistado en cuanto a lo de Nessie? Supongo que este capítulo contesta al hecho de que él no se diera cuenta y eso que, como lo dice el título del capítulo, es evidente. Pero lo evidente no lo es para los implicados, mira que parecía toda una familia siéndolo y aún así no se dan por enterados, pero así son mis enredos. **

**Espero que les guste este capítulo porque a mí me gusta mucho, a partir de aquí es que comienzan a develarse las cosas y van cayendo murallas, tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 13 y tendré que ponerme las pilas para que no me pillen las actualizaciones. Eso sí, tengo todo macabramente planeado así que lo único que podría detenerme sería la falta de tiempo para escribir, pero es bastante dudoso si me mantengo cien por ciento inspirada, porque el tiempo me sobra un poco xD.**

**Hoy me siento particularmente feliz. Hace dieciocho años (8 de mayo) que nací y creo que aún estoy asimilando el hecho de ser mayor de edad. ¡Dios!.**

**Ahora me largo que tengo que preparar mi casa para recibir a mi gente para alcoholizarnos legalmente! Yuhu! xD.**

**Y bueno, si me aman a mí y a mi historia yo sé que me dejarán lindos reviews de regalo de cumpleaños. **

**Nos estamos leyendo pronto.**

**¡Las amo!**


	11. Importantes descubrimientos

DISCLAIMER: Twilight ser de Stephie ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

'**Importantes descubrimientos'**

* * *

Angela sorbió sonoramente su nariz. Bella le extendió un pañuelo y la miró preocupada. De saber que la iba a afectar tanto la noticia de que habían atrapado por fin a Mark Weber, su padre, un estafador alemán que le había hecho mucho daño a su hija y a la madre de ella.

—¿En serio hiciste eso por mí?

—Por supuesto que sí, Ang, además eres una chica muy agradable. Me gusta que trabajes para mí. Era mínimo devolverte algo del favor —le dijo Bella. De verdad que la muchacha le caía bien. Por eso sabía algo de la organización, además de que la había contratado porque cuando estaba buscando trabajo también necesitaba de su protección, por su padre.

—Gracias, Bella —suspiró la muchacha— Ahora mi madre podrá descansar en paz.

Dicho eso, miró el techo, como queriendo traspasar su mirada hasta el cielo donde ahora se encontraba su madre.

—Y tú podrás llevar una vida normal —dijo Bella— Espero que aún así sigas trabajando para mí…

—Ni me lo digas —dijo sonriente— Por supuesto que trabajaré para ti.

—Bueno, vamos a lo nuestro —dijo Bella tomando una carpeta— Si no me equivoco ahora tenemos que preparar una fiesta de San Valentín para… ¡Vaya! ¡Alice! ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho?

—Que divertido, tienes que organizar una fiesta a la cual estás invitada… —Observó las copias y sonrió ampliamente— ¡Necesitas pareja! O puedes venir como soltera, ¡mira! ¡Organizará citas a ciegas!

Bella gimió. Alice quería matarla. Sabía perfectamente que ella no quería ningún romance, le bastaba y le sobraba con darle todo su amor a su hija, ¿para qué iba a necesitar un hombre?. Además, su amiga quería a toda costa que ella regresara con Edward y eso era imposible, porque él ya estaba comprometido. Angela prefirió omitir decir más comentarios al respecto. Entendía que Bella no era dada a las relaciones. Nunca la había visto comprometida con nadie. Siempre estaba sola, lo que también era preocupante.

—Bueno, llama a Alice para comenzar con el envío de invitaciones. En una semana es San Valentín yo iré a hablar con Gary, necesito un menú para enamorados —dijo Bella parándose de su silla, palmeó el hombro de Angela amistosamente y salió de la oficina.

.

—¡Me alegro que hayas regresado, Edward! —lo saludó entusiasmadamente su jefe cuando se presentó a él como nuevo.

Era sorprendente como la organización podía ocultar tan bien la información de sus protegidos. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, se había enterado de la explosión en su departamento y tampoco había sospechas de sus inesperadas vacaciones. Estaba tan bien respaldado que no tenía por qué preocuparse de nada. Aunque después de enterarse de la mayoría, estaba siempre en alerta y se acordaba continuamente de Bella mientras le daba instrucciones de defensa y de precaución. Se sentía más hábil. Parecía que el haber estado recluido lo había sensibilizado más, podía oír los pasos de las enfermeras que venían tras él y sentir los movimientos que hacían.

Un movimiento a su espalda lo alertó y se giró rápidamente, para encontrarse con una sorprendida Tanya.

—¡Amor, quería sorprenderte! —dijo con su voz chillona y lo abrazó, Edward, también sorprendido por su acción la estrechó entre sus brazos y le acarició con suavidad la espalda. Ya no sentía el mismo confort que sentía cada vez que la abrazaba.

—Hum, es que ya te presiento —inventó en el momento— ¿No volvías pasado mañana?

—Se adelantó el regreso —dijo separándose sonriente y lo tomó de las manos— ¿Me extrañaste?

—Claro que sí —mintió, recibiendo el beso que le dio. Ni si quiera se había acordado de ella entre las jugarretas con Nessie y el continuo entrenamiento con Bella, se había ido totalmente del mundo.

Tanya se separó sonrientemente y luego se despidió de él, diciendo que estaría en su casa. Él asintió y le pasó su nueva copia de llaves. Argumentó con la mentira que ya habían inventado en la organización. Se le habían perdido las llaves en el aeropuerto cuando regresó de Seattle y mandó a hacer otra cerradura. Había regresado hace una semana, según lo que sabía Tanya así que no habría dudas por ello. La mujer se creyó todo.

—Que mujer más crédula —dijo una voz femenina a su lado.

—Se supone que así tiene que ser —respondió él mirando a su lado a su pequeña hermana— Hola, Alice. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?:

La duendecillo sonrió enigmáticamente.

—Hay alguien esperando en tu oficina para hacerte una oferta que seguro te gustará —explicó brevemente— Acabo de dejarlo ahí y ya me iba… ¡ah, dejé una invitación en tu cajón!.

Edward sonrió. Alice hacía cosas extrañas a veces, pero siempre acertaba. Por algo Aro Vulturi lo estaba esperando sentado en uno de los sillones que iban destinados para sus pacientes, listo para ofrecerle lo que él quería, entrar a la organización y descubrir qué era lo que estaba Bella ocultando esta vez. Y qué era lo que siempre había ocultado, porque ahora sí que lo iba a descubrir.

.

Le había prometido a Nessie que algún día la llevaría al cine, en vez de ver películas en la casa comiendo palomitas de maíz caseras. Y ya que habían pasado un par de días de que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, la había ido a buscar al colegio y se la llevó al cine más cercano. Mientras la niña elegía la película que quería ver se dedicó a mirar la infraestructura del sitio. No era muy seguro, por lo que notó. Renesmee llamó su atención tirando de su falda, dándole a entender que ya sabía qué película quería, así que ambas se acercaron a boletería y Bella pagó las dos entradas.

—Mis compañeras dicen que esta película es muy buena, pero también Alvin y las ardillas 2 es muy entretenida —parloteó animadamente, mientras caminaban a la dulcería— ¡Cómprame dulces!.

—¿No quieres cabritas mejor? Son más saludables —hizo una mueca.

—Cómprame dulces, por favor, mamá —hizo un puchero muy parecido a los que Alice solía hacerle para convencerle de ir de compras.

—Bien, pero solo por esta vez —suspiró Bella. La señorita del mostrador le sonrió antes de hacer el típico saludo del servicio a sus clientes— Hum, dame dulces. Nessie elige los que desees.

—¿Bella? —una voz muy familiar le llamó la atención. Unos pasos más allá estaba Edward tomado de la mano con su poco inteligente novia, Tanya. Sus ojos se dilataron rápidamente por la sorpresa— ¿Qué haces… ¿Nessie?

—Buenas tardes, Edward, Tanya —saludó Bella siguiendo el plan que supuestamente debió de haber seguido Edward cuando se encontraran. Ellos no se habían visto más que en la fiesta de compromiso.

—Hola, Bella —sonrió la rubia-rojiza o eso quiso mostrar con su mal disimulada mueca— Cariño, no me habías dicho que te habías vuelto a encontrar con Bella…

Edward la miró confundido, Bella frunció los labios molesta.

—Bueno, Bella y yo somos amigos —la mencionada bufó por lo bajo— Y también es amiga de Alice, la he visto un par de veces. ¿Qué haces con Nessie?

—Rose estaba ocupada —aclaró rápidamente. No era mentira, Aro se había encargado de enviarla a una misión a Brasil junto a Emmett y como ellos no tenían hijos…

—¡Pero si hoy estábamos libres en la agencia! —Edward y Bella se miraron una fracción de segundos.

—Con Emmett —completó la frase. Tampoco era mentira. Alzó las cejas para darle un poco más de credibilidad a sus palabras— A veces las parejas necesitan intimidad.

—¡Edward! —Nessie sonrió ampliamente llevando sus dulces.

—Cariño, espera, aún no pago esos dulces —Bella se volteó a hablar con la cajera y pago los dulces— Bueno, nuestra función ya va a empezar así que nos vemos en otra ocasión. Despídete, Ness.

—Adiós, Edward, señorita —dijo educadamente la niña y Edward le sonrió. Bella reprimió otro de sus ataques de culpabilidad al ver el gesto de ternura que tenía en el rostro.

Comenzó a empujar a Nessie en dirección de la sala. Se volteó una vez y vio que Edward la estaba mirando, cruzaron miradas por un segundo y enseguida volvieron a lo suyo. Él con su novia. Ella con su hija. Se preguntó de donde había salido eso de que era amigos. Después de todo ni como eso habían quedado. Ella lo había despreciado totalmente la última vez que lo vio y él tampoco parecía muy contento. Además, ¿cómo podían ser amigos?

Apenas fue capaz de ver la película que Nessie había elegido especialmente para ella, quería que le gustara y tenía bastante acción así que podría haberle gustado si no hubiese estado tan distraída. Vio el final y entendió perfectamente el parloteo entusiasmado de su hija. Tomó la mano de la niña y la sacó de allí antes de que volviesen a encontrarse con Edward, metiéndole de excusa que quería llevarla a tomar un helado antes de que cerraran el local, por supuesto, era una gran mentira porque la heladería se cerraba al menos unas tres horas más tarde.

Al llegar allí suspiró y esperó pacientemente a que su pequeña eligiera el helado que quisiera. Mientras tanto se preguntó en qué clase de misión estaría Rosalie con Emmett, se preguntó en qué demonios estaba pensando Aro cuando los mandó juntos. Todos sabían que eran demasiado pasionales para participar en una misma misión. ¿Por qué no ella?

.

—Emmett, por favor, estamos trabajando —gimió Rose— Mantén tus manos para ti.

_«Qué asco, Emmett, no hagas eso cuando todos estamos escuchando»_, se quejó la voz de Jasper por auricular que tenían ambos. Se escucharon risitas del otro lado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó apenado— No volverá a pasar.

_«Nuestro objetivo se acaba de meter al ascensor, saldrá en cinco minutos. Recuerden ser muy cuidadosos. Necesitamos saber quién es…»_, la voz de Eleazar se escuchó por los auriculares.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamaron a la vez Emmett y Jasper. El gemelo de la rubia veía todo por una cámara que tenían los chicos.

—Resulta que la zorra no era tan tonta, la muy estúpida —replicó mordazmente Rosalie— Mira que meterse con ese patán.

_«Bien, misión cumplida. Deben regresar ahora mismo, tenemos que informarle a Aro y hacer algo al respecto»_, ordenó Jasper. Rose y Emmett asintieron y escucharon el pitido que indicaban que estaban fuera de transmisión de la organización.

—Quitémonos estos disfraces —dijo Rose al meterse en la van que los estaba monitoreando, donde estaban Eleazar y Jasper. Se quitó la peluca y la máscara de arrugas que se había hecho en la cara. Ella y Emmett se habían hecho pasar por una pareja de ancianos que paseaba lentamente por el parque frente al hotel que estaban espiando— ¿Qué les parece esto?

—Que Aro estará muy contento con la información —respondió Jasper estirándose— Mientras tú trabajes cerca de ella podemos controlar sus pasos con más cautela, incluso puedes ponerle dispositivos en sus cosas… Sería muy apropiado que averiguaras cuáles son los objetos de los cuales nunca se desprende.

Rosalie se quedó pensativa el resto del camino hasta que llegaron a la mansión y comenzaron a contarle sus deducciones a Aro que también estaba pensativo a través de la pantalla por donde transmitían la videoconferencia.

—Hay un problema —murmuró Rosalie de la nada— Tengo una sospecha de por qué pudieron atacar a Edward.

—¿Edward? —preguntó Emmett sorprendido. Jasper la miró como si se le hubiese ocurrido algo brillante. Aro junto sus manos y se inclinó con interés.

—Tienes razón —dijo Jasper asintiendo emocionado por el descubrimiento— Tal vez Edward vio algo que no tenía que ver y querían deshacerse de la evidencia, pero qué…

—Hay que advertir a Edward —soltó Emmett con preocupación.

—¡No! —exclamó Rose— ¡No podemos hacer eso, sería demasiado sospechoso!.

—Rosalie tiene razón —asintió Aro desde la pantalla— Si Edward se llega a enterar de que su prometida está vinculada con nuestros enemigos querrá investigar a fondo por él mismo y eso nos traería problemas. Él no debe enterarse, es más, pienso que deberíamos lograr que de alguna forma rompa su relación con ella para que no corra riesgos. Recién ingresó en la organización y…

—Pero… ¿no sería mejor que Edward sí averiguara lo que traman mediante Tanya? —inquirió Emmett con obviedad.

—No, porque ya una vez intentaron matarlo, si ahora ven que Edward sabe algo nos traería problemas y podríamos quedar al descubierto, ¿o tengo que recordarles lo que pasó con Peter y Charlotte?. No estamos jugando, Edward sigue siendo protegido y tenemos que sacarlo de ese departamento —dijo Aro— Además, creo que es importante que sepan que Edward comenzará a trabajar con nosotros.

—¿Qué? —Jasper, Emmett y Rose quedaron impactados por la noticia.

—¿Bella sabe esto? —preguntó Jasper mirando a Aro fijamente.

—¡Eso! —exclamó Rosalie sonriendo, todos la miraron esperando a que dijera su idea. Se le notaba en el rostro que tenía pensado algo bueno. A ella nunca se le ocurrían disparates— Bella es la clave. Ella es la única que puede lograr que Edward se separe de Tanya.

Emmett arrugó la frente en señal de disgusto. Siempre había pensado que su esposa era brillante cuando lanzaba una idea, pero ahora ya no pensaba lo mismo, al menos esa idea no era nada bueno. Jasper quedó con el rostro inexpresivo.

—No creo que… —Jasper habló con delicadeza— sea el momento de tocar ese tema.

—¿Y por qué no le preguntamos a ella qué opina? Después de todo, es su discípulo, ella lo entrenó ¿recuerdan? —inquirió Rose con ímpetu— Estoy segura que ella merece,… no, tiene que saberlo.

—Rose, el corazón de mi hermana está fuera de discusión —gruñó Emmett con la cabeza baja— Hace diez años…

—No tiene por qué involucrar su corazón…

—Pero ella…

—Emmett, debes entender que…

—¡Basta! —tronó Aro— Ambos tienen razón, en parte. No podemos jugar con los sentimientos de nadie de la organización y tampoco hay que tomar esto a la ligera, Rose. Sin embargo, no sabemos qué es lo que pueda pensar Bella acerca de esto y si ella se fuera a encargar de la seguridad de Edward tenemos que encargarnos de que sepa lo que tiene que hacer. Cómo va a hacerlo solo le corresponde a ella.

.

_«Pip. Tiene tres nuevos mensajes en su buzón de voz»_

Acababa de acostar a Nessie en su cuarto cuando vio la lucecita roja parpadeando en su contestador. Presionó el botón para escuchar el mensaje.

_Pip._

_«Eh, Bella, escucha…»_, Bella se sobresaltó al escuchar su aterciopelada voz. Ni si quiera sabía que él tenía su número de teléfono _«Me gustaría que pudiésemos hablar bien de… todo, esta vez no comenzamos nada bien y necesitamos aclarar todo, porque probablemente nos seguiremos viendo, tú sabes… Bueno, eso. Ehm, espero que podamos hablar pronto»_

_Pip._

_«Bella, creo que deberías de venir pronto a la mansión. Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte»,_ esa era Rose.

_Pip._

_«¿Hola? ¿Hermana? Mira, ya sé que no estás, pero tengo que hablar contigo pronto ¿sí? Y no hagas ninguna cosa de la que te puedas arrepentir. Te quiero mucho, cuídate»_ Emmett.

Bella se dejó caer en el sillón parpadeando sorprendida. ¿A qué venía todo eso?. Todos querían hablar con ella de algo. Y todo sonaba a importante. Por supuesto, ella no iba a ir a buscar a ninguno de ellos aún. Se podrían esperar hasta el día siguiente y en el caso de Edward, tal vez nunca. O cuando se le ocurriera meterse en problemas de nuevo.

Borró los mensajes, pero antes de hacerlo grabó el número de Edward. Así sabría cuando no contestar el teléfono. Si hablaba con él lo único que conseguía era sentirse más culpable por no contarle sobre Renesmee y aún no estaba lista para nada.

Cerró la puerta con llave, se aseguró de tener todas las ventanas cerradas y conectó la alarma del departamento. Tomó su laptop que había dejado sobre la mesa junto a un café que se había preparado y se fue a su habitación. Comenzó a teclear las últimas inversiones que había hecho para su última fiesta y el dinero que estaba cobrando por ella. Comenzó a ver qué tal le iba con todo el negocio como para hacer un descuento. Con todo lo que le pedía Alice no le iba a cobrar la millonada correspondiente a su mejor amiga por un capricho. Una fiesta de San Valentín… a ella solamente podía ocurrírsele.

Apretó una tecla y no salió lo que ella quería, pero de pronto comenzó a escuchar unos murmullos provenientes de su laptop. Se abrió una ventana que mostraba a Tanya y a otra figura que no se veía en la oscuridad. Si no se equivocaba, ese era el departamento de Edward.

_«No deberías estar aquí, ahora sí que Edward podría sospechar algo de lo que hacemos, ¡te dije que él no sabía nada!»_, esa era la chillona y molesta voz de Tanya

_«No hay ningún problema, Tanya. Si tu noviecito vuelve a indagar sobre esto verás como ambos la pagan»_, esa voz… ella la conocía de algún lugar _«Deberías de tener más cuidado con lo que haces. Ya perdimos a Peter y Charlotte, …»_

—Peter y Charlotte —murmuró Bella— Son los de la fiesta de compromiso…

«…_ no sabemos cuáles son los movimientos de Aro y sus secuaces, así que ándate con cuidado», _la otra figura le pasó una carpeta _«Cayo necesita esa información rápido, hazlo bien esta vez»._

_«Claro que no, mira esto» _le mostró un sobre_ «Allí podré sacar mucha información al respecto»._

Bella acercó la imagen y soltó un chillido de sorpresa. Era una de las invitaciones que Alice había enviado para su fiesta. Donde estaba invitado Edward y su pareja, que por supuesto, era su prometida. Ahora entendía muchas cosas.

Copió las grabaciones de las oportunas cámaras que habían visto y se preguntó dónde estaría Edward en esos momentos. Tomó su bolso y sus llaves. Se metió a la pieza de Nessie y la tomó en brazos con cuidado. Bajó rápidamente y la metió en el auto, la aseguró y comenzó a conducir, mientras marcaba un número.

—Hospital de Chicago, buenas noches, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —habló la voz de la recepcionista.

—Disculpe, necesitaba saber si está el doctor Cullen de turno.

—Sí, hoy se encuentra de turno, ¿necesita una hora con él? ¿Urgencias? —consultó la recepcionista.

—No, no, gracias, sólo quería saber —y colgó. Bueno, él no estaba metido en el departamento con esa víbora. Se estacionó afuera del edificio y esperó. ¿Quién estaba con Tanya a esas horas de la noche?. Abrió su laptop a su lado y conectó las cámaras nuevamente. Ya no había nadie allí— ¡Demonios!.

.

—¡Bella! ¿Qué haces tan tarde aquí? ¿Y Nessie? —preguntó Rose sorprendida al ver a una Bella entrar rápidamente a la sala donde estaban ella y Emmett tomando vino tranquilamente— No te esperaba hasta mañana.

—Descubrí algo muy importante y necesito hablar con Aro ahora mismo —explicó con rapidez— ¿Emmett?

—Dime —su hermano caminó hasta ella. Bella le pasó las llaves de su auto.

—¿Puedes llevar a Nessie a su habitación por favor? —Emmett recibió las llaves asintiendo— Gracias.

Apenas Emmett salió de la habitación Rose se acercó a grandes zancadas a Bella, tomándola por los hombros.

—Debes saber algo muy importante —dijo rápidamente— Edward…

—Corre peligro —soltó Bella— Tanya trabaja para Cayo.

—Sí, espera… —Rose se detuvo— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Lo sabías?

—Eso tenía que decirte —dijo contrariada la rubia— Pero ya lo sabes, hay que hacer algo.

—Lo sé, vamos a hablar con Aro.

—Él también lo sabe, Bella —dijo Rosalie siguiéndola por los pasillos. Bella siguió caminando y al entrar a la sala abrió una video conferencia inmediatamente.

Aro apareció en pantalla en seguida.

—Bella ya lo sabe —habló Rose.

—Tengo algo que mostrarte —dijo Bella instalando su laptop a un proyector. En seguida aparecieron las imágenes y sus voces. Cuando terminó lo que había visto lo apagó— Salí enseguida al departamento, pero ya no había nadie. La voz de la otra persona se me hace muy familiar. Estamos muy cerca de descubrir el escondite de Cayo y de destruir todos sus trucos. Pero debemos sacar a Edward de en medio de todo esto, Aro. Hace diez años me fui porque no quería que el estuviera metido. Y ahora lo está, hasta el fondo. ¡No puedo permitirlo!

Rose sonrió imperceptiblemente.

—¿Y qué estás dispuesta a hacer?

* * *

**Diana:**

**¡Hola mis muchachas! Charán. Bueno, ya se ha descubierto por qué habían atacado a Edward. Resulta que justo su pareja está en malos pasos, pero por supuesto, Bella se encargará de eso en en uno de los capítulos que sigue. Ahora mismo no recuerdo cual**

**Y ya me voy, alguna pifia me avisan y yo lo re-subo editado, que estoy tan apurada que ni lo miré.**

** Las amo. R****egálenme reviews si es mutuo xD.**

**¡Hasta la próxima semana!**

**PD: Busco a alguien que sea lo suficientemente creativa de mente y bien artista que me ayude con unos detalles de un nuevo fic que estoy haciendo. Especialmente si sabe de circos y cosas así. Como la serie Kaleido Star o al estilo Cirque Du Soleil.**


	12. Seducción que daña

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes fueron creados por la señora Meyer, yo sólo los uso como medio de entretenimiento para ustedes y para mí.

**¡Leer abajo, por favor!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

"**Seducción que daña"**

* * *

_Miró su deplorable aspecto en el espejo frente a ella y golpeó el lavamanos con fuerza. Abrió la llave y se mojó la cara repetidas veces. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así de impotente? Ella era la culpable de que él estuviese metido allí con esa tipa. Ella le había dicho que se fuera a donde fuera con quien quisiera. ¿Por qué lloraba si ella lo había incitado?_

—_Bella…_

_Se dio vuelta rápidamente y jadeó de sorpresa al ver a un Edward totalmente empapado en la puerta de su baño._

—_E-Edward, q-qué haces…_

—_Es mi casa —inquirió alzando una ceja. Bella se giró nuevamente y mojó su rostro otra vez solo como excusa para no verlo a los ojos. Esos intensos ojos verdes que la hacían perder el control— ¿Estabas llorando? ¿Por qué?._

—_No estaba llorando, sólo me frote muy fuerte —dijo con voz temblorosa y caminó hacia la puerta dispuesta a salir._

—_Bella, por favor, mírame —Ella alzó la vista y los ojos volvieron a ponerse llorosos._

—_¿No… deberías estar con… Lauren? _

—_No, Bella, ¿por qué dijiste todo eso? —quiso saber, apretando sus manos en sus delicados hombros._

—_Edward… —gimió Bella— yo no…_

—_¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil, Bella? ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí? —Bella sollozó, secó sus lágrimas con cuidado, preocupado— Bella, te quiero, ¿no lo ves?. Te quiero demasiado._

_Bajó sus pestañas húmedas sus ojos tomaron un brillo diferente y Edward lo notó._

—_Yo también te quiero —murmuró y se alzó hasta alcanzar sus labios. _

_No tenía que hacerlo, pero lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto que tenía miedo. Porque eso no era correcto. Porque sabía que después tendría que perderlo. Porque podía ponerlo en peligro. Ella lo amaba demasiado como para herirlo así, aunque de todas formas iba a hacerlo._

.

Su hermano se removió incómodo en la silla. Rosalie también estaba algo inquieta y Aro estaba tan imperturbable como cuando le iban a decir algo que probablemente no le gustaría. Como cuando le designaban las misiones de seducción para sonsacarle información a alguien, pero eso siempre eran para casos más fáciles. En este caso, las cosas no eran tan fáciles como seducir a alguien, porque Cayo Vulturi trabajaba en secreto, al igual que ellos. Pero ahora que habían descubierto a Tanya podían estar más cerca. Interrogando a Charlotte, la mujer que tenían 'secuestrada' habían sacado muy poca información, porque en cierta parte ella también era víctima de lo que hacía Cayo en secreto. Ahora se había convertido en otra protetta de la organización.

Desde que todo había empezado, todo parecía volverse más confuso, pero por fin habían descubierto a alguien.

—Con los chicos habíamos estado hablando de esto —comenzó Aro— No es seguro que Edward lo sepa, porque ya lo habían intentado matar antes de que supiéramos esto y tal vez él ni siquiera sabe nada. Pero por su seguridad es mejor lograr que él rompa su compromiso con ella. Después del ataque será imposible que él pueda sacarle información a Tanya, así que debemos alejarlo de ella y conseguir la información por otros medios.

—También podemos tratar de identificar la voz de la otra persona —intervino Emmett— Tal vez Eleazar y Carmen con su súper tecnología pueden descubrir algo.

—Sí, tienes razón, Emmett —convino Aro— Asegúrense de enviarle una copia de las grabaciones.

Bella asintió seriamente.

—Y bien, ¿cómo pretendes que separemos a Edward de su prometida sin darle explicaciones? —inquirió Bella irguiéndose. Rose la miró, luego a Aro y Emmett y en seguido regresó su mirada a Bella.

—Allí es donde entras tú —dijo.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? —preguntó Bella con el presentimiento de que le iban a decir algo que no le iba a gustar.

—Tienes que seducir a Edward. Confundirlo, para que dude de su relación. Cuando corte puedes hacer lo que quieras —Rose lo explicó sencillamente. Emmett bufó por lo bajo. Aro esperó la explosión al ver como el rostro de Bella enrojecía de la rabia.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —exclamó Bella— Tu plan tiene muchas fallas, Rose. ¿Cómo esperas que seduzca a Edward y corte con Tanya después de todo lo que ha pasado? ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¿Y qué pasa después, ah? ¿Cómo le explico que eso no va a seguir? Yo no puedo estar en ninguna relación.

—Puedes hacerlo pasar como algo pasajero.

—¡¿Pasajero? —chilló parándose indignada. Comenzó a pasearse por la sala— Eso es una locura. Aro, ¿estás de acuerdo con esto?

—Es tu completa decisión —se encogió de hombros.

—No puede ser —bufó ella sentándose nuevamente.

—A menos que aún sientas algo por él… entonces deberíamos buscar a otra persona —la tentó Rose.

—¿Qué? Yo no siento nada por él —barbotó alterada y rápidamente— No siento nada por nadie…

Rosalie la miró seriamente y aunque se sentía mal por manipular a su cuñada así, cuando se notaba a kilómetros que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado para nada con respecto a Edward, no podía hacer otra cosa. Tal vez incluso estaba empujándola a hacer lo correcto. A preocuparse por su corazón de una buena vez por todas.

—La única que puede lograr romper ese compromiso eres tú, Bella. Por el bien de todos, de Edward, de Nessie y el tuyo. Debes seducir a Edward, obligarlo a que termine con Tanya.

Bella asintió. Emmett la miró preocupado por su decisión.

—Entonces, debes saber que a partir de ahora Edward también trabajará con nosotros —dijo Aro. Bella se paró sorprendida.

—¿Por qué no me dijeron eso antes?

—Lo siento, pero antes de que Edward entre a trabajar debemos asegurarnos de que no esté vinculado con Cayo Vulturi. ¿Puedes hacerlo, Bella? No sería un rompimiento de la regla, porque oficialmente aún no está dentro, después de esto, Edward podrá trabajar con nosotros. Y sería de gran ayuda tener un médico, ¿no crees?.

Suspiró derrotada. ¿Qué sacaba con decir que no?. No tenía excusas.

.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien. El problema era que las únicas personas con las que podría hablar libremente de lo que pasaba con su cabeza estaban fuertemente vinculadas con su principal tormento, uno era el mejor amigo y la otra era su hermana. ¿Cómo podía decirles que irremediablemente tendría que hacerle daño para protegerlo?. Era una estupidez. Sin embargo ahí estaba, enfrente de la duendecillo, dispuesta a pedirle un consejo o desahogarse. De todas formas iba a hacerlo, porque alguien tenía que hacerlo.

Si ya una vez había cometido el error de enamorarse de Edward y dejar que él también lo hiciese de ella y seguir con un romance que no iba a llevar a nada, podía hacerlo de nuevo. Aunque su propio corazón terminase totalmente destrozado en el proceso. Tenía que hacerlo y también tenía que estar segura de que él podría recuperarse.

—¿Por qué traes esa cara? —preguntó Alice preocupada, haciendo entrar a su mejor amiga al departamento que compartía con Jasper— ¿Acaso le pasó algo a Nessie?

—No, no, Nessie está perfectamente, gracias a Dios —murmuró Bella sentándose— Ahora está con Emmett y Rosalie.

—¿Aún sigues con el absurdo plan de que Edward crea eso? —frunció los labios Alice.

—Eso no importa, Alice, yo… necesito contarte algo, por favor, no te enojes más conmigo —suspiró Bella llevándose las manos a la cara. Sintió el sillón hundirse a su lado y una delicada mano sobre su hombro.

—Puedes contarme, sigo siendo tu mejor amiga aunque no me gusten las decisiones que tomas…

—Debo seducir a Edward —soltó con la voz estrangulada por sus manos.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres volver con él?

—No, Alice —Bella alzó la cabeza y sus ojos demostraron toda la tristeza que sentía— Tú mejor que nadie sabe que eso no puede pasar, es que…

—Entonces explícame qué quisiste decir con eso —Alice se cruzó de brazos. Su amiga respiró hondo antes de contarle todo. Desde la grabación que ella había hecho de Tanya hasta las investigaciones que había estado haciendo Rose y por supuesto, todas las decisiones que habían tomado al respecto. La seducción, la indagación a Tanya, la nueva incorporación de Edward a la organización.

Alice estaba sorprendida, aunque no tenía idea de qué era lo que más la tenía así. Si la incorporación de Edward, el sorpresivo descubrimiento de Tanya o la decisión de Bella ante la petición de seducir a su hermano. Creía entender la intención de Rose, más que mal, ella también quería que Edward y Bella estuviesen juntos, pero tampoco creía que esa fuera la forma, porque Bella no estaba nada segura con sus sentimientos y mucho menos Edward.

—No puedo hacer eso, Alice —musitó Bella llevándose las manos a la cara— ¿Qué pasa si él se entera de que lo estoy seduciendo por eso? Además, ahora también trabaja aquí. Es una regla no tener algo a menos que sea serio.

—¿Y no es serio?

—No, no está bien. Yo no estoy bien. No estoy lista.

—Puedes decirle la verdad, que Nessie es su hija… solo comenzaría a alejarse de Tanya, por Nessie, ya sabes que él te quiere, muy en el fondo lo hace —musitó Alice.

—No, él no me quiere.

—… y estoy cien por ciento segura que él no ama a Tanya —continuó Alice sin escuchar lo que le decía Bella. La morena suspiró.

—Bueno, si no la ama será más sencillo —murmuró Bella parándose— Ya me voy, Alice. Gracias por escucharme.

La pelinegra se quedó más preocupada de lo que estaba. Ese sábado iba a ser su fiesta de San Valentín y no tenía ni idea si Bella ya habría comenzado con esa locura o si ya la habría terminado. No podía ir peor.

.

Se sorprendió al ver la figura apoyada en su auto. Más lo sorprendió su vestimenta. Y mucho más la inquietante sonrisa posada en sus labios. Frente a él, casi como en un sueño, se encontraba Bella con un ajustado vestido negro que llegaba sobre la rodilla y de tirantes. Tenía un abrigo gris en los brazos y un pequeño bolsito negro con sutiles adornos plateados. Sus ojos se desviaron por voluntad propia hacia sus piernas bien torneadas, probablemente por todo el entrenamiento que ésta hacía, y tragó en seco. ¿Qué hacía una sexy Bella apoyada en su auto?

—Hola —lo saludó sonriente cuando llegó a su lado— Recibí tu llamada, creo que tienes razón, debemos conversar.

—Ah, este… sí —balbuceó totalmente desconcentrado. No entendía que pasaba, pero su cuerpo estaba actuando sin su permiso. Atrapó un mechón de pelo que cubría su rostro y lo puso detrás de su oreja. Bella cerró los ojos con la imperceptible caricia y reprimió un suspiro. Eso iba a ser totalmente difícil o extremadamente fácil. Ya no tenía ni idea— Uhm, ¿te parece ir a comer a algún lado?

—Claro —respondió entusiasmada. Sin saber de donde había sacado las fuerzas para hablar.

Edward le abrió la puerta del copiloto y la ayudó a subir, cosa que Bella agradeció mentalmente, porque su cuerpo había dejado de reaccionar a las órdenes de su cerebro y se dejaba guiar solo. ¿O era su cerebro el que ya no mandaba órdenes? No tenía idea, pero de lo que sí tenía idea era que tal vez, solo tal vez, y un poquito, no demasiado,… aún sentía algo por Edward. Solo un poco, se intentó convencer.

Después de pedir. Se quedaron callados. Ninguno de los dos sabía realmente como actuar frente a eso que les estaba pasando. Era como si justo en ese momento todos los sentimientos guardados se habían revelado contra ellos y habían decidido dar rienda suelta por todo su cuerpo y su mente.

—Bueno —carraspeó Edward— Yo quería dejar las cosas claras entre nosotros. Digo, bien. No sé si ya supiste que empezaré a trabajar con Aro, con ustedes.

—Sí, lo supe —asintió Bella con sus manos aferradas la una a la otra y moviendo nerviosamente el pie bajo la mesa sin que Edward se diera cuenta— Tienes razón al decir que debe quedar todo claro. Yo, yo… no tengo ningún problema contigo si piensas que es así, es sólo que después de tanto tiempo no sabía cómo actuar, Edward —no sabía si su voz estaba saliendo lo suficientemente lastimera, asustada o sensual como ella quería, pero estaba saliendo, que era lo importante, porque en su interior no podía decir ni 'mu'— Perdóname por ser tan…

—No, no, Bella, no te preocupes —habló Edward, poniéndose cada vez más nervioso— Yo tampoco me porté muy caballeroso, perdóname por decir que estabas muerta.

Fue en ese momento que el corazón de Bella dejó de latir y luego retomó el latido dolorosamente. Como deseaba que ese momento fuera real, porque mientras ella estuviese intentando seducirlo con sus mejores armas nada de eso iba a ser cierto cuando él descubriese la verdad o cuando ella lo dejara después de que abandonase a Tanya. Dios, dolía tanto.

—No es necesario que digas nada —murmuró bajando la mirada. No quería escuchar nada más, porque sino todo sería más difícil. Ella sabía que no podía tener nada con nadie y que eso lo estaba haciendo solo por su trabajo. No tenía vida personal desde que… bueno, desde siempre.

—Necesito saber…

—Espera, antes que sigas —lo detuvo Bella— Supongo que mereces saber muchas cosas, pero sinceramente, no puedo contarte muchas cosas…

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué es tan secreto como para que no me puedas contar? —inquirió Edward más curioso.

—Simplemente no puedo —musitó bajando la cabeza— ¿Puedes vivir con ello?

Bella lo miró esperanzada, pero Edward dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado ligeramente molesto. Él esperaba que ella comenzara a confiar un poco más en él. Ya lo había hecho una vez, ¿por qué no ahora? Eran adultos y podía guardar perfectamente todos los secretos que ella le dijera.

—No lo sé, Bella. Estaba esperando que confiaras en mí —dijo Edward.

—No puedo decirte nada —negó Bella— Las cosas que no puedo decirte son las que no sabe nadie más que yo… —mentía, porque Aro y su hermano sabían muchas cosas de ella, solo que no sabían como se sentía exactamente por ello— Nadie más puede saberlo. Lo siento mucho.

—Está bien, olvídalo, hablemos de otra cosa —dio por finalizada la excusa, aunque se sentía desilusionado tampoco esperaba que Bella confiase en él tan rápidamente. Estaba decidido a descifrar cada uno de los secretos Bella había guardado por muchos, muchos años, pero aún no era el momento.

El mesero llegó a pedirles la orden y después de un pequeño lapso incómodo de silencio comenzaron a conversar de diferentes cosas. El trabajo fuera de la orden, recordando anécdotas que no tenían nada que ver con su relación e intercambiando experiencias vividas en los últimos años. A Bella se le había olvidado lo cómodo que era hablar con Edward, y muchas veces tuvo que arreglar los comentarios que se le escapaban de su vida junto a Nessie, que había sido casi todo el tiempo.

Estaban en medio de un ataque de risa cuando sus celulares comenzaron a sonar al unísono. Causándoles más risa, sin embargo, atendieron la llamada.

—¿Diga? —hablaron al mismo tiempo y se rieron. Edward se puso serio por algún comentario y saludó correctamente.

—No pasa nada, Tanya, solo me reía con un colega —Edward cerró los ojos con cansancio sin percatarse de que Bella lo miraba fijamente.

—_Bella, ¿me escuchas?_ —inquirió la voz por el otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, sí, ¿qué pasa? —su voz sonó preocupada lo que Edward alcanzó a escuchar después de decir un comentario a su prometida y colgar.

—_Es Nessie, le dije a Emmett que no se metieran en la nieve anoche y… ¡Dios, está ardiendo en fiebre! ¡Emmett! Bella, voy a correr al hospital…_

—¡¿Qué? ¡Rose! —Bella miró a Edward con los ojos desorbitados de miedo.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella?

—Nessie… en el hospital —balbuceó. Edward se paró rápidamente y llamó al mesero. Le dejó bastante dinero para que pagara la cuenta y se dejara propina y probablemente era mucho más del necesario, tomó a Bella del brazo y se la llevó rápidamente de allí.

.

Rosalie y Bella estaban abrazadas muy preocupadas, sentadas en la sala de espera. Habían llegado al mismo tiempo y Edward recibió a su hija enseguida para atenderla. Tuvo que obligarlas a que se quedaran afuera porque estaban muy alteradas e hizo que Emmett entrara a hacerle compañía a Nessie, ya que él creía que él era su padre. No entendía por qué él también estaba tan angustiado por la enfermedad de la niña, pero supuso que era porque era alguien muy querible.

Cuando Edward salió de la habitación casi rió por la reacción exagerada de ambas mujeres. Bella saltó prácticamente a sus brazos inquiriendo por su hija.

—Tranquila, Nessie está perfectamente, solo era fiebre —Edward acarició el cabello ondulado de la morena y sonrió tranquilizadoramente— Le puse una inyección y le receté a Emmett un jarabe natural. En una semana estará más sana que una lechuga. ¿Por qué te asustas tanto?

—Es… Nessie… yo,… la quiero mucho —balbuceó Bella. Aunque Nessie había sido muy sana eso no evitaba que se sobresaltara frente a cualquier cosa que la afectara. Siempre había estado a alerta, después de su embarazo…

—Ya veo —murmuró Edward acariciando con suavidad su tenso rostro dándose cuenta de repente de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro— Ya pasó…

Todos fueron testigos de cómo de perdieron en su burbuja. De cómo comenzaron a acercarse atraídos por una fuerza que todos sabían qué era. Y también cómo fue arruinada antes de consumar el acto con el grito histérico de una hermosa mujer rubia y alta.

—Tanya —soltó Edward alejando a Bella con rapidez que fue recibida por dos fuertes brazos. ¿Cuándo había llegado Emmett ahí?.

Alice observó la escena impactada, entre contenta y molesta. Ella no quería que su mejor amiga hiciera lo que estaba haciendo solo para separar a Edward de Tanya, pero en el fondo estaba muy satisfecha que lo lograra. Eran sentimientos contradictorios.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, cariño? —preguntó con un leve matiz de histeria. Edward se acercó a ella y la abrazó por los hombros sintiéndose muy confundido. ¿Por qué estaba con Tanya si no sentía mayor emoción por estar en sus brazos? En cambio, si estaba cerca de Bella se sentía vivo, aunque no la comprendiese y aunque todo fuese un misterio a su lado se sentía completo, pero con Tanya ese encanto desaparecía. Sin embargo, las cosas no podían ser como el quisiera.

—Nada,… solo vamos a casa —Sus miradas se cruzaron una última vez antes de que Edward se fuera con Tanya, abrazados. Bella se desembarazó del abrazo posesivo de su hermano y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria.

—Voy por Nessie, después me la llevaré a casa y que nadie comente nada —ordenó con voz fría de espaldas a todos.

—Sí, Ice —respondieron todos, ligeramente desilusionados. _Ella_ había vuelto.

* * *

**Diana:**

¡Hola mis amores! Dios, soy tan mala. Debí haberles avisado que no subiría capítulo ayer. En realidad, iba a pedirle el favor a mi muy buena amiga Miranda Kliese, pero resulta que me quedé dormida y ni le mandé el capítulo ni nada. Pero, supongo que ya están acostumbradas a mis actualización atrasadas. Se supone que debo actualizar los sábados, pero nunca lo hago, así que perdónenme.

Si les sirve de consuelo, fue el peor fin de semana fuera de casa xD Hacía un frío del demonio en el sur de Chile xD.

Ahora, comentemos la actitud de Bella en este capítulo, es una mierda sí, pero ella teme profundamente salir herida de todo esto. Más que mal es ella la que está sin Edward por su propia culpa, y ahora que lo tiene tan al alcance de la mano está muerta de miedo por las decisiones que ha tomado a lo largo de su vida. Como ven el plan de seducción era terriblemente fallido, porque era imposible que ellos pudiesen retomar una relación así de fácil. Primero deben tener una conversación muy seria que ya tengo macabramente planeada, sólo me falta llegar al capítulo y situación adecuados para plasmarla.

No sé que me dio con el comentario extendido, pero debo decirles algo **importante**. El próximo capítulo es el último que tengo escrito totalmente hasta ahora. Me ha costado lo suyo escribir el capítulo 13 por tiempo e inspiración, no es que no sepa que escribir, es solo que a veces baja la inspiración y si ni siquiera a mí me gusta como está quedando, está difícil que quiera mostrarles una mierda de escritura, yo no soy así. Ahora, no pienso dejar la historia por ningún motivo, está demasiado avanzada para eso y ya la tengo planeada completamente. Pero, está claro que me voy a demorar en actualizar más... Lo que yo quiero saber es su opinión sobre esto, mi idea es subir el capítulo 12 en dos semanas más y luego podría retomar las actualizaciones cada dos semanas mientras no termine de escribir la historia y una vez cuando esté lista la retomaría todas las semanas otra vez, sin falta. Tengan en cuenta que todos estos capítulos los escribí en su mayoría cuando estaba de vacaciones sin nada más que hacer que mirarme el ombligo xD.

Haré lo mejor para mantener la frecuencia de actualización, pero no prometo nada si no puedo avanzar. Sólo les aseguro que está historia la leerán completita, no importa el tiempo que tarde en hacerlo.

Agradecería enormente sus reviews, sirven para mi ego e inspiración :)

¡Las amo!

¡Besos y cariños!


	13. Medias verdades

DISCLAIMER: Lo de siempre, ya saben Stephanie a lo suyo y yo a lo mío.

¡Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

'**Medias verdades'**

* * *

Suspiró frustrada ante su imagen. Una mujer común y corriente se sentiría realmente perfecta por como lucía. Preciosa. Era un vestido verde de escote redondo que revelaba el inicio de sus senos con mangas largas y sueltas de seda, ajustado a su cuerpo, sin espalda y llegaba sobre las rodillas. El pelo lo tenía tomado completamente haciendo que los rasgos de su rostro se vieran más definidos y que el suave maquillaje destacara en él. Una delicada cadena de oro con un corazón adornaba su cuello y un fino brazalete a juego.

—Wow, mamá, te ves muy bonita —la aduló Nessie tras ella. Bella se volteó y le sonrió.

—Gracias, amor —respondió con suavidad acariciando el cabello rizado de su hija— ¿No te molesta quedarte con Carmen y Eleazar esta noche?

—Nop, Carmen es muy simpática —respondió Renesmee con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Sí, una mujer común y corriente estaría dichosa de verse así después de tener una hija. Pero ella no era común y corriente y no estaba feliz por tener que ir a una fiesta que celebraba un día que ella no celebraba. El día de los enamorados, aunque había sido hace varios días atrás, a Alice se le había ocurrido esa locura y seguía insistiendo después del fracaso de su estúpida misión.

—Seducir a Edward Cullen —bufó por lo bajo, mientras se ponía los aros— Una locura.

—¿Dijiste algo, mami?

—No, nada cariño, anda a buscar tus cosas. Te llevaré de inmediato a casa de Carmen —la apuró haciendo gestos con las manos.

La niña regresó en un par de minutos con su mochila y con el abrigo puesto, Bella tomó el suyo y salieron de la casa tranquilamente. No se demoró mucho en llegar a la casa de los esposos de inteligencia, dejó a Nessie y conversó un par de minutos con Carmen antes de dirigirse a la fiesta que no quedaba tan lejos de allí.

Al ser la primera en llegar se aseguró de que todo estuviese perfecto para la llegada de todos los invitados de la fiesta de Alice. Saludó a Angela que ya estaba allí arreglando las cosas, vestida muy elegantemente.

—¿Viene Ben? —preguntó Bella sonriéndole a su empleada.

—Sí —respondió la chica sonrojándose. Bella le palmeó la espalda con simpatía.

—No sabes cómo me alegro…

De lejos vio cuando Alice atravesó velozmente a la estancia dejando rezagados a Jasper, Emmett y Rose para llegar hasta ella.

—¡Bella, atrás viene Edward con Tanya! —chilló alarmada— Se suponía que no tenía que ser así.

—Calla, Alice —barbotó Bella malhumorada. Claro que no tenía que ser así. Ella tendría que estar entrando del brazo de Edward en esos momentos. Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, pero se desviaron rápidamente. Y no se volvieron a ver en mucho tiempo, porque comenzó a llegar más y más gente y ambas se dedicaron a saludar a los invitados.

El malhumor de Bella aumentó con la insistencia de sus amigos sobre lo de Edward, así que se salió de la fiesta para tomar aire fresco y no decir alguna barbaridad producto de su reciente molestia.

—¿Por qué huyes de tu propia fiesta? —preguntó una voz aterciopelada tras ella.

—Es la fiesta de Alice —aclaró, aún mirando el jardín, sabiendo quién era― ¿Y tú por qué huyes de tu prometida?

—No huyo, tomo aire, como tú —respondió Edward evadiendo el tema, se posó al lado de la morena y la miró— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Perfectamente —respondió mirándolo confundida.

—Me refería a esto que… —tomó su mano y ambos sintieron un conocido escalofrío.

—Eh, ya me dio frío —murmuró Bella quitando su mano y entró a la fiesta con el corazón latiéndole a mil. Rosalie la interceptó a medio camino y la llevó a un rincón sin saber que un par de ojos verdes siguieron su recorrido.

Bella se cruzó de brazos nerviosa ante la mirada inquisitiva de su cuñada. Ella sabía por qué, pero ya no quería hacer su misión.

—Bella, ¿por qué no estás haciendo lo que tienes que hacer? —le reclamó— Se supone que Tanya ni siquiera tenía que venir a esta fiesta. ¡Tú tenías que venir con Edward, no ella! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso no puedes seducirlo bien?

—Rose, lo siento, pero tú viste cómo él se fue la otra noche con ella —la atajó Bella molesta— Yo no puedo decidir por él. Si él prefiere estar con ella aún cuando prácticamente me estaba sirviendo en bandeja a su deseo es su problema, Edward no es como los otros hombres que he seducido. Él es bueno… —suspiró melancólicamente— Él no engañaría a su mujer aunque ésta fuese una vil zorra inmunda traicionera.

—Bella, ¿aún sientes algo por él, no es cierto?

—Claro que no. Hice esto solo para que termine con Tanya. Eso es lo que me pidieron, ¿no?

_¡Crash!_

—¿Edward? —Alice vio como su hermano pasaba a toda velocidad llevándose consigo a un mesero y provocando la caída de muchos tragos— ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Lo sabías?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirió confundida la pequeña duendecillo. Jasper tomó la mano de su prometida cuando vio acercarse a Bella y Rose por detrás de Edward, justo de la dirección donde él también venía. Dedujo fácilmente qué es lo que lo tenía tan furioso.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió Bella llegando a su lado— Edward, no puedes llegar y pasar como caballo desbocado arrastrando a mis meseros.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y tú puedes arrastrar a los que quieras? —espetó furioso.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Bella retrocedió espantada. Pudo leer en sus ojos la razón por la cual estaba así y se sintió pésimo por ello. Quiso salir corriendo para no tener que enfrentar el reproche, sin embargo se irguió más cuando Edward espetó que tenía que hablar con ella y se la llevó a la fuerza a un salón vacío ante la vista sorprendida de todos los invitados. La soltó apenas entraron, logrando que se tambaleara hacia atrás. Se apoyó en una mesa y la miró rabioso.

—¿Solo estabas haciendo esto para que rompiera con Tanya? ¿No porque aún sintieras algo? —Edward golpeó la mesa con furia.

—Edward, yo…

—¿Por qué me engañaste?

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza ante esa declaración. Sabía que Edward no era tonto. En algún momento se tendría que dar cuenta de su "falso" amor y seducción, pero no esperaba que lo hiciera antes de que rompiera con Tanya, aunque ella ya se había resignado a no cumplir con esa misión.

―Lo siento, era una misión ―se excusó ella sintiéndose cada vez peor― No puedes estar con Tanya si entras a la organización.

―¿Así que de esto te encargas tú? ¿De seducir hombres para sus propósitos? ―Edward se acercó más a su rostro, a lo que Bella respondió alzando su barbilla con desafío plasmado en sus ojos.

―Tú fuiste quien aceptó meterse en la organización, atente a las consecuencias ―reclamó. Edward tomó su rostro con furia, mientras Bella sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho al notar sus intenciones, se acercó más y estaban a un paso de hacer algo que sus corazones anhelaban más que nada cuando la puerta se abrió y una sorprendida Tanya soltó un chillido.

Edward soltó tan rápido y sorpresivamente a Bella que ésta quedó prácticamente sentada sobre el marco de la ventana, por suerte, porque si no hubiera terminado en el suelo. Lo que había pasado en esos breves segundos había sido tan intenso y tan real que Tanya no dudó ni un segundo que los 'amigos' que se había reencontrado no se sentían para nada como amigos. De hecho, desde su punto de vista parecía como si estuviesen a punto de cometer una infidelidad, contra ella.

―Edward ―comenzó lo más calmada que pudo, pero no pudo evitar que su voz sonara una octava más alta― ¿qué significa esto?

―Nada. Nos vamos ―miró desafiantemente a Bella que lo miró pasmada. En esos momentos su cerebro parecía haber dejado de funcionar. ¿Acaso había estado a punto de… besarla?

.

Tanya lo seguía lo más rápido de que podía con los enormes tacones que portaba en sus pies. En fiestas como ésas uno no iba para correr detrás de un prometido enfurecido. Lo peor de todo es que ¡ni si quiera era por su causa! ¡Estaba enojado por otra!. Esa zorra de Isabella Swan se la iba a pagar.

―¡Edward! ¡Edward! ―chilló― ¿Quieres esperarme, por favor?

―Lo siento, Tanya, esto no es tu culpa ―suspiró él, frustrado por los sentimientos que fluían sin compasión por su sangre.

―¿Qué demonios te sucede, ah? ―espetó furiosa. Edward parpadeó sorprendido. Hasta donde el sabía su prometida era una mujer dulce y tranquila ¿Se había perdido de algo? Tanya se dio cuenta de eso e intentó solucionar su error, suavizando su expresión y su voz lo más posible― Amor, ¿quieres hablar de esto?

―No, necesito estar solo, así que vete tú en el auto ―dijo pasándole las llaves de su Volvo― No me esperes despierta.

Tanya tomó las llaves con brusquedad y se metió al auto sin despedirse del joven hombre. Por supuesto que no iba a esperarlo despierto, pensó, arrancando el auto a toda velocidad.

―¿Mike? ―habló por el teléfono― Bien, te veo en cinco minutos donde siempre.

Ni en su cama.

.

Aunque Alice había revoloteado toda la noche alrededor de ella para impedir que siguiese tomando cada trago que se le pasara por delante o taparle la boca cuando comenzaba a gritarle a los solteros ebrios que intentaban ligar con ella, no le había resultado muy bien y ahora tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, sin embargo, recordaba perfectamente todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, para su desgracia, porque ni con diez copas de Brandy, una de Vodka y otro par de tequilas, no había logrado sacarse a Edward y su furia, y mucho menos el casi beso que había interrumpido Tanya.

Por lo menos ir a recoger a Nessie y actuar como buena madre ese día sería una buena ayuda para su salud mental.

Los rizos alborotados de su hija bailaban al viento mientras ella corría a sus brazos. Le dio un beso y volvió a bajarla, entonces alzó la vista para ver a Carmen acercándose a ella con la mochila de Renesmee, la mujer le sonrió y ella le regresó el gesto, pero más vacío.

―Gracias, Carmen ―musitó. Su voz estaba ronca por el insomnio y su rostro estaba aún más demacrado, pero lo había cubierto expertamente con maquillaje, sin éxito, porque hasta Nessie había notado algo extraño en ella.

―Sí, gracias, Carmen ―asintió la pequeña.

―De nada, pequeña ―sonrió ella y se agachó a darle un abrazo― Ahora ve y pórtate bien con tu madre. Luces cansada, Bella.

Bella asintió y bostezó involuntariamente, causando una risita en la niña, pero más preocupación en la mujer.

―Sí, fue una noche muy larga ―respondió― Nos vemos pronto, creo que Aro tiene algo para mí pronto.

―¿No que estabas de vacaciones? ―inquirió con curiosidad.

―Se supone ―contestó encogiéndose de hombros―, pero Aro no puede reemplazarme ―sonrió con suficiencia.

Carmen la miró con pena. Bella apretó los labios al ver su gesto y con un asentimiento y un par de palabras más se despidió de la mujer, no le gustaba que la gente sintiera lástima por la vida que estaba llevando personalmente. Aunque siempre estaba para su hija, jamás estaba para ella misma. Jamás.

―¿Vas a volver a viajar, mamá? ―preguntó la chiquilla. Bella acarició sus cabellos cuando la sentó en el auto y sonrió con tristeza.

―Lo siento, amor, pero tú sabes que mi trabajo es importante ―dijo ella. Nessie hizo un puchero― Te prometo que pronto podremos tomarnos unas largas y exquisitas vacaciones las dos solas, ¿te parece?

Ahora sí había logrado que la niña se entusiasmara, contagiándola con su sonrisa. Rodeó el auto y se subió para poner el motor en marcha.

―Ahora, vamos a casa y nos comemos ese enorme pote de helado que tenemos guardado ―Renesmee aplaudió.

―¡Sí!, ¡Mamá, pon la radio!

.

Dejó las llaves sobre la mesilla que estaba en la entrada y miró el reloj que estaba ahí mismo. Eran las diez de la mañana. Se sorprendió, no pensó que era tan tarde cuando había salido del lugar en el que estaba.

―Qué bueno que hayas llegado ―dijo una voz desde la sala.

―Edward ―saludó Tanya cruzándose de brazos frente a él, como signo de nerviosismo.

―Necesito hablar contigo ―dijo el de cabello broncíneo parándose de su lugar y encarando a la mujer.

―¿No vas a preguntarme donde estuve? ―Tanya se descruzó los brazos, sorprendida.

―No me incumbe, yo fui quien se fue a otro lugar después de la fiesta ―se encogió de hombros y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Observó que ambos seguían vistiendo las galas de la noche anterior, pero ya que él era quien había decidido que las cosas terminaran así, no tenía ningún derecho a reprocharle nada― Necesitaba pensar.

Tanya tocó su hombro con supuesta preocupación y le incitó a hablar, pero cuando Edward rechazó su contacto, alejándose de ella, se alarmó y su rostro se contrajo.

—Lo siento, pero ahora mismo no me siento estable ―empezó― Últimamente me he sentido muy extraño sobre esta relación y yo…

—Es por ésa, ¿no es cierto? ―musitó con veneno saliendo de sus labios― ¡Es por esa perra!

Edward se volteó impactado. ¿Desde cuándo que su muy recatada prometida, la modelo ideal, la perfecta, perdía los estribos de esa manera?

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―inquirió Edward― Isabella Swan no tiene nada que ver en esto, no quiero ni oír su nombre. Sólo quiero estar solo.

―Sí, seguro ―gruñó― Entonces, puedes irte de mi casa.

.

—A ver si entendí ―empezó Jasper, tomando asiento al lado del de cabello broncíneo, escogió cuidadosamente las palabras antes de continuar― ¿Terminaste con Tanya aunque supieras que Bella te estaba seduciendo sólo por eso…?

—No puedo estar con alguien que no amo ―explicó lógicamente Edward― Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que Bella haya intentado, de todas formas quería hacerlo, pero todo esto ofuscó un poco mi mente y terminé colapsando, entre que Bella quería hacerme terminar con ella, la organización y… bueno, todo… ―gruñó por lo bajo y se tapó el rostro con las manos― No entiendo nada.

Había pasado una semana desde que Tanya lo echó de su casa, porque sí, la casa era de ella y no de él, cuando a él lo habían transferido a Chicago, su prometida llevaba ya un tiempo viviendo allí y había sido muy feliz cuando le contó eso, por eso es que habían terminado viviendo juntos. De otra forma, a él no se le hubiese ocurrido algo así. Así que sin lugar donde ir, se quedó en un hotel y ahora había terminado en casa de Jasper contándole todo, ya que él era mucho mejor sicoanalista que él mismo.

―Bueno, creo que tus sentimientos por Bella influyen mucho en esto ―musitó Jasper― porque sino habrías aceptado venir cuando Alice estaba en casa, me imagino que no querías que ella lo supiera.

―No ―musitó Edward―, estoy… confundido. Esta Bella,… es muy extraña, no la comprendo… ¿por qué tenía que hacer esto? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente decirme que no podía estar con Tanya si entraba a la organización?.

―Bueno… ―Jasper se sentía el peor amigo del mundo. Casi todos sabían del plan de Bella para seducirlo y casi todos sabían, también, que no iba a terminar nada bien, porque era demasiado obvio que aún estaban atraídos por el otro, aunque no quisieran reconocerlo. Sobre todo Bella― Bella ha cambiado… mucho. Creo que debes darle tiempo.

―No puedo, Jasper. Simplemente no puedo darle tiempo, porque ella ni si quiera lo hacía porque quería, lo hacía por órdenes ―Edward se paró aún molesto con la sensación en su pecho― Si ella va a acercarse a mí sólo por órdenes, yo también haré lo mismo. Desde ahora esa será nuestra única relación.

Jasper suspiró tras él. Se había preguntado mucho tiempo si no tenía que limitarse él mismo a decirle la verdad, porque todos querían serle fieles a Bella en cuanto a todo lo que había guardado, pero él, que había estado por más tiempo cerca de ella y sabiendo cómo la afectaba todo, aunque ella no se lo dijese directamente, él sabía qué tenía que hacer…

―Edward…

Pip. Pip. Pip.

―¿Qué es ese sonido? ―preguntó Edward girándose hacia él. Jasper sacó su teléfono y leyó el mensaje. Lo miró fijamente, mientras una media sonrisa se posaba en sus labios― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

―Aro nos llama para una misión ―dijo Jasper. Edward mostró su sorpresa.

―¿Y por qué te ríes?

―Oh, no, por nada ―tosió Jasper ocultando una risa― Vamos, nos están esperando.

Ambos tomaron sendos abrigos y salieron de la casa. Cada uno se subió a su respectivo auto para encaminarse a la mansión. Allí ya estaban los autos de Emmett y Alice. En la sala estaban casi todos. Emmett, Rosalie con Renesmee durmiendo en su regazo, Alice y Aro. Sostenían una conversación amena y se reían de algún comentario.

―Hola a todos ―saludaron al unísono.

―Hola ―sonrió Alice corriendo a los brazos de su prometido― ¡Te extrañé!

―¿Alice regresaste de tu misión? ―inquirió Edward al lado de Jasper que estaba totalmente aprisionado por los bracitos de Alice― ¿No habías ido a… Francia?

―Oh, sí, pero lo mío era rápido, solo tenía que diseñar sus trajes, ése es mi trabajo: diseñar ―se rió de algún chiste privado y soltó a Jasper para abrazar a Edward― Estaba furiosa cuando le entregué las ropas.

La miró confundido. Los demás tosieron.

―¿Quién está furiosa?

―¡Más les vale que se hayan divertido mucho a mi costa, porque a mí no me parece gracioso, Jake! ―se escuchó una voz femenina seguida de una risa ronca y otra más suave― ¡Leah, pensé que me apoyarías!

―Lo siento, Bella ―musitó la chica― Tienes que admitir que fue divertido. Ser las 'damas de compañía'… ¡Dios! Pensaba que eso ya no existía.

―Claro que existe, sólo que es más conocido como prostituta, no sé que te parece tan gracioso ―se quejó la otra.

―Ha sido la misión más liviana que hemos hecho en años, Bella, deberías haberla disfrutado ―la morena entró a la sala y todos exclamaron al ver su peculiar atuendo.

―Leah, te ves muy… ―comenzó Rosalie reteniendo la risa.

―¡Es mi mejor creación! ―chilló Alice haciéndose la ofendida― ¡Ah, bueno, en realidad ésa es mi mejor creación!

Si Leah se veía exuberante con el pelo totalmente crespo, muy maquillada y usando un vestido blanco muy brillante, corto y llamativo. Bella sí que parecía lo que querían parecer sus disfraces. Tenía una peluca con un peinado al más estilo de Satine en Moulin Rouge, tenía un vestido rojo ídem al que tenía la actriz de la película.

―Al menos me hubiesen dejado cambiarme el disfraz antes de regresarnos de Francia ―se quejó Bella parándose frente a Aro― Ésa era una misión muy simple, ¿por qué teníamos que simular ser las prostitutas de Jacob y ese empresario corrupto? Bastaba con usar algún método de persuasión común y corriente. Los mismo que ocupo siempre y _voilè._

―Bella, sabes que no me gusta lo simple, además era algo que iba a relajarte supuestamente. Habían lujos por doquier, era un multimillonario.

―Lo pasamos bien, Aro, gracias ―le sonrió Leah, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro― A Bella sigue molestándole tener sexo con…

Edward escuchó todo más que sorprendido. ¿Qué clase de trabajo era ese? Se suponía que Jasper y él habían sido llamados para una misión, no para encontrarse con el informe de misión de Leah, Jacob y Bella. Además vestidas así…

Tragó en seco. Bella le daba la espalda y si subía la mirada podía ver todo el recorrido de sus muy torneadas piernas y largas, muy largas. Y su espalda estaba totalmente descubierta. Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad y ya no estaba escuchando para nada la conversación de los demás.

―Bien, ahora pasemos a la sala de conferencia. Todos. Leah, tú puedes quedarte afuera con Jake, en esta misión solo necesitamos pocos ―pidió Aro, Bella miró a Jake significativamente y éste tomó a Nessie, llevándosela junto con Leah.

Todos entraron a la sala de conferencia y se distribuyeron en la mesa. Alice comenzó a repartir unas carpetas, Bella tomó la suya y la miró.

―¿Marc Du Poy, el estafador francés? ―preguntó alzando las cejas, su vista estaba posada en Aro exclusivamente― ¿Han encontrado pista de él?

―De hecho ―Rose sonrió de forma arrogante― A eso nos hemos dedicado Emmett y yo últimamente, aparte de lo otro que hicimos ―Bella entendió su mensaje oculto, se refería a Tanya.

―Bueno, ¿y qué tenemos que ver los demás? ―preguntó Edward inclinándose por sobre la mesa, más interesado.

Alice y Jasper intercambiaron una rápida mirada. Rose, Emmett y Aro mantuvieron sus semblantes en blanco. Aunque Bella comenzó a sospechar de inmediato que algo se tramaban y que probablemente, algo que no iba a gustarle, siempre hacían lo mismo. Estaban todos presentes, como para controlar su furia, molestia o lo que sea, dado el caso. Por lo general, era furia.

―Bueno, como detalla el informe. Hemos seguido los pasos de Du Poy las últimas semanas y logramos interceptar una llamada a un centro turístico ―comenzó Aro― Al parecer, su esposa, Mariette, quería unas vacaciones y ha comprado un tour que parte pasado mañana al mediodía desde el aeropuerto de París ―unas diapositivas aparecieron en la pantalla tras él, era un mapa marcado en París y una ruta―, van desde París a Venecia, donde se hospedarán tres días en el hotel San Cassiano Ca'Favretto y el último día tomarán una crucero que tiene por destino los puertos principales de la península Balcánica hasta llegar a Grecia. Para eso, dos de ustedes irán camuflados. ¿Jasper conseguiste los pasajes y los documentos necesarios?

Jasper asintió y sacó de su maletín dos fólder que les pasó a Edward y Bella respectivamente.

―Edward y Bella ustedes serán el matrimonio Masen.

―¿Cómo? ―inquirió Bella sorprendida. Edward también la miró.

La morena abrió su fólder y vio que efectivamente, los falsos documentos que se había conseguido Jasper correspondían a ella misma, sólo que con diferente nombre.

"_Elizabeth Masen"_

_

* * *

_

**Diana:**

¡Hola mis amores! Bueno, este capítulo va dedicado a mi muy buena amiga **Miranda Kliese** que ha sido la primera en leerlo, porque justo está al lado mismo en este momento. Y dice "hola" y les está tocando la canción "En el muelle de San Blas" de Maná en guitarra, para que la amen xD.

Bueno, comentario del capítulo.

¡Por fin Edward y Tanya terminaron!. Bella es una mierda de persona y ella también se siente así, porque ¡vamos! la mujer se las trae. Y ahora sí que se viene lo interesante. Una misión entre esos dos y justo después de que se pelearan (Esto iba a pasar sí o sí). Los siguientes tres capítulos son muy interesantes. Ya tengo escrito el que sigue y los otros dos están planeados así que ahí veremos qué tal les parece. A ver si puedo enchufarme y lograr actualizar todos los fin de semanas. El otro día me inspiré tanto que ya sé más o menos de qué va cada uno de los capítulos que sigue y tengo una aproximación de cuánto durará, pero no se los diré para que sigan leyendo!

Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos la próxima semana.

Se agradecen los reviews, alertas y favoritos ;)

¡Cariños!


	14. Elizabeth y Anthony Masen

DISCLAIMER: Lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece :)

_¡Nos leemos abajos, cariños míos!_

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

"**Elizabeth y Anthony Masen"**

* * *

_Miró de reojo a la muchacha. Le había costado un montón convencerla de llevarla a cenar con sus amigos y eso que su hermano ya se había juntado con ellos un par de veces. Al final el mismo Emmett había intervenido para que asistiera, pero como estaba en proceso de enamoramiento con Rose se habían desaparecido y le tocó a él recogerla. Y no parecía muy contenta._

―_Joven ―lo llamó una señora con gesto amable, tenía varias rosas en sus brazos― ¿Una rosa para su novia?_

_Abrió la boca un par de veces, sorprendido. También notó que Bella se había sonrojado furiosamente y bajó la mirada._

―_Sí, gracias ―aceptó él y le pasó el dinero a cambio de una rosa. La señora le sonrió con alegría― Quédese con el vuelto._

―_¿P-por qué dijiste eso? ―balbuceó sonrojada. Es adorable, pensó Edward― Nosotros no…_

―_Toma ―le pasó la rosa._

―_Pero…_

―_Solo tómala ―sonrió, infundiéndole ánimos― Es un regalo. Como amigo._

―_Como amigo ―repitió ella, tomando la rosa. Y le sonrió de regreso― Gracias, Edward._

_Esa había sido la primera vez que dijo su nombre._

_._

Mientas esperaba en la fila para pasar su equipaje se puso a observar a su esposa, bueno, su supuesta esposa. Tenía gesto de estar realmente mosqueada. Y no era para más, él también sentía exactamente lo mismo.

Al principio ya le había parecido mal tener que simular ser un matrimonio en un viaje de luna de miel, porque era imposible que justamente ellos dos se hubiesen casado, pero como Emmett y Rose eran reconocidos mundialmente por el modelaje de ella, y Alice y Jasper también, por los diseños Cullen… Sobraban ellos, por decirlo de alguna forma, porque Jacob y Leah habían buscado la información paralelamente con la otra misión que habían hecho junto a Bella. Pero la verdad es que eso no era nada, lo peor comenzó cuando Alice se 'emocionó' y esa misma tarde ella y Rose la llevaron a un centro comercial, por lo que, contra su voluntad, Bella tenía meramente ropa nueva en su maleta. Y había llegado más molesta aún.

Aro le había dado las argollas para que la simulación fuese más realista, y eran de oro puro, nuevas. Esas alianzas pesaban como un kilo cada una en sus bolsillos. Se sentía extraño, porque años atrás eso le habría parecido absolutamente normal, pero ahora era diferente. De hecho, seguía resentido por el hecho de que lo hubiese intentado seducir para que solo terminara con Tanya. Pero al menos ya se había resignado. Ella no. Seguía más que molesta.

Por su parte, Bella, que ya estaba acostumbrada a que Aro le designara misiones que a ella no le gustaran, se sentía molesta porque esa idea no le desagradaba por completo y seguía molesta por las insinuaciones de Alice con respecto a su relación con Edward.

―_Alice, no es necesario entrar aquí. Ya tengo ropa interior ―gruñó mosqueada Bella, mientras Rose y Alice la miraban con una sonrisa muy curiosa, que _casi_ la hizo temer por su vida, sólo _casi_._

―_Bella, vas a estar casada con mi hermanito ―explicó Alice como si fuese obvio agarrándola del brazo para llevarla― ¿No querrás que…_

―_¡Alice, no! ―rebatió Bella furiosa, soltándose del agarre― No va a pasar nada, ¿oíste? ¡Nada!_

Lo peor es que no sabía si estaba más furiosa porque de verdad pensaba que no iba a pasar nada o porque Alice se estuviese inmiscuyendo en su relación con Edward, una relación que ni siquiera existía y no existiría jamás después de su intento frustrado de separarlo de Tanya. A lo lejos vio como Edward hablaba con una señorita del mesón y pasaba sus equipajes. Miró el suelo, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo y suspiró.

No se dio cuenta cuando Edward se sentó otra vez a su lado en completo silencio. Ella sabía que debía de estar molesto, de hecho, desde que les habían dado la misión no habían cruzado palabras más que para afinar detalles de lo que harían. Algo estrictamente profesional, sentía que si volvía a mirarlo su corazón terminaría más que muerto. Ya había sido terrible ver como él y Nessie se despedían cariñosamente en la mañana. Todos lo habían notado.

«Pasajeros del vuelo 395 con destino a París, por favor dirigirse a la puerta de embarque C-17», la voz monocorde del altavoz resonó por toda la sala y repitió lo mismo en francés.

―Nuestro vuelo ―habló al fin Edward parándose y tomando el pequeño maletín que llevaba para leer su información.

―Vamos ―suspiró Bella, otra vez. Se la había pasado suspirando desde que llegaron al aeropuerto. Edward la miró de reojo y se sintió molesto consigo mismo, porque en vez de estar enojado, se sentía preocupado por lo que la mantenía tan taciturna.

Ambos se encaminaron a la puerta de embarque, pasaron sus pasajes y no se dieron ni cuenta cuando ya estaban sentados en asientos de primera clase. Edward le cedió el puesto al lado de la ventana a Bella y se dispuso a leer la información que llevaba en su maletín. La morena miró por la ventanilla del avión hasta que éste se puso en movimiento y despegó.

Cansada del silencio incómodo que se había formado entre ellos, decidió llamar a la azafata para pedir algo que pudiese relajarla.

―¿Me llamó? ―una voz suave captó la atención de ambos y Bella vio como Edward se quedaba mirando más de la cuenta a la bonita azafata.

―¿Tienen whisky? ―inquirió con molestia.

―Claro, le traeré una copa ―entonces fijó su vista en el ojiverde y sonrió sensualmente― ¿Desea algo usted señor?

―Una copa de champaña estaría bien ―pidió él.

―Oye ―la llamó Bella de regreso― Tráeme la botella mejor.

La azafata sonrió amablemente y asintió antes de retirarse.

―¿Quieres emborracharte? ―inquirió Edward con voz burlona.

―Para nada, jamás me emborracharía con eso. No soy débil ―Edward frunció el ceño ante el claro desdén que trasmitía la voz de Bella.

―Tu problema ―soltó malhumorado.

―Exacto.

Pronto regresó la azafata con una botella pequeña de whisky que le entregó en seguida a la mujer y la copa de Edward. Él la recibió con una sonrisa amable y despachó a la mujer en seguida, aunque ésta parecía más que dispuesta a servirle en algo más. Sin embargo, él siempre actuaba caballerosamente.

Bella se tomó de un trago el primer vaso y aunque el líquido abrasó su garganta, se sintió mucho mejor. Así que se puso en tarea de leer también su informe, no iba a llegar a París sin saber nada de la misión.

Abrió la carpeta y leyó su supuesto historial de vida; su nombre de soltera era Elizabeth Hydeth ―_vaya, Aro tenía todo cubierto_―, aunque había nacido en Detroit, ella y _Anthony_ se habían conocido en Chicago hace diez años en el instituto ―_qué irónico_―, cuando a su padre lo transfirieron en su empresa, en su adolescencia eran buenos amigos. Luego coincidieron en el Campus y se hicieron novios. Se habían casado hace dos días y ahora iban rumbo a su luna de miel. Ella era profesora de párvulo y Edward, tal como en la realidad, era médico.

Se quedó pensando. Ella no tenía pintas de profesora ni mucho menos experiencia, lo más educativa que había llegado a ser no era precisamente algo maternal o infantil, sino lo contrario, su enseñanza se basaba en el arte de las armas y las luchas cuerpo a cuerpo. Nada más. Por suerte, tenía el instinto maternal incorporado en su cromosoma X y había sido más que desarrollado gracias a Renesmee.

No fue difícil de memorizar su historia, porque ésa era la historia que ella habría querido para su vida sin todas la complicaciones que habían surgido por ser hija y sobrina de Charlie y Aro, respectivamente. Pero había algo de esa vida que tenía ahora que no tendría si no fuera por su destino, y ese algo se llamaba Renesmee. Probablemente reviviría todo el sufrimiento si podía llegar a tenerla en sus brazos de nuevo, aunque modificaría cierta parte, para no perderlo a _él_.

―Anthony… ―murmuró por lo bajo, consiguiendo que Edward la mirase intrigado. Al sentirse observada se irguió y lo miró brevemente― ¿Qué?

―Dijiste 'Anthony' ―indicó con voz de obviedad el hombre.

―Bueno, se supone que así te llamas, _cariño ―_pronunció con cierto retintín, alzando una ceja, divertida. Edward bufó y se acomodó en su asiente mirando hacia otro lado.

―En todo caso, tu vida ni parece modificada, tu segundo nombre es Anthony ―siguió socarrona― Qué sencillo es tu trabajo.

―Y ésta es la vida que tú me contaste muchas veces, qué mentirosa, aunque ahora no me extraña ―contraatacó el cobrizo. Los ojos cafés llamearon por un breve momento y luego se opacaron, perdidos en algún recuerdo.

―Tú no sabes nada.

―Exactamente, no sé nada ―replicó― Ni me interesa.

Bella se giró, dándole la espalda. Edward pensó que su orgullo sobrepasaba los límites así que se molestó y también se giró hacia el otro lado. Sin embargo, Bella se encogió en su puesto y cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando que los recuerdos que se había encargado por sepultar tan bien siguieran muertos, pero cada vez revivían con más intensidad.

.

_El tipo frente a ellos estaba vestido de negro también. El muchacho puso su brazo frente a Ice y la tiró hacia atrás con cuidado. De pronto, ambos estaban en una pelea monumental. _

―_¿Qué te pasa, imbécil? ―chilló Bella cuando el desconocido se abalanzó contra ella, después de derrumbar al otro. Bella tomó su brazo y lo dobló con facilidad, pero el hombre se dejó caer sobre ella, aplastándola y logrando de paso que se golpeara en la cabeza, quedando atontada._

_De pronto ya no sintió más el peso y oyó un forcejeo mientras intentaba pararse. La cabeza le dolía horrorosamente, pero fue capaz de levantarse y fijarse en la batalla de los otros dos. Estaba orgullosa de ese muchacho, sabía dar bien la batalla._

_Pero todo se fue a negro cuando el tipo enterró la navaja en el costado y luego, volvió a hacerlo._

―_¡Ice! ¡Cucciolo! ―gritó alguien a lo lejos, que venía a su encuentro._

―_¡No! ―El cobarde salió corriendo cuando oyó el grito y Bella corrió al cuerpo del chico― Por favor, resiste. ¡Wolfe, debes correr tras ese desgraciado! ¡Ya!_

―_Bella ―escupió sangre y Bella se tapó la boca horrorizada, por los conocimientos que tenía…_

―_¡Seth! ¿Qué diablos ha pasado? ―una mano la quitó de allí._

―_Seth, no…_

―_No…_

_._

―Seth… No, por favor ―sollozó en sueños.

―Shhh, Bella, tranquila

Sintió un cosquilleo agradable en su mejilla que la tranquilizó y abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse el rostro preocupado de Edward muy cerca del de ella. El ojiverde se fijó en sus ojos brillosos por las lágrimas y secó con parsimonia los surcos que habían quedado.

Estaban tan cerca que…

«En un par de minutos aterrizaremos en París, por favor abrochar sus cinturones…»

―¿Qué… ―Bella parpadeó un par de veces y empujó a Edward. Eso había sido demasiado. Muy cerca, estaban muy cerca.

―Pero, ¿qué demonios te sucede? ―gruñó Edward. Bella lo miró agitada. Su corazón estaba a todo galope y era demasiado para ella.

―Estabas más cerca de los límites establecidos ―murmuró Bella concentrándose en abrochar su cinturón.

―Eso es muy estúpido porque estabas…

―¿Qué? ―Bella alzó la barbilla desafiante― ¿Estaba haciendo qué?

―Estabas llorando.

―No, eso es mentira.

Edward iba a replicar, pero ambos sintieron el bamboleo del avión cuando éste comenzó a aterrizar. Bella miró la caída por la ventana, tratando de ignorarlo lo más posible.

No tardaron mucho en tocar el suelo y en avisarles que ya podían bajarse del avión. Cual resorte, Bella se paró rápidamente, agarró su maletín y salió del avión seguida muy de cerca de Edward que se apuró en tomar sus cosas y correr tras ella, no le costó alcanzarla y detenerla, agarrándola del brazo con fuerza. La giró hacia él y la miró fríamente.

―No sé qué mierda te sucede, pero…

―No me pasa nada ―interrumpió Bella forcejeando por alejarse de él.

―Déjame terminar ―gruñó― Mira, me da lo mismo lo que te pase ―la expresión de Bella pasó de desconcierto a dolor y luego, a frialdad en cuestión de segundos― Pero ambos tenemos que hacer funcionar esta misión bien y se supone que somos marido y mujer, así que ahora te comportas.

―No me vengas a hablar de esas estupideces ―se soltó del agarre con facilidad― Soy yo la que tiene más experiencia de los dos.

―Claro, diez años de puras mentiras.

―Tú no sabes nada ―musitó Bella bajando la voz, luego se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la salida de equipajes, tomó el suyo y se alejó nuevamente― ¡Anda, súper agente, a ver si haces algo bueno y te consigues el taxi para ir a nuestra luna de miel!

Edward gruñó, corriendo para alcanzar su equipaje antes de que se extraviara y para alcanzar un taxi para la gruñona con la que tenía que hacer su primera misión. No sabía en que mierda estaba pensando Aro en el momento que decidió mandarlos juntos a esa misión.

Y eso mismo pensaba Jasper, mientras leía el itinerario que seguramente deberían estar llevando Edward y Bella en su viaje de ficticia luna de miel. Él debía monitorear sus movimientos desde un lugar céntrico de Europa que tuviese alcance desde Francia hasta Grecia, incluyendo el recorrido del crucero, así que estaba esperándolos en el punto de llegada, para cuando hubiesen terminado con su montaje y su misión en general.

Salió al balcón y recibió la brisa cálida que venía desde el mar. Pensó que a Alice le gustaría estar allí, bajo el sol templado de Grecia, ese clima tan agradable que había todo el año, al menos, la mayoría de éste. Contrario a lo que debería estar haciendo, se puso a divagar sobre su amada, en vez de estar atento a las coordenadas de su computador que mostraba cierta irregularidad que pudo haber prevenido, sólo si la hubiese mirado.

.

Después de su escena en el aeropuerto, tanto él como ella se habían comportado civilizadamente y lo más cariñoso que podían, siendo que seguían estando molestos. Por supuesto, Bella no podía evitar decirle diminutivos cariñosos cargados de un imperceptible sarcasmo, pero que era evidente para Edward. Y él la contraatacaba con un poco de lo mismo. Así se habían llevado desde el aeropuerto al hotel y de la recepción a la suite.

Por fin había llegado la hora de conocer a su famoso estafador. Ambos habían memorizado todo del hombre y su esposa, sabían exactamente qué era lo que iban a hacer para conseguir la información al respecto. Se suponía que ese día, durante el tour por París iban a acercarse a los esposos para llamarles la atención y comenzar a sociabilizar con ellos. Ya dentro del crucero tenían todo esa semana en altamar para ganarse la confianza de ambos y acabar con la misión. Bella estaba capacitada para sonsacar información y Edward era alguien muy intuitivo por naturaleza.

Bella sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de su análisis. Aro sí que sabía lo que estaba haciendo; a pesar de que su relación no funcionase para nada, eso no quería decir que en lo profesional fallarían. Lamentablemente para ella, encajaban demasiado bien para hacer misiones.

El guía turístico era un rubio delgaducho, de nariz respingona y ojos celestes. Estaba demasiado peinado y muy bien vestido. La morena pensó que el tipo era muy extraño.

―_Bon jour!_ ―la voz de pito provocó una mueca en los agentes. Era tan _gay― _Mi nombre es Pierre Bonaparte, no soy familiar de Napoleón por si se lo preguntan. ¡_Dieu ce serait horrible_! ―habló con la misma voz afeminada.

―Dios, que voz más _horrible ―_se mofó Bella en voz baja y soltó una risita. Edward tosió un poco para disimular su propia diversión y escuchó otras toses y risitas mal disimuladas que el joven parisino quiso interpretar como diversión por su comentario idiota.

El joven siguió con su parloteo, mientras la vista de Bella vagó por toda la recepción en busca de dos personas en particular. De paso vio que Edward prestaba atención al tour que harían, así que lo dejó con ese trabajo mientras ella buscaba a sus prontos acompañantes de viaje. Finalmente divisó a la pareja, ambos parecían rodear la cuarta década. La mujer tenía poco cabello de color rubio cenizo y la piel muy pálida, justo como en la foto. Y el hombre era pecoso y pelirrojo, de piel rosada.

Codeó disimuladamente a su pareja y lo tomó del brazo para susurrarle:

―Ya encontré a la parejita ―musitó.

―Yo también, cariño ―murmuró Edward y se volteó para dedicarle una dulce sonrisa que logró desconcertarla.

―Uh…

―¡Entonces, nos vamos! ―el chillido emocionado los sacó de su trance. Bella se iba a separar del abrazo, pero Edward la tomó por la cintura con fuerza y la hizo ponerse frente a él, sorprendiéndola una vez más.

―Se supone que somos una pareja de recién casados, amor ―murmuró Edward bajando su cabeza a la altura del oído de Bella, lanzando su cálido aliento al cuello. La joven mujer se estremeció ligeramente, lo que causó una sonrisa en el rostro del cobrizo.

Bella respiró con fuerza cuando Edward la soltó repentinamente y tomó su mano, sin dejar de ser un perfecto caballero. Ese viaje iba a ser su muerte.

.

―Esta pieza es muy encantadora ―le comentó Mariette a Bella con su adorable acento francés, ella sonrió ampliamente apreciando lo mismo que la mujer francesa. A su lado, el señor Du Poy asintió efusivamente, murmurando unas palabras en francés.

―Lo es ―asintió observando como Edward se acercaba a ellas y arqueaba una ceja en su dirección.

Habían estado gran parte del tour siguiendo de cerca los pasos de los esposos, pero nunca habían logrado un gran acercamiento como para comenzar una conversación y justo cuando Edward decidió que era un buen momento para ir al baño, ellos se habían acercado a mirar el mismo cuadro.

―¡Ah, ahí viene tu esposo! ―Mariette sonrió en dirección del cobrizo, Edward le regresó la sonrisa un poco confundido― Son un encanto, con Marc los vimos cuando él se fue. ¡Se ven tan enamorados!

―Oh, ¿en serio? ―musitó Bella sonrojándose. Edward finalmente se posó a su lado y la abrazó por la cintura.

―Buenas tardes ―saludó educadamente Edward― Soy el esposo de esta bella dama, Anthony Masen.

―¡Oh, pero qué descuido! ―exclamó ella estrechando la mano que ofreció el galeno― Mi nombre es Mariette Du Poy y éste es Marc ―jaló al hombre y éste les sonrió― No habla mucho inglés, es un poco tímido. Y dime, querida, ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas? ―consultó, dirigiéndose a Bella.

―Uf, soy Elizabeth ―soltó Bella, se le había olvidado este detalle. Ella sabían quiénes eran ellos, pero ellos no quién ella― No sé donde anda mi cabeza.

―El amor, querida ―rió divertida la francesa― ¿Se toman unas vacaciones?

―Uhm, en realidad es nuestra luna de miel ―respondió Edward un poco tímido. Era extraño tener que mentir sobre eso.

―¡Oh, qué encanto! ―aplaudió entusiasta.

Los más jóvenes sonrieron incómodos. Se notaba que la señora era muy efusiva y bastante entrometida. Aparentemente, Rose había investigado muy bien las actitudes de la señora y sabía que probablemente el hecho de que fuesen recién casados llamaría más su atención, así que probablemente ella sería un factor que simplificaría su misión.

Bella sonrió demasiado complacida cuando la señora la tomó brazo y se la llevó por la galería, hablando entusiasmadamente de su propia luna de miel. Edward se quedó con el estafador, pensando en qué podría decir para hacerlo hablar.

―Así que… ¿no sabe mucho inglés? ―preguntó Edward en francés. El hombre lo miró y se rió.

―La verdad es que sí sé inglés ―habló perfectamente en el idioma del chico― Viví muchos años en Inglaterra, pero esta mujer es tan extrovertida que cualquiera es tímido a su lado. Vamos, rescataremos a tu esposa ―le palmeó el hombro con simpatía― No puedo creer que sea tan imprudente con una pareja de recién casados ―musitó y se rió para sí.

Sin embargo, Mariette y Bella los esquivaron y siguieron en su charla de mujer a mujer. Para el final del día Mariette confiaba tanto en la joven que estaba contándole sobre sus hijos ya casados y sus futuros nietos. Aunque eso no era tan difícil de lograr en una mujer como ella.

Edward aprovechó esa instancia para indagar un poco en el hombre y al final terminaron hablando de política y negocios que no tenían nada que ver con lo que el francés hacía en realidad.

En la cena ya cada pareja volvió a donde pertenecía. Bella se había relajado tanto conversando con Mariette que estaba más alegre y sonriente, así que había sido algo más relajante la conversación, aunque se la habían pasado comentando el día en general, mandándose mensajes camuflados en temas triviales. De pronto, Edward notó como Mariette miraba en su dirección como con curiosidad y alzó las cejas sugestivamente en su dirección cuando se pararon de la mesa para irse a descansar. Entonces, cayó en la cuenta que se suponía que eran una pareja de recién casados y parecían todo, menos eso.

―¿Sabes? Eres mi esposa

―¿Y? ―arqueó una ceja. Edward sonrió divertido.

―Pues sería raro que una pareja de recién casados no hiciera esto ―y antes de que Bella pudiese asimilar lo que estaba diciendo, la besó.

* * *

**Diana:**

¡Uh! Soy una maldita perra, lo sé. Me encanta dejarlas en suspenso, pero así soy yo. Bueno, ahora ven que por fin Edward tomó cartas en el asunto. Era obvio que no se iban a quedar tan tranquilos en esta misión. Muchas los compararon con el Sr. y la Sra. Smith y ya creo yo que a Bella a veces le encantaría agarrarlo a pistolazos y viceversa, pero lamentablemente para ellos son del mismo bando, así que no les conviene matar al doctor y la mejor agente. Lo que me alegra de todo esto es que ya estamos llegando a lo que yo quería. Vamos a ver como reacciona Bella y qué es lo que pasa después de esto. Los siguientes capítulos van a estar moviditos, no están escritos, pero sí planeados, así que puedo confesarles que en dos capítulos más el **rated** cambiará a **M**. Se los remarqué, para que estén avisadas. Ya haré las respectivas advertencias cuando cuelgue el capítulo.

NO tengo listo el capítulo que sigue, pero haré lo posible por terminarlo de aquí a la otra semana. No prometo nada, porque esta semana tengo que hacerme exámenes de sangre y varias cosas que uf, espero no me quite demasiado tiempo.

Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos como siempre.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	15. ¡Catapúm!

**DISCLAIMER: Steph creó a los personajes y yo la historia ;)**

Ejem, uh. Hola. Ya sé que me demoré un montón y no quiero hacerlas esperar más, espero les guste ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

"**¡Catapúm!"**

* * *

_Edward le sonrió ampliamente y siguió caminando. Bella se adelantó un poco, ligeramente avergonzada, sin darse cuenta que iba directo a un hoyo._

―_¡Cuidado! ―exclamó._

―_¿Eh? ―se giró tan rápido que se enredó con sus propios pies y hubiese caído si Edward no la hubiese alcanzado y sostenido. Bella se aferró a él por el cuello y lo miró sorprendida, parpadeando― Tienes unos lindos ojos._

―_Ah, eh, gracias ―musitó Edward un poco desconcentrado e intentó enderezarse, pero el agarre de Bella se lo impidió y terminaron enredándose entre ellos y en el suelo._

―_Lo siento, yo no quería… ―balbuceó ella, mas se detuvo al notar la cercanía de sus rostros. Sus ojos se desviaron a sus labios inconscientemente._

_Sus alientos se entremezclaban y se sentían mutuamente atraídos por los labios del otro. Edward pensaba que Bella estaba encantadora así: ligeramente sonrojada e hipnotizada por sus labios. _

―_Bella ―murmuró antes de sellar sus labios._

.

La estaba besando. Edward la estaba besando. Y Dios, qué besaba bien. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía tantas cosas por un simple beso. Un beso de Edward. Se aferró a él como lo hacía antes, como si fuese la última cosa que iba a hacer en su vida. Él también identificó eso. Cada vez que se besaban, parecía como si se estuviese despidiendo.

Ambos buscaron el aire y se miraron. Entonces cayó cuenta de la realidad, lo empujó, llevándose la mano al pecho, donde palpitaba agitadamente su corazón.

―No debiste hacer eso ―jadeó, aún recuperando el aliento.

Edward cerró los ojos por un momento y suspiró, alejándose. Si algo lo afectó, lo ocultó muy bien. Pero Bella seguía temblando.

―¿Qué acaso creíste que lo hacía por gusto? ―se acercó para susurrarle― Estamos haciendo un gran trabajo. Mariette está muy complacida con el gesto de amor que acabo de hacer.

Se rió burlonamente y Bella no pudo más que apretar los puños y los labios, para no decirle gritarle o molerlo a golpes, que ganas no le faltaban.

―Mira, idiota ―siseó enfurecida, su tono de voz era bajísimo, pero amenazante. Si él iba a jugar a eso, ella perfectamente podía hacerle la vida imposible también― No te atrevas volver a tocarme así, a menos que yo lo crea conveniente. Te guste o no, _yo_ soy superior a ti ―no le gustaba interiorizar a los demás, mal que mal, su motivo principal era bajarle los humos a los que por poder perjudicaban a los más débiles, al menos ésa era la misión en general de la Vulturi Societá. Pero en esos mismos momentos estaba demasiado furiosa, más consigo misma que con él, pero en alguien tenía que descargar su furia y todavía no podía hacerlo contra Du Poy.

Se giró sobre sus talones y caminó rápidamente hacia el ascensor. Mariette soltó una risita al ver la escena, pensando que Bella era muy tímida para ese tipo de demostraciones en público. También vio como el chico la siguió rápidamente y ella seguía riendo encantada.

―La juventud de hoy en día ―comentó Mariette risueña. Marc la miró y negó con la cabeza.

―Mujer, deja de entrometerte en la vida de los demás.

―Bah, como si tú no hicieras un poco de lo mismo, cariño ―sonrió divertida ella― Somos iguales, ¿o quieres que te recuerde cómo nos conocimos?

Marc bufó y siguió comiendo su postre tranquilamente. Al final resultaba que la vieja tenía razón. Él no iba a negar nada, pero tampoco iba a confirmarlo y mucho menos se iba a preocupar de que su mujer estuviese acosando a una pobre pareja de chiquillos.

Por otro lado, contrariamente a los pensamientos de la francesa, Bella había entrado a la pieza cerrando de un portazo. No tardó mucho en abrirse nuevamente la puerta y cerrarse con mucha más delicadeza que la vez anterior. La mujer estaba de brazos cruzados frente a la ventana, mirando la ciudad parisina ávidamente, mientras intentaba sosegar su furia. Respiró hondamente antes de darle la cara a Edward, pudo escuchar perfectamente sus pasos tras ella.

―Deberías aprender a caminar más sigilosamente, tus pasos se escuchan demasiado ―se mofó Bella.

Edward alzó una ceja escépticamente. No entendía cómo podía calmar sus ánimos tan rápido. Escondía demasiado bien lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero eso no quitaba la imagen que le había brindado hace unos momentos, cuando lo empujó. Su rostro enrojecido de rabia y por el acalorado beso, sus ojos brillantes, sus labios rojos y apetitosos. Estuvo a punto de inclinarse sobre ella y besarla otra vez, así que optó por hablar idioteces, por supuesto, cómo no.

―Enséñame, tú eres mi maestra ―hizo un gesto como de respeto, pero sin dejar de ser burlón a su vez.

Bella frunció el ceño.

―Eso debes aprenderlo solo. No te puedo dar mi experiencia…

―¿Ah, no? ―movió la cejas sugerentemente y se rió del rostro de Bella― Ay, eres tan simple. ¿De verdad no creerás eso? Y eso que tú eres la que anda seduciendo a gente.

Iba a contestarle, pero un sonido interrumpió su poco productiva conversación. Era su teléfono de trabajo, miró la pantalla y frunció el ceño ligeramente antes de contestar.

―Ice ―contestó poniendo el rostro neutral― ¿En serio? No me jodas, Wrestler, ¿qué hace Blonde aquí, de todos modos?... ―escuchó lo siguiente y se quedó pensativa― Uhm, ya veo. Dile que me encargaré de eso… De acuerdo. Mándame las coordenadas e indicaciones. Sí, hasta luego.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Edward con sincera curiosidad. ¿Quiénes eran Wrestler y Blonde? ¿Por qué tenían que hablar en código?,… de todos modos.

―Uhm, nada ―respondió encogiéndose de hombros― Será mejor que durmamos. Mañana tenemos una misión que llevar acabo.

¿Ya? ¿Así de tranquila iba a quedarse? Edward frunció el ceño cuando vio desaparecer la delgada figura de Bella tras la puerta del baño. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y por primera vez en el día se dio cuenta que había una cama. Paseó la vista por el resto de la habitación y vio un sofá que se veía bastante cómodo. Al menos no iba a dormir en el suelo, dudaba mucho que Bella fuese a dejarlo dormir a su lado después de todo.

Oyó la ducha funcionando tras la puerta y luego de soltar un sonoro suspiro comenzó a desvestirse lentamente. No entendía a Isabella Swan, era realmente impredecible para él. Años atrás podía leerla, pero ahora sentía que tenía tantas cosas ocultas que le causaban demasiada curiosidad como para siquiera pensar en molestarla por el hecho de que ella lo hubiese usado, solo para que él terminara con Tanya. ¿Acaso no soportaba verlo teniendo una vida?...

―Oh ―el jadeo tras él lo alertó. Bella, ataviada en una bata rosada, estaba en el quicio de la puerta del baño mordiéndose los labios, mientras lo miraba. Bajó la mirada y vio que estaba con el torso desnudo.

―¿Qué? ―inquirió alzando una ceja con curiosidad, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en sus labios― ¿Vas a decirme que no has visto a alguien con el torso al descubierto? ―ironizó.

¿Cómo que "qué"? ¿Acaso se le olvidaba que la última vez que lo había visto desnudo él tenía el cuerpo de un chiquillo de diecisiete años? Dios.

―Por favor ―se rió ella― Sabes perfectamente que he visto más hombres desnudos que las mujeres desnudas que hayas visto tú, si es que viste a alguien más que a Tanya.

Edward apretó los labios hasta formar una fina línea recta.

―Puedes ponerte pijama o lo que quieras y acuéstate tranquilamente ―indicó Bella caminando a sus cosas, tomó unas prendas negras y se dirigió al baño otra vez. Edward abrió la boca, dispuesto a ofrecerse para dormir en el sofá, pero la voz demandante de la morena se lo impidió― Y no me esperes, por supuesto que no dormiré contigo.

.

.

Un silbido la llamó desde la oscuridad.

―Te ves muy sexy, Ice ―una gruesa mano se posó en su cintura desnuda. Su vestimenta era conformada por un top negro que no cubría su abdomen y un pantalón también negro, ambos ceñidos totalmente a su figura, tenía puesto un antifaz negro y una peluca pelirroja bastante real― Casi ni te reconozco con ese cabello rojo.

―¿No te parece sexy mi cabello? ―ronroneó ella enroscando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

―No me gustan las pelirrojas ―comentó él sonriendo burlonamente.

―Es una pena, porque un pajarito me contó que tenías información importante para mí y como ya no te gusto más… ―Levantó su rodilla rápidamente y con fuerza golpeó su masculinidad, provocando un gemido ahogado― Te toca cantar, _pajarito_.

―No sé… no… sé… nada ―jadeó dolorido.

―¿En serio? ―siseó de manera amenazante― Sabes de lo que soy capaz, cariño, _no_ me tientes.

―Está bien, está bien… Es sobre Marco Vulturi.

.

.

Sacudió su cabello antes de entrar a la habitación silenciosamente por la ventana del balcón. En su mente tenía los frescos recuerdos de la interesante conversación que había tenido con su informante. Con su teléfono en mano marcó hacia el último número con el que había hablado. Se sentó en el sillón y suspiró tenuemente. Su laptop, en la cual había estado trabajando hasta que Edward se durmió, yacía en la mesa frente a ella apagada. La tomó y la prendió. Lo mejor era tener una conversación por escrito con Jasper si quería notificarlo de todo, tenía la grabación y sus propias percepciones al respecto, así que…

―¿Dónde estabas? ―preguntó esa voz aterciopelada en la oscuridad. Su corazón se saltó un latido y giró su cabeza lentamente, para encontrarse con Edward casi igualmente desvelado que ella.

―¿Qué haces despierto?

―No has respondido a mi pregunta ―dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

―No te interesa ―dijo ella parándose, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la cama mientras hablaba― Y ya que estás tan despierto me toca dormir a mí ―bostezó a propósito.

―Sí me interesa ―espetó tomándola del brazo bruscamente― ¡Estamos juntos en esta estúpida misión! ¿Qué mierda estabas haciendo?

―Esto no tiene nada que ver con nuestra misión ―respondió Bella soltándose del agarre― Así que no te metas, porque no te incumbe. No te…

Edward estrelló sus labios sobre los de Bella con fuerza. Movió sus labios con brusquedad intentando colarse en su boca y desatar la guerra, sin embargo, ella estaba demasiado furiosa como para dejarse llevar. Ella había aprendido a hacerlo. A detener algo aunque lo desease enormemente. Con una fuerza que ni siquiera ella reconocía en sí misma lo empujó.

―No te atrevas a tocarme ―jadeó alterada― No te atrevas…

―¿Acaso no te gustó? ―espetó― ¿Acaso prefieres a ese hombre con el que acabas de estar?

―¿Qué? ―Bella boqueó sorprendida. ¿Cómo sabía que había estado con un hombre?

―Buenas noches, Swan ―gruñó Edward sin dejarla manifestar su duda y salió de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo.

Se dejó caer en la cama, enterrando la cabeza en la almohada. Podría morirse ahí mismo y no le importaría, al menos podía ahogar su rabia escondida allí.

La mañana siguiente Bella se miró al espejo y gruñó a su imagen. Tenía unas ojeras profundamente marcadas, sus ojos aún estaban brillosos de la rabia y estaba más pálida que siempre. Tenía cara de muerta. No había conseguido dormir nada. Pudo escuchar cuando Edward regresó minutos después y farfullando cosas se dejó caer en el sillón. El maldito afortunado se pudo quedar dormido en seguida, en cambio ella, tenía sus estúpidos remordimientos. No tendría porqué afectarle. Ella no había hecho nada malo para conseguir esa información. No había llegado a tal extremo. Pero de todas formas se sentía como una mierda al pensar que Edward no pensaba lo mismo.

Abrió la ducha molesta consigo misma. A ella no debía importarle.

Edward despertó cuando la ducha comenzó a funcionar. Se imaginó que Bella se estaba preparando para irse. Aún tenían un montaje por hacer e iba a ser terriblemente incómodo. La anoche anterior había visto su provocativa vestimenta y maquillaje corrido por… por lo que fuese que hubiese hecho. Con un suspiro revolvió su maleta buscando algo que ponerse.

Un par de minutos después Bella salió del baño con la bata, y se lo cedió silenciosamente. Ella se vistió mientras Edward se bañaba y cuando éste salió a vestirse, volvió a encerrarse para maquillar su mala cara. En otro momento le habría parecido bastante gracioso su coordinación para arreglarse, pero ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos como para analizar la situación.

―Ahora practica tu mejor sonrisa, para que parezca que pasaste una buena noche ―soltó Bella frente al espejo del baño, intentando sonreír, pero le salió como una mueca, en vez de parecer una recién casada parecía una solterona amargada. Ya podía ver los veinte gatos a su alrededor…

Suspiró mientras se dirigía a Edward que la esperaba con las maletas en mano, intentando interpretar a un feliz recién casado.

―Vamos, Cullen, hora del show ―dijo pasando por su lado.

.

Bueno, no había sido tan difícil disimular su malhumor. Apenas Mariette la vio salir del ascensor se tiró encima de ella sin parar de parlotear. La sorpresa fue tal que ni se acordó de que iban a vivir un momento incómodo. Era gracioso que los llevasen en un bus de turistas al aeropuerto. Bella casi ni vio a Edward en el trayecto y cuando se subieron al avión, ambos se dedicaron a dormir, ya que Du Poy pudo mantener a su mujer en su lugar todo el viaje.

Una vez en Venecia, subiendo al hermoso crucero, Bella olvidó la noche anterior.

―Esto es genial ―comentó ella, entusiasmada. Mariette sonrió a su lado.

―Lo es ―asintió la señora, más entusiasmada aún.

Tras ellas subieron Edward y Marc, hablando de cosas triviales. Realmente parecían dos parejas de adultos amigos de hace años, en vez de personas que se habían conocido hace un día en un tour parisino. Por supuesto, Bella no se molestaba, esta situación iba a ayudarla mucho con su misión. Si lo hacían rápido tal vez podría disfrutar del resto del viaje como si de verdad estuviese de vacaciones e ignorar a Edward por supuesto, miró a su alrededor, tal vez buscarse alguien solícito…

En ese momento su mirada se topó con unos ojos verdes y todo hilo de pensamiento de borró. ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer?

La suave risa de la francesa a su lado hizo que girara su rostro hacia ella.

―¿Qué ocurre?

―_L'amour ―_suspiró soñadoramente, sorprendiendo a Bella.

―Yo no…

―¡Vamos, es totalmente normal! ¡Es tu esposo! ―rió divertida palmeándole la espalda― ¡Al menos será un matrimonio con amor!

Bella la miró con suspicacia. ¿Tan pronto comenzaban las confesiones?. Sí que era buena para hablar la señora.

―Por supuesto, ¿qué matrimonio hoy es arreglado? ―inquirió Bella― Hasta donde yo sé, eso no existe, de hecho casi ni hay gente que se case…

Mariette sonrió con un deje de tristeza.

―Incluso hoy, aunque no lo creas, hay matrimonios arreglados ―musitó la señora mirando al vacío― El dinero mueve el mundo, querida, de verdad me alegro que tu relación sea tan repleta de amor.

―¿Acaso usted no está enamorada de su marido? ―inquirió con suavidad Bella, por primera vez, desde que había conocido a los Du Poy, su curiosidad era eso, simplemente curiosidad. Casi sintió pena por la mujer por estar con un hombre por dinero, pero casi, porque ella disfrutaba de ese dinero sucio.

―La familia de Marc y la mía siempre han sido muy adineradas, prácticamente de la aristocracia ―Mariette miró hacia el puerto, donde aún seguían subiendo los turistas― Mi familia quedó en ruinas y como eran familias cercanas resultó esto ―miró rápidamente en dirección de su esposo y sonrió vagamente― Yo sí estaba enamorada de él… Siempre lo he estado. Él solo está acostumbrado a mí. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Bella asintió, poniéndose pensativa. Bueno, si Mariette estaba tan enamorada de su esposo era capaz de cubrirle las cosas que hacía, si no estaba con él por su dinero puede que tampoco supiese de sus andanzas o también podría ser que ella era tan mala como él en ese aspecto.

―Vamos, querida, no te preocupes ―sonrió animadamente esta vez y comenzó a empujarla hacia el interior― Así es la vida.

Intentó buscar a Edward, pero se había perdido con Marc minutos antes. Así que se resignó a seguir a la francesa por el barco. Quizá y le contaba más información, Edward tendría que estar en lo mismo.

Y así era.

―… y así es como terminé con la empresa familiar a mi cargo ―Edward sonrió forzadamente, era eso o bostezaba del aburrimiento. Suponía que los esposos eran igual de parlanchines, porque las veces que había visto a Bella con la señora Du Poy, siempre estaba hablando, precisamente, la francesa. Además de que a ese tipo no le creía una. Se le notaba en la cara el cinismo, su señora en cambio parecía más amable casi rogaba porque le diese la pista exacta para capturarlo y que terminara la misión. Estaba deseando deshacerse de él.

Habían dejado las maletas en sus respectivas habitaciones y ahora se dirigían a la cubierta para estar con sus esposas. Sin embargo, ellas no estaban donde las habían dejado, así que se dedicaron a pasear por la cubierta, hasta que se las toparan.

Edward reprimió un gruñido de frustración y se dispuso a escuchar el nuevo relato que había emprendido el hombre sobre sus negocios limpios. ¿Cómo podía hacer para sacarle información al respecto?.

.

Ya llevaban dos días sobre el crucero. Bella y Edward tenían una tregua implícita mientras durase la misión. Si discutían no podían tirarse al mar y ahogar su frustración, muy obvio. Así que se dedicaban a hacer lo suyo: aparentar ser una pareja e investigar a los Du Poy.

―¿Y, entonces, qué pasó? ―curioseó Bella. Mariette la tenía intrigada con una historia romántica de una hija suya y la tenía bastante entretenida. Había descubierto que cuando se iba por las ramas era cuando más información le brindaba, así que simplemente la instaba a hablar todo.

―Nada, el chiquillo se fue… ―se encogió de hombros y agregó por lo bajo― Aunque creo que Marc contrató a alguien para que deshiciera de él.

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó Bella exaltada acercándose más a ella.

―Claro, siempre halla la forma de deshacerse de los intrusos ―comentó tranquila y la miró fijamente.

Bella le regresó la mirada y le sonrió, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. ¿Sería que ellos sospechaban que algo así estaba sucediendo?

―_Querida, me caes bien, ya sé qué quieres saber, pero no lo lograrás conmigo._

Saltó en la cama asustada. Eso último no era parte de su conversación. Pero se lo había imaginado cuando la miró tan fijamente. Miró a su lado a Edward durmiendo boca abajo, estaba en un sofá cama que parecía bastante cómodo y los cuatro días de recorrido que llevaban ya, no se había quejado en ningún momento.

Se destapó y se bajó de la cama dispuesta a ir a investigar más en su laptop, pero vio que eran las cinco de la mañana así que decidió ir a la piscina a nadar un poco antes de que comenzara el día oficialmente, ese día desembarcarían en la costa itálica por última vez, en una ciudad llamada Apalia, para que los turistas fotografiaran más lugares y luego se meterían al mar otra vez rumbo a Grecia. No iba a perder mucho nadando una media hora.

Edward la estaba esperando cuando llegó envuelta en una toalla, chorreando agua, estaba duchado y vestido, mirando unas cosas en su propia laptop. Al pasar por su lado, Bella vio que estaba revisando fichas y papeleos que tenía pendientes del hospital. Pudo ver la carga que tenía su doble vida. Él tenía que ocuparse de ambas vidas al mismo tiempo, en cambio ella podía relegar sus obligaciones en la sala de eventos a Ángela, y también podía permitirse pasar mucho tiempo con su hija. En cambio él…

Tomó su ropa para meterse al baño. Se duchó rápidamente y salió vestida para sentarse al lado de su seudo-esposo.

―Creo que tenemos que entrar a la habitación de los Du Poy hoy, uno de nosotros debe bajarlos del barco excusando la ausencia del otro ―comentó Bella, secándose el pelo con la toalla.

―Estaba pensando en lo mismo…

―Yo puedo convencerlos de que bajen conmigo, pero te necesito cerca para que veas cuando esté con ambos, no podemos arriesgarnos a que lleguen por separado y uno te encuentre merodeando cerca de su habitación ―Edward asintió, dejando a un lado su laptop, mientras que Bella tomaba un maletín y lo abría― Bien, es hora que aprendas a usar estas cosas ―Tomó un objeto que era muy similar a una linterna y lo encendió― Esto lo ocupan en el FBI para encontrar flujos humanos, ya sabes, sangre o semen, dependiendo del caso, supongo que sabes usarlo ―El cobrizo arqueó una ceja divertido, Bella tomó unas pinzas y tijeras― No debes tocar nada con tus manos ―La dejó a un lado y tomó una cajita de madera, abriéndola, dentro había unos chips y dispositivos especiales, sacó un papelito transparente y se inclinó sobre él para ponérselo en el lóbulo de la oreja. Eran los mismos instrumentos que habían utilizado para la fiesta de Alice― Con esto escucharás lo que yo diga o lo que digan los que están a mi alrededor, sólo debes activarlo apretando suavemente, es muy sensible al tacto. Carmen y Eleazar diseñan todas estas cosas especialmente para nosotros…

―¿Qué son?

―Son nano-micrófonos y audífonos parche ―Tocó sus aros― Mis aros también tienen ese dispositivo insertado, los hombres no los usan, así que inventaron esos parches transparentes… Y los micrófonos, ahora mejorados, son parches también o están incrustados en alguna cadena. Las joyas que poseo casi todas tienen dispositivos. Nunca sabemos cuándo podremos encontrar información valiosa… Hay que documentar todo. Ya sabes, si oyes a los camareros comentando algo. Todo sirve.

Bella se paró y se puso una cadena sencilla de plata. Edward la miró fijamente. La cadena era en sí muy bonita y saltaba a lo lejos que no era una joya de fantasía, era una delicada cadena de plata real, con un diamante blanco igualmente real.

―Es real ―comentó Edward. Bella se giró y enarcó una ceja.

―Obvio, es Aro quien paga todo esto ―respondió Bella con sencillez― Ya sabes, es inmensamente millonario. Con todas las inversiones que hace, más lo que le pagan otros millonarios por atrapar a este tipo de gente… Por eso todo lo que posee la sociedad es sumamente lujoso, las personas que nosotros atrapamos se codean con gente lujosa, aman el lujo y el placer. Todo es lujo y placer para ellos ―volvió a mirarlo directamente― Por si no te has dado cuenta, todos los que estamos dentro somos personas que tienen prestigio. Tú eres un joven médico con un gran futuro por delante que viene de una familia adinerada y que tiene una hermana tan prestigiosa como lo es Alice. Y nos conocemos todos por ese ambiente… así no es sospechoso que estemos todos… es algo normal… ―luego posó su mirada en algún punto― De otra forma no podía ser. Además… yo te conocí en la gala que tu hospital celebró en mi empresa… ―Bella hizo una mueca― A menos, a vista de la gente…

Edward asintió.

―¿Y cómo lograste todo el prestigio?

―Bueno, la empresa de mi padre… ―Bella vaciló― Aunque era solo un encubrimiento de la sociedad también me generó prestigio, porque del dinero que salía de ahí mi padre se hizo prestigioso y por ende, nosotros, como hijos de él. Claro que no fue hasta que… hasta que el mundo nos conoció como hijos de Charlie, uhm… Bueno ―dejó la frase sin terminar y se puso de pie― Estamos en la hora. Bueno, este es el plan tú te escondes en algún rincón mientras yo me aseguro de llevarme a los Du Poy.

Empezó a devolver las cosas a su lugar y las metió estratégicamente dentro de la maletita.

―Listo ―Edward asintió. Era hora del show.

.

.

.

Visualizó a los Du Poy justo antes de la puerta de salida del crucero, se despidió apresuradamente de Edward y se dirigió hacia ellos, sabiéndose observada por el cobrizo.

Mariette la reconoció enseguida y la llamó sonriente desde donde estaban. Bella dedujo que ellos los estaban esperando y casi sintió que la señora en cuestión la estaba psicopateando, probablemente si estuviese en su verdadera luna de miel estaría realmente molesta por la continua presencia de la entrometida mujer.

Bella simuló una sonrisa nerviosa dirigida especialmente al estafador, como diciéndole "controla a tu mujer", y se dejó guiar por la impaciente señora.

―¿Y Anthony? ―inquirió llena de entusiasmo en su voz.

―Uhm… ―Bella bajó la mirada ligeramente y musitó― Nos retrasamos un poco y uh… él ahora se está bañando, uh… dijo que nos alcanzaba enseguida.

Mariette soltó una sonora carcajada y palmeó con fuerza el hombro de la morena, quien contuvo una mueca. ¿De dónde había sacado la fuerza esa mujer? Dios.

―¡Entonces movámonos! ―chilló en su oído.

_Edward, por favor, encuentra algo bueno._ Rogó en su mente al mismo tiempo que un sonriente Edward se acercaba a la mesa de recepción del crucero.

―Hola ―esbozó una sonrisa de lado, recordando que minutos antes Bella le había sugerido sonreír como siempre y deslumbrar a la inocente chica del mostrador― Uh, sabes, olvidé algo en mi habitación, uhm… ―la miró fijamente y la joven se sonrojó ampliamente.

―Uh, claro, dígame cuál es… ―balbuceó.

_«―Con lo tonta que la dejarás, seguro que te pasa las llaves sin comprobar tu nombre ―se encogió de hombros Bella y él negó con la cabeza divertido.»_

―La 169 ―pronunció lentamente haciendo que la recepcionista se sonrojara más si es que era posible. Se giró con rapidez y tomó la tarjeta rápidamente, pasándosela como si quemase. Edward sonrió una vez más y se alejó de allí riendo por lo bajo. Realmente no se imaginaba que fuese tan divertido hacer eso.

Sin embargo la diversión le duró lo que se demoró en doblar la esquina desde donde aún se veía su silueta desde la recepción y de allí corrió lo más sigilosamente posible a la habitación, con el maletín que le había pasado Bella firmemente agarrado. Deslizó la tarjeta-llave por la ranura correspondiente y entró rápidamente, cerrando tras él.

_«―Recuerda cerrar la puerta cuando entres, no creas que porque tengas que hacerlo rápido tienes que hacerlo estúpidamente, si alguien te ve… estamos muertos, Edward. Hazlo bien ―finalmente le pasó el maletín y se alejó un paso de él― Bueno, estamos listos. Vete cuando me lleve a los Du Poy bajo el bote._

―_Es un crucero… ―se calló al ver la mirada de Bella― Claro.»_

―Listo, veamos qué es lo que tienes para mí Du Poy ―murmuró Edward poniéndose unos guantes que usualmente utilizaba para ver a sus pacientes… eso podría ser un poco de lo mismo, ¿no?.

Comenzó con abrir unos cajones y revisó meticulosamente cada cosa. Abrió el closet, el mueble, miró debajo de la cama en el baño y todos los rincones o lugares posibles donde pudiesen haber cosas interesantes. Incluso había una pequeña caja fuerte que abrió sin ninguna dificultad gracias a unas lecciones que le había dado Jasper alguna vez.

Soltó un pequeño "bien" cuando la caja fuerte se abrió revelando su contenido.

.

Si había algo de lo que Jasper podía estar seguro es que Edward y Bella estaba totalmente destinados el uno al otro y ligados por un lazo mucho más importante que su hija. Cuando recibió la información que Edward había extraído exitosamente de la habitación del estafador al que estaban investigando, Bella también se había coordinado para brindarle otro poco de información necesaria para indagar en las cuentas del hombre.

Archivó todo en una carpeta con contraseña e imprimió otros datos que iba a necesitar para apresar finalmente a Du Poy. Le envió un mensaje tanto a Edward como Bella diciéndoles que la información era suficiente y que su misión estaba lista. Entonces cerró su laptop sin ver que en la pantalla algo había empezado a parpadear y marcó otro número que estaba deseando llamar hace mucho rato.

.

_«Misión cumplida»_ al texto lo acompañaba una carita feliz. Ése era de Edward, eso quería decir que pronto estaría con ella para que no tuviese que andar aguantando a Mariette otro segundo más.

―Uh, mensaje del enamorado… ―cuchicheó la mujer a su lado― ¿Ya viene?

―Sí ―contestó escuetamente.

_«Tenemos todo. Misión concluida. Los espero en Grecia, Wrestler»_ Sí el primero le había sentado bien, el segundo mucho más. Con eso concluyó que lo que había encontrado Edward y con lo que ella había averiguado en pocos minutos ―había memorizado las claves y códigos de todas las tarjetas que había visto utilizar tanto a la señora como al señor Du Poy― había servido para terminar con todo.

Mientras otra sonrisa se esbozaba en sus labios, escuchó un ligero carraspeo a su lado. Y alzó la mirada curiosa.

―Buon giorno, signorina**(1)** ―saludó con un profundo acento italiano el joven moreno frente a ella. Tenía unos ojos preciosos y muy claros.

―Uh, ciao**(2)** ―saludó confusa también en italiano. No en vano había vivido por años en Italia, tenía que defenderse y puesto que viajaba constantemente a Volterra.

―No es de aquí ―dijo el joven sonriente en un impecable inglés que casi le desencajó la mandíbula por la sorpresa. Era un impecable inglés británico― Yo tampoco. Soy inglés ―estiró su mano y ella dudó antes de estrechar su mano.

―Tiene razón, soy americana ―respondió dubitativa. Con la organización había aprendido a no confiar de los extraños más que nunca, pero también había aprendido a mostrarse serena y confiada en todo momento, no entendía las razones del tipo para conversarle, así que iba a ser un movimiento para irse― Bueno, yo me…

―¿Por qué no te tomas un café conmigo ahí y charlamos? ―sonrió brillantemente. La morena sonrió ya entendiendo por donde iba la charla. Aparentemente, el inglés era un casanova. Ella se sabía bonita y probablemente en un despiste se había quedado sola, así que el aprovechaba para sacar provecho.

―Lo siento, pero estoy en un tour con un grupo de un crucero ―se negó cordialmente y comenzó a alejarse, pero el inglés la siguió.

Muy bien, bufó mentalmente. Se quita de encima a una vieja entrometida para encontrarse con un galán inglés dispuesto a meterla en su cama. Se dio vuelta y le dio una encantadora sonrisa antes de decirle un par de palabras, pero alguien tomó firmemente su brazo y la alejó del inglés que tenía una mirada sorprendida.

Se giró dispuesta a chillarle algo al que la había tocado, pero enmudeció al ver la mirada de odio verdosa frente a ella. ¿Cuándo había llegado Edward ahí?

―¿Quieres dejar de molestar a mi esposa? ―siseó muy molesto y la jaló más cerca para sostenerla firmemente por la cintura.

―Lo siento, no sabía que esta preciosura estaba ocupada ―ambos gruñeron― Ya me voy.

Cuando el galante inglés se alejó lo suficiente Bella se soltó bruscamente del agarre de su posesivo supuesto esposo, chequeando que no hubiese nadie cerca y lo miró furibunda.

―¿Qué demonios te crees?

―¿Qué? ¿Te arruiné el revolcón diario con alguien? ―espetó molesto. Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida y comenzó a boquear.

―¿Qué mierda te crees, ah? ¡Yo no me iba a acostar con ese tipo, imbécil! ―chilló. Edward se acercó a ella mirándola desafiante― ¡Iba a quitármelo de encima! ―el cobrizo arqueó una ceja― Y no te tengo para que dar explicaciones… ―terminó murmurando por la cercanía.

―¿Ah, no? ―siseó por lo bajo. Levantó la barbilla dispuesta a desafiarle, pero se topó con su nariz respingada, sus ojos brillando bajo sus largas pestañas y sus tentadores labios. No alcanzó ni a concientizar eso cuando él ya había estrellado sus labios sobre los de ella en un beso furioso.

Iba a apretar la boca dispuesta a alejarlo con un pequeño golpe, lo estaba planeando… pero cuando su lengua pasó sobre su labio inferior y tocó sus dientes suspiró e inevitablemente se abrió paso para besarla con más ganas. Sus manos volaron a su pelo y abrió la boca anhelante por el beso, succionó su labio inferior provocando un suave gemido, apenas respiraron un poco antes de volver a unirse.

Un fuerte carraspeo los interrumpió y se separaron sonrojados para ver a la pareja que los había estado viendo hace un rato. Eran un par de ancianitos que tenían el logo de turistas que les daban antes de bajarse del crucero para reconocerlos luego. Había mínimo un metro de distancia entre ellos ahora.

―Mira Carl, nos recuerda a nosotros hace unos años ―dijo la anciana abrazando a su marido.

―Sí, éramos tan pasionales ―dijo el caballero asintiendo― Por eso tuvimos 10 preciosos y fuertes niños ―entonces se acercó a Edward y le palmeó animadamente el brazo― Anda niño, abraza a tu novia, cuídala mucho.

Edward estrechó torpemente a Bella, sintiendo la corriente pasar por sus cuerpos. Los ancianos se despidieron y se alejaron enseguida. Bella se salió del incómodo abrazo y comenzó a caminar.

―Vamos a terminar este día ―dijo sin más y siguió caminando, seguida de cerca por el otro.

.

―Bueno ―Bella dejó los papeles sobre el improvisado escritorio que se habían hecho dentro la habitación― Esto es bueno, por fin podremos disfrutar de este crucero sin nada que preocuparnos.

Edward asintió.

Luego de la incómoda situación por la que pasaron después del beso. Bella decidió ignorarlo y hacer como que nada pasaba. Edward se resignó a esperar a que dejase de ser tan infantil y solucionar las cosas de una vez, pero no podía hacer nada. Ese tira y afloja lo tenía vuelto loco, pero mientras estuviesen en altamar no era muy buena idea provocar a Bella, con lo ruda que se había vuelto, mejor ni intentarlo.

―Ah, qué alivio ―se estiró cuan larga era en la cama y soltó un sonoro suspiro. Edward se quedó sentado ahí, mirándola fijamente, totalmente tenso. Realmente, no sabía como podía estar tan fresca después de todo.

Un sonido cortó el aire y Bella se estiró para alcanzar su teléfono.

―Ey, Jasp… ¿Qué? ―Bella se incorporó rápidamente y palideció un poco. Edward se acercó de un salto a su lado― ¿Y cómo no te diste cuenta antes? Mierda, Jazz. Eso es un grave problema… ―Se paró y comenzó a caminar rápidamente, saliendo de la habitación y ya que no se dignó a decirle nada, Edward la siguió asegurándose de dejar bien cerrado mientras Bella hablaba bruscamente con Jasper―…¿y están todos disponibles? Bien, mándalos. ¡Tenemos una maldita hora! Necesitamos esos helicópteros… Sí, estoy pensando un plan rápidamente… Ahora mismo iré a hablar con él ―y colgó.

―¿Qué pasa? ―inquirió Edward caminando rápidamente para estar a la altura de la veloz caminata de la mujer.

―Hay una bomba en el barco ―siseó Bella apresurando su paso― Tenemos una hora para evacuarlo, ya lleva varios minutos en retroceso y… ¡diablos!, esto es malo.

Edward quedó ligeramente en shock antes de entrar a la cabina del capitán junto a Bella donde ya estaba ladrando órdenes.

―... y necesito un plano del barco ―uno de los marineros puso sobre la mesa lo pedido― Bien, éste es el plan…

―Espere, señorita, ¿cómo podemos confiar…

―¿Quiere morir? ―espetó la morena, con una mirada dura sobre él, el capitán simplemente negó con la cabeza― Bien, entonces, escuchen… Son 2500 pasajeros incluyéndonos a todos nosotros y 200 botes salvavidas con capacidad para 15 personas, esto quiere decir que son más que suficientes, pero debemos actuar más rápido que eso, así que deben ir llenándolos lo más rápido posible, pero sin hacer cundir el pánico ―habló con rapidez― Vamos a ir vaciando el barco desde los primeros niveles, exceptuando la habitación 169, Edward se encargará de esa pareja. Nos están enviando ahora mismo 10 helicópteros con gran capacidad para evacuar a 10 personas cada uno. En el primero, donde viene nuestro amigo se irán la pareja Du Poy, porque tienen un caso pendiente que resolver y no se nos puede escapar. Ahora, ¿ya le avisó a los barcos cercanos que estén atentos? ―el capitán asintió― Bueno, Edward, tú te vas en el primer helicóptero con los Du Poy. Ustedes vaciarán el barco tal como les dije en los botes y la minoría importante, es decir, niños o mujeres deberán ir en los helicópteros. Mientras más rápido actúen más lejos estarán los botes de la zona peligrosa, en lo posible vayan hacia una zona donde haya una isla. Espero que su misión sea un éxito.

Todos asintieron y los marineros corrieron a hacer lo que les había mandado recién Bella. Sin embargo, Edward se quedó mirándola fijamente.

―¿Y tú, qué vas a hacer? ―inquirió con una extraña sensación creciéndole en el pecho.

―Yo voy a encontrar la bomba ―dijo Bella.

―¿Qué? ¡No! ―gruñó Edward.

―Edward, ve a hacer lo que te pedí. Los helicópteros estarán acá en cualquier minuto y necesito que ayudes a evacuar este barco. Eres médico y si alguien te necesita _debes_ estar ahí ―dijo resueltamente Bella― Ahora, ¡ve! ¡Estamos perdiendo tiempo! ―y corrió hacia otro lado para que Edward hiciera lo que tuviese que hacer. Ya había visto en el plano varios puntos claves donde pudiese estar la bomba. Edward le echó un vistazo al plano y lo tomó, después de dejar a los Du Poy en buenas manos…

.

―¡Arriba! ―casi rompió la puerta de la habitación de los Du Poy. Tenía toda una mezcla de sentimientos. Estaba muy molesto porque Bella decidiera por él qué hacer. Estaba ansioso, frenético, por volver a encontrarla. Tenía mucho miedo de lo que podía pasar. Pero lo que más le preocupaba es que tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso.

―¡Anthony! ¿Qué sucede, hombre? ―dijo el francés, estaba en pijamas y, evidentemente, más dormido que despierto. Frunció el ceño al ver la expresión de su rostro― ¿Qué es lo que pasa?.

―No hay tiempo, despierta a tu mujer y toma las cosas más importantes que puedas llevar en tu mano, porque vamos a evacuar el barco. Hay una bomba ―explicó rápidamente. El hombre saltó y movió bruscamente a su mujer para despertarla, ambos salieron apresurados de la habitación y siguieron a Edward a donde ya había un helicóptero. Jasper estaba esperándolos con una mirada de arrepentimiento total― ¡Ey!

―Bien hecho, Edward, yo me encargo de ellos ahora ―los señores Du Poy se miraron confusos― Suban señores rápido, nos vamos directo a Grecia. Los demás pasajeros ya están arriba. Cuídense sí, volveré a buscar a los últimos tripulantes y a ustedes dos… ¿dónde está Bella?

―Buscando la bomba…

―¿QUÉ? ¡Maldición! Le dije que no lo hiciera ―Edward confirmó sus terribles pensamientos. Eso iba para mal.

―Voy por ella, ¡tú corre con esta gente! ―le indicó y corrió para buscar a Bella.

Sin embargo sus planes se vieron frustrados porque los tripulantes le pidieron ayuda para seguir evacuando el barco. Y en eso estuvo durante cuarenta y cinco minutos, hasta que todos los botes salvavidas estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del barco, cada uno con una persona sensata a cargo del grupo y faltaban dos tripulantes, el capitán y el co-capitán, más él mismo y Bella que aún no aparecía.

―El último helicóptero llegó, señor ―le dijo un tripulante a Edward que estaba mirando frenéticamente en todas direcciones.

Edward y todos se dirigieron al helicóptero donde estaba Jasper y un piloto.

―Jazz, voy a buscar a Bella si no regreso en diez minutos solo vete, ya no queda tiempo…

―Pero, Edward…

―Jazz, sólo haz lo que te digo. Te prometo que estaremos bien ―le dijo Edward con una confianza que realmente no tenía. Jasper lo miró con desconfianza. Él sabía que no iban a estar seguros hasta que estuviesen en el helicóptero a su lado y a millas de distancia del barco explosivo, pero tampoco podía arriesgar la vida de los otros si no encontraban a Bella a tiempo.

―Está bien, encuéntrala ahora y vengan para que estén a salvo ―se abrazaron con fuerza y Jasper vio como Edward se alejaba corriendo.

Algo le decía que no se preocupara tanto, pero por otra parte sí estaba muy angustiado. Tenía la certeza de que todo iría bien al fin y al cabo, pero no sabía que era lo que estaba bien.

―Jasper ―habló el piloto a su lado― Ya pasaron los diez minutos.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

―¡Edward! ¡Bella! ―gritó una vez más, pero no había rastro.

―Tenemos que irnos ―urgió el piloto una vez más. Y Jasper se encaramó arriba de nuevo dando la silenciosa orden de irse. Con una terrible sensación el pecho. Aún tenía la vaga esperanza que ambos aparecieran haciendo señas y pudiesen lanzarles la escalera, pero eso no ocurrió.

Nunca pasó.

Nunca alcanzó a pasar.

¡BOOM!.

* * *

(1) Buenos días, señorita. Del italianio

(2) Hola. Del italiano. También se dice "ciao" para decir "adiós", pero en este caso es un saludo.

**Diana:**

Antes que nada: ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto! Lamento haberlas hecho esperar tanto.

Uh, ya sé, quieren matarme y triturarme lentamente, ponerme frente a Jack El Destripador y todas esas cosas. Seguramente están pensado, ¿qué? ¿está loca?, ¿se demoró un siglo en actualizar y nos deja así?. Bueno, no hay verdaderas excusas para mi demora. Soy bastante inconstante con muchas cosas, pero jamás las dejaría tiradas. Lamentablemente tengo solo un cerebro y entre el preuniversitario y mis actividades extra-curriculares (que tengo muchas, estoy loca por eso, lo sé. Pero las estoy dejando lentamente) no me dio tiempo ni para la inspiración y cuando ocupaba el PC no tenía la inspiración necesaria, no quería escribirles una mierda de capítulo y por eso avanzó lentamente. Me costó un mundo escribirlo, pero después de cierto punto las palabras fluyeron solas y he aquí lo que salió.

Bueno, ahora hablando del capítulo tengo que decir que es crucial, bueno, ya lo ven. Este ha sido un poco más largo de lo normal, en parte compensación y en parte porque tiene todo lo que tiene que tener, además no podía ir y descaradamente cortarles el capítulo, eso no funciona conmigo y bueno, ya dije, tiene todo lo que tiene que tener. No puedo decirles muchas cosas, porque sino arruinaría la esencia de los siguientes capítulos. Lo que sí, es que no olviden que esta es una historia Bella & Edward, y ellos aún no solucionan nada de sus vidas y de su romance, así que por supuesto que NO están muertos. Yo sé que ustedes disfrutarán de su desaparición tanto como yo, okey no, mejor no digo nada.

Y ahora debería despedirme, pero no xD. Tengo un aviso importante que hacerles y realmente espero que estén leyendo esto sino no valdría la pena lo que les vengo a decir.

En mi profile he publicado hace mucho tiempo una encuesta que han contestado pocas personas y es normal, porque no la había dado a conocer. Si ahora van, verán que la encuesta pide básicamente que voten por el fic que más les gustaría leer. Y hay dos títulos de los presuntos fics. (Originalmente eran tres, pero en vista y considerando un montón de cosas, borré el tercero). Éstos son:

**1- ¡Cuidado, Bebé a Bordo!**

_Edward/Bella. Todos humanos. Ella y él, los mejores amigos. Ella disfrutaba de su vida liberal y él de su compromiso. A ella no le importaba el amor, pero sí que disfrutaba el sexo. A él le importaba demasiado el amor, pero su novia solo jugó con él. Ella y él se desquitan con el mundo. Pero, ¡demonios!, algo tenía que salir mal de eso y ¿de quién es el bebé que ella estaba esperando?. De él, por supuesto._

**2- Circus**

_Edward/Bella. Todos humanos. Edward es un serio empresario que odia a los payasos y todo lo que tenga que ver con ello, algo que odia desde su niñez, Bella es solo una de las acróbatas estrellas del circo que se le cruzará en el camino y le enseñará que en la vida hay que tener de ese niño que él había dejado olvidado. _

Con esto dicho, les digo que voten por el que más les guste!. Les doy a elegir el siguiente fic al que me voy a dedicar. El ganador de la encuesta será el siguiente fic que publicaré una vez termine Doble Vida, los detalles de cuando subiré el primer capítulo y todo eso los iré viendo a medida que vaya avanzando dichoso fic y cómo vaya avanzando éste.

La encuesta parte oficialmente ahora. El plazo para votar es desde hoy hasta el siguiente capítulo de Doble Vida. Entonces diré quién ha sido el ganador y les daré algún dato importante que crea necesario.

Muchas gracias por leerme, por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. Y por supuesto, muchísimas gracias por esperar a esta pobre autora loca.

¡Cariños!

_PD: Sobre el fic "Demasiada Ropa" que subí hace un tiempo, es sólo un capítulo, para aquellas que lo hayan leído. Ya sé que causó furor xD, pero así es la vida._


	16. Aislados

DISCLAIMER: Lo de siempre, Steph creó a los personajes y yo se los pido prestados para ocuparlos en mi fic :D, que es mío y de nadie más, amén xD.

_Hey, mundo! Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo y nos leemos abajo!_

_Por cierto, este capítulo está exclusivamente dedicado a **Miranda Kliese** que me ayudó en el momento oportuno ;). Y para mi país, Chile, que acabamos de celebrar el Bicentenario._

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

"**Aislados"**

* * *

_Un borrón negro pasó rápidamente y se lanzó a sus brazos. Logró reconocer enseguida los sollozos de su chica. Y la apretó contra su cuerpo, sintiéndose incapaz de consolarla. Él sabía por qué se sentía así. Sus mejores amigas la habían abandonado sin decirle nada._

―_¿Por qué, Jazz? ¿Por qué me dejaron sola? ―musitó tristemente Alice contra su pecho, él simplemente acarició su pelo suavemente, sin saber qué decir― ¿Por qué no confiaron en mí?_

―_No lo sé, Allie…_

_Por menos que entendieran la situación, igual se merecían saber. Él no se había dado cuenta de que Rosalie le había dicho un adiós permanente cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando Alice lo llamó alterada diciendo que Bella y Emmett se habían desaparecido, y un montón de cosas más que nunca descifró. Se percató que Rose se había ido con ellos… y entonces se fijó en todo. ¡Por eso ellos se habían casado! Y ese discurso tan lindo que dieron…_

―_Alice,… ellos siempre…_

―_¿Te diste cuenta, cierto? ―Alice sorbió su nariz― Ellos lo tenían planeado… y no nos hicieron parte de ello…_

―_Entonces nosotros haremos algo ―dijo con determinación Jazz― Esto no se va a quedar así._

_Él iba a encontrarlos._

.

Él iba a encontrarlos. Por fin había logrado recuperar más o menos el grupo y no podía perderlos otra vez. Sí, porque el día que Bella, Emmett y Rose se fueron fue como perder a Edward también. Aún recordaba como su humor decayó drásticamente y cómo comenzó a alejarse de la familia, era algo imperceptible para aquellos que viesen desde afuera, que no lo conocieran bien. Pero su mirada y su sonrisa eran vacías. Ya no participaba en la conversaciones y cuando llegó el momento de partir a la universidad se consumió completamente por los estudios y allí fue cuando conoció a Tanya, en su peor momento.

Y ahora que había superado un montón de cosas, él tenía que despistarse y perder algo tan importante como una bomba. ¿Cómo se le pudo haber pasado algo así? A él lo habían mandado para evitar eso. Para lo único que había valido la pena todo eso era para apresar a Du Poy por sus estafas y a su señora por cómplice, pero ni eso podía hacerlo sentir medianamente mejor.

―¡Jazz! ―un gritito llamó su atención y de lo siguiente que fue conciente fue de un par de bracitos rodeando su cuello y un conocido aroma entró por sus narices. Estrechó su pequeña cintura contra él e inspiró profundo― Lo siento tanto.

Jasper se extrañó. Aunque la voz de Alice estaba amortiguada por su propio pecho no sonaba triste, es más, sonaba como si quisiera solo confortarlo a él.

―Sé cómo te sientes ―murmuró ella― y no es tu culpa.

―Alice es mi…

―¡No, Jazz! ―Alice se separó y un brillo conocido pasó por sus ojos― Ellos están bien ―suspiró llevándose sus manos a la altura de su pecho― Puedo sentirlo.

―Alice ―la voz lúgubre del rubio la hizo sentirse triste otra vez― Estalló la bomba en medio del mar. Quien sea que haya planeado esto lo hico bien, porque hay un montón de islas para…

―¡Y por eso estamos aquí! ―chilló ella― ¡Para buscarlos!

―¿Estamos?

Pero la respuesta le llegó cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe otra vez mostrando a cuatro personas conocidas. Todos estaban bastante entusiasmados a pesar de todo. Parecía que de verdad tenían toda la esperanza de encontrarlos, porque iban a encontrarlos. Punto.

El problema es que no sabían en qué condiciones y bajo esas caretas, todos tenían la misma sensación.

―Bueno, bueno. Quita esa cara larga, Bella ha salido de un montón de cosas peores. Un par de días en una isla paradisíaca con Edward no le harán nada de mal ―comentó jocosamente Jacob palmeando con fuerza el hombro de Jazz. Todos rieron tensamente. Leah sacudió su cabeza ligeramente divertida. Él era el único que podía bromear con esas cosas.

―Me pregunto por qué mi hermana no está aquí ―notó Jasper observándolos a cada y uno y deteniéndose en la enorme figura de Emmett. Él sí estaba serio. Por supuesto, era su hermana la que estaba desaparecida.

Todos se callaron.

―Rose está que se trepa por las paredes ―suspiró Alice y rascó su cabeza con nerviosimo― Y no la dejamos venir por varias cosas. Alguien tenía que estar con Nessie para que no fuese sospechoso y, uhm…

―Me mandó para arrancarte la cabeza ―rugió Emmett de pronto, sobresaltando al resto― ¡¿Qué demonios se supones que estabas haciendo, Wrestler? ¡Estabas trabajando! ¡Qué mierd…

―¡Emmett! ―chilló Alice, al mismo tiempo que resonó tras él la potente voz de Aro. Se acercó a ellos y los miró seriamente.

―Chicos, vayan a sus habitaciones a descansar un poco ―miró por la ventana viendo que aún faltaba para la salida del sol― Apenas amanezca empezaremos con la búsqueda. Yo hablaré con Jasper.

Todos asintieron. Alice le dio un pequeño apretón de manos y salió danzando de la habitación hasta llegar a Emmett y le pegó un coscorrón. _«Auch» «Por idiota»_ Risitas. _«Para ser una enana pegas bastante fuerte. Auch»_

―Jasper ―lo llamó Aro mirándolo con tristeza― Sé que sabes que estarás castigado después de esto, fue muy grave pasar por alto algo así. Has puesto en riesgo la vida de tu familia ―Jasper asintió. Él sabía cómo debía sentirse Aro. Bella seguía siendo su protegida, aunque ella hace mucho tiempo que podía hacerlo sola y mejor que nadie. A menos que alguien cometiera un error como el que acababa de cometer― Sin embargo, después hablaremos de eso. Ahora es importante saber cómo ubicarlos…

Aro se sentó a mirar los datos de su laptop. Jasper se sentó a su lado y sonrió ligeramente antes de inclinarse sobre él a ayudarlo con los datos que tenía. Si Aro tenía esperanza, es porque debía tenerla.

.

El sol le dio de lleno en la cara cuando abrió los ojos y los cerró inmediatamente. Era como si le hubiesen hecho un agujero al techo de la casa y ahora estaba al aire libre. Sintió pesadez por todo su cuerpo y sus pulmones comprimidos. Ésa había sido una pesadilla horrible…

_«Corrió por los pasillos del barco gritando su nombre. Ella seguía sin responder y su angustia era cada vez mayor._

―_¡Bella! ―gritó cuando la vio corriendo hacia él. Ella abrió los ojos soprendida._

―_¿No te fuiste? ―preguntó con su voz llena de terror― ¡Edward tenías que irte!_

―_No voy a ningún lado si tú no estás a salvo ―Bella suspiró desesperada y se frotó la cara._

―_No puedo desconectar la bomba ―maldijo por lo bajo con las manos aún en su rostro. Edward vio que ella estaba apunto de colapsar nerviosamente cuando vio que su cuerpo tembló ligeramente― ¡Tendrías que haberte ido! ―gritó desesperada._

―_Me voy contigo y estamos perdiendo tiempo ―dijo él agarrándola del brazo y corrió con ella a donde se suponía que estaría Jasper, pero Bella lo impidió._

―_¡No, no alcanzaremos a llegar Tenemos que alejarnos de allí porque la bomba es expansiva desde allá! No hay manera que podamos llegar antes que Jasper se vaya. Tendremos que saltar ―cogió su mano con fuerza y lo llevó en dirección contraria, tomando un par de salvavidas en el proceso. Edward tomo una bolla flotante y se acercaron a la baranda― Acá no hay nada que pueda succionarnos al caer y la bomba estallará hacia arriba y los lados. Dame tus manos... no me sueltes, Edward. Por ninguna razón. Si me sueltas…_

_Edward afianzó sus manos y la miró._

―_¡Salta!_

_El agua helada le cortó la circulación sanguínea rápidamente. Aunque el agua era infinitamente más cálida que el pacífico, podía sentir el brusco cambio de temperatura en su cuerpo. Comenzó a patalear desesperado. Con la mano de Bella fuertemente aferrada a la suya era mucho más difícil salir a la superficie, pero un fuerte impacto los hundió más y los separó. Había estallado el barco. _

―_¡Bella! ―gritó cuando pudo salir y coger aire. Apenas era conciente de sí mismo― ¡Bella!._

―_¡Edward! ―escuchó un grito en algún lugar y nadó como pudo a ella. Nuevamente tomó sus manos― ¿Estás bien?_

―_Sí, ¿tú?. ―Bella asintió― Tenemos que nadar a algún lugar. Por más cálida que sea el agua nuestros cuerpos no resistirán tanto._

_Comenzaron a nadar sin rumbo. Lo hicieron por mucho tiempo. Estaban cansados. No había nadie buscándolos._

―_¡Bella! ―gritó cuando el oleaje arrastró a la morena._

_Y no supo más cuando otra ola lo cubrió a él.»_

Un momento. Cometió el error de abrir los ojos otra vez y los cerró, nuevamente cegado por el brillante sol.

Eso no había sido una pesadilla.

―Maldición ―gimió de dolor. Seguramente había tragado un montón de agua y ahora sentía toda esa pesadez en él, en su garganta raspada y adolorida de tanto gritar por Bella― Bella…

Se giró sobre sí mismo quedando de cara a la blanca arena. Se levantó con dificultad, quedando arrodillado y jadeante. Alzó la vista para mirar dónde estaba, pero una obvia figura femenina captó su atención y corrió como pudo a su lado.

―Bella… ―jadeó asustado. Estaba muy pálida y sus labios estaban morados. Tocó su cuello y contó con el rostro descompuesto en una mueca de susto. Aunque débil, aún tenía pulso, pero no estaba respirando.

Tratando de actuar lo más serenamente posible la puso de espaldas y trató de sacarle la ropa que cubría su pecho sin romperla, pero su tiempo era limitado, porque realmente no sabía hace cuánto tiempo estaba así, así simplemente la rasgó, luego se preocuparía por cubrirla.

Tomó su cabeza con cuidado para moverla hasta que su garganta quedase extendida. La escena podría haber sido bastante erótica sino fuera porque estaba muy preocupado por "revivir" a Bella en esos momentos. Puso su rostro sobre el de Bella y presionó su nariz antes de comenzar a insuflar, alternando su propia respiración. Lo hizo unas diez veces antes de poner ambas manos, una sobre la otra, tenía las palmas extendidas y los dedos recogidos. Presionó diez veces también y luego repitió el proceso varias veces más.

Se incorporó un poco para secarse el sudor de la frente y aspiró mucho aire para empezar a insuflar. No iba a parar hasta que Bella despertase.

Se volvió a inclinar sobre ella desesperado, cuando ella tosió expulsando un poco de agua y comenzó a aspirar todo el aire que sus pulmones necesitaban, quien sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba con el agua estancada.

―Edward… ―murmuró con la voz sumamente ronca. Edward soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras la incorporaba suavemente hasta dejarla sentada, poniéndola entre sus piernas y masajeando su espalda para hacer que su pulmones volviesen a llevar sangre oxigenada por su cuerpo― ¿Qué…

―Shh, no hables ―pidió suavemente― Aún necesitas normalizar tu respiración.

Tomó su muñeca y volvió a presionarla mientas miraba su reloj, era una suerte que ahora hicieran los relojes resistentes al agua. Su pulso ya estaba normalizándose y podía escuchar como respiraba mejor, incluso más relajada.

―¿Bella? ―su rostro se veía pacífico, pero no podía dejarla dormir. Estaba respirando, pero seguía estando fría― No te duermas, por favor ―suplicó.

―No…

Comenzó a palmear su cara impidiendo que cerrara los ojos nuevamente. Finalmente se levantó y la hizo caminar. Sabía que tenía que hacer que la sangre volviese a circular correctamente por su cuerpo. Él aún sentía muy pesado su cuerpo, pero no podía hacer nada sin las máquinas necesarias, así que se encargaría de mantenerla viva hasta que los encontraran.

Un dolor atravesó su cuerpo cuando pensó que Bella no pudiese salir de eso. Y afirmó mejor su cintura.

―Vamos a buscar un lugar más fresco y ver si hay gente en esta isla…

Sin embargo, Bella se detuvo en seco.

―¿Y mi blusa?

―Yo…

¡PLAF!

―Pero… ¡¿qué te pasa? ―gritó indignado. Bella se cubrió como pudo y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

―¡Me desnudaste!

―¡Era para reanimarte, por Dios! ―bramó él de regreso.

―¡¿No podrías haber sido menos cavernícola y no romperla?

―¡No tenía mucho tiempo!

―¡De todas formas… ―se calló abruptamente cuando la camisa de Edward le tapó el rostro. Ni supo en qué momento se la había quitado, pero mejor optó por callarse y seguirlo, que ya estaba bastante lejos de ahí farfullando por lo bajo rápidamente, lo único que alcanzó a escuchar fue un gruñido similar a "preocupo por ella".

..

El helicóptero estaba sobrevolando la zona por donde había explotado el barco, viendo desde arriba las posibles islas, por lo visto, todas desiertas. Y eran un montón de ellas. Una lancha llegó al lugar. Allí iban Leah, Jacob, Emmett y Jasper perfectamente equipados para bucear, mientras que Alice era instruida por Aro ―quien también estaba con un buzo― frente a unas computadoras especializadas.

―Esto te avisará si hay movimiento ―señaló uno de los monitores que tenía como un radar― lo que tendrás que verificar con esta pantalla ―puso su mano sobre la otra pantalla, luego presionó un botón― presiona este botón para hacer un acercamiento de la cámara instalada bajo el barco, mientras tanto los demás estaremos buceando en señal de sus cuerpos, aunque tengo fe de que sus cuerpos hayan sido arrastrado por la marea nocturna hacia una isla, tenemos que descartar esto primero.

―Tenemos oxígeno para media hora, Aro ―dijo Jasper llegando a su lado, poniéndose el tanque en su espalda. Los demás llegaron.

―Bien, espero que hayas entendido bien, Alice ―Alice sonrió e hizo un gesto militar.

―Sí, mi capitán. Vayan a buscar innecesariamente ―dijo y su sonrisa vaciló ligeramente. Jasper se inclinó sobre ella cuando Aro y los demás se alejaron y la besó con dulzura.

―Vamos a encontrarlos vivos, Allie ―le susurró y luego la besó nuevamente con apremio. Alice rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo acercó más a ella. Jasper la acercó a él, compartiendo un beso más profundo.

Más allá Jacob miraba hacia el mar, Emmett hablaba tecnicismos con Aro y Leah miraba la escena enternecida. Finalmente, Jasper se acercó siendo recibido por una sonrisa amable proveniente de la morena.

―Estamos listos.

Acomodaron sus equipos y se lanzaron al agua, todos asomaron sus cabezas, mientras Alice les decía desde su lugar que se cuidaran mucho. Todos se hundieron rápidamente, excepto Jasper que lanzó un beso a Alice antes de acomodar la boquilla de aire en su boca y posteriormente hundirse en el lago.

Alice se sentó frente a las pantallas y empezó a ver el movimiento que causaban los chicos buceando bajo el barco. Acercó más la imagen y solo vio objetos inanimados en el mar, mientras su pecho se oprimía de preocupación.

Media hora después subieron con la noticia de que no había nada que les revelara algo sobre Edward y Bella. Tendrían que empezar a buscar en las islas.

..

Bella suspiró antes de sentarse sobre una roca. Habían estado caminando como una hora alrededor de la isla después de su "escenita", casi le había dado un ataque respiratorio y Edward le soltó una reprimenda tal que terminó aceptando todo e incluso agradeciéndole y disculpándose por ser una mala paciente. Además su búsqueda de personas en esa isla había sido un absoluto fiasco; los únicos seres vivos eran ellos dos, un par de pajarillos que habían visto por ahí y los seres marinos que estaban en el mar. Se secó el sudor con una mano y se ventiló con su mano. Edward llegó a su lado y la miró preocupado.

―¿Estás bien? ―puso su mano en su frente mientras Bella lo fulminaba con su mirada.

―Has estado preguntando lo mismo cada cinco minutos ―replicó molesta pegándole un manotazo. Edward frunció el ceño.

―Perdona si me preocupo por tu salud ―alzó ligeramente la voz, mostrando su molestia

―Ya estoy bien ―escupió ella― Todavía tengo este estúpido ardor en mis pulmones como para tener que andar gastando aire cada cinco minutos por tu sobre-preocupación.

―Bien, haz lo que quieras, después no te quejes si te empiezas a ahogar o algo ―se alejó a zancadas de ahí.

Bella bufó por lo bajo, hastiada. Menuda aventura. Extraviarse en una paradisíaca isla desierta con un doctor sobreprotector. Se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar en dirección al mar. Ese calor la estaba matando. Se sumergió en el agua unos segundos y luego salió a tomar aire. Nadó un poco y regresó a tierra. Una vez fuera y dándole la espalda al mar se dedicó a observar todo desde ahí.

No había mucha vegetación que les brindara frescor. El agua del mar era lo más refrescante que podían encontrar y Edward había comprobado que el agua era bastante limpia como para ser bebida, aunque no en exceso como habían tragado ellos dos la noche anterior. No era recomendable respirar bajo el mar.

Vio que Edward le hacía señas desde una parte alta y se acercó lentamente a él tratando de no fijarse en lo endemoniadamente sexy que se veía sin su camisa ni en lo que parecían ellos dos juntos vestidos (desvestidos sería una mejor palabra) de esa forma.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Por allá hay un refugio o algo así ―señaló más arriba.

―Vamos ―dijo Bella subiendo a la roca y levantándose con ayuda de Edward. Se dejó guiar por el cobrizo hasta que vio un cuartito hecho de madera. Era muy rústico, pero al menos podía cubrirlos del calor y de la noche― Bien, tenemos un lugar donde dormir.

―Me pregunto que habrá pasado con la persona que hizo esto ―murmuró Edward mirando unas toscas frazadas en una improvisada cama.

―Seguramente la salvaron o murió ―dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros. Miró todo y se percató de que el antiguo residente, si es que podía llamársele así, había construido con detalle el lugar, incluso había una simulación de estante. Se agachó al ver un brillo y vio una botella con un líquido carmín― Vaya. Hasta tenía para celebrar.

Le mostró la botella a Edward y él sonrió divertido, tomando la botella en sus manos.

―Porque estamos vivos ―brindó Edward, unas horas más tarde cuando el sol ya se comenzaba a ocultar tras el mar, alzando la botella ante la divertida mirada de Bella. Bebió un sorbo antes de pasárselo a Bella.

―Por nuestra exitosa pesca ―dijo la morena señalando su hoguera, en la cual se asaban algunos trozos marinos.

Todo había comenzado porque Edward decidió que ya que tenían una botella de ron, podrían celebrar que, a pesar de la explosión del barco, estaban vivos. Y luego dijo que primero debían encontrar un banquete digno de una celebración de ese tipo. Luego de estar otra hora bajo el ardiente sol sin encontrar una mísera fruta, Edward decidió de dárselas de pescador.

Luego de una intensa batalla contra el mar y de fondo las risas de Bella, atrapó un pulpo y un par de peces pequeñitos. Los cuales Bella se negó a comer, aludiendo a que eran seres vivos.

_«No pienso asesinar a unos animales para sobrevivir»_

_«Así es el ciclo de la vida, Bella, deberías de saberlo. ¿No te harás vegetariana justo ahora, no?»_

Cuando iba a replicar su estómago decidió por ella, con un fuerte gruñido que causó una de las primeras carcajadas de la noche proveniente de Edward.

Bella tomó su sorbo de la botella y sintió el característico ardor que provocaba el alcohol en su lengua, su garganta y luego en su estómago. Suspiró.

―Ahora nos queda esperar a que nos encuentren ―murmuró ella, aunque en el fondo de su corazón estaba esperando que no lo hicieran y por otra parte, deseando que la sacaran pronto de ahí para regresar con su hija, sin embargo, pensar en eso justo cuando estaba a solas con él le causaba un malestar peor que el ardor del alcohol.

—Podemos matar el tiempo conversando ―sugirió Edward mirándola.

―Supongo ―se encogió de hombros ella― Bueno, cuéntame algo que no sepa…

―Bueno,… terminé con Tanya, ya lo sabes… ―Bella asintió― Realmente no estaba funcionando.

―Me imagino que no, sino no habrías terminado con ella…

―Es raro esto, ¿no? ―dijo Edward tomando otro sorbo de la botella. Ella por su parte asintió― Estar atrapados en esta isla, después de… todo.

―Sí, es cosa del destino ―murmuró Bella mirando el crepitar de las llamar.

—Hay… algo que tenía ganas de preguntarte hace un tiempo ―sabiéndose antendido por Bella, continuó― Veo que has vivido mucho con Renesmee, supongo que es normal si estuviste todo este tiempo con Rose y Emmett —comentó Edward. Bella sonrió nerviosa.

—Bueno, durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos en Italia no hicimos ningún plan para vivir allí para siempre —comentó Bella— Supongo que todos esperábamos volver algún día a Estados Unidos. ¿Quieres saber un poco de eso? —Edward asintió— La mayoría de los que estábamos allá éramos de acá y todos fuimos trasladados a la Casa Mayor de los Vulturi en Volterra hace diez años. Sam y Emily habían viajado por todo el mundo, llevaban siete años en la organización cuando los conocí. Estuvieron un año en la Casa Mayor y por órdenes de Aro regresaron hace cinco años. Jacob, Seth y Leah eran los únicos que casi siempre estuvieron en América, y yo de pequeña… Emmett y yo vivíamos con mi padre hasta que falleció, de hecho, yo conocí a Jake cuando era muy pequeña y luego cuando fui a Forks ni recordaba su existencia hasta que me fui a Italia. Aunque Jake y Leah llevan toda su vida en la organización y siempre han estado juntos, cuando yo llegué a Volterra ellos estaban separados, o sea, se gustaban y se querían, pero no pasaba nada oficial, así que cuando conocí a Jake él estaba supuestamente soltero y yo también, así que no era de extrañarse que Leah me odiara siendo que él se volvió mi mejor amigo además de ser mi maestro.

―Uhm, Alice me había dicho que él fue quien eligió tu seudónimo… ¿Ice?

―Ajá ―Bella sonrió vagamente ante eso― Sí, bueno… Jake cuando me conoció dijo que era muy fría, como el hielo.

―Ya veo… ¿y me has puesto algún sobrenombre? ―preguntó, curioso por saber qué seudónimo tendría, la miró fijamente a los ojos, hasta que Bella decidió desviar su mirada al fuego.

―Uhm… ―en su mente tenía un nombre que le pegaba totalmente― _Fuoco… verde._

―¿Fuoco verde? ―inquirió Edward queriendo saber la connotación tras eso. Si ella era el hielo… y el era el fuego…

Por la mirada que le dio Edward, Bella supo que él había entendido perfectamente el por qué de su nuevo seudónimo, así que para aligerar un poco la tensión que llegó de pronto, comenzó a decir otras cosas…

―Bueno, ya sabes que también le puse el sobrenombre a varios en la organización… y a nadie le gusta el suyo realmente. Aunque Aro nos sorprendió bastante poniéndole Tinkerbell a Alice ―Edward rió.

―¿En serio le puso así?.

―Sí ―se rió Bella― Puedo decírtelos todos, es una muy buena forma de callarlos o molestarlos si así quieres. A nadie le gusta su seudónimo, excepto a Emmett y Se… ―Edward miró con curiosidad el abrupto silencio de la morena. Ella sonrió tristemente― Seth era…

―No es necesario que me digas ―dijo Edward notando el cambio de expresión en ella. Se notaba que era uno de esos temas que ella evitaba hablar. Había muchas cosas que había aprendido en ese corto tiempo y eso era que Bella evitaba todo lo que fuese imperativamente concerniente a ella o a sus sentimientos.

Bella se calló y se quedó mirando el crepitar de las llamas. Hace mucho tiempo que no recordaba a Seth de esa forma. No es que no lo tuviese en sus pensamientos, pero había logrado sentirse ligeramente mejor luego de vengar su muerte y ahora volvía a sentirse extraña, pero no de tristeza sino algo más como… miró de reojo a Edward que había cerrado los ojos y se había echado hacia atrás, dándole su espacio. Ella quería hablar. Quería decirle a él… todo. Partiendo por lo de Nessie... Pero no podía.

Suspiró. Simplemente no podía.

* * *

**Diana:**

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, pretendía subir este capítulo antes, pero por cosas de la vida y por causa de mis padres, hermanos, etc, no pude. Hace como una semana lo tenía prácticamente listo, era cosa de finiquitar un par de detalles y listo, pero como no puedo ocupar sola el pc, simplemente no pude. Además que este fin de semana que pasó fueron las Fiestas Patrias en mi país que, además, cumplió 200 años, entonces fue toda una celebración y con mi familia nos aislamos del mundo y fuimos a nuestra parcela y a pesar de que yo no quería ir, igual la pasamos bien.

Yendo a nuestro tema principal. ¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo? La búsqueda, como Edward revivió a Bella..._ (Mis agradecimientos especiales para mi mejor amiga, Miranda Kliese, que me ayudó con sus conocimientos de Cruz Roja para escribir mejor esta parte de la reanimación cardiopulmonar de Bella)_ .Personalmente pienso que podría haber puesto más cosas, pero ya iba para largo y si seguía así no iba a tener tema para el siguiente capítulo xD. Por fin vemos a Bella un poco más dispuesta a hablar... quiere, pero no puede. Alguna vez sabrán sus motivos xD. Ahora van a comenzar todos sus remordimientos por no hablar de Renesmee con el que es su padre... y otro par de cosillas interesantes.

Ahora, les quería consultar algo. Antes les había dicho por ahí que existía la posibilidad de cambiar el rated a "M", pero lo he pensado bastante y no se si quede bien un lemmon a estas alturas de la historia, por eso quería saber su opinión. De verdad quiero, **_necesito_** saberla. De todas formas es algo que va, para que se vayan haciendo la idea, ahora depende de ustedes si quieren que sea explícito o que mencione que pasa y nada más. También podría subir esa escena en particular como One Shot aparte de la historia y así no tengo por qué cambiar el rated. Esperaré su respuesta.

Finalmente quiero contarles qué pasó con la súper encuesta de los nuevos fics. Bueno, al principio fue un lío manejarme con el polls así que decidí que mejor veía sus votos vía review, ya que probablemente ninguna pudo votar por el poll tampoco, porque nunca me terminó de funcionar bien la cosa. Y ahora les diré qué fic ganó... redoble de tambores, por favor.

El ganador es...

**"¡Cuidado, Bebé a Bordo!"**

Tengo que decir que fue indiscutible este resultado. La mayoría quería leerlo y yo las complazco por supuesto, que para eso era la encuesta. Por supuesto, por aquellas que botaron por **Circus** les digo que no se tendrán que quedar con las ganas, porque la historia la subiré igual, solo que tendrán que esperar un poco, mientras me focalizo con CBaB y Doble Vida. El primer capítulo del fic ganador ya está escrito, pero no lo subiré hasta que haya avanzado varios. En mi profile tengo mis contactos así que no duden en agregarme a twitter, msn o facebook si quieren preguntarme algo. Más adelante les diré cuando comenzaré a publicar la historia ganadora y luego, cuando seguiré con Circus.

Ya, mejor me dejo de aburrirlas con mi cháchara y me largo.

Gracias a las que votaron y no se olviden de opinar sobre el rated.

Por supuesto muchas gracias a mis lectoras. Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos. Y sus reviews, que son el alimento de un escritor x).

Nos estamos leyendo pronto.

¡Besos y abrazos!


	17. Señales de humo

DISCLAIMER: Ya saben, todos le pertenecen a Stephy, yo solo soy la manipuladora de la historia xD.

No me odien. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo y nos leemos abajo, como siempre.

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAP CONTIENE LEMMON. EL * AVISA DONDE EMPIEZA Y DONDE TERMINA. **

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

"**Señales de humo"**

_Acomodó uno de sus traviesos rizos tras su pequeña orejita y sonrió. Ese día le había puesto un bonito vestido de color rosado que acentuaba el color pálido de su piel y le tomó el cabello con dos moñitos, uno a cada lado de su cara, solo que eso no evitaba que sus rizos más cortos se salieran del moño. _

―_Listo ―anunció Bella parándose y admirando su obra de arte. A ella no le gustaba mucho arreglarse, pero le encantaba mantener bien vestida y arreglada a su hija. Era un orgullo para ella. En esos momentos sabía como se sentía Alice cuando intentaba arreglarlas a todas._

―_Mami ―la llamó la pequeña Nessie― ¿Onde tá apá?_

_Bella se paralizó._

―_Él… él está… ―su hija abrió sus ojitos con esperanza… ella de verdad quería saberlo― Él está muy lejos, cariño… Está seguro en un lugar, porque mami hace cosas peligrosas, ¿recuerdas?..._

―_Mami…_

.

Se despertó con un profundo jadeo saliendo de su boca. Se levantó bruscamente de la improvisada cama que habían hecho luego de acabarse la botella de ron, con unas mantas que había por ahí se habían acomodado en un rincón de la cabañita y durmieron en una posición bastante incómoda que ahora le estaba pasando facturas.

Sentía una puntada en su cabeza y dolores en su cuello y espalda. Beber en sus circunstancias no había sido la idea más maravillosa que se les había ocurrido, además, el sueño que acababa de tener no le ayudaba en nada para mitigar un poco el dolor. Lo peor de todo, es que no era sólo un sueño, era algo así como un recuerdo. Como de esos muchos recuerdos que la llevaban atormentando cada día de su vida en Volterra y aún más desde que se había reencontrado con Edward. Y una vocecilla en su cabeza le repetía incesantemente que era por todo el remordimiento que sentía.

Una vez fuera del refugio de madera se decidió a hacer algo por su regreso a la vida real. Si seguía un minuto más con Edward a solas se volvería loca por esos sentimientos que la atacaban sin piedad alguna, aunque llevasen teóricamente sólo un día en esa isla, no podía evitar pensar cada segundo en que tenía que decirle a su acompañante que Renesmee era realmente hija de ella y de él.

Bella se apoyó en un árbol y suspiró profundamente, mirando a lo lejos el horizonte, por donde apenas había salido el sol. Fregó su cara con sus manos y empezó a pensar en cómo hacer para ayudar desde esa isla a los que estaban encargados de su búsqueda. O tenía la mente en blanco o completamente ocupada por recuerdos. Se sentía inútil allí, bloqueada por todos los sentimientos que la embargaban. Y a ella no le gustaba esa sensación.

Se sentó a los pies del árbol y aprovechó ese momento ligeramente más fresco que el resto del día para dormitar un poco más, a ver si se le pasaba algo el dolor punzante en su sien, masajeándose con suavidad.

―¿Bella? ―la voz de Edward llegó desde la lejanía a sus oídos―, ¿qué haces ahí?

La mencionada soltó un murmullo indescifrable. Tenía su cabeza apoyada en el árbol, los ojos cerrados y sus brazos cayendo lánguidos a su costado. Edward se acercó a ella y miró más de cerca su rostro. Se veía relajada y soltaba un suave aliento que indicaba que estaba dormida. Se sentó frente a ella permitiéndose admirar sus delicadas facciones antes de que despertara y comenzase a hacer cosas que evitaran una conversación sincera entre ellos… Aunque estaba consciente de que la noche anterior aquel muro que ella se había empeñado a poner entre los dos se había derrumbado un poco cuando prácticamente le admitió ente líneas que él provocaba que sus defensas bajaran. Al menos así lo había interpretado y esperaba estar en lo correcto. Estaba ese sentimiento en su interior que había salido de lo más profundo de su ser para clavarse en su corazón sin miramientos. Ese sentimiento que él había enterrado bajo llave el día que leyó esa horrible carta de despedida.

―Edward… ―suspiró entre sueños―. Nessie…

Edward se preguntó con qué estaría soñando Bella. Él ya sabía por experiencia propia de sus comentarios mientras dormía. Por su capacidad de hablar en sueños, Edward había descubierto un par de cosas interesantes antes de que la misma Bella se lo revelase. Y la había visto dormir más veces de las que ella pensaba.

Decidió que ya que estaba profundamente dormida podría ser un poco más osado y acercó su mano a su mejilla, dejando una suave caricia. Bella ladeó su cabeza para disfrutar de la caricia, aún dormida, lo que provocó una sonrisa en el rostro del hombre frente a ella. Si en sus sueños lo anhelaba, quería decir que despierta también, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

Cuando sintió una caricia y un aliento muy cerca de sus labios fue cuando Bella decidió despertar, encontrándose con dos orbes esmeraldas. Aunque debió haberse sorprendido por el atrevimiento de Edward lo sintió tan natural que simplemente se dejó regresar del sueño con una sensación agradable recorriéndole las entrañas. La misma que sentía cuando Edward y ella habían sido novios años atrás.

―Buenos días ―saludó Edward finalmente, rompiendo el silencio de aquel extraño momento.

―Buenos días ―respondió ella con una sonrisa perezosa, estirándose.

El sol ya estaba en lo alto, lo que la sorprendió. Quizá cuánto tiempo había estado dormida apoyada en ese árbol y cuánto tiempo había estado Edward viéndola dormir. Se estiró ante la divertida mirada de Edward y se paró, mirando a su alrededor.

Al levantarse esa mañana tenía la firme determinación de hacer algo para acelerar su salida de la isla, si seguían de esa forma, estaba segura que le confesaría todo a Edward y no podía hacerlo hasta que estuviesen al menos en un sitio con más gente. Un lugar donde él tuviese con quién desquitarse, porque no iba a querer hablarle a ella de todo lo que le hizo sentir por ocultarle cosas tan importantes, incluyendo todo ese tiempo desde el reencuentro, que lo había engañado deliberadamente sobre su hija…

Suspiró.

―Tenemos que hacer algo para ayudarlos desde aquí ―comentó vagamente, sin querer mirar la expresión de Edward, lo más probable es que habría roto aquella expresión serena que tenía cuando la estaba mirando tan fijamente hace unos segundos.

―¿Y cómo lo haremos? ―consultó con un ligero sarcasmo asomando por su tono de voz tranquilo.

―En una película… Hmm… ―meditó un segundo―. Podríamos hacer algo como señales de humo, como en las películas de piratas…

―¿Eres conciente de que estamos en la vida real, cierto? ―se burló Edward acercándose a ella.

Bella se encogió de hombros antes de decir:

―No perdemos nada con intentarlo.

.

Alice soltó un sonoro suspiro luego de colgar el teléfono y se giró para ver a su amado, que la miraba sentado en la cama, esperando algún comentario al respecto de la llamada telefónica.

―Ya ni sé que decirle ―dijo Alice―. Rose está tan preocupada que Renesmee siente que pasa algo extraño, pero no es capaz de formular en palabras lo que esté sucediendo por acá.

―Ella sabe que su mamá siempre se enfrenta a situaciones así ―dijo Jasper mirando al vacío―, ha crecido con eso, está acostumbrada a que a veces le ocultemos situaciones, pero llegará un punto en que ya no podrá más con la curiosidad… Bella siempre se encarga de hacerle saber que está bien, donde sea que esté. Pero ahora…

―No hay forma que Bella pueda comunicarse, ¿no? ―Alice se sentó a su lado en la cama y Jasper aprovechó para atraerla a su cuerpo, dejando un casto beso en su pelo. La morena enterró su cara en su pecho y suspiró nuevamente― Ojalá ellos tuviesen alguna forma de hacernos saber que están bien o dónde están.

―¿Como señales de humo?

―Ajá.

Un toque seco y fuerte en la puerta los hizo separarse. Emmett entró a la pieza con el semblante ojeroso y cansado.

―Vamos a empezar a buscar en la siguiente isla ahora ―murmuró.

―Está bien ―dijo Alice parándose de un salto. Se puso unas zapatillas cómodas y siguió a ambos hombres.

.

Llevaban poco menos de una hora recolectando cosas para quemar y ya se sentía agotada, aunque ella estaba en una buena condición física por su constante entrenamiento, estar todo el día bajo sol caminando provocaba una fuerte deshidratación en ella y probablemente en Edward también.

―Es una locura ―se quejó Edward. Bella sonrió quedamente cuando es volteó a verlo y se quitó un mechón de la cara.

―Algo es algo, aunque yo también estoy agotada ―suspiró―, será mejor que apuremos la cosa porque nos terminaremos deshidratando bajo este sol.

―O podríamos bañarnos ―replicó señalando tras ella las claras aguas del mar. Bella se giró y miró reflexiva el mar.

―Tal vez sí…

Dos minutos después estaban jugando como dos niños, haciendo una pequeña batalla acuática. Riéndose y disfrutando plenamente de su pequeño momento.

―Bueno… ―jadeó un poco Bella sonriente, aún con algunos temblores causados por sus risas. Edward le regresó el gesto y puso sus manos sobre sus caderas, esperando la instrucción de la castaña―… tenemos que ir a quemar unos cuántos palos sino jamás saldremos de esta isla y por más entretenido que sea ―lo miró de reojo con esa sonrisa aún bailando en su rostro―, tenemos que regresar.

―Sí, vamos ―sonrió él pasando un brazo por su hombro y aunque Bella se tensó un momento, se relajó contra él enseguida.

Ninguno de los dos quería salir de ese lugar realmente. Se notaba en sus gestos, en las miradas furtivas que se lanzaban de vez en cuando, en esas caricias casi imperceptibles, sonrisas, como cuando eran jóvenes de secundaria con grandes expectativas del futuro.

Cuando habían reunido una buena porción de ramas y hojas decidieron empezar con las señales de humo, Bella utilizó sus conocimientos de supervivencia para encender una chispa con dos piedras. Una vez estuvo encendida completa y definitivamente su gran fogata comenzaron a lanzar hojas verdes húmedas para provocar más humo. Cuando las llamaradas y el humo subieron a una altura considerable, se alejaron y se sentaron a esperar.

Edward estaba recostado sobre una roca mirando el cielo, mientras que Bella estaba sentada con las piernas recogidas y las sostenía firmemente contra su cuerpo. Ambos se habían quedado pensativos cuando su experimento tomaba más forma.

―Seth era el agente más joven de la Sociedad ―habló de pronto Bella― Era el hermano pequeño de Leah. Él era el niño adorado de todos junto con Nessie. Ambos, al ser los más jóvenes eran como nuestra luz. Era mi pupilo. Y en esa misión… ―Bella suspiró― él me defendió, yo…

―Bella… ―Edward estaba arrodillado frente a ella. En algún momento había cerrado sus ojos con fuerza para no echarse a llorar como una pequeña niña aterrada e indefensa. Con su mirada llena de preocupación Edward limpió una solitaria lágrima y dejó su mano en su mejilla. La morena suspiró y puso su mano sobre la suya, inclinándose involuntariamente adelante.

Su corazón latió como loco cuando Edward acercó su rostro hasta el punto de rozar sus labios.

―No hables… ―susurró contra sus labios. Ella negó suavemente antes de que él subiera su otra mano para besarla dulcemente.

Era un beso de consolación, un beso que buscaba tranquilizar sus corazones. Ella acallaba sus miedos, sus secretos y él callaba esa desazón por no saber nada, por no poder ayudarla. De a poco se volvió en un beso desesperado y ansioso, para terminar con desaforada pasión. Con el recuerdo de su tierna juventud vibrando en sus corazones intensamente.

Edward levantó a Bella de su lugar hasta ponerla de rodillas en la arena, con el brazo rodeando firmemente su cintura. Ella tenía sus manos en su revoltoso pelo tironeándolo para acercarlo más si es que era posible. Lo único que los separaba era la fina tela de la ropa que estaban ocupando. Edward movió su mano a lo largo de la espalda de Bella, una caricia lenta desde el cuello hasta el borde de sus caderas y luego ascendió por el mismo camino solo que bajo la tela que los separaba. Bella jadeó al sentir los fríos dedos del hombre y se estremeció placenteramente.

Aún sabiendo que debían detenerse, Edward presionó su erección contra el vientre de Bella, motivándola a continuar con ese momento de insensatez. Un fuego intenso se apoderó de su vientre bajo al sentir cuán entusiasmado estaba él y sintió los efectos en su entrepierna, una de sus manos voló a su ancha espalda y lo acarició lenta y tortuosamente, sacando gemidos de sus labios… la otra mano un poco más vacilante tomó una de las manos de Edward para guiarla a su pecho, cuya acción dio paso solo a la pasión. En ese mismo momento ellos olvidaron todo y comenzaron a sentir.

―Bella… ―exhaló con fuerza cuando sintió sus dedos en el borde de su pantalón, acariciando su cadera suavemente― Oh…

Bajó su cabeza hacia ella y besó con desesperación su mejilla, su mandíbulas, su oreja mordisqueándola ligeramente y bajando al cuello donde se quedó lamiendo y succionando, haciéndola gemir una y otra vez, masajeando a la vez sus pechos con una mano mientras la otra, más atrevida, se posó directamente entre sus piernas donde ya estaba caliente y húmedo, excitándolo más.

―Estás muy húmeda ―gimió en su oído haciéndola temblar― Déjame ayudarte ―ronroneó, metiendo ágilmente su mano bajo el pantalón de ella y palpando sobre sus bragas― ¡Dios!

―Edward… por favor… ―gimoteó Bella, frontándose ella misma contra la mano intrusa.

―¿Qué deseas? ―Bella gimió más fuerte cuando Edward presionó un dedo en el lugar indicado, aún sobre la fina tela de su ropa interior― ¿Esto? ―ella siguió gimoteando― ¿O esto? ―metió un dedo entre sus pliegues, logrado que Bella echara la cabeza hacia atrás y gimiera más alto aún― ¿Te gusta?

―Sssíii ―jadeó casi sin aliento cuando metió un segundo dedo y empezó a jugar con su clítoris― ¡Oh, Edward… sí!

Con una sonrisa engreída Edward siguió moviendo sus dedos rápidamente en su interior sosteniendo fuertemente a Bella que se retorcía de placer. Supo enseguida cuando iba a llegar al clímax por su entrecortada respiración y porque su abrazo se volvió más fuerte, mientras el cúmulos de sensaciones se iba acumulando desde su centro hasta cada rincón de su cuerpo y explotó. Siguió temblando en brazos de Edward un momento hasta que el se dejó caer sobre su trasero en la arena quedando en una posición que hacía que sus sexos se rozaran entre ellos.

―Mierda ―gimió él. Bella lo besó ardorosamente y empujó su pecho hasta de dejarlo recostado sobre la arena.

―Mi turno ―dijo jadeante. Bajó sus manos al borde de la camiseta de Edward y comenzó a tironear para quitársela, él se levantó un poco y estiró los brazos para facilitar el trabajo de la castaña, que tiró lejos la prenda antes de bajar sus labios al cuello para hacer el mismo trabajo que él había hecho en ella antes. Mordisqueó, lamió, chupó y de nuevo repitió el proceso, moviéndose ligeramente sobre él para aumentar la fricción entre sus cuerpos. Edward puso sus manos en las caderas de Bella y la movió para sentir más sus movimientos.

―Bella… Bella… ―gimió en voz alta. Bella siguió recorriendo el camino hacia abajo hasta que llegó a su potente erección. Abrió sus pantalones rápidamente y sintió sus sexo palpitante cuando vio lo que había escondido bajo los bóxers de Edward.

―Cielos, realmente necesitas mucha ayuda ―se puso encima de él a lo largo y besó ligeramente sus labios, para bajar antes de que Edward reaccionara.

―¿Qué estás… ―Se incorporó un poco, apoyándose en su codo para verla inclinada sobre su erección lista para comenzar a jugar. Ella sonrió ligeramente antes de tomar su miembro con sus pequeñas y suaves manos y masajear― Oh. Oh, Bella no… ¡Ahh! ―gritó cuando sintió la humedad de su boca rodearle con fuerza y precisión― Bella ―respiró con fuerza, tratando de contenerse. Si ella no paraba él terminaría en un minuto, como un eyaculador precoz― No voy a… resistir… Mierda ―jadeó con fuerza y se tiró bruscamente hacia atrás.

―Vamos, bebé, córrete ―habló ronca, contra su piel sensible. Edward tembló y ella siguió lamiendo y chupando con avidez.

―Bella, deja… Bellaaaaaaaaaa ―explotó dentro de la boca de la mujer y ella succionó todo, hasta la última gota. Respirando profundamente se incorporó nuevamente y vio como ella lamía su labio quitándose el último rastro de su eyaculación. Algo se encendió dentro de él cuando vio ese gesto tan sensual, sintió como un rugido salía de su interior y se lanzó sobre ella para besarla con desesperación.

―Edward… ―gimió― Por favor…

―Lo sé ―respondió con la voz más ronca si es que era posible. Él ya estaba listo para seguir de nuevo, la ayudó a deshacerse de su ropa y entre ambos se deshicieron de las últimas prendas que los separaban, para este punto estaban llenos de arena, la cual sentían en cada roce de sus cuerpos, pero eso daba una nueva sensación de placer. Edward bajó su cabeza a los pechos de Bella y comenzó a chupar ávidamente, tomo un pezón y lo mordisqueó haciéndola gritar, mientras que su otra mano trabajaba en su otro pecho, pellizcando y manoseando.

Bella echó su cabeza hacia atrás y esto incitó a Edward a subir por su cuello, jalando su cabello para besarla con ferocidad, luego la recostó con suavidad sobre la arena y se miraron intensamente mientras Edward entraba lentamente a su interior.

―Edward…

―Bella ―la miró con adoración y por un momento ella se quiso echar a llorar. Se sentía tan completa con él dentro que deseó poder terminar con esa muralla que los separaba a que estuviesen juntos para siempre. El comenzó a moverse y cerró los ojos gimiendo de placer, bloqueando todo tipo de pensamientos.

―Más… más rápido ―murmuró extasiada. Edward estaba concentrado en moverse y hacerla llegar antes de correrse. Bella alzó sus piernas y las envolvió en sus caderas logrando una unión más profunda que los hizo gemir a ambos.

―Bella voy a… ―gimió Edward, rojo por el esfuerzo. Ella apretó los labios cuando sintió los espamos del orgasmo llegando a ella y ya sin poder aguantar explotó, gritando, perdiendo la visión momentáneamente. Edward se corrió con fuerza y experimentó la sensación de estar llegando al cielo. Se sostuvo un segundo antes de caer exhausto a su lado, llevándola con un brazo hacia su pecho― Te amo ―musitó.

Bella recostó su cabeza y escuchó el palpitar su corazón tranquilamente. No lo miró. Se dedicó a juguetear con la arena de su estómago y no respondió nada. Edward miró su cabeza y suspiró. Aparentemente nunca iba a librarse del escudo protector que Bella Swan tenía a su alrededor.

―Creo que necesitamos un baño ―dijo divertido, olvidando que hace unos segundos el había confesado su amor. Ella lo miró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento, antes de pararse así tal cual Dios la trajo al mundo y correr al mar con Edward pisando sus talones. Entraron al agua rápidamente y él la tomó en brazos para besarla nuevamente, entonces la dejó caer y comenzó una guerra de aguas entre ellos. Riéndose y disfrutando, mientras el humo de su hoguera se alzaba al cielo tras ellos.

.

.

Emmett Swan nunca se había sentido tan impotente. Desde niños él se había prometido cuidar a su pequeña hermanita y lo había hecho todos los años desde entonces en lo posible, considerando los peligros a los que siempre estaban sometidos, hacía lo mejor posible. Pero si había algo de lo que él no había podido protegerla era del dolor que había sentido durante los últimos diez años, desde que dejaron Forks atrás, con una historia que nunca se cerró y un bebé en su vientre, Bella jamás volvió a ser tan feliz hasta que nació Renesmee y… Suspiró. Su hermana había sufrido tanto que no dudaba que en el lugar que estuviese ella estaría bien. Y tenía el ligero presentimiento que ese periodo de aislamiento la haría recapacitar sobre sus decisiones.

Habían regresado a comer al hotel, pero él no sentía mucho apetito. No hasta que encontrasen a su hermana.

―Saldremos otra vez ―irrumpió en la habitación Jasper― ¿Estás bien?

―Sí ―respondió Emmett con una sonrisa― Tengo un buen presentimiento.

Jasper asintió con una ligera sonrisa, contagiándose del optimismo que siempre llevaba Emmett consigo, donde fuera que vaya, él siempre iba brindándoles la esperanza.

Unos pasos apresurados por el pasillo llamaron su atención. Alice entró de golpe a la pieza, jadeando y sonriente.

―¿Qué…

―¡Los encontramos! ―chilló, a pesar de estar agitada― Estaba en el balcón y mirando hacia el mar descubrí que hay humo saliendo desde lo lejos. Tiene que ser una isla. Es una señal, lo sé. ¡Edward y Bella nos están ayudando a que los encontremos!.

Jasper y Emmett se miraron entre sí antes de salir ambos apresurados rumbo al helicóptero.

.

.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que habían hecho el amor por última vez en el mar. Edward la había tomado suavemente y le había declarado su amor una y otra vez. Ahora se había ido a buscar algo de comida para sobrevivir un poco más y ella se había quedado mirando el crepitar de las llamas.

Prácticamente ya no quedaba fuego, solo el humo que se alzaba hacia las nubes y nada más. Si no estaba equivocada eso sería suficiente para que pronto los encontraran, si es que no habían divisado la señal ya y estaban de camino a rescatarlos. Aunque eso la preocupaba tanto como la aliviaba. Estaba segura de que si seguía otro día en esa isla sola con Edward no podría soportarlo y le diría la verdad, pero no podía hacerlo aún. Tenía cosas que arreglar, no podía permitirse debilidad aún, no mientras Cayo siguiese tras sus pasos y haciendo sus negocios sucios. Ella tenía que desenmascararlo para poder empezar recién a arreglar su vida. Además, tenía que preparar a Nessie también para decirle la verdad sobre su padre, su hija sabía que no estaban con él para que no corriera peligro y ella estaba mejor protegida dentro de la asociación, porque muchos ya sabían que ella era su hija y no podía simplemente mandarla con su padre y dejarlos apartados de todo, además de que tenía un poco de egoísmo en sí y no podía dejar a su hija así solamente. Tal vez habría estado mejor con otra familia, pero ella no estaría viva sin ella. No podía hacerlo sin ella.

Edward se acercó por atrás y notó que estaba pensativa de nuevo.

―Bella ―habló y ella se giró rápidamente para mirarle― Tengo que decirte algo importante.

―No lo hagas ―musitó ella con el dolor reflejando en su mirada, abrazándose a sí misma para sostenerse.

―No, Bella, tienes que saberlo… ―negó con la cabeza y la miró con aprensión― Yo…

―Por favor ―suplicó Bella.

―Bella, te amo ―Bella gimió y miró al suelo. Eso no podía estar pasándole― Siempre te he amado, a pesar de todos estos años que creí odiarte… te amo, te amé y te seguiré amando, aunque quiera evitarlo.

―Edward yo no…

―¿No me amas? ―preguntó con dolor, ella negó con desesperación y se aferró a él.

―No puedo hacer esto, Edward. Tengo que arreglar muchas cosas en mi vida…

―¡Pero yo puedo ayudarte a arreglarlas! ―exclamó, afianzando su agarre.

―No, no puedes.

―Ya sé todo sobre la organización, puedo ayudarte, Bella. Déjame ayudarte ―pidió con suavidad y puso su mano en su rostro.

Entonces escucharon como se acercaba un helicóptero a la isla. Los habían encontrado. Bella miró tras ella. El fuego de la hoguera se había extinguido ya. Se soltó del abrazo de Edward y retrocedió un par de pasos, lista para alejarse definitivamente. Era mejor así.

―Bella…

―Lo siento, Edward ―negó y corrió lejos de él. El helicóptero se posicionó en la playa levantando mucha arena a su alrededor. Jasper bajó de un salto para ayudarse a subir a Bella y luego miró en dirección a Edward, que seguía paralizado al lado de las cenizas humeantes que quedaban.

―¡Edward, ven acá ya!

Él trotó suavemente hacia ellos y subió. Bella estaba sentada frente a él, siendo abrazada por Alice quien lloraba de felicidad por haberlos encontrado. Luego saltó hacia él para abrazarlo. Bella evitó su mirada y se quedó observando el mar el resto del viaje.

Edward volcó toda su atención en consolar a su hermana, para olvidar el profundo dolor que sentía por no poder ayudar a Bella y por no tener más tiempo con ella para borrar todo lo que le estaba haciendo daño y la consumía lentamente.

* * *

**Diana:**

¡Hola, hola!, mi gente.

Uh, ya se que me odian y que tardé como un siglo en actualizar, no tengo excusas tampoco. Solo que tuve eso que le llaman el bloqueo del escritor xD, realmente esperaría poder escribir mejor después de pasar esta crisis, ahora comienzan a pasar cosas más emocionantes así que... espero que pueda organizarme bien. El problema radica en que ahora entraré a la universidad a estudiar medicina y creo que me va a costar un poquito acostumbrarme. Trataré de que sea lo menos posible el tiempo. Me esforcé para dejarles este capítulo antes de entrar, no sé cuánto me vaya a tardar para la próxima vez.

Ahora comentemos el capítulo. ¿Les gustó?. Al final decidí cambiar el rated y les puse el lemmon, muchas lo pidieron y lo tienen. Creo que era necesario en este capítulo y ahora habrá más acercamiento entre Edward y Bella, a pesar de su "rechazo". El próximo capítulo va a estar muuuuy interesante. Les daré un pequeño resumen para que no se queden con tantas dudas:

Bella toma una decisión importante, llegó la hora de decirle a Nessie quién es su padre. Lo peor es que sabe que Edward la odiará cuando sepa la verdad, así que evita lo más posible el tema, y comienza a extenderlo. Lo que no sabe es que hay una traición fraguándose tras ella y su plan tal vez se vea truncado. "La traición"

El capítulo está planeado, ahora el problema está en escribirlo xD.

Espero que no me odien mucho.

Cualquien comentario en el botoncito de abajo.

¡Muchos cariños a todas!


	18. Una traición y un secuestro

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan es creación de la autora de la saga, nuestra querida Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo tomé sus personajes y retorcí sus vidas en esta historia xD

_Hace siglos que no actualizaba. Espero que esto compense la espera, disfrútenlo._

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

"**Una traición y un secuestro"**

_Acarició con suavidad el terso rostro de su hija que dormía plácidamente en su cuna. Se quedó contemplándola largo tiempo con esa profunda tristeza que siempre había en sus ojos. En ese mismo lugar la encontró Jasper cuando entró a la pieza a buscarla._

―_Bella… ―murmuró, sintiéndose mal por la pena que embargaba tan profundamente a su mejor amiga._

―_No puedo creer que ya tenga un añito ―susurró tratando de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, pero salió una mueca de dolor. _

―_Cierto ―aceptó Jasper moviendo ligeramente su cabeza― ¿Bella… qué vas a hacer cuando ella pregunte sobre…?_

_Bella se giró bruscamente y miró fijamente a su amigo._

―_Sabes que lo hará y no puedes estar escondida siempre de él y de todos, tienes que enfrentar la verdad._

―_En estos momentos yo no… ―ahogó un sollozo― no puedo hacer eso cuando… _

―_Necesitas a alguien a tu lado. Conmigo, Rose y Emmett no es suficiente ―negó apesadumbrado― Necesitas a…_

―_No lo digas ―cerró los ojos con fuerza y se tapó los oídos. No quería oír su nombre, porque aún sentía todo por él. Quería llamarlo y oír su voz, pedirle perdón por haberlo abandonado abruptamente sin ninguna explicación, pero él merecía toda la verdad y ella no podía dársela y sabía que mientras más tiempo pasara peor iba a ser y más cosas quedarían ocultas, pero no podía hacerlo, era como exponer su corazón al mundo y dejar que la apuñalaran una y otra vez― Sabes perfectamente por qué lo hice. Esto sería demasiado para él y…_

―_¿Crees que no puede soportarlo? ¡Lo mejor para ambos es que estén juntos, tú no viste…!_

―_¡NO! _

_Un gritito proveniente de la cuna los espantó a ambos y Bella saltó a atender a su hija, mirándolo amenazadoramente. Jasper suspiró y salió de la habitación con resignación. Sin embargo él tenía una promesa que cumplir a su amada y era darle a su amiga de vuelta, aunque fuese en contra de la voluntad de ella, llevaría a Alice hasta a ella, sabiendo que tendrían que ocultarle muchas cosas, pero al menos estarían juntas. _

.

.

Bella estaba rehuyendo a Edward desde que habían llegado de la isla una semana atrás. Cada vez que Edward iba a la mansión desaparecía misteriosamente y volvía cuando él ya no estaba. Alice notó rápidamente que había pasado algo entre ellos esos días de misión conocía perfectamente a su mejor amiga y también a su hermano mayor, además, nadie podía ocultarle nada a Alice Cullen y quedarse como si nada. Ella iba a averiguar qué carajo había pasado ahí.

―Tú y Edward hicieron algo mientras estaban juntos en esa misión ―Bella saltó en su puesto y la miró estupefacta cuando vio interrumpida su concentración. Alice había entrado a su oficina y soltó ese comentario para hacerse ver presente― Pasó algo importante.

―Alice… ―Bella se odió por sonrojarse en esos momentos, como una colegiala.

―¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Pasó más que solo algo! ―chilló Alice demasiado emocionada, abochornando más a su amiga y sentándose frente al escritorio de Bella. Desde afuera Angela miró extrañada hacia la oficina de su jefa, donde Alice estaba a punto de montar un show. Bella se paró con rapidez y cerró la puerta para que no se escuchara nada― ¡Cuéntame todo!

―¡Alice, no!

―Bella, por favor, dime que avanzaron positivamente… aunque lo dudo ya que Edward está con ese humor de los mil demonios y tú lo andas evitando todo el tiempo, te vas con Nessie y… ¡Oh! ―Alice abrió mucho los ojos sintiendo que la comprensión llegaba a ella antes de que Bella siquiera pudiese insinuar nada― Vas a hacerlo.

―¿A hacer qué? ―suspiró la morena.

―Vas a decirle a Edward la verdad sobre Nessie ―Bella bajó la mirada y suspiró― ¡Vas a hacerlo! ¡Eso es genial! Espera… ¿por qué estás tan preocupada?.

Bella la miró acongojada. Sentía tanto miedo por muchas cosas, partiendo por el rechazo de su propia hija al mentirle con respecto a su padre, teniéndolo ahí mismo y que ella no le dijese nada. Había sido tan malo.

―Alice, no es tan simple…

―Edward jamás te alejaría de tu hija, por más enfadado que llegue a estar contigo por ocultarle la verdad…

―Lo sé, es sólo que no sé si estoy preparada para el rechazo de ambos. Imagina que Nessie ha tenido a su padre ahí todo el tiempo y yo no fui capaz si quiera de decirle la verdad a mi propia hija. Al ser que más amo en este universo ―Alice iba a replicar, pero Bella la cortó― Ya sé qué quieres decir, pero sabes a lo que me refiero. El punto es que es muy duro para mí tener que…

―Ya lo sé, pero… ¿no crees que será peor mientras más tiempo esperes?

Bella asintió y suspiró, dejándose caer en el sillón que tenía ahí. Alice se sentó a su lado y tomó sus manos.

―Deberías hacerlo pronto si ya tomaste la decisión.

―Primero tengo que preparar a Nessie ―Alice sonrió sabiendo que la verdad sería conocida inminentemente― Iré a buscarla al colegio y la prepararé para cuando les diga la verdad a ambos… eso haré.

―Te felicito por haber tomado esta decisión. Creo que las cosas van a mejorar mucho a partir de ahora.

Bella asintió, aunque en su interior sintió una extraña opresión que le decía que las cosas no iban a estar tan bien como Alice lo creía, pero no tenía que preocupar a su siempre tan optimista amiga con sus tontas preocupaciones. Ya la había acomplejado bastante con tener que ocultarle a su propio hermano a su hija por todo ese tiempo, era tiempo de empezar a hacer las cosas bien. Aunque eso significase comenzar a exponerse cada vez más ante el enemigo.

Mientras que en distintas partes de la ciudad estaban pasando cosas que marcarían profundamente ese día de revelaciones.

Una mujer sentada frente a una pantalla se paró muy rápido para tomar un teléfono y hablar rápidamente con alguien.

Un hombre en el aeropuerto corría a tomar un taxi rumbo a algún lugar.

Y en un lugar oscuro, en una sala de piedra una mano pálida tomó una copa con un espeso líquido rojizo, de color sangre. Llevó la copa a sus labios y bebió un pequeño sorbo, mientras oía como los pasos de alguien resonaban en la oscuridad.

—Señor —se inclinó ligeramente un hombre muy alto de cabellos oscuros— Su sobrina ya está aquí.

—Hazla pasar, Demetri, por favor —respondió el hombre desde las sombras donde todavía no se veía su rostro.

Ésta vez, los pasos que sonaron en el pasillo fueron más delicados, pero potentes, sin duda un par de tacos se acercaban a él en ese momento. El hombre se paró mostrando su pálido rostro, tenía unos ojos muy oscuros que se veían prácticamente negros y el cabello rubio platinado, largo y peinado hacia atrás. Estaba muy bien conservado, ya que aparentaba tener menos edad de la que en verdad tenía.

Finalmente los pasos dejaron de resonar y sus guardias dejaron pasar a una pequeña mujercita. De cabello rubio, igualmente que el de él y con unos bonitos ojos celestes. Era de baja estatura y de delgada figura, parecía una adolescente en pleno desarrollo.

—Ah, querida Jane —saludó con una sonrisa satisfecha el hombre— Tanto tiempo sin verte.

—Buenas tardes, tío Cayo—sonrió la muchacha y se acercó.

—Aún pareces una chiquilla de quince años —Jane sonrió coquetamente.

—Pero soy una mujer ya.

—De eso no me queda ninguna duda, querida. Toma asiento a mi lado, por favor —indicó respetuosamente la silla que estaba a su lado y esperó que su sobrina subiera por las escalinatas que llegaban a su "trono", tomó su mano y dejó un beso en el dorso de ésta antes de ayudarla a sentarse en su puesto— Estás hermosa, pequeña.

—Muchas gracias.

—¿Deseas una copa de vino? —le ofreció, la chica asintió.

—Por favor.

Le sirvió en la otra copa que había en una pequeña mesita y rellenó la suya. Ella recibió la copa y bebió un poco del contenido con los ojos cerrados, saboreando la exquisitez del líquido tan fino que su tío le daba. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de lujos desde donde venía y sabía que, sin duda, en este lugar sería tan bien atendida como en el antiguo lugar e incluso mejor. Con la información que portaba era más que suficiente para hacer su venganza.

—Y dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó Cayo con una sonrisa, anticipando que la muchacha tenía algo muy bueno que contarle.

—Tengo información que podría interesarte.

—¿Ya te has aburrido de seguir al idiota de mi hermano? —se burló el rubio descaradamente.

—Quiero venganza. No deseo estar del lado de mi mayor enemiga…

Cayo pareció sorprendido.

—¿Y quién es tu mayor enemiga?

—Isabella Swan —Cayo dejó su copa y esperó pacientemente a que la chica continuara, hasta donde él sabía su hermano y esa mujer habían cortado relaciones hace años.

—¿Y por qué ella? Hace años que ella y Aro están desligados. Ella vive aquí en Chicago ¿o no?. Hace años que no sabía de ella…

—Todo fue una treta de ambos para hacerte creer eso, para que dejaras de seguirle la pista a Isabella y así ocultar su más preciado tesoro, Renesmee Swan, la hija de esta perra —soltó con rabia.

—¿Tiene una hija? —Cayo se sintió furioso, ¿cómo es que pudo ser tan tonto de creer esa estupidez? Esos dos eran tan unidos que era imposible que se separaran abruptamente, todo habría terminado antes si él no hubiese caído en su sucia trampa.

—Sí, cuando todos se enteraron de su embarazo urdieron ese plan para mantenerla alejada de ti, porque era de ese tipo de embarazo riesgoso…

—Bueno, cuéntame todo…

.

.

.

Angela observó ligeramente divertida como su jefa tamborileaba impacientemente la mesa, mirando el reloj. Aún faltaban un par de horas antes de que tuviese que ir a buscar a su hija al colegio y desde que Alice había dejado la oficina, había estado así de ansiosa.

Bella bufó y llamó a su asistente para que le llevara un café. De nada servía estar así. El tiempo no iba a avanzar más rápido solamente porque ella lo quisiera, aunque la paciencia no era su mayor virtud.

—Aquí está su café, señorita Swan —dijo la joven mujer poniendo el café frente a ella.

—Muchas gracias, Ang, ¿y cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Bella? —Angela rió suavemente por el carácter de Bella.

—Creo que estás muy ansiosa… ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

—Hmm, es sólo que… —Bella se quedó mirando pensativamente una foto que tenía en su escritorio, donde salían ella y Nessie sonriendo ampliamente. Había sido tomada en Italia hace unos años atrás— Nessie…

Angela se imaginó que algo estaba pasando. Algo muy importante. Desde que había regresado de su largo viaje Bella no había hecho más que divagar en sus pensamientos. Seguía organizando hábilmente sus eventos, pero su cabeza no estaba en este mundo.

—En fin… tráeme los papeles de los siguientes eventos —pidió Bella. Angela asintió y fue hacia su escritorio para tomar los archivos de los eventos que habían solicitado para el mes de marzo*, por lo general no había mucha solicitud por esos tiempos. Eran más los eventos cercanos en Navidad, Año Nuevo y las vacaciones de verano.

Se entretuvo haciendo bosquejos e imaginándose como decorar el salón para un matrimonio que se realizaría. Los novios habían sido muy específicos con sus peticiones y cuando describían detalladamente como querían las cosas ella podía echar a volar su imaginación rápidamente, recreando en su mente todo lo que iba leyendo. Pensó en Alice. Le gustaría que su boda fuese tan magnífica como la que estaba planeando en esos momentos. Era una boda con temática, los novios adoraban Europa y querían recrear el ambiente ideal de una boda en calles parisinas. Se imaginó que su pequeña amiga también querría algo así de ensoñador.

Cuando terminó con su dibujo sonrió satisfecha. Miró el reloj dándose cuenta que el tiempo había pasado maravillosamente rápido mientras se entretenía con el bosquejo para el matrimonio.

—Angela —salió de la oficina sonriente— Envíales este bosquejo a los del matrimonio Harlem-Beclard. Estoy segura que les fascinará, cuando confirmen su aprobación con la escena comienza a buscar los elementos necesarios para hacerlo, para hacer la compra y comenzar a probar como se ve esto aquí.

—Está bien —sonrió Angela, parándose para ir al escáner.

—Ya es hora de que vaya a buscar a Nessie. Hoy tengo algo importante que hacer con ella cuando salga del colegio, así que no regresaré. Te puedes ir a la hora que quieras, recuerda dejar todo bien cerrado —le sonrió una última vez y salió rumbo a su auto, aunque ahora se sentía un poco ansiosa.

Estacionó el auto cerca de la entrada del colegio de su hija, lo aseguró y salió pensando en que podrían ir a darse una vuelta por el parque que había cerca de allí para conversar con la niña tranquilamente. Conocía bien a su hija, estaba segura que cuando le insinuara que ya era hora de conocer a su padre se le iluminarían sus ojitos y a ella se le rompería el corazón por haber dilatado tanto ese momento. Lo que no sabía cómo esperar era la reacción de Edward. No quería que él rechazara a su pequeña, aunque lo dudaba, pero de todas formas no quería verlo. Estaba muy asustada y tenía un mal presentimiento.

Se paró junto a las demás madres que esperaban la salida de sus niños y sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a su pequeña corriendo con sus rizos saltando alegremente. Se tiró a sus brazos y le dio una sonoro beso.

—Hola, amor —se rió Bella— ¡Cuánto amor para mí!

—Te extrañé, mami —Bella escondió su rostro en su pequeño cuello y aspiró con fuerza. Nessie la trataba con todo ese cariño desde que había regresado de la misión. Era muy inteligente para su pesar y sabía que algo le pasaba, pero como no sabía el qué, no decía nada. Además de que la niña había presentido algo extraño mientras su madre estaba afuera y quería demostrarle todo su cariño, porque había sentido miedo cuando vio que sus tíos se fueron repentinamente dejándola sola con su tía Rosalie quien no hacía más que pasearse como leona enjaulada.

—Yo igual —susurró finalmente y miró su carita— ¿Vamos a dar un paseo al parque?

—¡Sí! —saltó desde sus brazos y tomó su mano.

—Te compraré un helado de fresas de ésos que venden en la esquina y nos sentaremos porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

Renesmee tiró de su madre para apresurar el paso, impaciente por saber qué era lo que tenía que decirle. Madre e hija siguieron su rumbo sin saber que de cerca las seguía alguien muy de cerca.

Con su helado en la mano Nessie siguió obedientemente a su madre hasta sentarse en una banca.

—¿Y qué quieres decirme? —preguntó la niña mirándola con seriedad y curiosidad. Bella vio su actitud y no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Se veía como una pequeña mujercita así.

—Bueno…

—Hola, Bella —saludó una voz detrás de ella. Bella cerró los ojos con fastidio y tomó un respiro para infundirse paciencia.

—Mike ¿qué haces por aquí?.

—Solo salí a dar una vuelta y mira lo que me encontré —sonrió alegremente y se agachó a la altura de ellas para mirar a Nessie— ¿Esta preciosura es tu hija?.

Renesmee lo miró desconfiada. Bella suspiró y rogó porque ese idiota se fuera de allí pronto. Tenía algo muy importante que hacer como para tener que andar soportando los acosos de ese impertinente hombre.

.

.

.

Cuando Edward entró a la propiedad Vulturi vio los autos de todo el mundo allí. Se preguntó qué estaría pasando para que Alice lo hubiese llamado tan entusiasmada para que fuera. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar fijarse en que el único auto que faltaba allí era la única persona con la que esperaba encontrarse. Se bajó tranquilamente y al llegar a la puerta ésta se abrió abruptamente dejando ver a la pequeña duendecillo.

—¡Llegaste! —chilló tirándose a sus brazos.

—¡Qué feliz! —se rió recibiendo a su efusiva hermana.

—Es que estoy tan contenta —aplaudió con entusiasmo, como una niña de cinco años que espera su ansiado regalo de cumpleaños. Él simplemente se rió y siguió a su saltarina hermana por el pasillo, camino a la sala principal de la mansión. Allí estaban casi todos. Pudo notar perfectamente que sólo faltaban Bella y Nessie.

Se moría por preguntar, pero tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir nada. Emmett y Rosalie parecían un poco nerviosos. Jasper observaba con una sonrisa como Alice revoloteaba por todos lados. Jacob se reía de sus movimientos y le hacía burlas.

—¿Y bueno, a qué esperamos?

—A Bella —respondieron todos y él se rió. Se dejó caer en un sofá al lado de Jasper dispuesto a esperar.

—¡Chicos! —se escuchó la voz de Leah desde el pasillo, venía alegre— ¡Miren lo que me encontré afuera!

Tras la morena apareció un joven pálido, de cabello negro y ojos azules, muy bien parecido, que causó un revuelo en la sala.

—¡Alec! —chilló Alice lanzándose sobre él.

—¡Hombre! —saltaron Emmett y Jake, golpeándolo jocosamente.

—¡Bella va estar muy contenta de verte! —chilló Alice, ante ese comentario Edward entrecerró los ojos mirando a aquel desconocido que todos los demás sí conocían. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Y por qué Bella estaría feliz de verle? Sin evitarlo, gruñó por lo bajo.

El hombre bufó.

—Al contrario, va a odiarme y me golpeará por lo que le tengo que decir —respondió el hombre— A propósito, ¿dónde está?

—Fue a buscar a Nessie —intervino Jasper y se preocupó al ver el gesto de Alec— ¿Qué ocurre?.

—Mierda —se quejó Alec pasándose la mano por el cabello— Jane ha venido.

—¡¿En serio? —Rosalie se paró de inmediato, esperándose lo peor. Ella sabía que esa pequeña perra odiaba a Bella.

—Sí, perdí su rastro y estoy seguro que fue a buscar a Cayo —soltó Alec con frustración.

—¡Cómo demonios permites eso! —gritó Rosalie encabronada y se giró hacia Emmett que la miraba con la misma preocupación— Debemos llamar a Bella ahora, ella y Nessie corren peligro por culpa de esa loca ahora.

Edward se paró de inmediato dispuesto a irrumpir en la acalorada discusión que se estaba armando, cuando pusieron la palabra peligro junto a la de Bella y Nessie una alarma se encendió en él. Pero la entrada abrupta de alguien dirigió la atención de todos a la puerta.

—¡Chicos, ya sabemos de quién es la voz del departamento de Tanya! —llegó Sam corriendo agitado— ¡Es Newton!

Alice ahogó un grito de horror y tomó su teléfono enseguida. Había palidecido repentinamente. En realidad todos estaban igual de impactados. Y Edward estaba parado ahí sin tener ni una puta idea de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Qué mierda pasa? ¿Qué tiene que ver Tanya con todo esto? ¿Por qué Bella y Nessie están en peligro? —todos miraron a Edward con aprehensión.

—¿Aló, Bella? ¡Mike es el de la voz! —gritó Alice— ¡¿Qué? ¡Vete de ahí ahora!.

Alice cerró su teléfono temblorosa, Jasper tuvo que sostenerla para que no se cayera ahí mismo.

—Bella estaba con Mike —Emmett salió corriendo de la sala, seguido de Rosalie. Jacob también saltó y comenzó a correr.

—Alice… ¿puedes contarme que ocurre? —preguntó Edward sintiéndose muy mal de pronto. Tenía una horrible sensación en su pecho.

Sin embargo su hermana no pudo decir nada porque su teléfono comenzó a sonar estruendosamente, Alice contestó con rapidez y ahí perdió el resto del color de su cara. Jasper que estaba al lado de ella pudo escuchar perfectamente lo que decían del otro lado.

—N-ne-ssie.

Alec miró el rostro de ambos y gruñó por lo bajo _"Mierda, llegué tarde"_

—¿Qué pasa?

—Se llevó a Nessie.

Todos se quedaron paralizados quien sabe por cuánto tiempo. Volvieron a ser conscientes del movimiento cuando escucharon la llegada de Bella y los que habían corrido a buscarla.

—¡NO! ¡No, Emmett, déjame en paz! —gritó fuera de sí. Edward se sorprendió, jamás había escuchado a Bella tan fuera de sí. Emmett la tenía agarrada con firmeza y ella tenía esa mirada… como de locura.

—¡Bella, cálmate! ¡Hay que pensar con la cabeza fría!

—¡¿Cómo mierda quieres que me calle? ¡Ese demonio tiene a mi hija! ¡MI HIJA! —gritó más fuera de sí, con un grito desgarrador que dejó a todos helados. Entonces se dejó caer y se puso a llorar.

Todos miraron acongojados la escena, pero Edward todavía estaba impactado por las palabras de Bella: "_¡¿Cómo mierda quieres que me calle? ¡Ese demonio tiene a mi hija! ¡MI HIJA!"_

—¿Q-qué?

* * *

(*) _Me tuve que re-ubicar en el tiempo y el espacio, así que calculando el tiempo que pasó desde la fiesta de enamorados que planeó Alice, más una semana que estuvieron separados ignorándose mutuamente Edward y Bella, más la semana de la misión donde se perdieron en la isla y otra semana más desde que regresaron ahora la historia está situada a mediados de marzo, en la segunda semana de marzo._

* * *

Hola queridos/as!

Bueno, no merezco perdón de nadie por demorarme tanto en actualizar. Este capítulo lo tenía escrito hace ya unos días, pero no quería subirlo hasta tener un poco más avanzado el siguiente. Realmente no es por falta de inspiración ni de ideas. A partir de aquí tengo prácticamente toda la historia planeada casi que con pelos y señales. Pero no había tenido mucho tiempo. Como saben, entré a estudiar medicina y es una carrera que requiere mucho tiempo y dedicación a los estudios, particularmente me ha costado.

Salí de vacaciones de invierno la semana pasada pensando en que podría avanzar mucho el fic con toda mi inspiración, pero lamentablemente pasó algo triste en mi familia y simplemente como que la inspiración se esfumó. No tengo ningún problema con contarle al que quiera saber, pero no lo diré públicamente.

Ahora en cuanto al capítulo, que terminó de una forma muy interesante... Como vieron, Bella se delató solita. Aunque cualquiera estaría fuera de quicio en una situación así. Edward se enteró de que Nessie es hija de Bella, ahora hay que esperar su reacción y ver si ata cabos rápidamente. Por supuesto que no les iba a poner las cosas tan sencillas a los dos. A partir de ahora las cosas comienzan a fluir más rápido y estamos más allá de la mitad del fic, calculo que tendrá alrededor de unos 25-28 capítulos, no más que eso. Todo varía en como se vayan dando las cosas.

Bueno, sin más que decir.

Muchos cariños.

**Diana.**


	19. Nuestra hija

**DISCLAIMER: todo lo que reconozcan no es mío, lamentablemente. Le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me dedico a retorcer un poco sus relaciones y vidas ;).**

Me demoré más de lo presupuestado, no tengo perdón, pero aquí está el capítulo.

_Enjoy it._

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

"**Nuestra hija"**

**.**

Alice miró horrorizada a su hermano y luego a Bella. Ésa no debía ser la forma en que Edward se enterara de la verdad. Dio un paso hacia él, otro y otro hasta que llegó a su lado y le tomó la mano. Era cuestión de tiempo…

Edward miró a Rosalie y Emmett.

—¿No es su hija?

—No —respondió llorosa Rosalie.

—No. Es mi hija —se paró Bella con el rostro demacrado y se largó de la sala. Dejando a todos conmocionados.

—Edward —lo llamó Alice.

—¿Por qué tenían que mentirme? —preguntó dolorido.

—Te lo íbamos a decir… —susurró Alice con mucha pena— Pero ésta no era la forma. Lo siento tanto —y se echó a llorar.

¿Cómo es que toda la alegría se podía esfumar en un segundo?

Jasper abrazó a Alice. Emmett tuvo que hacer lo mismo con Rosalie que estaba a punto de desmoronarse. Todos estaban demasiado afectados. Incluso Leah tenía los ojos llorosos fijos en el suelo. Edward se alejó de allí en la misma dirección que se había ido Bella, no sabía por qué, pero necesitaba estar con ella en esos momentos… algo lo impulsaba a ir hacia donde fuera que ella estuviese. Sin embargo, un maldito intruso se le había adelantado, cuando llegó a la terraza notó como Alec se acercaba a Bella y tocaba suavemente su hombro.

—¡Alec! —se tiró a sus brazos.

—Perdóname, debí haber detenido a Jane antes —la abrazó contra él— Te prometo que vamos a encontrarla.

—Alec… —su voz rota rompía su alma, Edward sintió como su corazón se desgarraba por dentro— es mi hija, no sé qué hacer sin…

—Shh, vamos a recuperarla. Haré lo posible y lo imposible también —besó su cabello.

A pesar de que estaba muy dolorido por verla así, no pudo evitar sentir como la furia crecía en su interior. Él quería estar en ese lugar. Él necesitaba hacerlo. ¿Desde cuándo que era tan lejano a ella?

—Me iré ahora mismo, Bella —le dijo Alec— Deséame suerte.

—Éxito —se aferró a él— Tienes que encontrarla.

—Lo haré —dijo con determinación y se alejó de allí dejando a Bella abrazándose a sí misma. Fue el momento en que Edward decidió acercarse a ella por detrás, desde donde oyó perfectamente el suspiro que salió de sus labios.

—Él es el padre de Nessie, ¿cierto? —habló detrás de ella. Bella se giró con los ojos dilatados de la sorpresa y con un gesto de incredulidad.

—¿Qué? ¿Alec? —no podía creerlo. Soltó una risita histérica. Todo ese tiempo ocultándolo porque no quería saber su reacción al saber que tenía una hija y él venía con eso— Eres ridículo, Edward.

—¿Yo soy ridículo? —bufó él— ¡Tú eres la que estaba ocultando que Nessie era tu hija! ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te avergüenza ser madre soltera?. ¿Te embarazaste haciendo de prostituta? Quizá quién sea el padre…

Bella abrió la boca impactada y de pronto comenzó a enrojecer de la rabia.

—Sorprendente —murmuró, negando con la cabeza— Eres increíble. ¡Idiota! ¡Imbécil! —comenzó a gritar y lo golpeó.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? ¡¿No sabes reaccionar de otro modo que no sea con violencia? —exclamó enfurecido, sosteniendo los brazos de Bella en alto, a pesar de que ella era una muy buena combatiente en esos momentos no tenía la fuerza ni la capacidad para actuar contra él.

Ella estaba jadeando y bufando profusamente. Quería partirle la cara, patear sus bolas y dejarlo estéril de ser posible. Estaban frente a frente gruñéndose como si fuesen un par de perros en medio de una pelea. Y así los encontraron los demás cuando se acercaron a ver el escándalo que tenían. Afortunadamente la mansión Vulturi estaba muy alejada de la sociedad como para que todo el mundo se enterara de eso.

—¿Bella? ¿Edward? —los llamó Alice. Bella reaccionó, habían estado mirándose fijamente por el tiempo suficiente como para que se le olvidara por qué estaba tan enojada, miró a Alice y luego se soltó de Edward empujándolo un poco y pasó de largo por el lado de sus amigos para irse a su habitación.

Alice se mordió el labio inferior debatiéndose si ir detrás de Bella o ir a hablar con su hermano. Pero al ver que este se iba cabizbajo hacia el lado contrario, camino al amplio terreno trasero de la mansión decidió ir tras su amiga. Edward aún necesitaba su momento a solas.

Entró por la habitación de Nessie, para así pasar desde allí por la biblioteca a la habitación de Bella, conociéndola se había encerrado olvidando que tenía una conexión más que cerrar. Su mejor amiga estaba tirada sobre la cama llorando desconsoladamente. Se sentó a su lado y acarició su cabello, sintiendo como toda la pena comenzaba a acumularse sobre ella. Había pasado todo tan rápido que no había tenido ni tiempo de asimilar que Nessie estaba en algún lugar sometida al yugo de Cayo.

Bella se sentó bien cuando escuchó los sollozos de Alice y la abrazó para seguir llorando junto a ella. Sabía que le debía una explicación por lo que había sucedido con su hermano hace un rato, pero ahora quería lamentar todo antes de ponerse su armazón de hielo otra vez.

.

.

.

—Mamá —sollozó la pequeña, echa un ovillo en un rincón de aquella oscura y húmeda habitación— Mami…

—Buen trabajo, Mike —lo felicitó el guardia principal de Cayo cuando vio a través de la rejilla a la niña aovillada en la sala, sollozando y temblando sin parar. Ver cómo sufría le causaba un placer sádico— Cayo quiere hablar contigo personalmente, yo me encargo de ella.

El rubio sonrió en su dirección y asintió. Se alejó del pasillo rápidamente, sintiéndose satisfecho por haber hecho las cosas bien. En su interior se regodeaba por saberse el actor del sufrimiento de la madre de esa niña. Nadie rechazaba Mike Newton así como así.

—Oye, enana —la levantó de los cabellos, el hombre, Nessie hizo un gesto de dolor y se quejó levemente— Deja de llorar ya, eres una nena llorona.

—N-no —balbuceó ella, tratando de recordar las palabras de su madre: _«Recuerda, si es un hombre, tienes que levantar tu pie con rapidez y golpear con fuerza en su entrepierna como te enseñé»._ Hizo lo mismo que recordó y con su pie le pegó en su entrepierna, logrando que el hombre soltara una maldición y ella se encogió de miedo.

—¡Estúpida _cucciola_ del demonio!

_«Y corre. Corre lo más rápido que puedas»._

.

.

—Mi hermano es un idiota —trato de reír Alice, pero no pudo.

—Lo es… —murmuró Bella agotada. Llevaban tanto tiempo acostadas de lado en la cama mirándose mutuamente, llorando y hablando de todo lo que había pasado que ya estaba entumecida. Alice se levantó al notar como Bella se iba quedando dormida de a poco, la cubrió con una manta y se comenzó a ir— Alice —la llamó con un suave murmullo, la duendecillo la miró de reojo— Gracias.

Alice asintió con una ínfima sonrisa en sus labios y salió de la pieza. Afuera, apoyado en la puerta de la habitación de al frente (la que pertenecía ahora a Edward), estaba su Jasper mirándola con preocupación. Acortó su distancia dando un gran paso y pasó sus manos por sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas secas.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor que Bella, sin duda —musitó regresando su mirada hacia la puerta por donde acababa de salir. Jasper suspiró y abrazó con fuerza a su mujer— Edward es un tonto por no fijarse en lo evidente.

—Lo sé, está hecho una fiera allá abajo —se burló ligeramente.

Alice suspiró.

—Debo hablar con él.

—¿Le dirás? —preguntó Jasper. Alice negó.

—No, eso lo tienen que hablar Bella y él solos, no sé cómo, pero tienen que sentarse a conversar… solo espero tranquilizarle un poco…

—Vamos, entonces —Jasper tomó su mano y le dio un ligero apretón demostrándole todo su apoyo a su prometida.

Ambos bajaron tomados de la mano. Iban susurrándose palabras de tranquilidad, hablando de Bella y de Edward. Al llegar al primer piso se topar con Alec entrando a la casa seguido de Sam y Embry, todos traían caras de cansancio y pesar. Jasper y Alice se miraron entre ellos con tristeza, afianzaron más su agarre como si eso les fuese a dar la fuerza suficiente.

—Hey, chicos —saludó Alec débilmente, los miró intranquilo. Sabían que se sentía culpable por lo que estaba pasando, pero también sabían que no era así como él pensaba. Hace mucho tiempo que su prima había demostrado su aversión hacia Bella. A nadie le extrañaba que Jane los hubiese traicionado de esa manera y que le quisiera hacer daño a la mujer que estaba durmiendo, ajena a los pensamientos de todas las personas que estaban merodeando por la casa.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Jasper, comprendiendo el estado de ánimo del hombre frente a él.

—Exhausto —suspiró— Con Sam y Embry hemos recorrido cada rincón conocido de esta ciudad. Mañana iremos a investigar más profundamente en sitios ocultables… Carmen y Eleazar están trabajando en mapas subterráneos de la ciudad y han inventado unos electrónicos para que no se nos pase por alto ningún posible escondite.

—Mañana yo iré a ayudar con el sistema satelital —habló Alice— Pero primero quiero hablar con Edward, antes de que Bella hable con él…

Alec esbozó un intento de sonrisa burlona.

—Creo que lo mejor es que nosotros trabajemos mientras ésos dos ponen sus neuronas en orden otra vez —opinó el de cabello negro. Jasper asintió, dándole la razón.

—Tienes razón. Bella, por más brillante y ágil que sea, no será de mucha ayuda con ese estado de ánimo —corroboró Alice— y en estos momentos no la creo capaz de alzar su muro de hielo otra vez. Bueno, iré a hablar con la furia andante que tiene que ser mi hermano —besó delicadamente a su prometido y le dio un apretón de apoyo en la mano a Alec.

Ambos observaron alejándose a la pequeña mujer y se miraron fijamente antes de caminar en dirección al salón de conferencias para hablar sobre alguna táctica de búsqueda.

Alice entró a la sala que estaba inusualmente concurrida, se topó primero con Quil y Embry que iban saliendo de ésta. En el sillón grande que estaba frente a la chimenea estaban Emmett y Rose hablando en susurros y mirando de vez en cuando, con muy poco disimulo, a Edward que estaba mirando por la ventana que daba hacia el patio trasero. Hacia el otro lado de la sala estaban Leah, Jacob y Sam.

Todos siguieron con su mirada su camino desde la entrada hasta que se posó al lado de su hermano, después todos se hicieron los desentendidos y se enfocaron en sus propias conversaciones.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Alice e imitando a Edward miró a través del amplio ventanal hacia el patio. Esa ventana mostraba la piscina techada, más hacia atrás se podían ver los frondosos árboles, una caseta y al lado de ésta los blancos de las prácticas de arquería.

—No puedo creer que Bella haya ocultado a su hija. ¿Estaba avergonzada de ser madre soltera? ¿Quién es el padre de Nessie?... ¿cómo estará…? —su voz se hizo un murmullo y de pronto hizo un gesto de desesperación y se revolvió el cabello con nerviosismo.

Alice bufó sin evitarlo.

—¿De verdad no se te hace una idea de quién puede ser el padre? —lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que el resto lo escuchara. No es que ella lo hubiese gritado, pero todos tenían el sentido del oído tan desarrollado a esas alturas que podían escuchar un tono normal perfectamente.

—¡No lo sé, Alice! ¿Cómo puedo saberlo yo? Ella se fue…

Su hermana arqueó una ceja en su dirección, como demostrándole que era evidente, pero él no se dio por aludido.

—Ahora que lo pienso… —habló Jake desde el otro lado de la sala, miró a Edward reflexivamente— Es bastante evidente…

—Jake —Leah lo miró aguantándose la risa— ¿Te acabas de dar cuenta?

—¿Qué? Si él aún ni lo sabe —señaló al susodicho como excusándose.

—¿Hombre, de verdad no sabías la verdad? —Emmett se rió, distendiendo un poco el ambiente— ¡Pero si se notó a kilómetros desde el primer día!

—¿Qué mierda están hablando? Todos saben quién es el padre, menos yo —gruñó Edward desde su lugar.

Todos se miraron entre sí y comenzaron a reírse, mientras los murmullos entre ellos se alzaban. Alice se limitó a tapar su rostro con ambas manos y negar.

—De verdad es imbécil

—Sí, no sé cómo no se da cuenta

—No puedo creer que…

—¡Basta! ¿Alguien me puede decir quién es el padre? —miró con fiereza hacia la entrada de la sala donde venían ingresando Jasper y Alec, quienes lo miraron desconcertados.

Alec lo pilló al vuelo y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, mientras que Rosalie decidió apiadarse del hombre y se paró a su lado, posando una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

—Ya me cansaste —bufó con molestia. Alice la miró alarmada— Nessie va a cumplir 10 años en septiembre. Y estamos a marzo. Calcula.

Edward quedó pensativo.

—Pero si eso es… ¡¿me engañó?.

—Oh, Dios mío, serás idiota —dijo alguien desde la puerta. Bella estaba apoyada en el marco y miraba en dirección de Edward con seriedad. Estaba cruzada de brazos y con su rostro más sereno. Cuando la mirada del hombre se cruzó con la de ella se enderezó y dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados— Tú eres el padre, imbécil.

Y se fue, dejándolos a todos en estado de shock.

.

—_¡No ocupamos protección! —Exclamó con preocupación el cobrizo, levantándose sorpresivamente y llevándose consigo la sábana que los cubría precariamente. Ella se sonrojó profundamente al quedar descubierta, pero estiró su mano para tomar la de Edward con cariño._

—_Tranquilo —musitó suavemente— Tomo las pastillas._

—_¿En serio? —frunció el ceño— ¿Por qué? ¿No que eras virgen?_

_Bella bufó._

—_No solo se toman pastillas para no quedarse embarazada. Es por control hormonal._

—_Ya veo…_

_Ambos se sumieron en un silencio cómodo mientras se acurrucaban y se miraron con intensidad._

—_Si… si no tomase pastillas y yo estuviese embarazada… —murmuró Bella. Edward la estrechó con más fuerza._

—_Sería inmensamente feliz, porque sería con la mujer que amo… un producto de nuestro amor —acarició con ternura su rostro y ella esbozó una radiante sonrisa._

_Días después comprobaría que no estaba embarazada y se sentiría desilusionada._

_._

_Intentó moverse entre la fuerte celda que formaban los brazos de Edward alrededor de ella._

—_No te vayas… —susurró él._

—_No me iré solo tengo que…_

—_No._

—_Edward —gimió Bella, intentando moverse, sabiendo que tenía algo importante que hacer._

—_Por favor —suplicó Edward estrechándola con más fuerza sin llegar a hacerle daño. Bella sonrió con ternura ante el pequeño berrinche de su novio y se acomodó un poco decidiendo que podía esperar un poco a que se quedara dormido para ir a tomarse la pastilla y luego volver a sus brazos. Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron truncados cuando la atacó el sopor del sueño y unos minutos después estaba tan profundamente dormida como su captor._

_Al día siguiente se despertó con la sensación de que se le había olvidado algo sumamente importante y a medida que pasaron las horas se esfumó completamente de su mente. _

_Cuando acababa ese mes se dio cuenta de qué le había hecho falta ese día._

_._

La primera en reaccionar fue Alice que salió corriendo tras su amiga, enseguida reaccionó el "afectado"

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

—¡No puedes estar haciendo esa pregunta! —rugió Emmett— ¡Me faltó poco por regresar de Italia a molerte a golpes por haber tocado a mi hermanita pequeña! ¡Tú sabes cómo!

Edward se ruborizó ligeramente y miró hacia otro lado, mientras sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir desbocado mientras comenzaba a rememorar muchas imágenes del pasado: la primera vez y las siguientes, las citas, cuando conoció a Nessie, la sensación de profundo cariño con ella como si la conociera de siempre, recordó su primer día en la mansión cuando escuchó las voces… ¡Eran ellas dos! Bella y Nessie.

Quiso golpearse mentalmente por no haberse fijado en eso antes, pero supuso que había sido tan realista que Nessie pudiese ser hija de Rosalie y Emmett que jamás se lo cuestionó. Pero si era de Bella… era tan obvio.

Primero sintió alegría al saber que él era el padre de esa niña tan linda, luego sintió miedo por la reacción que tendría ella al saber la verdad ¿o ya la sabía?, sintió ansiedad por no saber dónde estaba su hija y responder todas esas dudas, unas ganas locas de correr hacia Bella y besarla, quiso sarandearla. Después le dio rabia e incetidumbre, ¿por qué Bella se había ido si estaba embarazada? ¿por qué nunca lo buscó antes para decírselo?.

Sin saber cómo había llegado a la pieza de Edward y se vio a sí mismos contemplando fijamente la puerta de Bella.

Un último recuerdo azotó su mente con nitidez. La isla. Su reencuentro como pareja. Su declaración. El rechazo de Bella. ¿Por qué?. No entendía nada.

—Edward —habló Alice, movió su mano frente a su cara para despertarlo del trance.

—A-Alice, lo… siento —ella sonrió tristemente.

—Ella está un poco… pero deberías… —balbuceó. Optó por quitarse del camino y dejarlo entrar, ella misma abrió la puerta y lo empujó dentro— Es hora que ustedes dos hablen un par de cosas, sean sinceros.

Bella estaba encogida en la cama, presa del llanto por tercera vez. Hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan débil. Estaba siendo atacada con los más crueles recuerdos, con sus más profundos miedos, todo el mismo día.

Edward cerró la puerta con llave y se acercó rápidamente a su lado para estrecharla entre sus brazos, preocupado por verla tan destrozada. Ni cuando eran un par de adolescentes Bella se había visto tan miserable como se veía en esos momentos.

—L-lo siento —sollozó, temblando escandalosamente. Edward tuvo que ejercer mayor fuerza para detener un poco sus espasmos— Yo… solo… perdóname.

—Shh…

—¿P-por q-q-qué es-estás… tan… t-tranquilo?... D-deberías o-odiarm-me.

—No puedo —suspiró Edward, estrechándola— Lo que te dije ese día en la isla era muy cierto, Bella, aunque tú no quieras verlo. Te amo. Te sigo amando como el primer día. Pero no puedo entender por qué. ¿Por qué, Bella?. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado estos años? ¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Por qué estás tan herida?...

.

_Edward tomó su mano con firmeza y la alejó del funeral cuando vio que ésta comenzaba a perderse en sus pensamientos, como lo hacía a veces._

—_Bella…_

—_L-lo si-iento, debería de estar con Sue, Seth y Leah ahora mismo —hipó rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos y apoyando su frente en su pecho._

_El chico solo atinó a abrazarlas y acariciarle con suavidad el pelo. Supuso que ese funeral le había recordado a Bella cuando había perdido a su padre, quizá había sido reciente… ellos jamás habían hablado al respecto._

—_¿Bella?_

—_Mm…_

—_Disculpa que te pregunte, pero… ¿qué edad tenías cuando…?_

_Bella se tensó. Y Edward afianzó su agarre cuando notó que ella quería separarse._

—_Siete años._

—_Lo siento._

—_Lo sé —finalmente reunió un poco de fuerza y se separó de él. _

_Se arrepintió de haberle preguntado cuando vio en sus ojos un velo. No podía ver a través de ellos que estaba sintiendo y parecía estar muy lejos de allí. Odiaba cuando Bella se perdía en esos pensamientos que hacían un gran abismo entre ellos… _

_¿Qué seguía ocultando?_

.

"¿Qué ocultas, Bella?", pensó el Edward de la actualidad… "¿Qué es lo que llevas ocultando tanto tiempo?"

* * *

¡Hola!

Sí, ya sé me merezco todo el odio del mundo por darme el descaro de tardar tanto en actualizar. Sinceramente, últimamente mi mente ha andado en cualquier lugar menos en la tierra o en mi propia cabeza, así que no sé, supongo que no es suficiente excusa... lo peor de todo es que este capítulo estaba prácticamente listo hace muchos días.

Pero bueno, como ven, la cosa ya se pone más interesante. ¡Edward sabe que Nessie es su hija! Y como ven, no está tan enfurecido con Bella. Bueno, esa es parte de su verdadera personalidad y por más que quiera poner a un Edward furioso y rencoroso no va a ser así, porque realmente... él no es así xD. El próximo capítulo se vendrán un par de cosas interesantes... ¿qué opinan de un lemmon o lime?.

Bueno, realmente no tengo nada más qué decir.

Besos y abrazos!,

**Diana.**


	20. Juntos en esto

**DISCLAIMER: Nada que reconozcan es mío, le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía y nadie está autorizado a utilizarla :)**

****¡Hola! Sí, no tengo perdón, pero si me matan nunca sabrán cuáles son las locuras que he planeado para los personajes :D.

* * *

**Capítulo 19:**

"**Juntos en esto"**

* * *

La pequeña figura gimió con fuerza cuando resonó el latigazo en su cuerpo. Detrás de la ventanilla, el hombre rubio sonreía con maldad al ver como la pequeña estúpida sufría el castigo que se merecía por intentar huir.

—Sufre, pequeña endemoniada, sufre, porque tú serás la clave para destruir el imperio Vulturi del que fui alejado injustamente.

.

—¡NOOO! —gritó Bella despertando agitada, su mirada reflejaba un terror absoluto y en su pecho estaba esa opresión que no la dejaba respirar desde que había perdido su hija.

—¿Bella? —murmuró una voz al lado de ella.

Recién entonces cayó en cuenta del calor que rodeaba con suavidad su cintura y recordó que Edward había llegado a su lado para consolarla, pero aparentemente se habían quedado dormidos. Sintió como un calorcito la recorría despacio en su interior, pero no lograba quitar esa gran angustia y miedo que sentía.

Ese sueño había sido tan real.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Edward preocupándose por la expresión de terror en su rostro.

—Ella…—sollozó.

—Shhh, tranquila… —la abrazó con fuerza— la vamos a encontrar…

Bella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. Saber que él estaba ahí ahora, que ya no tendría que sufrir penurias por su hija a solas, saber que él también quería a la hija de ambos, le causaba sensaciones de ternura, amor y regocijo intensos. Él también la estaba mirando con preocupación y con intensidad a la vez. Estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones se entremezclaban y se confundían con la del otro. Edward inclinó un poco su cabeza y respiró profundamente, provocando que la castaña contuviera el aliento, su estómago estaba revuelto y apretado de emoción, sentía guarisapos, mariposas y toda clase de bichitos en su vientre volviéndola loca, anhelando que la distancia desapareciera.

—Edward —suspiró, cerrando los ojos, lo que fue toda la invitación que él necesitaba para besarla con dulzura. El abrazo se hizo más fuerte, como queriendo fundirse el uno en el otro, volverse uno. La falta de aire los obligó a separarse, pero no detuvo la intensidad de lo que estaba sintiendo. Edward selló sus labios nuevamente con un profundo beso y Bella abrió la boca dejándolo entrar… y a medida que sus respiraciones se agitaban, también lo hacían sus pasiones. El cobrizo se inclinó hasta dejarla recostada sobre la cama sin dejar de besarla. Pronto el beso no era suficiente y las caricias comenzaron a expandirse más allá de lo romántico.

Bella coló sus manos bajo la camisa de Edward y éste soltó un gemido, separándose de ella.

—Tus manos están frías —musitó llevando sus manos a las de ellas y las apretó cálidamente— Deja que te las caliente.

Un ramalazo de excitación azotó su vientre apenas Edward terminó esa frase y sintió como el calor se expandía desde la punta de los dedos del pie hasta el último pelo en su cabeza. Jadeó cuando sintió en su muslo la notoria erección del cobrizo y comenzó a fregarse frenética.

—Edward —gimió anhelante. Y perdió cualquier consciencia de sus actos cuando éste cubrió su boca en un beso desesperado y bajó su mano hasta su parte más íntima, tocándola sin miramientos.

…

Cuando despertó esa mañana aún quedaba esa maravillosa sensación que recorría su cuerpo después de todo lo que pasó la noche anterior. En su corazón aún tenía el sabor amargo de no saber dónde se hallaba su hija, pero en esos momentos siendo firmemente sostenida por el cálido y fuerte abrazo de Edward se sentía mejor, como si por el simple hecho de estar juntos todo se hacía un poco más ligero.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se despertaba así, sintiendo un poco de paz y calidez en su corazón por despertarse junto a la persona que amaba. Ni siquiera aquellos días en la isla la había hecho sentirse bien de nuevo, quizá se debía principalmente porque siempre estuvo atormentada sobre Edward sobre saber que Nessie era su hija y ahora que lo sabía… todo era tan distinto.

Podía sentir bajo la palma de su mano los tranquilos, pero potentes latidos del corazón de Edward. Con su mano libre acarició su rostro tranquilo, delineó sus espesas cejas, tocó con suavidad sus párpados, su nariz hasta que llegó a su boca que estaba curvada en una ligera sonrisa. Así supo que él había despertado, por eso y porque, al mismo tiempo que empezaba abrir sus brillantes ojos verdes, la estrechó con más fuerza contra sí.

—Buenos días —saludó en voz baja, depositando un delicado beso en la comisura de sus labios, pero que la hizo suspirar como una quinceañera enamorada— Me encanta amanecer así —murmuró sobre sus labios y la besó profundamente, robándole el aliento.

Se sentía tan sobrecogida que pensaba que su corazón se iba a escapar por su boca en cualquier momento. Lo amaba tanto que casi dolía. No podía negarlo, a pesar de que su parte racional le advertía que no era momento de pararse a saborear esos sentimientos, ella deseaba que todo terminara pronto para poder empezar otra vez.

—Buenos días —respondió finalmente, casi sin aliento. Edward soltó una risita al ver su expresión ida.

—Te amo —soltó de la nada Edward, mirándola con intensidad— Te amo tanto que no lo puedo retener, Bella. No me importa cuánto tenga que esperar para que te sientas lista para recibirme otra vez. Ahora que sé que Nessie es mi hija, me siento mucho más…

—Edward, yo…

—Shh… —puso un dedo sobre su boca— Sé que no estás lista, y también sé lo que sientes. Puedo decirte que aunque no haya pasado todos estos años con ella, siempre he sentido algo especial por ella, creo que en lo más profundo de mí esperaba esto con ansias…

—Tienes razón —murmuró Bella, poniendo una mano en su mejilla— No estoy lista, pero no de la manera que tú crees. Deseo estar contigo, Edward. Yo te amo, creo que nunca he dejado de hacerlo, es solo que…

—Tienes la necesidad de ser fuerte, ¿no?. Hay cosas que te atormentan y no quieres decirlas, porque piensas que eso te harán más frágil ante el enemigo.

—No estoy lista para contártelo, debo contenerlo dentro de mí hasta que esto acabe, porque no sé si sea capaz de continuar cuando te cuente todo… No sé si me sigas amando y yo no podría soportar… no podría soportar perderte otra vez.

—Digas lo que digas, nada hará que yo deje de amarte.

—No lo sabes —dijo atormentada.

—No dejes que esto te atormente, ya te dije que voy a esperar el tiempo que necesites —la acarició— Por ahora, nuestra misión es tener con nosotros a nuestra hija.

Nuestra hija. Apenas esas palabra salieron de sus labios, Bella empezó a sollozar, de felicidad y tristeza a la vez, incorporándose. Edward también se sentó en la cama, le secó las lágrimas con cuidado y la abrazó.

Estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro, en como sus pechos bajaban y subían con su respiración, en el latir de sus corazones que no escucharon unos pasos acercándose con suma rapidez por el pasillo.

—¡Bella! —irrumpió de pronto en la habitación Alice, rompiendo su burbuja, pero se quedó parada en la entrada mirándolos boquiabierta.

La castaña subió la sábana que se había resbalado por su cuerpo cuando se incorporó, cubriéndose el pecho y asegurándose de cubrir bien a Edward en el camino también.

—Alice, no deberías… —llegó Jasper jadeante— ¿Qué…? —observó extrañado como su prometida estaba en shock y siguió su mirada.

Soltó una baja risita para luego tomar la mano de Alice y sacarla de allí.

—¡Los esperamos abajo! —gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta, una vez cerró, con la voz impregnada de una simpática picardía— ¡Alec nos tiene algo importante así que apresúrense!

Más roja imposible, Bella se bajó de la cama a toda velocidad para meterse en el baño. Edward siguió sus movimientos con su mirada y no pudo evitar una pequeña risa. Habían algunas cosas que nunca cambiaban. Y, a pesar de la urgencia que había oído en la voz de Jasper, cuando vio la silueta de Bella tras la cortina de baño decidió que no se iba a apresurar tanto.

Llegaron a la sala media hora después. Bella dedujo que había sido el tiempo suficiente para que Alice se recobrara de la impresión y les contara a todos lo que había visto, ya que apenas entraron todos les lanzaron una mirada llena de suspicacia. Sin embargo, ella los ignoró deliberadamente para fijar su vista en la estaba allí, con los brazos atrás y mirando con suma concentración a través de ella.

Entonces, se giró y fijó su vista en Bella. A cualquiera le habría parecido que iba a dar una mala noticia, pero ella saltó en su lugar sorprendida y emocionada a la vez. Alec asintió en su dirección, dejando a varios extrañados por su muda interacción, excepto Emmett, Rose y Jasper que al parecer estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de conversación entre ellos.

—Bueno, Alec… —interrumpió Edward, un poco molesto por aquella interacción— ¿qué es lo que tenías que decirnos?.

Sin embargo, no fue él quien respondió.

—Yo sé la información que desean saber —dijo una voz femenina desde la cortina que había al lado de la ventana. Una pequeña mujer de cabello rubio y ojos claros los miró.

—¡Jane! —exclamaron al unísono todos, excepto Bella (que no parecía sorprendida) y Edward (que no entendía nada).

—Me alegro de que al fin lo hayas comprendido, Jane —habló Bella, a lo que la rubia sonrió con ironía.

—No estoy ni de cerda de comprenderlo. Estoy aquí por Alec—respondió con fiereza.

—Lo sé.

—Tú y yo aún tenemos que conversar —dijo con voz desafiante la rubia. Rose y Jacob bufaron desde su lugar, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en Bella. A ellos nunca les había simpatizado Jane.

—A su debido tiempo, J.

Bella interceptó la mirada de Alec y asintió imperceptiblemente. Jasper carraspeó.

—Bueno, supongo que es momento de ponernos en plan de acción —propuso y con un gesto de ambas manos los incitó a reunirse todos al centro de la sala para escuchar lo que tenían que decirles tanto Alec como Jane.

.

—No parecías nada sorprendida con Jane allí —dijo Edward, un rato después, cuando iban caminando hacia sus habitaciones a prepararse para salir a rescatar a Nessie— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Vi sus pies bajo la cortina cuando entramos, no sabía que era ella, pero al ver que Alec tenía esa postura tan tranquila lo supe.

—Así que… —dudó— tú y Alec tienen una gran conexión.

Bella sonrió ante el imperceptible tono receloso que empleó Edward.

—Era necesario. Con Alec hemos sido compañeros de misiones durante años, tuvimos que aprender a leer cada gesto que hacía el otro para evitar hablar en las misiones más peligrosas. Al final ya no necesitábamos muchas palabras para comunicarnos —explicó, viendo como Edward fruncía más el ceño— Tranquilo, con Alec solo somos amigos y él ama a Jane.

Edward se sorprendió al verse descubierto. Bella le sonrió con tranquilidad y se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación.

—Nos vemos en cinco —se despidió ella, abriendo la puerta.

—Bella —la llamó Edward antes de que entrara— Recuerda que estamos juntos en esto.

La castaña sonrió ampliamente en su dirección, dándole una gran seguridad a Edward quien entró a su habitación rápidamente. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa se borró apenas entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella.

—¿Es un buen momento para hablar? —preguntó su visitante.

.

Edward salió de su habitación un par de minutos después para buscar a Bella, llamó a su puerta y al no escuchar respuesta entró a ver, pero estaba vacía. Extrañado, emprendió su camino a la sala donde deberían de estar todos.

—¿Dónde está Bella? —lo abordó Alice apenas ingresó al lugar.

—No estaba en su cuarto, pensé que estaba aquí.

—Demonios —gruñó Rose y maldijo una vez más en voz baja.

—Somos unos estúpidos —golpeó la mesa con fuerza Emmett, haciendo saltar a Leah, Sam y Jacob que estaban sentados frente a ella—Alec nos traicionó.

Edward empuñó sus manos con impotencia.

—Bella confiaba en él —musitó Alice negando, horrorizada—¿Por qué le hizo esto?.

—Tenemos que actuar rápido —se paró Sam— Tal vez aún están cerca de aquí, tal vez ni siquiera han salido…

—No —dijo Jasper de pronto, mirando en su monitor especial de rastreo. Todos se sorprendieron ¿en qué momento Jasper había sacado eso?— El dispositivo que le puse a Bella está en movimiento fuera de la propiedad ya.

—¿Jazz, qué demonios? ¿En qué momento le pusiste un dispositivo a Bella? —exclamó Emmett.

—Como a Bella le gusta actuar sola, pensé que se le podría haber ocurrido encontrar a ella sola a Nessie—dijo, encogiéndose de hombros— Tomé uno que tenía y se lo puse apenas llegó ese día después de que secuestraran a Nessie.

—¡Bien, qué esperamos! —saltó Jake, impaciente.

—Parece mentira que tú seas su maestro, Jake—negó con la cabeza Jasper— Necesitamos un plan.

—Bien, Wrestler—se paró Rose frente a él, mirándolo con fijeza— ¿Qué se te ocurre?.

.

Una furgoneta negra se detuvo en un callejón oscuro cercano a la fuente de Buckingham. Rose y Emmett paseaban por el mismo parque tomados de la mano. La rubia jugó con su pendiente sonriéndole coquetamente a su esposo.

_«¿Están todos listos?»_se oyó la voz de Alice a través de los audífonos.

_«Sí»,_respondieron varias voces.

Jasper y Edward caminaban conversando amenamente dos cuadras más allá y entraron a un Starbucks desde donde podían ver claramente a la despampanante rubia y el inmenso hombre que cruzaban el parque. Ambos pidieron un café simple y se sentaron en la barra que miraba hacia afuera.

—Así que ese es el edificio, ¿eh? —comentó vagamente Jasper, mirando de reojo a un críptico Edward.

_«Edward, ¿podrías simular que eres un médico común y corriente conversando con su amigo? Puedo ver tu cara de ogro desde aquí»,_ reclamó Alice, quien revisaba los monitores desde la furgoneta negra. Todos tenían cámaras camufladas y podía ver claramente desde la cámara de Jasper la cara que traía su hermano, lo que no estaba muy acorde con su papel.

—¿Cómo llevas tus vacaciones? ¿Las has disfrutado? —le preguntó Jasper, moviendo sus cejas de arriba-abajo insinuante— Porque con Alice hemos hecho unas cosas que…

_«¡Jasper!»_

—¡Jasper!, ugh, qué asco, no quiero saber qué haces con mi hermanita —puso cara de asco Edward.

Jasper puso cara de inocente.

—Pero si yo me refería a que hemos salido a patinar sobre hielo, el otro día nos escapamos a Nueva Jersey…

—Sí, claro —bufó sarcástico. Y bebió un sorbo de café.

_«¿Viste eso,Tinkerbell?»,_ se oyó la voz Sam.

_«Sí»,_ se oyó la voz irritada de Alice por su apodo y un par de risas provenientes de distintos lados. _«Todos, prepárense para moverse. Acaba de entrar un auto sospechoso al callejón al costado del edificio y coincide con el punto de Bella»_

—Bien, vamos a movernos —dijo Jasper, parándose con su café y acomodando su corbata. Edward lo siguió rápidamente

_«Wrestler, Fuoco, ¿dónde están? Vamos a entrar»._

—Estamos a una cuadra —respondió Edward. Ambos se asintieron mutuamente y se metieron al callejón anterior, para introducirse por un segundo callejón llegando a un punto desde donde vean ocultos a Leah, Jacob y Sam, quienes veían desde su lugar a Rose y Emmett acercándose al edificio principal.

_«¿Listos?»,_ preguntó la voz ansiosa de Alice _«¡Blonde, ahora!»_

Se oyó una explosión y griteríos provenientes del edificio. Se armó un gran alboroto a la salida del edificio lo que les permitió a Rose y Emmett colarse rápidamente adentro.

—Estamos dentro —rugió Emmett, mientras ambos se deshacían de sus ropas, quedando con un estrecho ropaje negro, metieron lo que les sobraba en un basurero metálico y le encendieron fuego.

_«Alpha, __Brunette__,Wolf, entren por el sureste»,_ dijo Alice_ «Wrestler, Fuoco, ustedes vayan hacia la entrada norte»_

—Nos juntamos en las escaleras de escape sur —habló en voz baja Rose, apretándose en un pasillo a la pared, cuando escuchó la voz de Alec y Jane cerca.

—¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí, Alec?

—¡No lo sé, apresúrate, sino se despertará!

—¡No grites! —chilló Jane.

_«La tienen inconsciente»,_ se escuchó el gruñido de Edward.

_«Tranquilízate»_ se escuchó la voz conciliadora de Jasper.

—Ya se fueron, vamos a seguirlos, deben bajar por las escaleras sur. Parece que tienen su guarida debajo de este edificio.

_«No están bajando»_ murmuró de pronto Alice _«Están subiendo, hay un helicóptero arriba»_

—¡Demonios! —farfulló Jasper y salió corriendo por las escaleras, seguido de Edward.

_«¿Cómo rayos vamos a llegar al último piso por las escaleras?»_ se escuchó la voz de Emmett.

_«Sólo corre»_ replicó Rose.

—Tinkerbell, ¿porqué ascensores están subiendo ellos?

_«Están subiendo por los ascensores privados» _Alice habló rápidamente_ «Bien, tengo el control de los ascensores de los empleados. El A está en el piso 3»_

—¡Lo tomamos! —gritó Jasper, enseguida las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor comenzó a subir con velocidad.

_«Bigbear y yo estamos en el quinto piso»_

_«Ascensor C, quinto piso» _dijo Alice_ «Ascensor B, piso uno»_

Los ascensores A y C llegaron al mismo tiempo a la azotea y a lo lejos escucharon la llegada de Alec y Jane, quienes discutían ruidosamente. Jasper hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Emmett y éste comenzó a moverse apegado a la pared en dirección de las voces, mientras que Rosalie se fue por el otro lado, estrechando los ojos en dirección de Jasper.

Jasper suspiró y le susurró a Edward:

—Sigue a Emmett.

Edward asintió y siguió los pasos de Emmett, escuchando atentamente la conversación entre Alec y Jane.

—Cayo nos va a estar esperando en la nueva guarida —explicó Jane— Y allí, haremos nuestro nuevo plan de acción para tenderle la trampa a Aro.

—¿Y la niña?

—Ya está en el helicóptero.

—Bien —dijo Alec y acomodó a Bella sobre su hombro, quien se movió en sueños. El hombre la apretó con más fuerza hacia sí cuando llegaron al helicóptero que levantaba viento con fuerza.

―¡Súbela rápido! ―gritó Jane para escucharse entre medio del estruendo que generaban las aspas del helicóptero.

Alec saltó con agilidad dentro de la máquina, fijándose que en un asiento apartada estaba la pequeña Renesmee abrazando sus rodillas y su cara enterrada entre ellas. Aparentemente estaba sollozando y eso oprimió su corazón. Susurró su nombre bajito, como si no quisiera estar ahí realmente.

―¿Qué haces? No puede compadecerte ahora ―escupió Jane con rabia al ver la mirada de su primo― Tú quisiste esto. Ahora deja a Bella ahí ―indicó los pies de Nessie, quien alzó su vista rápidamente al escuchar el apodo de su madre.

―¡Mamá! ―sollozó la niña removiéndose. Ahí el hombre se dio cuenta de que las piernas y brazos de Renesmee estaban atados.

―Cállate, mocosa.

Alec cerró los ojos con fuerza.

―Creo que es hora ya ―dijo Jane mirando su reloj se preparó para sentarse, se puso el casco con el micrófono para darle la partida al piloto y le pasó uno parecido a Alec. Él lo tomó suspirando y sentándose a su lado.

Entonces Bella abrió los ojos, mirando fijamente a su hija y le hizo un gesto muy pequeño, pero que la niña captó con rapidez y asintió levemente.

―Partamos ―dio la orden la rubia.

―¡Ahora! ―gritó Bella, jalando con rapidez a su hija a su lado y rodando hasta caer por la puerta abierta.

Al mismo tiempo Jasper corría por la azotea del edificio gritando:

―¡Emmett, ponte debajo del helicóptero. Bella va a saltar! ¡Edward tú también!

Todos vieron como un bulto caía velozmente, el cual Edward y Emmett atajaron juntos, demasiados sorprendidos como para analizar la situación.

―¡Está loca! ¡Alec! ¡Teníamos que amarrarla! ―chilló, furiosa.

―Lo siento, Jane ―la rubia lo miró dolida, dándose cuenta de real plan. Él nunca había cambiado de bando por ella― Te amo… pero eso no es superior a mi lealtad por lo correcto ―y saltó.

.

―¡Mami, mami! ―lloró Nessie moviéndose en los brazos de Edward que la sostenía e intentaba quitar las firmes amarras. Una inmensa rabia creció en él al darse cuenta de las marcas que habían en sus muñecas y no pasó desapercibido el moretón en su mejilla y el labio ligeramente hinchado por un corte. Miró a Bella y por su rostro ensombrecido dedujo que ella también había visto lo mismo que él.

―Nessie, amor… ―susurró la castaña contra su pelo una vez fue liberada y pudo abrazarla. Recién entonces, la pequeña se puso a llorar amargamente, aferrándose con fuerza con sus manos al cuello de su mamá― Lo siento tanto, cariño ―lloró Bella, estrechándola con más fuerza.

La escena de madre e hija se vio desplazada por la discusión que Rosalie había ensarzado con su hermano y Alec cuando éste cayó del helicóptero tras Bella.

―¡Son unos idiotas! ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer eso? ―gritaba Rosalie.

―¿Qué es lo que sucede? ―preguntó Edward, acercándose junto a Emmett, pero sin perder de vista a las dos mujeres que lloraban abrazadas un metro más allá, sin darse cuenta de la bronca.

―Que a éstos se les ocurrió hacer una maniobra BAJ ¡justo en este momento!

―¿Era una BAJ? ―rugió Emmett enojado― ¡Cómo demonios no me di cuenta! ¡Cómo demonios hicieron eso!

―Rosalie sí se dio cuenta, pero no dijiste nada ¿no? ―habló Alec que estaba mortalmente serio, mirando a la rubia.

―¿Y qué iba a hacer si ya lo habían hecho? ―soltó con rabia.

―Te golpearía sino fuese porque ahora tenemos que preocuparnos de que mi hermana y mi sobrina lleguen a salvo a casa, ¡demonios! ―gruñó Emmett girándose con brusquedad para ir hacia Bella y Nessie.

―Eso fue jodidamente peligroso, Jazz ―dijo Rosalie casi decepcionada― Bella, no estaba en sus cabales ¿por qué lo hicieron?.

Esa pregunta no fue contestada. Edward permaneció en silencio observando y escuchando todo lo que decían comprendiendo muy poco de lo que hablaban. De lo único que se enteró es que Alec y Jasper habían hecho algo que habría puesto en peligro la vida de Bella.

El ambiente en el Palacio Vulturi era denso, mientras esperaban la llegada de Aro desde Italia para proceder con el final de la misión. Alec jamás los había traicionado, pero todos actuaban como si lo hubiese hecho y miraban con recelo tanto al chico como a Jasper.

Edward llegó a la sala después de asegurarse de que Bella y Nessie estaban tranquilas y protegidas en su habitación. La niña no paraba de llorar y aunque Bella ya se había calmado aún quería saber qué era lo que le habían hecho en ese lugar.

―Bien, ahora me van a decir qué es eso de BAJ ―exigió Alice molesta de la tensión en la sala, cuando llegó tras Edward.

―Significa maniobra Bella-Alec-Jasper ―respondió Jacob.

Rosalie miró a Jasper que carraspeó incómodo y empezó a hablar.

―Cuando ingresé a la organización, Bella y Alec ya llevaban un tiempo como compañeros de misiones y estaban muy compenetrados…

―Nos entendíamos con miradas nada más y Aro decidió que Jazz sería un excelente miembro para nuestro equipo ―sonrió Alec― Bella estaba furiosa al principio, pero a la primera misión descubrimos que Jazz compartía esa compenetración con nosotros.

―Fue cuestión de tiempo que empezamos a improvisar técnicas muy peligrosas para llevar a cabo una misión ―siguió Jasper― siempre salíamos airosos, hasta que una vez… ―la voz de Jasper se perdió y se sumió en los recuerdos.

―Bella terminó muy lastimada ―terminó la frase Rose― Entonces, Aro les prohibió hacer lo mismo otra vez. Y lo cumplieron, hasta hoy.

―¿Qué? ¿El secuestro de Bella fue a propósito? ―preguntó escandalizada la pelinegra.

―Más o menos ―dijo Alec― Bella sabía que yo no iba a traicionarla y estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de asegurarse que tendría de regreso a Nessie sana y salva. Ella sabía que Jane jamás iba a cambiarse de bando…

―Y la trajiste aquí arriesgando todo nuestro trabajo ―refutó Leah.

―Lo siento por eso… pero era necesario ―dijo Alec― No podía permitir que siguieran lastimando a Nessie así que lo hice por ella y por Bella…

―En eso Alec tiene razón ―finalmente bajó la guardia Jacob, a pesar que estaba tan molesto con Jasper y Alec como los demás― Debemos admitir que sin Jane jamás habríamos descubierto tan pronto dónde tenían a Nessie…

―Ahora sólo nos queda esperar lo que tenga que decir Aro ―dijo Alec mirando por la ventana―, pero probablemente estamos cerca del día en que Cayo caiga.

.

Isabella Swan no tenía las cosas muy claras en su vida. De lo único que estaba segura es que amaba a su hija y que haría pagar a la persona que le había hecho ese daño, así tuviese que sacrificarse ella misma para lograr su cometido.

Finalmente, después de conseguir que Nessie le contara con lujo de detalles todo por lo que había pasado la dejó llorar hasta al cansancio y la hizo dormir arrullándola con la nana que una vez hace mucho tiempo había escuchado de los labios de Edward.

Seguía abrazando a la niña y tarareando con suavidad la nada cuando alguien abrió sigilosamente la puerta y entró a la habitación. Ella supo quién era de inmediato.

―Conozco esa nana ―susurró al llegar a su lado. La mujer le indicó que se sentara en la orilla de la cama con un gesto mientras terminaba de tararear.

―Recuerdo que siempre dormía muy bien cuando me la tarareabas por las noches ―murmuró Bella, acariciando distraída el cabello de la niña― Y para Nessie funciona igual. Ni siquiera sé cómo se llama, pero siempre se la he cantado.

―Se llama Bella's Lullaby ―dijo Edward mirándola intensamente. Bella pudo ver en sus ojos sus emociones con claridad: nostalgia, decepción, felicidad. Ella sonrió ligeramente… de alguna manera siempre supo que esa canción era algo especial de ellos dos y no se equivocaba.

―Gracias ―susurró y lo miró con tristeza― Ya sabes lo de la maniobra BAJ, ¿no es así?.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―musitó sorprendido. Bella se incorporó para quedar sentada justo frente a él, dejando acomodada a Nessie con las almohadas. Acarició el rostro del hombre con suavidad, sintiendo muchas emociones en sí misma.

―Lo sé ―dijo simplemente― Perdóname.

―Puedo entender por qué lo hiciste, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme mal porque no me hayas permitido ayudar con el rescate de mi hija.

―Soy egoísta… no quería arriesgarte y fue improvisado… si te hubiese dicho no habría resultado ―murmuró. Edward se inclinó sobre ella y respiró sobre su cara con tranquilidad.

―Te perdono ―respondió y dejó un suave beso sobre sus labios.

.

―¡Cómo es posible que hayas permitido eso! ―gritó un hombre muy enojado― Está claro que el amor es una tontería que hace que la gente más inteligente haga cosas estúpidas.

―¡Lo siento, tío, no volverá a ocurrir! ―sollozó la rubia tirada en el suelo, rogando por un perdón.

―Claro que no volverá a ocurrir ―dijo con voz tenebrosa y los ojos negros de una rabia intensa. La señaló con una pistola― Yo mismo me encargaré de eso.

Un disparo y el grito de horror de una mujer fue lo último que se escuchó esa noche en un frío callejón.

* * *

**ACLARACIÓN:** Como saben, los agentes tienen apodos. Casi todos son italianos y aquí sus significados:

Bella Swan: Ice (Hielo)

Edward Cullen: Fuoco (Fuego)

Emmett Swan: Bigbear (Gran oso)

Rosalie Swan: Blonde (Rubia)

Alice Cullen: Tinkerbell (Campanita) - inglés

Jasper Hale: Wrestler (Luchador)

Jacob Black: Wolf (Lobo)

Leah Clearwater: Brunette (Morena)

Sam Uley: Alpha (Alfa)

* * *

**¡Hola!**

Como dije allá arriba, no tengo perdón por tardar tanto. Sin embargo permítanme excusarme un poquito, mi primer año de universidad ha sido una auténtica locura, resumiendo tuve que dar un examen para un mismo ramo tres veces, casi lo repruebo así que mi cabeza casi colapsa y lo peor es que mientras se supone que tenía que estar estudiando creaba más y más escenas para este fic.

¿Y? ¿Qué les parece? La historia está muy cerca de llegar a su fin y aún quedan cabos sueltos (los más importantes según yo). Mi más sentido pésame a Alec que perdió a su amada en este capítulo :(, me da tristeza hacerlo sufrir (siempre ha sido uno de mis personaje favoritos, no sé por qué) pero era algo dolorosamente necesario, de hecho, se me ocurrió que Jane no podría seguir con vida después de este "fracaso" después de todo, se supone que Cayo es un corrupto despiadado.

Bueno, espero que el capítulo compense la espera. Ahora debo ponerme las pilas para poder terminar este fic este mismo verano. Es una especie de compromiso conmigo misma y con ustedes por supuesto.

¡Espero que estén muy bien!

Cualquier duda, tomatazo, comentario, crítica, sugerencia es bienvenida ;)

¡Cariños!

Diana.


	21. Como una familia

**Lo sé, merezco la muerte y muchas cosas más por demorarme tanto en actualizar, pero no diré nada aquí y las dejo con el capítulo por si todavía hay alguien por aquí. Lean la nota de autora abajo y sin más, disfruten:**

* * *

**Capítulo 20:**

"**Como una familia"**

* * *

―_¿Mami? ¿Qué e'un apá? ―preguntó la niña con esa tierna curiosidad que tienen los niños cuando son pequeños._

_Bella tembló y dejó el libro que leía a un lado para ponerle toda su atención a su hija, para intentar responder esa pregunta que por vez primera salía de sus labios, y estaba segura que no sería la última._

―_¿Quién te dijo algo de papá? ―preguntó con suavidad, acuclillándose frente a ella._

―_Qando ío oso y ía Dose en paque, niño pdeguntad mi apá ―se apuntó a sí misma, tratando de explicar dificultosamente. Ella tenía sólo dos años, pero hablaba tan claro que no había necesidad de intentar traducir su frase._

―_Bueno, ―vaciló― Un papá es un hombre, como tío Oso o como tío Jazz, que te ama y te cuida, y él junto con tu mamá te crearon con mucho amor. Yo y tu papá te creamos con mucho amor ―terminó en un murmullo._

―_¿ío oso y ío Azz apá mi?_

―_No… Tú papá está lejos, él está en un viaje muy largo y no ha podido verte, pero te quiere mucho. Mamá hace cosas peligrosas, cariño, papá está seguro donde está._

.

Bella se paró de la cama para ir a la biblioteca al lado de su pieza, seguida de cerca por Edward. Ella parecía perdida en sus pensamientos y él no sentía correcto quitarla de allí abruptamente después de todo lo que había pasado. Puede que él tuviese esa mala sensación de querer aplastar a la persona que le había hecho daño a su hija, pero él sabía que Nessie era su hija hace pocos días.

―Nessie preguntó por su padre cinco veces ―contó Bella, Edward la miró fijamente solo para darse cuenta que ella seguía perdida en sus pensamientos― Recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer cada una de esas veces ―entonces lo miró.

―¿Qué le dijiste?

―Que estabas en un viaje, que estabas lejos porque yo hacía peligrosas, porque estabas en un lugar seguro… ―su voz se fue perdiendo en los recuerdos nuevamente― La primera vez tenía 2 añitos, luego preguntó a lo los 4 años. Volvió a preguntar cuando entró al colegio acá en Chicago y cuando unos niños se burlaron de ella por no tener papá. Ella es tan inteligente ―sonrió débilmente, con lágrimas brillando en sus ojos― Les dijo que tenía muchos papás y que su mamá era la mejor mamá del mundo. Esa vez me dijo que nunca más preguntaría, porque no le gustaba que me pusiera triste… que sabía que cada vez que alguien mencionaba a papá yo me ponía triste. Sin embargo, yo siempre la he privado de tener a su papá y… ―un sollozo brotó de su alma― no puedo seguir haciéndole esto. Yo sé que ella desea conocerte, demasiado. Ni siquiera debo prepararla para eso. Ella está lista hace años para conocer a su papá.

―¿Cuándo está de cumpleaños? ―interrumpió Edward, pareciendo que no le importaba todo lo que ella hubiese dicho recién.

―¿Qué…? ―Bella lo miró desconcertada por el abrupto cambio de tema.

―¿Cuándo está de cumpleaños? ―insistió.

―El diez de septiembre ―contestó vagamente.

―¿Del año dos mil? ―preguntó algo sorprendido.

―Sí… ―lo miró extrañada por su cara― ¿Qué pasa con ese día?

―Siempre sentí que ese día fue algo especial, no sabía por qué, hasta ahora… probablemente en lo más profundo de mí siempre supe que…

Bella se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó. Ella también había sentido algo más aparte del dolor del parto, como la sensación de no estar sola… a pesar de que se sentía absolutamente devastada y que casi muere.

―…pero también me sentí inquieto… como si algo estuviese más… y al año siguiente fue el atentado a las torres gemelas… ―Bella apretó más su agarre y él la sostuvo por la cintura.

―Casi muero en el parto y…―no logró entender enseguida lo que dijo Bella porque su murmullo fue amortiguado por su camisa, pero el entendimiento llegó a su mente rápidamente. Saber que estuvo a punto de perderla antes de saber la verdad lo sacudió profundamente, apretó más su agarre y ambos se quedaron allí hasta que sintieron como sus cuerpos comenzaban a acalambrarse por estar en la misma posición.

Luego de un par de segundos de silencio, un poco de conversación trivial y Bella contándole algunas anécdotas sobre Nessie, se dieron cuenta de que no podrían dormir esa noche y se movían de la biblioteca a la habitación de Bella para asegurarse que la niña estaba durmiendo plácidamente aún.

El amanecer los pilló sentados en un sillón que había a los pies de la cama de la morena y antes de darse cuenta se habían quedado dormidos. Bella estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Edward, mientras él la tenía abrazada por la cintura y su cabeza descansaba hacia atrás.

Un pequeño grito los exaltó a ambos y Bella rebotó rápidamente de su asiento al lado de Nessie quien sollozaba por haberse visto sola.

―Shhh, tranquila, cariño. Estoy aquí ―la arrulló, acariciando sus cabellos con suavidad― Mira quién ha venido a verte.

―Hola, pequeña ―habló con voz extremadamente suave. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente y Bella supo que de alguna estaba emocionado por ser la primera vez que hablaba con Renesmee con la certeza de que era su hija― ¿Me dejas abrazarte?

Nessie no dudó en saltar a los brazos de Edward quien no tardó en arrullarla y mimarla. La morena se paró y les dijo que iría por el desayuno.

Afortunadamente, era lo suficientemente temprano como para que no anduviera deambulando nadie o lo suficientemente tarde como para que todos estuviesen ocupados en sus asuntos, ya que Bella no se encontró con nadie en su camino hacia la cocina. Aro había pasado por alto la peligrosa maniobra que habían puesto en marcha Bella, Jake y Jasper, sin castigo. No obstante esperaba tener una conversación con ellos para el día que llegara a Chicago a terminar con todo y les había dicho que se tomaran las cosas con calma todos para permitir que Renesmee se sintiese más cómoda y sanara rápidamente sus heridas (más psicológicas que físicas). Preparó el desayuno favorito de Nessie y Edward (que era el mismo, otra similitud de padre e hija que ella no podía negar).

Una vez de vuelta en la habitación se encontró con la escena más enternecedora de su vida. Edward le estaba contando alguna historia muy gráficamente y Nessie lo observaba atentamente, riéndose y lanzado pequeños grititos de asombro, mientras abría mucho los ojos. Tomaron desayuno los tres en la cama turnándose entre Bella y Edward para contar divertidas anécdotas de su juventud, que le dieron pistas a Nessie de que ellos se conocían hace mucho tiempo. Aunque ambos sabían que la niña aún estaba muy choqueada por lo que había pasado, acordaron silenciosamente que lo mejor era decirle pronto que Edward era su padre.

Estuvieron toda la mañana juntos y cuando llegó la hora de almorzar, Edward se paró con la bandeja del desayuno.

―Bueno, señoritas ―se inclinó ante la mirada sorprendida de Nessie y la divertida de Bella― Este humilde servidor les irá a preparar un almuerzo digno de princesas.

Nessie rió alegremente y cuando Edward desapareció tras la puerta, Bella soltó un suspiro y la llamó para que se acercara a ella.

―¿Te sientes mejor, mi niña? ―preguntó ella, acariciando suavemente los rizos cobrizos de su hija.

―Sí ―y soltando una risita, agregó: Edward es muy divertido.

―Sí, es un gran hombre ―sonrió Bella a su vez.

―¿Mamá?

―Dime.

―¿Te gusta Edward? ―Bella dio un respingo y la miró sorprendida, sintiendo su rostro arder ligeramente. Ella sabía que su hija era muy inteligente, pero jamás esperó verse avergonzada como si tuviese quince años por una niña que tenía nueve años.

―Hey, mocosa ―le revolvió el cabello, se salió por la tangente― Tengo algo que contarte.

Si Bella notó la mirada suspicaz de Nessie, la ignoró completamente.

―Es sobre tu papá.

Nessie saltó en su puesto y la miró sorprendida. Todos los años de su vida, para su madre siempre había sido un tema complejo hablar de su papá y que de pronto sacase el tema como si nada, era una especie de milagro.

―Creo que es hora de que sepas la verdad ―entonces Bella bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo― Yo… uhm… yo sé que siempre has querido saber de él y…

―Mamá, si no quieres decirme… él nunca estuvo conmigo y no mere… ―musitó con tristeza, pero Bella la interrumpió.

―Sí te merece, Nessie ―suspiró Bella― Sigo pensando que eres muy pequeña para saberlo, pero… yo soy una mala madre… te he ocultado a tu papá…

―¡No, mamá, eres la mejor!

―Nessie, escucha ―agarró los bracitos de la niña que se había levantado en la cama alzando los brazos― Tú nunca conociste a tu papá, no porque él no quisiera verte… Yo le oculté por muchos años de tu existencia y todo lo relacionado contigo. Es mi culpa que hasta ahora no lo hayas conocido, ni él a ti tampoco.

―Mami…

―Así que ahora sabrás quién es tu padre ―dijo Bella― Aunque ya lo conoces.

―¿En serio? ¿Ya he visto a mi papá? ―preguntó rápidamente― ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo es?

―Nessie, tu papá es… es… Edward.

.

.

Cuando llegó a la cocina descubrió que no había nadie en la mansión. Al mirar por la ventana se fijó que los únicos autos que habían allí eran el suyo y el de Bella. Sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y marcó el número de Alice rápidamente. Mientras esperaba abrió el refrigerador para saber qué hacer de almuerzo.

Tomó unas verduras con su mano y sacó una carne que parecía estar a punto de descomponerse. Estaba terminando de pelar una cebolla cuando Alice contestó:

―¡Hola, hermanito! ―saludó efusivamente.

―Hola, Allie.

―¡Oh, hace mucho tiempo que no me llamas así! ―chilló― ¿Cómo está Nessie? ¿Y Bella?

―Bien, están en la habitación de Ness mientras yo preparo el almuerzo.

―Oh, me alegro que estén bien. Esta mañana han partido todos muy temprano queriendo dejándolos en privacidad un tiempo. Leah y Jake aprovecharon que están en sus días libres en sus respectivos trabajos para tener una larga cita, Rosalie y Emmett tenían que trabajar y arreglar un par de problemillas, Sam viajó con Emily a no sé dónde… Uhm y creo que Embry y Quil están consiguiéndose novias por ahí.

Edward se rió, mientras maniobraba con el teléfono y la cebolla que estaba picando.

―¿Qué pasa contigo y Jasper?

―Oh, nada… solo estamos viendo cosas de nuestra boda… aunque realmente no hayamos fijado una fecha aún ―la voz de Alice sonó ilusionada.

―Ya veo, ¿cuándo la fijarán? ―consultó, feliz por su hermana.

―No lo sé, supongo que cuando todo esto acabe ―Edward no pudo dejar de fijarse en como la inflexión de la voz de Alice cambiaba drásticamente.

Todo eso llevaba años gestándose y quizá cuánto tiempo más duraría. Aunque se suponía que ya tenían las pruebas suficientes para apresar a Cayo, Aro pensaba que de todas formas costaría un tiempo que la justicia o ellos mismo volviesen a pillarlo después de la huída de Jane sin Renesmee. También tenían la ligera sospecha de que Alec ya no podría comunicarse con ella de nuevo.

―Bueno, hermana, te dejo para terminar de cocinar para mis princesas ―intentó ignorar el chillido de emoción de Alice que decía algo como "¡las llamó sus princesas!"

Dejó el móvil encima y sacó un sartén. Prendió el fuego de la cocina y un rato después tiró todas las verduras que había picado más la carne. Luego preparó un poco de arroz y en quince minutos todo estaba casi listo, dejó las cosas a medio fuego para subir a avisarles que la comida estaría pronto.

Iba a medio camino en la escalera cuando escuchó un pequeño estruendo y terminó corriendo en dirección de la pieza de Nessie, pero algo chocó contra sus piernas y lo inmovilizó.

―¡Eres mi papá!

Edward dejó salir todo el aire que le quedaba y se dejó caer al suelo sumamente sorprendido. No se esperaba eso.

―Yo quería que tú fueras mi papá… que te casaras con mamá para que pudieras serlo, porque la quieres mucho y eres tan bueno conmigo y… ―Nessie rompió a llorar y lo abrazó con fuerza― Papá. Papá.

Edward apoyó su frente en la cabeza de su hija, sintiendo como una cálida sensación se retorcía en todo su cuerpo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Sintió los pasos de Bella llegar hasta ellos y detenerse. Ella se arrodilló cerca, pero sin interrumpir la escena. Pasaron cinco minutos antes de que todos dejaran de llorar. Edward se alejó un poco y secó las lágrimas de Nessie y ella secó las suyas.

Bella secó las suyas mirando la escena demasiado acongojada como para decir algo. Al principio Nessie pensó que Bella le estaba insinuando que ahora estaría con Edward y que por eso sería su papá, luego se enojó porque le había mentido a los dos y finalmente había salido corriendo, dando un portazo. Entonces ella le había seguido y los vio a los dos arrodillados en el suelo llorando.

Terminó de secar sus lágrimas y se paró lo más silenciosamente posible, tratando de que ni Edward ni Nessie la viesen irse. Estaban tan sumergidos en su pequeña burbuja que no notaron cuando Bella empezó a bajar las escaleras con el alma en un puño y derramando angustiosas lágrimas. Se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua y se dio cuenta de un exquisito olor que provenía del fuego, apagó la llama antes de que se rostizara y todo el esfuerzo de Edward se fuera por la cañería.

Se mojó la cara y decidió perderse en el enorme patio para darles algo de tiempo de padre e hija, además de que dudaba que la niña la perdonase muy rápido, había heredado una de las peores cosas que ella misma poseía: el orgullo. Salió al exterior y se dirigió al patio de tiro al blanco. Tomó un arco y en vez de dedicarse a tirar flechas a los blancos, se dirigió al bosque que bordeaba el terreno y se metió en él.

Cuando las flechas se le acabaron, las recolectó de nuevo y siguió practicando, metiéndose más y más adentro. Hasta que llegó al otro lado de la propiedad, donde había un enorme lago. Y allí, mirando el horizonte estaba Alec, quien se giró al sentirla llegar.

―No recordaba este lago ―comentó ella cuando se puso a su lado. Agradeció que él no dijera nada al respecto de las lágrimas secas en su rostro y ella omitió opinión de sus ojos rojos.

―Yo sí, es un buen sitio para pensar ―musitó, aún con la mirada puesta más allá.

―Nessie sabe que Edward es su padre.

―Cayo me envió una foto de…

―Lo siento, Alec ―Bella dejó caer las cosas y lo abrazó― Estaba tan ofuscada por la idea de que hubieses encontrado la forma de rescatar a Nessie que nunca reparé en el hecho de que eso provocaría un gran problema entre ustedes dos y…

―No sigas, por favor ―murmuró con la voz ronca― Jane…, ella sospechaba que yo iba a traicionarla, se lo esperaba… no puedo creer que se haya ido pensando en que te preferí a ti por sobre ella… y lo peor es que así fue, yo salté de ese helicóptero… cuando debí haberme quedado con ella y huir, yo soy tan…

―Shh… ―Lo abrazó con fuerza― Cayo va a pagar por eso, Alec. Vamos a encontrarlo y esta vez todos los males que nos ha causado durante veinte años van a ser justiciados.

―Lamento que la pequeña esté molesta contigo.

―No te preocupes. Puedo canalizar esa pena en cosas como consolarte a ti, por ejemplo.

―Algún día vas a dejar salir todo ese dolor que llevas acumulado allí dentro ―Alec puso una mano en su pecho― y no sé si serás capaz de sostenerte.

Bella desvió la mirada a un punto lejano. Realmente no quería tener ese tipo de conversaciones aún. Sabía que muchos no entendían toda su actitud un poco melodramática y esquiva a la vez. Solía evadir las charlas personales para que nadie pudiese escarbar en esa coraza que tanto le había costado construir desde la muerte de sus padres y que Edward había logrado fracturar cuando eran unos adolescentes. Se había prometido a sí misma que no dejaría que sus emociones la desenfocaran de la misión que se había auto-impuesto hace muchos años atrás. Sin embargo, tampoco quería que su hija se viese afectada por sus malas decisiones y por primera vez en la vida sentía que, permitiendo al fin que Edward y Nessie se conocieran como padre e hija, estaba haciendo algo que no le haría daño a nadie. La única certeza que tenía en su vida es que mientras ellos estuviesen felices, ella también lo estaría.

―Hablar nunca ha sido lo tuyo –bufó Alec, al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera con él sintiéndose miserable a su lado, Bella soltaría un poco ese muro de piedra que había sobre su vida personal.

―Pero tienes razón ―murmuró Bella, sin mirarlo― Hay cosas que ni yo puedo manejar. Cuando hable de todo lo que tengo aquí…

Dejó la frase al aire, con esa simple declaración ya había dejado implícito muchas cosas.

―Deberías volver a la mansión. Te podrían estar buscando.

―No lo sé, pero tal vez es bueno que vean que sigo por allí y que no me he ido a ninguna parte ―asintió la castaña. Afianzó el carcaj con las flechas a su hombro y tomó el arco. Miró a Alec un segundo antes de irse, supuso que él todavía necesitaba de ese tiempo de meditación y de duelo― ¿Crees en la rencarnación Alec?

Alec la miró extrañado.

―Tú perteneces a Jane, sólo que en esta vida alguien cruel se encargó de arrebatarla de tu lado. Sin embargo, estoy segura que en otra vida se amaron o se amarán en libertad.

―Gracias, Bells.

Hizo el mismo camino de regreso, sin detenerse a atacar ningún árbol sin piedad. Cuando por fin divisó el patio de blancos se detuvo para tranquilizar su agitado corazón, luego de esa pequeña caminata apresurada. Salió pronto de su escondite y decidió que ya no necesitaba practicar un deporte. Por lo que dejó el carcaj y el arco donde pertenecían y se sentó en el medio del patio con los ojos cerrados y se puso a meditar.

Debía llevar varios minutos cuando sintió unas manos pequeñas y tibias acariciar sus mejillas. Poco a poco fue regresando al mundo real y abriendo los ojos, encontrándose con su mirada profunda al frente.

―Mamá… perdóname por salir corriendo y gritarte cosas feas. Eres la mejor mamá del mundo y aunque no entiendo por qué, te perdono por no decirnos a papá y a mí que…

―Eres la niña más inteligente del mundo ―dijo Bella, sonriendo y acariciando su rostro. _No merezco ser tu madre, _añadió en su interior. Se incorporó levantando a su hija consigo y le sonrió a Edward que estaba esperándolas unos pasos más allá. Nessie se giró para correr a su lado y tomó su mano entusiasmadamente. Se acercó a ellos cuando su hija la llamó y tomó su mano.

Ese día, después de saborear el delicioso almuerzo que les preparó Edward, Renesmee invitó a su padre por primera vez a beber una tacita de té. Era una costumbre que había adquirido en Italia cuando trabajaba como medio tiempo de guía turística, unas señoras inglesas que pasaron mucho tiempo con ella y le pagaron muy buena propina le enseñaron su propia ceremonia del té, con la intención de que alguien siguiera sus pasos en el futuro, ya que ellas no tenían hijas a las que enseñarle su tradición, por lo que ella siguió la tradición con su propia hija y esperaba que se mantuviera a lo largo de las generaciones.

Así los encontró Alice Cullen cuando subió a verlos después de un ajetreado día de compras. Y se conmovió por ver finalmente a los tres como lo que eran: Una familia.

.

.

―Buenas tardes ―saludó Alec entrando a la sala llena de computadores y dispositivos.

―Alec, qué sorpresa verte por aquí ―saludó Eleazar al recién llegado, levantándose de su silla donde estaba monitoreando los movimientos de negocios turbios por internet.

―Necesitos que monitorees desde donde llegó esta llamada. ¿Será posible?

―¿Es sobre Cayo? ―preguntó cautelosamente. Aro había dicho que cualquier información sobre su hermano debía ser guardada celosamente hasta su llegada, porque el momento de la verdad había llegado.

―No ―mintió.

Si Eleazar se dio cuenta de que era una mentira, no lo demostró. Simplemente hizo su magia con el computador y le consiguió la dirección que quería a Alec.

―Listo ―sonrió satisfecho Eleazar. Alec tomó un papel y anotó la dirección con un lápiz que le alcanzó rápidamente el otro hombre al ver sus intenciones― ¿Para qué necesitas esta dirección?

―Me llamó un conocido y quiero darle una sorpresa ―sonrió Alec, aparentemente tranquilo. Eleazar sonrió a su vez y le palmeó la espalda con camadería.

―Me alegro que estés tan tranquilo y que busques distracciones ―le dijo paternalmente― Espero que la pases bien con tu amigo.

―Oh, sin duda lo haré ―comentó Alec mirando el papel, salió de la sala de operaciones con su celular en mano. Tecleó con rapidez un mensaje y lo envió sin pensar.

Mientras que en la mansión Vulturi donde cenaban todos entusiasmadamente, celebrando que Edward era el padre de Nessie y que al fin lo sabía (a estas alturas, todos habían descubierto que él era el padre), Bella se alejaba del grupo para leer lo que había llegado a su teléfono.

"_Es hora de acabar con esto"_

* * *

**Hola! Uh, ya sé, ya sé. Merezco la muerte. Pero si de algo sirve... tengo que seguir viva para terminar de escribir esto y tampoco quedan muchos capítulos según lo que tengo planeado para Bella. No, no va a morir. No soy muy de los finales tristes, por eso parto de manera trágica, para que puedan tener finales felices XD. **

**A ver, les cuento... como a todo el mundo le pasa, tuve un pequeño bloqueo de escritora y como que simplemente no me sale, mi idea era tener prácticamente terminado el siguiente capítulo cuando subiera el de hoy, y como eso no pasó y mañana entro a clases de nuevo, simplemente no podía ser tan bastarda de no subirles un capítulo que ya tenía listo hace un tiempo. Así que eso, realmente la inspiración me llega en los momentos menos apropiados así que no sé cuando les subiría el siguiente capítulo, pero ahora escribo y subo en seguida. **

**Yo creo que pasando el siguiente capítulo ya no debería costarme mucho escribir el resto porque es lo que más planeado tenía. Esta historia está llegando a su final y estoy aterrada xD, así que espero que me tengan un poco más de paciencia (ya han tenido harto conmigo). Lo único que les puedo decir es que no la voy a dejar a medias, así me tomé siglos xD. **

**Si alguien quiere hacerse una idea de cuánto falta pues... son com capítulos, más el epílogo y se acabó. **

**Lo otro es: el fic por el cual botaron y que ganó, "¡Cuidado, bebé a bordo!" ya tengo escrito dos capítulos... aunque no lo crean tengo harta inspiración en ese fic porque tuve un ramo en la universidad que me dio muchas ideas xD, sin embargo, lo empezaré a subir cuando llegue por lo menos a la mitad del fic, así no las tengo que dejar esperando mucho.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que siga alguien por ahí.**

**Con cariño,**

**Diana.**


End file.
